


1726

by Silits



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Golden Age of Piracy, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Consensual Touching, Pirates, Sirens, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: Smoke emitted from a pipe, the smell of tobacco hanging heavily in the air. "Sixteen years ago in Niigata, lived a man by the name of Nakura, an insane young captain with a devilish gaze. Anywhere he went, he caused blowing marlinspikes, the screams of bloodshed the music his crew danced for." The male took a swift of the smoke, before releasing it back out, the grey floating up and disappearing. "He did something horrible during the hot days of 1710; the lad was never seen again after that, but it says his son walks the land and sails the seven seas, Cutlass and Flintlock in hand. His name is Captain Orihara; Captain of The Coward." When the room grew silent, a dark chuckle came from the back. Every man in the tavern turned to the dark corner, meeting glowing red eyes under a tipped feathered hat."Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me."





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this monstrosity :3

_Years ago, in the year of 1703, seven years before the Golden Age of Piracy began, lived a man with his wife, a happy couple, in an island not far off the coast of south Japan. They were what people could describe as the happiest couple alive, perfect, well, and rich. They ran a dock in South Japan in Nagasaki, where heavy trade took place. Gunboats, Schooners, Brigs, and even Frigates would dock, trading their merchandise and money, then sail off to go back to either India, Spain, China, or even the America's. Once, even a Man of War had docked, and it was the gossips of South Japan for months. So to say in the least, they lived happily, with no care in the world. They never argued, because there was never anything to argue over, the other always trusting the other completely in their personal decisions._

__

It was said that they met at the age around 25 years old, the male was a blacksmith, and the woman was the daughter of a noble. Neither of their parents supported the great love that they had for each other, so they eloped together, fleeing their families, to live in each other's arms. They went from city to city, looking for their dream place to live together, to expand their family, and grow old together. Soon enough, they decided to settle in Nagasaki, away from Niigata where their families resided. They put up their own little dock, that soon got bigger and bigger, because of all the business they received with trading companies with the West Indies and India, even a little from Portugal. Both of them lived happily, glad that everything was working out for them, and they could only hope for the better in the future. They could see themselves living in a house full of children, maybe eight or so, running around, laughter and screaming from the kids, all living in a blissful world.

__

__

_One day, two years after they settled down in their little island by their docks, they agreed to try for a baby - a girl, they both hoped, one that they would name after the beautiful wife of the blacksmith; Kyouko. It was on a full moon that they made love, so slow and passionate, it would be a dream come true for any maiden wondering the streets, looking for a man to take cover, and receive love from. Unfortunately, it didn't work, but they had high hopes, and would try again, and again, and again, once a month, faith and hope bubbling inside them. Around the nineth try, they had decided to give up, and decided that they would adopt. Even if they couldn't make a child together, they could raise a child together. A week before their interview, the beautiful daughter of a high noble, had noticed a change in behavior in herself. Morning sickness, sudden cravings, and pains. She seemed to be weaker, and she had a very slightly noticeable bump in her stomach._

__

__

_She was pregnant._

__

__

_The blacksmith didn't know what to do, as he had only heard stories of lads taking care of their spouses, so he would freak out and panic. He stayed home all the time, having others take care of the dock in Nagasaki, as he tended his wife. Every step of the way, he was with his wife, never leaving her side. In 1705, May 3, was when something changed._

__

__

_The pains got worse and worse, Kyouko, the beautiful wife of the blacksmith, was going to give birth. Maids and servants were with Kyouko as she went though the eight horrible hours of labor. Her husband, Shirou , held her hand the whole way, squeezing her hand, giving kind words and sweet nothings, and encouragement to keep going. He knows to give his wife groaning-cheese, groaning-cake, and a groaning-drink to help soothe her from the pain that was going on in her lower half._

__

__

_On 1705, May 4, 3:45 am, was when the world for the blacksmith changed._

__

__

_After the wailing of a new life entered the room, warmth from another left. Kyouko had died giving birth to her first born son, Orihara Izaya._

__

__

_The blacksmith cried and cried, holding his dead wife in his arms, praying and praying with all his might to the heavens that they would return his lovely wife's life back. Luck was not on his side. On 1705, May 6, was when Shirou last saw his wife, as she was being laid six feet under the earth, never to be seen again._

__

__

_After the tragedy, Shirou left his son, to the servants, not in his right mind to take care of his only son. He had promised to meet the child again one day left him a letter and a picture, but one day wasn't soon enough. So the child grew up in the care of Natsu and Torakichi Orihara, the parents of the blacksmith, who had disappeared. As the years went by, the child grew up without a mother and a father, he only knew of his grandparents that loved him with all their heart, acting as his real parents. Every passing day, the child seemed to look like his mother even more; a splitting image of what once was. He never played with the kids of the village, as they seemed to think that the young child was a freak, with black hair, vermillion eyes, and a too pale alabaster complexion. So this child grew up with no friends. He spent his year as a four year old by the dock in Nagasaki, as he had the luck to spend everyday there, because his grandparents had moved from Niigata to Nagasaki to take care of the child. He would dip his feet into the water, look over the glistening water, and up at the clear blue sky with seagulls flying freely in the air. The water was cool to the touch, and it felt electrifying. With the child having a young and adventurous mind, he wished to see what laid beyond the stretch of water, he wanted to see new places, meet new people. He wanted to explore._

__

__

_Izaya never envied the kids that played with each other, he had the sea, he had the shells that he collected, he had the ships to gaze at in wonder and curiosity. He didn't need kids. He became friends with the men that worked at the docs, and he listened to stories that others told. They talked about pirates, sirens, and treasure. Sometimes, Izaya would be allowed on a ship and wonder around, looking at the decorations some ships had, talk to the crew, asking about their adventures on the sea. They would tell him about sea monsters, ship wars, and how boat trading was. The child always kept away from the English and Spanish, knowing about their cruel way to others that sailed the seas. Never once had Izaya seen a pirate, and he went to the docks everyday, wondering if that day was the day he would see a pirate ship, or maybe a Man of War._

__

__

_The Gunboats and Schooners weren't all really that interesting to look at, the Brings and Frigate on the other hand, were eye boggling, as they were vast, with three masts and grand sails, and always packed with canons, swivels, mortars, chain shots and a decorative ram. Yet, non of them would sail a pirate flag, they were either British or French, sometimes Spanish, not as interesting as the child would hope. He could only hope though, that one day, he would see a real life pirate._

__

__

_During the winter, the child would draw and write, but it never kept him entertained much, so he would escape to the rocky mountains on the side, and he would entertain himself by climbing them, and sitting on the edge of the cliff, looking over at the setting sun, as the wind bit his skin and sent a chilling shiver down to the bone. The sea was all he knew, the sea was all he wanted to know._

__

__

_He wanted to sail the seven seas._

__

__

_At age five, Izaya learned that his father had actually left him behind, and had never come back for him. He also learned that his mother had died giving birth to him, he had never met his mother. Many expected him to react like any other child and cry, and ask questions upon questions. Izaya had just shrugged, and said that he was going back to the docks to play with the crabs. The child didn't care. He understood that people do things for reasons, he was more mature than other kids his age. He knew better._

__

__

_Izaya may have seen much more mature than other kids his age, but he had built up a wall around himself, never putting his guard down. 1710 was the year when something changed the Orihara family's reputation forever._

__

 

 

 

 

 

 

////

 

 

 

 

 

_The man was clad in dark. A young man, maybe in his twenties, walked with his hands behind his back, in iron shackles that were dirty. The man was tall, on the thin side, and his head hung low, as he was dragged by the arms up to the wooden structure further up; the gallows. The man that was being dragged, forced to move, was said to be a pirate, one that had many transgressions that could only be punished by death. He was caught a day before, while he was trying to flee after robbing from a noble in town, and wasn't fortunate enough to run away fast enough, to only be shot down by an officer that was patrolling the streets. He didn't move at all, he seemed to be dead, with his head hanging so low it touched his chest, and his feet being dragged against the stones of Castle Town. The clothes were dirty, the white shirt underneath darkened with dirt from the cell he was probably contained before, and slightly damp from the sweat of the man, from the humid weather. The shoes were scraped from being dragged on the ground, his breechers had holes in them from a lot of use. The man was odd to say the least, he didn't seem normal, but it was to be expected. This was a man who created violence, who killed, who stole. A man who sailed the seven seas. This man was a murderer. A traitor. A pirate._

_Brown eyes filled with curiosity watched as they dragged the man, the other kids next to him whispering and gawking at the figure in question. They gossiped about some of his wrong doings, talked about what his life may have been like, to go on the account before everything._

_"I heard that he has more than six wives."_

_"I heard he had four."_

_"I heard he had ten!"_

_"Shush, watch!"_

_The whispered behind him stopped as soon as another had quieted them down. They watched as the man who was being dragged was pushed up the stairs, and to the center of the pavilion like structure. They all watched as a small barrel that was usually used to hold wine was put in the center. The man was instructed to stand onto the barrel, as a noose was wrapped around his neck, his hands still behind his back._

_"This man, who goes by the name o-" the child in the crowd could not hear the name as people started to boo and insult the man that was on the gallows, " -against the laws of our stable country, committing many of the twenty-five crimes. Stealing, treachery against the crown, adultery, treason, horse-stealing, arson, and piracy."  People had started to fight for the best view for the hanging, alcohol was being passed around, and merchants yelled about selling souvenirs of that days hanging. "He has been sentenced by hanging till dead." As the sentence was being said the barrel was kicked from underneath him, and the child with curious brown eyes and messy brown hair closed his eyes._

_There was a loud noise that echoed around the town, many people had gasped or screamed, and that was what pried the child's eyes open. Looking over at the gallows, the rope that was used to hang, was cut in half. More like shot in half._

_"Someone shot the rope!" Someone had screamed, at the same time, the man on the gallows whipped out a pistol, the breech already drawn back, bullet and gunpowder already locked in place. A sick smirk laced the figures face, that was now illuminated by the sun. Brown eyes dilated into a look of insanity, looking red, brown hair glistened in the sun, looking black. An arm stretched before him, aiming up at a figure on another platform that stood a few good score feet away, and with no hesitation, the man pulled the trigger. The breech snapped forward, igniting the fire within and sent the bullet flying through the air, burying itself in the forehead of the man that had sentenced him to death. The figure fell forward from his stance, the paper in his hand fell out as he dropped dead, falling off the platform, right into the screaming crowd. Before anyone could jump onto the gallows to behead the man, he was already running, scaling a building and climbing onto the roof, pulling a pistol from one of the rafts on the building, one that shot out multiple bullets at a time._

_The man aimed his gun to the crowed, in which everyone had ducked and holding their heads, everyone readying for impact, but at the last second, the man turned and aimed his pistol at the forces that came as backup, and fired, shooting all that were on the frontline, successfully hitting a horse in the throat, which fell on top of some others, trapping them under. Turning completely on his heel, he ran off to the direction in which the town was at its highest, where it was built on top of a cliff, a small white wall around the edge of the cliff that led to the ocean. Officers and soldiers ran after the figure on the streets, shooting their rifles, trying to take the man down._

_The boy from before could only feel adrenaline boiling under his skin, as he ran with others too see what what happening further up. Climbing onto a short building, he could see the man jump off a house's ceiling, grabbing onto a rope that was used to hold down wooden boards, and he went flying through the air, before landing with both feet on the white pavilion that was before the white wall. He ran along the wall, before he turned suddenly and jumped off the ledge, down, down, down, to the water below. Scrambling to get a better view, the boy of seven years old, jumped off the house and ran up to the white wall, putting his hands against the ledge, looking down to the water, to see where the man had landed, to only see a ship. A big ship. A Frigate to be exact. There was a grand rip in one of the smaller sails that connected to one of the ending masts, but one could still see the lad that had escaped his death, as he waved up at the crowd that gathered around the white wall. He smiled, a big smile that stretched across his face and wrinkled the edges of his eyes._

_He turned to leave but stalled, before slowly turning, and put his two hands together and made a gun with his fingers, and pretended to aim, before 'shooting'. Everything had seemed to go deathly silent after that. That, or it was because it was suddenly too loud._

_Fire erupted, licking the walls of houses. Some houses had holes in them, some only had smoke escaping, but the loud whistling sound in the air couldn't be mistaken for anything else. Castle Town was being attacked. Balls flew in the air, ones that were dark and seemed to be heavy, something that many thought of as 'cannonballs'. If listened at closely, people could hear "pirate ships are surrounding the city", but everyone was in a real panic now, even worse than during the escape. People ran in directions, screaming, some crying. Mothers held their children looking for safety, men grabbed whatever kind of fire arm they could, and ran off in the opposite direction of the white wall._

_The child with brown hair had started to panic, his breath coming in puffs and gasps, as he ran down streets and in between alleyways were troops were rushing out of. He jumped the fences in the way, and passed the hurricane bases, and ran around fields, down the little forest in town. All his running got closer and closer to the castle, and to the one destination in mind. As the child ran though the city, he had one thought in mind. Deep in his thoughts, the child barely stopped in time before a piece of a church fell off and crashed in front of him, locked in flames. The child stared wide eyed, before he circled the obstacle and continued to run. Turning corners, the child looked around for a house that was beige, with red roof scaling, and a brown wooden balcony that held a small clothesline to hang clothes. He saw none. Running to the side, it was barely even seconds that a metal ball collided with the stones that he had been standing mere seconds ago. Turning around horrified, the child started taking steps back, until he started running again looking for the oh so familiar house. Turning the last corner, the little boy was met with a horrid sight. All the houses on the street had been blown to smithereens, only ruble on the ground. Running to the house in the corner, the little boy could only feel hot tears poor down his face._

_"Mother! Father!" He climbed onto the rubble, wiping the tears away to give him more clarity of his surroundings. Finding nothing, the little brunette boy only cried harder._

"KASUKA!"

Waking with a start, with brown eyes wide and bleached blond hair in a mess, the young male grabbed his shirt, where his heart was. Cold sweat coated the sides of his face, as he huffed air harshly though his mouth, shirt slightly drenched in sweat as well. 

"Woah, lad, you all right?" Another young male had said to the one breathing heavily, awoken from his nightmare.

"Yea... yea I'm all right." He only huffed back after a few seconds, raking a hand through his tangled hair. He let out a breath, then took in a deep inhale, and letting it back out. He grabbed he covers and threw them off him, searching under his cot for his boots that needed great repair. Slipping them on and tying the laces, he tucked in his dark green breechers, and rolled down the sleeves of his white long sleeve. He got up, looking over at the other man over his shoulder, and started walking to the door that lead to the hallway. 

"Look, Shizuo. You need help. These nightmares they- those are like night-hags." The other male put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder, giving him a pat, before passing him and joining the others on the training grounds. Shizuo could only look at the other male, who was his friend Kadota, he stood tall and greeted the others with a pat on the back or a handshake. Some stood smoking their cigars, this early in the morning. The sun was barely just rising over the roofs of the houses of the quite small town, as people were already fooling around and practicing with each other. With a short sigh, Shizuo joined the others, greeting them with a nod of his head, not too keen on physical greetings.

"-all that fribbledom behavior of his-"

"And yet the lad had a flitterwochen." 

Shizuo just had the luck about hearing this conversation. With a roll of his eyes, he stuffed his hands in the front pockets of his breechers, looking at a spot on the ground that was suddenly more interesting than the current conversation in the group.

"I'd rather scratch my arse than believe that shite." The others in the group laughed at the response one of the other young men had declared. 

Before Shizuo could hear anything else from that conversation, someone tugged on the cloth by his elbow. A quick glance behind could confirm that it was Kadota calling for the other, probably realizing that he didn't exactly like that kind of conversation. They walked in silence for the most part, comfortable in each other presence.

"It's 1726 and they still talk like that. Not quite manneristic if you ask me." Kadota had called out, reaching in his pants for a familiar bundle. Taking out the bundle of cigars he usually carries around, he plucked two before putting the rest away. The match had been lit by striking it against a some smooth yet slightly rough rock, and was used to lit both before passing one to the blond, enjoying their morning dose of tobacco. They took a few drags in silence once again, some yelling from the training ground still heard from their place on the shore. 

"Thanks by the way. I guess you already knew I ran out of mine yesterday." Shizuo looked over at Kadota, before looking ahead again, kicking some sand off the ground. No birds soared the skies yet, so there was no annoying background noise apart from the training ground.

"You are nervous, aren't you? For tomorrow?" 

The blond could only feel his skin prickle. He had opened his mouth to retort, but he had nothing, so he closed his mouth, hung his head and curved his shoulders. He gave a slight nod to the ground, not looking up at the eyes that were surely looking at him.

"Don't worry lad. It is not like you are going to meet the king." Kadota chuckled, taking a long drag of his cigar, puffing out the smoke as he watched the glistening water of the ocean, the horizon holding a promising gleam. Miles off the coast from the training ground was a city that the blond hadn't seen in a long time, one that held many memories from the past, ones that he wasn't exactly ready to face, as it always brought memories and nightmares and conflict in his head. The same scenes would always pass in his head through the whole night, always making him sweat and roll around, and never really get a full night's rest. Yet, Kadota always tried to lighten everything up, knew the real reason to his hesitation to leave the little island with the training ground and small town that had become home to them all. Living was quite hard at his time, the blond always thought, as the lad looked up at the sky now suddenly full of birds flying overhead in circles, crying out and calling to others, waiting for food to come flying out of the salty water that separated them from the rest of the world. Shizuo could only squint to look at the horizon as well, always feeling his heart tug every time he did, knowing that one day he would have to cross the ocean and disappear into the horizon, to face a past that he rather never face, and to start living a different way, and leave what he called home. This was what he had trained for though, he wanted to protect people from filthy scoundrels, to be a hero, and put his strength to use, and most of all, to prevent history from repeating itself. His heart told him to do the right thing, and to join the Royal Guard was something he had always wanted to do, since the age of four, as he would see the soldiers pass by in their uniform and their rapiers in their sheaths. Seeing the officers clad in medals and fine fabric, shoes that clanked against the stone streets, the one everyone's eyes always watched as little groups of soldiers passed by, surveying the area of their town. The child inside the young man always knew that he couldn't become one if them, because they were flawless, brave, and strong. The horizon under the heat of the sun only reminded him of all this, as his boots moved on the soft sand, little crabs moving about, avoiding the bottom of their shoes. 

"You don't have to worry lad, because we will all be by you this time. Together, we will all be strong and face any evil we will be forced to fight, in bravery an' more." 

Shizuo looked over at the brunette, that was now looking at him, eyes full of knowing. A soft smile was on his features, a smile that reassured the blond, that together, they could do and face anything, be it monsters, the Spanish, English, or pirates. Friends that he had gained, all strong and willing, and most of all, caring. What could he have done to deserve such people?

"What 'ave we got to do for you to stop being so embarrassing?" Shizuo had replied, lightly knocking his friend over, only lauging when the other had yelped when he had lost his footing and nearly falling in one of the turtle nests near by. "Watch it, you could have killed all the babies in that nest, you rascal." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

////

 

 

 

 

 

 

"It was a Siren! I saw it with me own eyes!" A man had said from across the table, mouth full of food.

"It is said as 'my' not 'me'. And chew with your mouth closed." Kadota had said back at the man across the table as they ate their dinner, throwing a piece of bread at him. 

"I say 'me' sometimes and you don't correct me."

"That is because you are very hardheaded, Shizuo." Some had laughed at that. Shizuo lifted the wooden spoon to take another sip of the soup that they had been served after all their hard training under the boiling sun that afternoon. Lunch had pretty much been just bread and some sort of beer shared between all of them, before they all got back to swinging their swords in the air and hand to hand combat, while some lads took the opportunity to train with some of the pistols at the other end of the ground, were they couldn't hurt anyone if aimed wrong. The men had all spent their time together that day, because the one-hundred-four squad was taking sail to Castle Town in Niigata the morning after, with a time span of probably a day and a half on the ship. Shizuo personally was very sad because he was going to be missing many friends he had made with the other men at the Training Ground's, but this was what he had been working so hard for for the past ten years, to only go get more training at the castle with a general, who was currently General Kinnosuke. A man of the law, always on top of someone else, putting people in their line.

"You listenin' lad?" Someone shook Shizuo's arm to take him out of his reverie. Shizuo looked over to the side at the corner of his eye, everyone looking at him, which sent a cold shiver down his spine. They all seemed to be looking at him incredulously. Had he been talking his thoughts out loud again?

"Pardon?" Shizuo had said a little breathlessly.

"What are yer- thoughts on finally going to do what you have been working so hard for? Aren't you excited?" The man speaking was hit upside the head at the beginning of the sentence, someone muttering 'I think that he thinks that he is a pirate'. Shizuo had only stared at everyone who was staring at him, before cracking a smile and laughing, before giving the others a huge smile.

"I truely think that it is a dream come true."

Despite his words, there was a little nagging voice at the back of his head, whispering, but being muted with the loud laughter coming from the men around him. They raised their glasses high, all smiling and laugher making the air feel like home.

"A toast to dreaming!"

They all had yelled, rum spilling from the sides of their cups, it was their last night all together, they all had plans to make it as memorable as they could, because no one knew, if they would ever see each other again.

The air was now cool, as the moon hung high up in the starry sky, the ocean breeze salty and welcoming. The big moon illuminated the sea, making it seem other worldly, with the ink black shade of the water, and the light being casted onto it. A Schooner sailed ways afar from the island, still looking majestic in the light, even though it was an unimpressive ship from up close, the sails flowing through the wind, sailing gracefully across the calm sea, rocking limited to a bobbing on the wet surface. Shizuo let the breeze ruffle his hair, as he sat on the shore, watching as the ship soon disappeared between a big rock. His stomach could only turn, his eyebrows furrowed as worry bit at his mind, the past only clouding his mind again, and again, fear striking him, as it could happen once more, even if he joined the Royal Guard. 

He was scared.

Shizuo knew he should be putting his faith into those around him, and those that he had been training with in the past ten to eleven years, because they all trusted him, so he should trust them back. But he couldn't help but remember the burning and the smoke and the fire and the screams. He could remember the fast beating in his heart. He couldn't prevent the future from happening, nor could he stop the past from repeating itself. Not him, not Kadota, not the General, nor the King.

Only time could tell.

In the time period that they lived in, it was all murder, money, rum, and the King. No matter where you went, it was always like that. Other countries, like the Americas, or Australia all thought that Japan was a country were people were very educated and wear beautiful clothes, woman carrying beautifully decorated umbrella's, everyone worshiping the Emperor, Samurai clad in thick armor. That was probably what was going to go into the history books hundreds of years from then, but it wasn't true. Japan was just as bad as the West Indies. No one wore beautiful yukata's, nor did they all worship what they now called the King, nor did they have very well educated people, because even the Nobles were grand scoundrels. Shizuo hated the fact that the whole world was practically in a war, for land, for wealth, for navies. If it weren't for all the crimes that happened on daily bases, there would be no need for Royal Guards to roam the streets, swords in their sheaths at hands reach, nor gunmen on the roof of houses, musket in hand. It wasn't just the civilians, because that is far from false. Pirates. Pirates were the ones that caused most conflict on open sea, constantly attacking schooners, brigs, even frigates because most frigates were Hunters that went after those harbor hogs. Pirates would attack land that was already owned by other countries and take it for themselves, and they would easily get what they want, with good bargaining that was just a spew of lies, because they always took every thing. 

Pirates were the reason the blond had decided that he would join the Royal Guard, because they had taken so much from him, and now it was his turn to take everything from them. Shizuo had friends now, ones that were loyal, and true. Ones that were on his side. Even if his group did end up getting sent to the other side of the world, he could do anything as long as he was with them.

With the wind ruffling his hair, Shizuo could only think of all the possibilities tomorrow had in store, and all the people he would be leaving behind. No matter how many times he told himself that it would all be alright, shivers always went down his spine, fear prickling the edges of his sight. 

He was only beginning a new chapter of his life.


	2. Fear No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy this dump.

_It was the flames and smoke that surrounded him, the rubble on the floor, and the blood that ran through the cracks of the stone road. The screaming had subsided, and so had the tears that had continued to run down the poor child's round cheeks, who was now sitting on a piece of his fallen house, knees drawn up to his chest, arms folded over, his head resting on them with half of his face buried behind his arms, hiding everything else apart from his puffy red eyes and brown hair that stuck to his forehead. The smoke that emitted from most houses acted as a thick fog, only small fires lighting the area, the lamps that usually hung from the houses either broken or crushed under rubble, coating the streets into a darkness that seemed endless, with fire as a pathetic comfort to make up for it. The dripping of water in the distance seemed to echo throughout the empty streets, making up for the nonexistent breathing of the bodies on the street. Everything had sustained damage, which also included the castle that used to stand proudly in the way of the sun, now cracked, chipped, and broken. The debris that floated in the air, making breathing hard, apart from the smoke that floated around, creating a grey cloud in the sky._

_Most of the fires had been put out by the rain that had stopped a few hours prior, making everything seem humid. The usual cool breeze from the sea wasn't there, everything that could even give off a little of comfort was all blocked out from the memories of screaming and crying, loud whistling in the air and death heavily lingering in the air. The morning had felt so normal, so welcoming, it hadn't seem like anything so devastating would happen to a whole town that had carried so much life, both young and elderly. Both livestock and humans. Pets and birds. It was all in ashes, everything looking unlivable and absolutely dead. The only thing that seemed to be alive were the child's memories of rainy days and sunny rays._

_"Father, mother, hurry up! We are going to miss it!" It had been a particularly sunny day, and the Heiwajima family of three, soon to be four, we're going to see the ninety-third Royal Guard Squad march in, new recruits into the already large army. The brunette boy was running around, as his favorite part of the year was that day. He got to see new soldiers, and new soon-to-be officers, it was always amazing to see a different uniform on every new squad each year, each color and pattern indicating a rank or skill. Some would ride in on horses, some would walk, but they all had new rapiers in their sheaths, and new pistols stored in their satchels, new boots that clanked and clinked on the stone road, all of them standing high and chins held up, visor caps on their head with the cress of the Royal family._

_The little boy with dreamy mocha eyes always stared off into the distance, hoping for a future full of polished rapiers and modern pistols, well sewn uniforms that followed the curves of ones body, and epaulettes of a gold color, badges on ones jacket, ranking names and training. It was a well few years away, as he wasn't eligible to join yet, as he still had six years to then draw himself into the camp that was off shore in the ocean about a few miles coast of Niigata and Castle Town. Sado Island. A small island in the horizon, far off, where men trained for ten years to become the fullest potential under the trainers, before they are taken to the military to be trained under the strict command of the general, in which training was much harder on the recruits than their previous training. The little boy with brown messy hair knew what awaited him, and he couldn't wait for his future of a safe town, and meeting a lass, starting his own family in the same town he had grown up in. That had been the big dream, but it had been crushed into something smaller than smithereens on the day that was now known as the 'The Pirates Campfire', the day a pirate meant to die at the gallows destroyed the capital of Japan to almost non-existence. It was a day that struck fire and rage in hearts of young children all around._

The same mocha eyes from years ago that once held a dream opened up to see a familiar face hovering over, a face that held silent and poorly covered excitement. A small smile decorated the others lips, until it turned into a full grin, and a hearty laugh escaped the male with a drooping visor cap on the side of his head.

"Come Shizuo! It's finally the day we set foot off this island onto the sea!" Kadota laughed once more, smacking both of the Heiwajima's cheeks as a good measure to wake the blond up, in which further shocked the other young male. Shizuo sat up in his bed, sleep still clouding much of his vision, until hands went up to rub what they could away to help focus more on the reality of the date and time the present was in. Shaking his head, Shizuo slapped himself hard before groaning out, forearms on his knees as he ducked his head to look down at the ground, an indescribable feeling gnawing away inside his chest, making him feel heavy in his own skin, a fast heartbeat echoing in his ears, images of his nightmare flickering in his mind in fast mode, before a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder, and the space next to him sank with the weight of another body. 

"Another night-hag?" Came the concerned voice from beside him, a hand rubbing soothing circles into his right shoulder. 

"It's just, this is really emotional for me right now. I don't know how to feel about going out into open sea on my way to a place that took so much away from me." Shizuo ran a hand through his faux blond strands, his eyes clouded with images of burning houses and and blood in between the cracks of the streets. Thinking about climbing onto the schooner to take him back home did something inside his chest, like something was constricting air from him. A particular hard slam on his back brought him back to. 

"Alright lad, enough mopping around. You are stronger than that! Come on lad, you need some alcohol in that system of yours so that you would stumble onto that boat that is waiting for us!" Kadota got up and walked to the doorway, waving his hand at someone outside before running back in and exiting out the other door that lead to a hallway. Shizuo looked over his shoulder at the door in which his friend had disappeared to. He was right. It has been a decade since he had seen his home land. He had to stop whining and get up and get his arse onto that boat that was waiting for him. Opportunities laid before him, and he wasn't just going to miss it because he didn't want to get out of bed. With that decided, the Heiwajima went though the routine of putting on his breechers, boots, and changing his shirt, as he didn't have time to take a quick bath before departing. He wasn't hungry, so Shizuo went over to the wash room in which had an empty water basin and he rubbed on some dental powder on his teeth before rinsing his mouth out a couple of times, making sure that no stubborn food particles stuck in between his teeth. Washing his face was second, but the water did nothing to improve the dark circles under the young man's eyes. 

Re-entering the room in which his cot was in, the man made sure that there was nothing left apart from everything that was already in his bag. After a couple checks, Shizuo exited out into the broad daylight, and had to cover his eyes from the harsh natural light. Kadota was amongst the males that were getting a check-up before boarding onto the boat, so he waved Shizuo and gave him a pat on the back. They stayed silent, as they watched countless other men going through the same process over and over again until it was their turn to be tested and such. When Shizuo sat on the cot outside under the half-assed formed tent, he watched as he was being checked and things were written on a peice of paper with black ink. Shizuo didn't see why they bothered with a check-up before going into the boat, when they got off at Niigata they would just have to do another checkup. Yet, Shizuo stayed silent throughout the whole thing, watching as the doctor moved around, the clumsy man sometimes bumping into things. 

When that was done, Shizuo was once again out into the harsh sun, his skin heating up under his beige blew shirt, one that exposed most of his top chest, revealing a necklace that hung around his neck. What hung off a tattered piece of leather was something that brought him back many years to his childhood, and he kissed it whenever he needed courage. The talk around them blended all into one, before someone shook his arm and brought him back to the present.

"Shizuo. Relax. You are so tense, you are making my shoulders hurt." A cigar was passed to him, as the brunette and blond smoked the wait away. Shizuo had played with the rocks in the sand, playing around with a crab that was running around, before it scampered off back into the water as seagulls flew overhead. The noise all around was blending into one, making everything seem louder than it really was, causing a faint hurt in the back of the blond head. The smoke emitting from the cigar in his mouth slightly clouded his vision, reminding him of smoke from years ago, tha-

"Ye listening?" Someone had said from beside the blond, causing him to startle back to the present. "This mate completely dreaming." 

Apparently they had started to board the ship, and Kadota had been trying to get his attention. There seemed to be a permanent concerning look when those brown eyes were focused on him. Of coarse, Kadota and him have know each other for a while, and there was always that element in his gaze when he was watching him, but sometimes it was a little unnerving, and sometimes it put him on edge, knowing that he was being constantly watched by the other man, like as if he were taking care of a child.

Watching the others move boxes of food and water - also some rum - and maybe gunpowder, because you can never know what will happen out on the waters. Men dressed better, knowing that they will be on a ship for a while, and just standing in the heat could be quite painful when you are covered completely from head to toe in many layers of clothing. With that said, many men wore open blew shirts like Shizuo was, their breechers also a light color, and just their socks and shoes. Men who had longer hair had put it up into a ponytail or bun, especially those who had hair that ran past their shoulders. Some wore hats, some other opting out and walk around with the sun in their faces. Those that wore glasses, when they caught sun, they would blind other men that moved around, which could get annoying, especially if one had light eyes.  

Just seeing all the movement of getting ready to depart what has been home for the young man for ten years, was getting to him. Thinking about moving from his current home, to go back to an unpleasant memory of loosing it all, when he had such memorable memories here on this little island, of gaining everything he now has. So when it came time to actually board the ship for departure, the blond felt frozen and rooted to the ground.

It took much willpower to move his feet, knowing that he was the last person that the crew was waiting for. The wood of the plank they had put down to have easier access to the ship creaked under his feet, and when his feet touched the bottom of the ship, his footsteps seemed to be hallowed out, the wood drinking in his footsteps, giving him a nostalgic feeling. The males on shore waved as the ship slowly started to depart from the island once everything was in place and everyone was accounted for. Sure, the harbor was a fathom a way, but the man had chosen this lifestyle. To settle down, pick back up, and continue moving. Settle down, pick back up, continue moving.

As time flew, the island grew smaller and smaller, until it couldn't be seen any longer. The movement on the ship never eased, and Shizuo had taken to leaning over the wooden railing on one of the ships edges, on the lower deck. The ship rocked with the waves, the scent of salt water much more stronger than it ever was on the island, and the breeze was refreshing. They were currently sailing on half sail, so they weren't going too fast or too slow. At this rate, the ship would arrive at around tomorrow noon, if not a little later. Niigata wasn't that far from the island, and there really was no rush to get there - at least, for Heiwajima. The other males that were close to Shizuo were talking about woman, how they would get settled in Niigata, get into the schedule of things, and then start ogling woman during their shifts, and maybe they would be able to round up a lass. Shizuo's plan wasn't that far off, but he wanted to actually settle down in Niigata, get past the nightmares that he had of that place, after coming to terms that what happened in the past couldn't just simply be changed because he wanted them to. Spend time with old friends he hasn't seen in a while, bring up memories to override the old bad ones. Then he would look for a lass. One that was sweet and hardworking, one that wouldn't mind having a house that overlooked the ocean, one that wouldn't mind staring at the stars and sitting at the shore at night to watch as the moon would reflect on the water in the complete darkness. One that wouldn't mind him being gone sometimes for duty in other parts of Japan. Maybe one that wouldn't mind making him sweets. One that would defiantly accept him for who he is, and the strength that he harbors inside. Yes, that's it. That was his dream. That was his future.

When the sun slowly started setting into the water at the horizon, he had been told to light up the lanterns for the sure darkness that would drape over the ship in a thick blanket. The time that it turned completely dark, men sat on barrels and boxes with a cup of rum -maybe a whole bottle - and joke around with each other. Some jokingly drummed a beat on one of the hallowed boxes, and others were eating a piece of bread they had managed to grab. Although the other men were on the lower deck, chatting and having fun with each other, talking about what they expected life in Niigata to be, after either not being there in such a long time, or not ever having been there at all, Shizuo had climbed up the mast farthest away from them, and laid down on the platform at the top, where he got a clear view of the starts that shone up above. This way, it would be peaceful, he would be able to get his thoughts in order, time to actually think logically about his situation. 

The stars sparkled, reminding him just how fast the day had gone by. He could have sworn that just a few short hours ago he had boarded the ship, sailing to a land that was once his home. With the sails in half sail, the vessel continued to slowly glide on the water, getting closer and closer, almost guaranteeing that they would be there by daybreak.

While the men at the bottom were playing with a plug bayonet, Shizuo was craving for grog, his throat seeming to constrict on the idea of stepping onto the harbor of Niigata, and smelling the familiar tinge that the salty air had in that particular part of town. He should be happy. He was finally going to march with the rest of the other men to officially become a Royal Guard. He was going to become one of them. He had trained for a long time for this, and watched many years of new cadets taken under the wing of the general, protecting the people of the city, and be able to serve back to those who had helped him previously. He's the same little boy from many years ago inside, and that little boy is craving to hold a new rapier, wear a visor cap, have his boots clink against the cobblestone streets, and have hundred of eyes on him. He was ready to give back to a town that had once been attacked brutally, and killed many innocent people. He was ready to save people from _them_. He was ready to stop cowering when he saw a pirate vessel, to be able to actually do something about the evil that surrounded their time like a thick fog that just wouldn't disappear. He was ready to stand with his regiment and take on any danger head on, even if it meant shedding blood, be it someone else's or his own. 

Everything he did was for them.

"Kasuka..." The blond hadn't realized that he had been reaching out to the sky, and trying to grab a star, the hope to keep going. His family was somewhere in that sea of stars. They are watching him right now. His mother. His father. His little brother. 

His fist closed around the moon, and hoped that he could bring it down, to help him light his fogged path ahead. Only God knew what would happen tomorrow, or whether he would make it to tomorrow. What happened out on the sea, was always something that could never be predicted. This ship could be attacked while he slept, and he would die, to only disappoint the rest of his family. He could never see the light of day again.

His hand gripped onto the jewel around his neck, and brought it to his lips, kissing the green that reminds him of his mothers eyes. He remembers the time he gave this to his mother. It had been such a beautiful day, one where the whole family was happy. One that no longer exists.

_Shizuo had saved up for months, keeping his money in a secret sock, in a jar, and under his mattress. He earned money for doing favors for the shopkeepers in the central square, money on the streets, and money that his parents would give him every time they had enough to spare. They weren't a very rich family. To be exact, they usually struggled, but they always had food in their mouths and a roof over their head, and clothes to wear, so having extra money was always something to rejoice. With his mothers birthday getting closer and closer, the child made sure to do more favors, search more in the streets, and do anything he could do to get money._

_Jewelry was quite expensive, especially when you don't have that much money, and beautiful sets were always quite expensive. China was also quite expensive, and some fabric his mother had been ogling a couple of days before was also quite pricy. Dresses with nice petticoats and wonderful colors, beautiful patterns, and good quality fabric, ones that could bring out beautiful eyes, and dresses that flowed when danced in. The child could buy something like a candle holder, new wooden bowls or cooking utensils, maybe a book that was somewhat good, but his mother was so special to him, and she was always there for him, so he wanted to give her something. Having a mother was such a wonderful gift in his time. Many kids were born, while their mothers died. Some were killed by terrible illnesses, and some just weren't there for their children. So he was glad that he actually had a mother who loved him so much. He was grateful to have a father too, but it was his mother's day, so he had to concentrate on her._

_He saw it when he had walked by a wooden stand, with a woman with dark skin and thick black hair smoking. She had beads in her hair, and she wore quite a revealing dress, but none of that mattered apart form the beautiful piece that he had seen on the shelf. He could already imagine his mother wearing it. It would bring out her eyes, make her the talk of woman blocks away, and some would be jealous of such a pretty accessory._

_He needed it._

_He got it even if it was expensive. He barely had enough, but the moment he had it in his hands, he bowed lowly to the woman and ran back home, a big smile pulling at his face, as he could already see his moms face, see tears of joy in her eyes, and maybe a crushing hug accompanied. She would love it, hopefully wear it everyday and take good care of it. He was not disappointed that he barely had anything left. Maybe a few yen left, but he could save up once again and buy another beautiful thing for her, maybe a ring, or earnings, something that screamed how loved and appreciated she was. His smile beamed as he thought of it. The shine they would catch in the sun- yes, it would look beautiful._

_It was a shame he wasn't able to see his mother wear it for long._

It was the last thing he had of her. Something physical, something he could hold when he felt the fear and loneliness she was always able to constantly chase away. 

Absentmindedly the blond ran his thumb against the green jewel, his stare concentrated at the large moon in the distance, once again casting the eerie light across the dark water, making it seem deep and endless. It reminded him of the gap missing in him, the one his family had filled, the family that was now gone.

He already left Sado, the island that closely resembled home, and now he was traveling to a place with phantom memories. It would surely be a ride.

 

Morning came and the sun was barely filling the horizon as the men shuffled out of the barracks, all grumbling with murmurs of hunger, and the men who had stayed up late the night before walked with heavy feet, and their eyes squinted at the bright sun that was starting to peak over the sparkling sea water.  
The ship was rocking as it moved its marry way, the winds hitting the white sails above in the masts, the sound of the fabric flapping in the wind quite soothing. Shizuo, who had gone to sleep pretty late was currently being kept away by the ever present Kadota, who only sighed disapprovingly at the false blond who only in turn sighed himself for staying up so late. 

Everyone's morning went about as normal as it would get on a ship; everyone was bustling with excitement- well almost everyone -and food and grog had been passed around, and everyone got their breakfast in. Chores were handed about, such as sweeping the deck, be in the birds nest, work by the masts, and work down below with the crates and barrels. There wasn't much to do as it was a small ship and they had only been on for a day, if it were a bigger ship, everyone would be working at their designated stations. Brigs and other schooners were a common sight. Seagulls made noise above, and the sea below sparklers brighter with the sun fully in the sky. Shizuo stood by the canon and looked down at the water, watched how it bobbed with the ship, and the diamond affect the sun above had on the salty water, the green and blue hues it had mixing to get a beautiful color. The little bubbles and white foam drift away from the ship as it makes its way through the water, ripples falling in their wake. The sight alone would have been soothing if it weren't for the sudden yelling.

"Avast! Land!" The male in the bird's nest yelled out, causing everyone to stop what they were doing at the command and looking up over the bow, and to see a faint outline of land. The men on deck rejoiced while the blond who was slowly straightening himself from his bending position to zero his eyes on the outline of Main Land Japan himself, and the thickness in his throat suddenly seemed to be constricting the air from him. At the sight, the male quickly went back to his position on the rails, and stared at the water down below, trying to forget what he saw and try to calm his racing heart. The man in the background rejoicing wasn't making it better for him, it only made everything worse, the loud noise making his head hurt and his eyes burn. Those few minutes that it took him to calm down a bit was much longer than the blond thought, because before he knew it, there wasn't just yelling from on board, but from the area outside the ship. Woman, men, and children; all the voices were there and very real. A hand settled in the middle of Shizuo's shoulder blades, and it made soothing circles, before it traveled up to rest behind on his neck.

"Shizuo." It said quietly beside his head, "we have to get off." It was as if the blond had been brought back from a reverie, because all of a sudden everything came back to him. The ship, his squad, the people cheering, and Kadota. The scent of the sea, and the moist air, the birds in the sky and the soft flapping of the sails being stored. So when the blond straightened himself up, it was as if he could actually breath in a while. A long while. 

Maybe it was the familiar scent of the place. Maybe it was because it all looked familiar, because Shizuo had once ran the streets as a young school boy, many cases in which child's play had gotten quite interesting, and the people who would greet the child. It brought a strong feeling of longing in the Heiwajima's chest, and it seemed as if his heart was aching for something, something that no longer existed, but only in his heart and mind. Yes, this place, a place he had been so scared to face, was what seemed to calm him, for he felt home and at ease, even though the people who made it home were no longer there, it were as if they still roamed the streets with smiles on their faces as they would go to see the ceremony of the new squad. This was what he needed for a while. A long, long while. Ten years being separated form this place was too much, but even after all those years, a young boy in the body of a man felt giddy at the sight of home.

"You alright lad?" Kadota's voice floated in once more as it reached Shizuo's ears, and at those words, Shizuo could only crack a smile, which turned into a grin and a hearty laugh.

"Why, I didn't think I've ever felt so at home before!" Once those words spilled from those lips, Shizuo was off the ship, and couldn't help but let his eyes widen at everything he saw. It was like he had entered a paradise. A paradise that had been taken away from him, but was once again giving to him on a silver platter. Although Shizuo didn't see it, Kadota stood with a soft smile, a soft look directed as his friend, no more for it was of happiness for his friend. Something that the blond was indeed deprived off and needed desperately. Shizuo's eyes sparkled, just like on that day he had lain his eyes on the wonderful jewel that held his mother's eyes, that now hung proudly around his neck as it were a valuable heirloom. Something about this place kindled a fire in the eldest Heiwajima.

All the men that were on board were rushed to an area, shooing the crowed that was lucky enough to get a glimpse of the new recruits before the ceremony- quite a opportunity that was. The men once more received a check-up from the doctor that had been awaiting for their arrival, they were sent to tents to change into clothes that felt of silk- something precious many couldn't afford. Men would wait to get their uniform, and would change, and would then go to receive their weapons and accessories. Rapiers that were handed out were all the same, except a few that were in a far corner obviously meant for officers. When everyone had done things accordingly, they would go under a check of an officer, a short talk man-on-man, and would go on to the next. Shizuo didn't get a moment to marvel the uniform until he had gone through all the requirements and talked to an official. He took time to notice the dark blue silk fabric that enveloped his torso and fall down half way on his thighs. The white lining on the uniform stood out, and the gold shine of the buttons on the left side seemed polished. The pants were dark blue as well, and the bottoms were tucked into black boots that were laced all the way just below the knee that had no special design. The red cuffs went well with the white arrow designs embroiders on the forearms, giving it a nice look from even far away. A brown and red belt crossed on his chest, one holding the rifle on his back, and the other holding emergency gunpowder. Under all that, the long white shirt that was required stood out as it went half way up Shizuo's neck, but surprisingly it wasn't hot. On his head sat a visor cap with the same dark blue for the main color, while a dress and lining designed the bottom by the brim of the cap that was black and definitely polished by the way it reflected the sun.

Shizuo was happy with the uniform, the child inside all giddy that he was finally wearing something that was always in his dreams as a child. He had a glossy rapier on his side, a rifle on his back, and a Flintlock Pistol rested on his left thigh, all which were of great quality and could cause great damage. For once, the Heiwajima felt important. Seeing everyone in his squad who was finally leveling in an area of expertise was what all the excitement was about, it was always exciting, the rush that they would feel once the doors opened, they were officially part of the Royal Guard. Not even the uniforms can make them feel that high. With every up, there is always a down. Shizuo knew that half of these men would die and not live to start their own family, and being in the Royal Guard, it was a risk you were taking, putting your life on the line to save others. All the blond could hope was that he would be the percent that would survive, as he wasn't only living for himself, but for his deceased family members. 

Kadota soon appeared beside him, and he wore a big smile, as he rested a hand on the blond's shoulder, and they watched the waves of the ocean together. They both had chosen this life, a life that was risky, but a life that promoted freedom. 

"How ye keeping?" Kadota asked while he tried to light a cigar while the wind was blowing, which proved to be difficult. Shizuo only smiled at the other's struggles, and laughed softly after the sigh of accomplishment by the other when it was finally lit. The silence between them answered the brunette's question, and it was comfortable, because they were both back home, were they both belonged.

 

When they had been called and organized into lines, the officers that were chosen rode on horses while other went on foot, carrying their rifles with their right hand on the bottom, left in the middle, and the top resting on the left shoulder, so it would go diagonal. Shizuo stood with Kadota next to him, and two other men beside the brunette. They were organized in an orderly fashion, and when they all stood by the front of the doors, tension lingered in the air, as everyone was ready to be yelled at and whistling from everywhere, while children would scream and laugh and woman would wave. It was finally going to be the time that they had all been waiting for. 

When the doors had fallen open, it was like doors from another dimension had been opened in Shizuo's eyes, and when the men in front of them started waking, he could only feel his excitement rise. Lane after lane walked through; they all stood tall and proud, their chins up in the air, making them seem fierce, despite the smile that they wore. The moment the lane in front of Shizuo walked through, it was a short time before his lane went themselves, and were met with applauses and happy faces. He couldn't help but smile at the young children, young boys who's eyes sparklers, while young girls would hold flowers as if presenting them to the men. Shizuo was easily transported to their age, and it was as if he was seeing the parade from the sidelines once again, but this time, the older Heiwajima was walking in the crowd, his dream come true after hard work and labor for ten years. Waiting a long time was hard, but it was worth it in the end, when he was standing tall and looked upon and smiled at, people hoping for him to protect them, for they were the towns people's lifeline. Shizuo couldn't feel anymore proud of himself, and then and there, it was like his mother and father stood by the with the crowd, a small bundle in his mothers arms, and they were both smiling, their eyes gleaming proudly for their son. The tears prickling Shizuo's eyes weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

Finally, he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research takes a long time. I spent weeks researching piracy, the ages around piracy, how it works and stuff like that. I also had to design the characters clothes. Shizuo's design has changed so much from the original, and it will most likely change in the future, but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.
> 
> This isn't my main story, so it's taking a while to write, I'm sorry. I want this to be a great book, so I'm taking my time.
> 
> Also, I was to lazy to go back and look for words that people wouldn't understand, so if you need any clarification, just say so and I'll be happy to help! Also grammar in this chapter was trash because I couldn't wait to upload it :3
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	3. Black Thin Covering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was so many things to do in life, and he just had such a limited time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you even know how much I worked on this to give this to you about four months early?

Sweat rolled down tanned skin, heavy breathing heard from every direction, while others groaned and moaned. There were voices shouting commands, and shoes against dirt and sediment flying around were the main sounds in the air came from. Occasionally, the sound of a body hitting the floor would sound, but not as often as someone groaning at a painful kick. 

Men were practicing hand on hand combat, in case of their weapons were out of reach. These men who were shouting, groaning, growing, and moaning were from the Royal Guard, and it was their early morning practice. It was around five about now, the sun still not peaking it's way over the buildings and houses of the town, so the lanterns on the wall were the only sources of light. Shadows were casted everywhere, as they were long and dark, but they weren't eerie to the eyes. These men were sweating profusely, as the drops of condensed heat would collect at the eyebrow or at the sharp jawlines of the males, and would fall unceremoniously to the dirt below. Many of the men had taken off their shirts, as they would stick to their sweaty bodies, and they would sometimes get in the way when doing certain moves. Despite all of this, non of the men were complaining of hunger, exhaustion, or thirst. They all were accustomed to it now. Sure, maybe the first few days it was harsh for them, an hour and a half of practice before they would go out on patrol, depending on one's working station that day, but now it was second nature to them. It could be worse.

Shizuo was easily beating all the partners he fought with, he didn't even need to bat an eyelash at this. It wasn't a surprise, and it no longer was for the officers either. Word around camp of the male spread quickly about his inhuman strength, and even though it was anticipated, no one picked a fight with the blond. It was weird to say in the least for the young male, but he too got accustomed to that as well. As for the officers, mainly talked amongst themselves about the strength, and many talked about raising his rank due to such power, but for the moment, Shizuo was left alone, and he actually found peace in this new home.

For the last fifteen minutes of practice, everyone was sword fighting, so no longer was it just the noises from before, but the sharp sound of blade against blade, steel against steel, silver against silver. Those minutes passed by rather quickly, and the men were going back to the barracks, and then go to the public baths. That was quick as well, and all the males were in their standard uniform once more, getting ready for a long day. Those who patrolled the night would walk in and sleep, while the others would walk out and get breakfast. It was loud in the mess hall as always, but there was some form of organization. Today was exceptional. A squad that had gone on an expedition three months ago was coming back, and they had started to arrive the same moment night patrols were coming in. It was crowded to say in the least. 

The blond sat on a wooden table around the middle of the mess hall, so the buzz was coming from every direction. He stared off into space as he worked on his breakfast, and he flinched when Kadota took a seat next to him. He seemed to be sweating just by getting food.

"This place is really som'thin' today." Kadota groaned, and he too started scarfing down his breakfast, hunger evident in the way he was eating that morning. It was silent for a while between them, but that was alright. It was comfortable, and it was nice to relax after their daily intense practice every morning. 

It's hard to believe they've been there for a month already.

When they first arrived, it was pure excitement, as they were in a new environment. New faces, which lead to new friends. New barracks where they would horseplay just as much around inside. Practice early in the morning was hard for them, but they knew it was important. Lastly, most of the men in their squad were back in or close to their home, no longer on an island that only held trainees. Men in their squad acted like they haven't seen woman in ages, although their cook was a pretty young lady back in Sado, and the occasional, rare sight, of a woman helping in a gunboat or schooner. They were practically strangers to this mainland of Japan. 

"Lately you haven't been having night-hags, or at least, that is what it seems. I'm glad. I was really starting to worry." Kadota had a soft smile, and he slapped Shizuo on the back twice, and their conversation took off from there. They talked about almost anything that came to mind, talking about nothing in particular at the same time as well. It was peaceful. Shizuo was in the middle of his talk when something had been slammed onto their table, right across from the duo, while another was softly placed down next to the other. Both looked up to see two figures: one was dark skinned and had brown dreadlocks, while the other was a pretty pale with long blond flowing hair. The tensed silence between the four quickly wore off when Shizuo cracked a hearty laugh, a large smile on his features as the two sat down. Both of the figures on the other side smiled as well, and it wasn't before long that talk boomed at their table once more.

"Shizuo! It's been a long time since I last seen you! You look good! Three years didn't do much to you except give you more muscles." The dreadlocked man teased, and Shizuo only smiled at it. 

"I could almost say the same thing to you. Well you've definitely... changed." Yes, he was sure that scar on the others face wasn't there two years ago. The nasty thing ran from one temple, and ran diagonally to the left side of the other's nose. It almost completely ran across the other's face, and even though it didn't distort his face, it certainly distorted the memory of what this man's face used to look like. 

"Ah Tom, it took me a moment to realize that it was you. How are you lately mate?" Kadota's face lit up as he recognized the man sitting across from them, in which he leaned over the table a tad bit more. 

"I've been well, thank the heavens. Work has been tiresome, but when is it not nowadays?" Tom replied, and he leaned back in his seat, as he brought a cup of grog to his lips to take a sip. 

"Ah." Both Kadota and Shizuo answered. They had been so preoccupied on talking to their senior that they forgot another figure had arrived with him. 

"Who's...?" Kadota asked after a few awkward moments of silence, as he nodded his head slightly to the woman sitting quietly as they conversed. Shizuo made eye contact with the blond woman and could feel his face heat up. What a brute.

"Oh, this here is one amazing woman you will ever lay your eyes on! She is my subordinate in training. Her strength is equivalent to about three average males. Her name's Douglanikov Vorona; she's Russian. She appeared in front of the RG headquarters two years ago in the rain, and the officers that were patrolling didn't think it would hurt to let her in, so they gave her shelter until the rain passed. At the time the male's of the recent squad were practicing, and she took the freedom to ask on joining a match. Some men made fun of her, and young men, let me tell you, just how she made them eat dirt. Quite literally.

"Some of the top officers had seen how she took three men down in less than a few seconds, and they marveled her strength. They asked her is she ever planned on joining the team. I know that it's very rare for a female to join, it's been quite a long time since the last one, but my god, she's a tough one." Tom patted the female's - Vorona's - back. He wore a proud smile on his face, as if he were praising his own child. 

Shizuo studied her- she looked like a normal female; average hight, average weight, and most likely a complexion that was average in Russia. Violet eyes looked back at him, but they said nothing of her personality, showed no emotion, and her expression was stoic. This woman seemed familiar though, as if he had seen her before this day, be it in a dream or from the corner of his eye, but this certainly couldn't be the first time he had seen her. Still yet, he smiled at her, made himself look presentable to a certain degree. 

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo, it's nice to meet you." 

"Kyohei Kadota; pleased to meet your acquaintance as well." 

Vorona looked at both men, and a subtle small smile formed on her lips, and she raised her head a little higher to meet the men's gazes.

"I'm happy to have met you." A small bow of her head, and pleasantries later, Tom was talking in detail of his expeditions, and before long, he explained the time he had been attacked and scarred across the face. 

"The man stood there, his swords were in his hands, and he came at me, and I had gotten ready to fight him off, but he stepped away at a moments notice, but it was already to late - I had stepped forward and he ducked under my arm as I swung, and before I knew it, my face was wet with my own blood. Even though it hurt, I turned around to attack, but he was gone. He disappeared into thin air. I never saw the lad again, but I remember the vessel that he rode on carried a Jolly Roger...." Tom faded off, his look fixated on the table beneath him, but many emotions ran though his eyes. " I'm not angry at the lad, but I am not particularly happy with the physical memory he left behind."

"It certainly had to be a pirate. They have their way of making sure you never forget them." Kadota said as he lit a cigar, his eyes reflecting the flame before him. "Those scoundrels." It fell quiet at their table as Kadota exhaled the smoke from his cigar. With all the hatred and mystery surrounding pirates, it was taboo subject in their society, just like sodomy was a rare subject one would even dare touch on. The buzz of talk around them filled the silence, as Shizuo looked down at his hands, Kadota smoking, and Tom still staring at the table with many emotions behind his eyes. Shizuo risked a glance up at Vorona, who was looking at him, which caused the male to look back down, as he once again felt his cheeks burn. When Tom leaned back in his chair, the sound caused the others too look back at him, and he played off as if nothing happened. He softly exhaled, and he looked up at the ceiling and rested his head against the back of his seat.

"Do you..." Tom began, but faded off, just as he had before, yet he started again once he seemed to have gotten his thoughts together. "Do you even wonder how those sea men live their lives? I mean, constantly moving around, no real home, all you know for sure are the men on the vessel, yet even those eventually die. Hard life they live, if you ask me." 

Even with those words that hung in the air like sour leeches, Shizuo can never shake off what one of their kind did to his family, and he never thinks that he would ever be able to forgive them. From a glance, Tom had seemed changed. Shizuo thought that maybe it was appearance, but he knew too, that his mind had been washed. Old Tanaka Tom wouldn't say something like that; he would have no empathy for _them_. Something had changed, and Shizuo wasn't sure if he liked that or not.

 

After their breakfast, Shizuo had gone to the schedule board and looked for where he would be patrolling that day. It was nice to see that he would be working on the street of the bakery he liked to go to, the one with a kind lass, the one who always smiled brightly when Shizuo walked through the doors and buy some sugary goodness. 

The town was very alive for the time. Children were already screaming as they played with their toys or chased each other around, and woman were already watching the clothes, cooking, and cleaning their houses. Men walked around as they were trying to get to their work on time. There was the usual group of drunkards and dancers, and the poor would sit by the shadows. There were other guards walking by, the ones that made their way across all of town which was lead by an officer. The usual gunmen were on the roofs, along with the occasional officer to join them as a second pair of eyes. 

Shizuo's group made their way across town, and they would talk to those who would call out a good morning to them, or children who would ask the most ridiculous questions about their work. At the center of town that was close to their starting point, the group broke up to do the chores that they were given, such as delivering messages, talking to those who haven't done their taxes, and sometimes help those who were in need. The blond was talking with an old lady who was recounting her days when her husband himself had been in the Royal Guard when she met him, when men in need of moving a heavy cargo to a store passed by. One of the men had slipped and fell, causing the cargo to land on him, and Shizuo had excused himself to go and help the lad up, and asked to help. At first they were reluctant at holding him up to his duty, but later agreed, and he carried the crates with ease towards the shop. It was in quite a unique area. It rested in the corner of an pathway, with a Wicca shop beside it, and it burned incense. Shizuo payed no mind to it, as he was to make his way back to the main square and help with anything else he could. There were many families out and about, most likely eager to congratulate one of their children who was on the expedition before, for they seemed to be in their best clothes. 

The Heiwajima was able to relax a little, and enjoy the sun as it rose in the sky, salty air reaching him from his lean against a house by the ocean. The usual seagulls flying overhead, making noise, while other birds joined their ruckus above. The sound of waves crashing below was soothing, and it may have caused the blond to slightly drift off. It wasn't until a loud crash came from near Shizuo that the blond was brought back to the present, and he made his way quickly to the opening of the alleyway that he was hidden to look over to see where the loud crash had come from. It wasn't surprising to see that it came from inside a tavern. Still, Shizuo made his way quickly, and as he reached the entryway to the indoor tavern, and a bottle that was thrown at his head cracked and fell to the floor. It's not to say that the blond didn't get annoyed at the behavior, as he almost lashed out, in which he started to count backwards from fifty to calm the sudden adrenaline in his veins. There were men in the middle fighting; bottles were being grabbed and thrown at each other, fists and legs were in a bundle, and sometimes a chair or two would fly. Men were slammed onto tables, and others were thrown brutally to the floor. Shizuo had debated letting them sort it out, but hearing a familiar _click_ of a cock being dragged back into place was what made him move. A young drunkard at a dark corner had pulled out a pistol from God knows where, and had aimed over at a few men in the fighting circle. Shizuo easily reached him and took the pistol away before it was shot, yet at such perfect timing, one of the men had been thrown at his way. It might have been such a good coincidence that Shizuo's index had been on the trigger, so when he was pushed, the gun was fired as the blond was pushed to the wall. It scared the blond Guard, and he had quickly pushed away the male that had pushed him, and looked around too see who in the seven hells he had shot, to feel relieved that no one had been injured. The same could be said for the wall across from many. Even yet, the men in the middle were still at it, and Shizuo had enough. He grabbed the men and shoved them in opposite directions, standing in the middle in a defensive position, a scowl sure in his face.

"Enough! I've have had it with ye' drunk milk maid rascals. Move and a knock to the head it'll be for you!" Shizuo practically spit at the drunks. He was so out of it, when a hand was placed on his back, he almost swung, thinking it was one of the men he had knocked down in a haste to stop the rowdy crowd. 

"It's alright senior Shizuo, they'll be put to their place." A young trainee had said, one who went by the name of Seiji Yagiri. The boy was off in a way, yet still, Shizuo backed off and exited the alcohol stank of a pig hole, and had waited with the others outside. The men tried to get the blond's mind off the incident, all of them knowing what his strength could do and what it has done before, and non were eager to get onto the blond's bad side per say.

When all was fixed and the squad could move on, they had decided that it was time to finally regroup, and they made their way back in the general direction of their barracks, and stayed in their circle to chat, waiting some time before their next round. Cigarettes were lit and they smoked the minutes away. 

Much talk was about some lasses some of the men had seen before. Others commented on some unique lads they had laid their eyes on and would laugh off at the jokes said about those unique men. Yet somehow in that line, they reached the subject of what they were to do in their future. Some men had interesting dreams.

"I dream of saving a lass from a pirate vessel, and then we'd decide to get married and have about eight or so children." 

"I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait for the perfect lass. When deemed time, I'll marry and have a child or two. Once I retire, I'll move around in Japan for a little. Experiment."

"You are too heady going. Just find some girl and marry. No kids, and live the free life."

"Oh yea? Who will stay and keep your so called legacy alive once you're a fathom under?" Shizuo had laughed at the crude joke shared amongst them.

"Marry? Just live the free life. Get money, lots of it, then retire into a Caribbean life." The one who had spoken was the youngest of them all, and it was pure gibberish he spoke. Which was why the other men made fun of him. When Shizuo was asked as to what he planed, he only shrugged.

"I'll wait for the right lass. I'll retire before I marry, for sure. I'll want to live on the side of the shore, with maybe about four or five little ones. A peaceful life is all I ask for."

"Well good luck finding a peaceful life. When you do, telegraph me and I'll join ya." Yes, laugh at his dream. It wasn't much that Shizuo asked for. Just a woman who loved him for who he is, what he'll become, and what he had become. One who loves him unconditionally, but also gives him adventure. One that won't mind a peaceful life, or having five or so miniature versions of the Heiwajima. One with smarts and bravery. One who wasn't afraid.

Yes, maybe it was a little bit too much to ask, but it was all he ever wanted. Now with his previous family destroyed, he wanted to start a new one, and even though it won't replace the ones from before in his young days, it was a start to the unconditional love he had received as a young lad.

"I'll make note of that." Shizuo said as he exhaled smoke, and he watched as the smoke raised to the air, soon disappearing. If only his problems could do just that.

The others continued to talk, but he didn't listen. He was imagining his life with a wife and kids, on a white sanded beach with crystal clear waters. A private house, on a private beach. A place where he could pass on quietly after he has done everything in his life that he has needed to do. After watching his kids grow up and move away, marry a lass or a lad of their own, and start their own family, do good to the king, and relief himself of any religious duties he was set upon. He'd name one of his sons after his brother, and maybe after his parents, so a part of them was still in his every day life, a arm's span away. He'd grow old with his friends, and laugh as Kadota would most likely cry during his wedding. There was so many things to do in life, and he just had such a limited time. 

The sky's color was slowly lightning every passing minute, even with the sun already in the sky fully. Clouds made their peaceful sail across, as they were ships on the sea themselves, as if it were on no sail, and it were relying on the wind to take it to where it went.

Children ran near them, as they chased a dog, and Shizuo could only smile, as he remembers doing that himself as a child. He used to climb houses, trees, and absolutely anything that could actually be climbed. Throwing rocks into the ocean, sea shell picking, playing with top spins, yoyos, and sometimes watch woman bake or men work in carpentry, or a smithy making a sword. Then he would return to his mother at the end of the day, and tell her about of all the countless things he had done, or anything he had discovered if he had done so. Talk about how great the Royal Guards were, and just how much he wanted to be one, and what he was going to do older. His view of his future hasn't changed much, apart from his brother and parents no longer being in the picture. It's only been a month, and this place did things to him. Made him remember things he didn't want to, but would help him forget of something that no longer is. He met up with old friends, and is still waiting to meet others. This place contains his future, more than anywhere else. He couldn't be anymore grateful.

Shizuo could hear yelling, and thinking that it were men coming down to greet their families after a while on an expedition; he looked over his shoulder to see something else completely. Guards ran across the street, rifles in hand, orders from officers being yelled. Shizuo was lost, whatever was going on went right over his head. When Shizuo turned to ask the men from his squad, he realized, painstakingly, that he was alone. At that, the blond froze, and he looked around for any sight of the men who had just been conversing with him. When no sight, Shizuo turned to look up the street. Everyone who was out had ran into shops or homes for shelter, and for what for? Shizuo really needed to stop dreaming. 

Shots of rifles and pistols were shot up ahead, noises of more yelling and maybe some pained screams echoed. Things falling and commands made ruckus, and it only made Shizuo more lost. 

Quick steps that seemed loud and detached from the rest of the world seemed to echo of the walls. There was a single pair of steps, and it came from above, at the end of the street that Shizuo was currently on. A solo figure ran in his direction, on quick and light feet. It wore red, black and yellow, and a flowing coat of some sort draped over its shoulders. It was certainly a man. Guards lined up in two rows at the other end of the street, their rifles up and ready to fire, all pointed at the man that was sprinting down the deserted street. The officer who stood behind the men with guns raised his sword, and brought it in one quick swift motion.

"Fire!"

And yet, Shizuo still didn't understand what was going on around him in a blur.

The officer was a tag too late, for the man had grabbed onto a rail and hauled itself up quickly, and was already attacking the gunman on the roof, after swinging around a wooden deck and kicked the man off the building, and he landed back first with a sickening crack. The other officer on the roof was met with a kick to the face and his arm being twisted and pinned to his back, and was shoved in the direction of a chimney, in which he flipped over and fell off the roof as well. The other soldiers that collected on the top were either thrown off as well, or accidentally stabbed another when trying to get the figure who worked as light as a feather. When a cock on a breech of a pistol sounded as it was pushed back, when it was fired, it didn't hit the male, but it hit another guard who had been used as a living shield for him. By the time the guards on the ground had reloaded their rifles, the others on the top had been taken care off, and the bullets that were meant to hit the figure ricochetted off the walls and chimneys of the houses. Non of these things stopped the fleeing male, as he hoisted himself on a line connecting the houses together over a large street, and crossed the sturdy rope with no issue, and once across he climbed a story and a hall more, including the railing on the top of a house, with such ease. Once again on his feet, Shizuo expected the male to continue on his way, but this time, he didn't speed off, yet he stood there and waved. It was a friendly wave to all the guards on ground, as if the figure did nothing wrong a few seconds prior, as if he didn't just possibly kill about half a dozen men. No face was shown, as a black thin covering covered the figures nose and mouth, while a peculiar hat hung low over raven hair, so no eyes shown with the figures tip of the head to the ground. It were as if he were looking down at a bug on the floor, in which he was tempted to mash. Even with the black cover, it were as if a smile was on the male's features, one that shouldn't be there after what he had just done.

"And you expect to catch me like that? Oh come now, is that how you hope to capture the one and only I. Orihara, the one and only I!" When the head tilted upwards, red eyes and pale white skin met the sun. There was a outline of a smile under the thin layer on the liver part of the male's face, one that looked twisted even when it was covered. When other squads gather below him, he didn't flinch from his look towards the officer who had ordered for his injury. Brown boots shifted on the tiles below, the red drowning the black and red under, catching well with the physical complexion of the stranger.

That name for some reason...

 

 

Made something in Shizuo snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on this chapter nonstop for five days between all my breaks, and even squeezed it in between volleyball and hw. I did more research, took more notes, and I think my phone is about to explode with so much info on all my books. This is a new record. A chapter over 2k in less than five days. I'm impressed with myself. Hopefully I can do this more often to deliver more chapters to you of this monstrosity.
> 
> I didn't see any grammar mistakes when revising it, but my eyes always skip over something. Hope it doesn't take away quality of this chapter. It's a couple hundred words short of 5k. Not exactly sorry for that.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	4. Flea Ridden Mongrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me. I don't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell asleep writing this chapter many times in the past two weeks.

On the rooftop, with the sun shining high, the man standing high seemed as if he was glowing, his whole figure casted in a shadow as the rest of the world filled with rays of light.  The long coat that this man - Orihara - wore, flowed in the wind around his figure, hugging it securely. The feathers in the hat he wore also seemed to flow like a stream in a river, raven locks floated in the air around his face, the end invisible as they would blend in with the covering he wore over his lower face. It had no use now, as everyone knew of his identity. His footing on the small ledge was treacherous, for he could fall any moment and kill himself, and yet with death very close, he stood there tall and proudly. When white clouds hid the sun, red eyes and pale skin came back into focus; his whole complexion screamed that he was being a smug bastard.

"Ye harborhog-!" A voice rang out, and due to the echoing, it was hard to place from where the voice had come from. Some men in the line up at the end of the street looked over at him, some from the squad below the pally wagon as well, but it wasn't until the sun reflected off crimson eyes, zeroing on him, did Shizuo realize he had been the one to yell out the enemy. 

"Oh good! I thought the fun had ended!" Black covered hands clasped in joy, a soft clinking sound reaching the many pair of ears of those on foot. "Are you going to be the one to capture little ol' me, ancient knight in shining armor?" The words had been spoken at a soft tone, as if the male had been mimicking a maiden, before the feather at the front of his hat was tossed over his shoulder. Shizuo's eye twitches at that; a ruthless filthy scoundrel even jesting that he was an innocent young woman like that- it was unacceptable to his eyes. Even yet, that wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the way that the color of this Orihara male's complexion reminded him of some man years ago, who looked just as crazed as he did in broad daylight, with the sun casting his features to the resemblance of a devil's. Except, this man, was petit and small in general, even if his self worth was anything but small. When a pistol was pulled out and shot, it nearly hit the blond's ear, and it would have been shot off is he hadn't slipped when he did while taking a step forward on impulse to dodge the bullet. 

"Fuck!" Shizuo growled, and it wasn't before long that adrenaline started to race in his veins, something that hasn't happened in a while, and oh, did it feel good. He lunches forward, and he was across the street in no time, for he was already climbing the crates left on the side of the building, jumping over to grab onto the jutted out ledge in the corner, and was used to land on the roof in which was easy to climb to the top of the building. 

"Shizuo! Don't!" The words from an officer sounded in the tense air, but the blond was too out of it already, his sight going red as he focused on his target who was currently laughing and running away, the image almost exact to one that happened years long past, when a man meant to meet death, was the one who brought others to meet it first before him. Soon enough Shizuo could hear the clanking his boots made on the wooden roofs, his blood pumping in his ears, which it's rhythm sounded like battle drums in the distance. Orihara ran quickly, his steps not faltering when the ground too changed, all his jumps were confident, as they always landed perfectly over any gap or change of height between buildings. On a certain gap that was rather big, he grabbed onto the tree branch on the way to swing with his legs upwards, and let go, to land on the house across. Shizuo jumped over the ledge but was able to grab onto the edge on the other side, which helped him haul himself up. The chase continued on rooftops, until the man in front of him changed directions suddenly and jumped off the roof, causing Shizuo to stumble over his own feet in chase of the other. Once back on the ground, the scoundrel was already far from the Heiwajima which caused a string of curses from the bleached blond, who tried to quickly catch up with the other. 

Shizuo wasn't the only one in pursuit of the Orihara, as gunmen on watch towers lowered their rifles fully loaded, tracing the path the other made with their batons in front, before shooting. Once, a bullet almost hit Shizuo, but he continued, though in any other case, he would have attacked the poor unfortunate soul who accidentally almost hit him. 

"Come now! This chase is getting rather boring, don't you think?" A not-so-pleasant voice rang out, one that came from directly in front of the blond. When the sentence finally purchased in his ears, Shizuo was barely even able to dodge the dagger that was thrown at his way, skimming his cheek and landing somewhere on the paved streets behind him. 

"Boring ey! Well then I guess I'll have to fix hat now don't we?" The blond yelled while gritting his teeth, while his eyes landed on a watch tower that was no longer used due to its moldy wood, something that could easily crack if anyone happened to put weight on it. Orihara just happened to be heading that direction, so with that said, a grin of his own appeared on the guard, his bones already anticipating a feeling that was not foreign to him. Even if it meant slowing down, Shizuo ran straight up to the wooden tower and pulled, with no trouble the wood gave in, and Shizuo had the whole structure in his hands and on his shoulder.

He aimed, and he threw.

It looked like it was about to hit his target, but it didn't. It missed by mere centimeters, then crashed to the floor, pieces of wood flying, making a mess.

Clapping sounded in the square, and the blond looked up from the mess he caused to look around to find the source. There, up on top of a house, squatted the very figure the tower was meant to hit. His muffled claps seemed loud, a smirk definitely hiding under the poor mask, and that made the blond annoyed. Mad. Furious. 

"You piece of shit! Ya get down here so I can beat ya within an inch of yo'r life!" 

"Oh yes, that seems quite entertaining and tempting, but I'll pass." Sarcasm dripped off Orihara's tongue, thick and practically visible to the naked eye. With no warning, he sprung up and turned on his heel to start running on the edges of houses, his heels barely making contact with the rooftops. The flapping of Orihara's long coat sounded like a bird's wings flying in the wind, a sound of freedom, which sounded so misplaced in the environment that they were currently in, with all the trouble this man caused in less than ten minutes. Shizuo ran next to the buildings which the other was running on, trying to run faster to jump onto the cargo on the side of a shop to launch him up to the rooftops where he could cut the pirate off and capture him once and for all. Yet, this man was too smart for his own good, for he had suddenly turned on an alleyway, causing the blond to slip in his steps once again and had to travel down the alleyway as well as he tried to catch up with the other. When Heiwajima finally started running faster, Orihara dug his heels into the scales on top, which stalled his movement, so as the blond ran, a shadow passed over him like an eagle in the sky casting a shadow down to land. The annoying raven had jumped across, and not long after, a body of a rooftop officer fell before the blond, hitting the cold ground with a soft thump. Shizuo wasted no time reaching the end of the alleyway and swinging around the corner to wrap his hands around one arm of a metal ladder to haul him up; with a few steps, the blond was back on top, but the pirate was no where to be seen.

"Shit!" Shizuo started to run again, his breath coming in fast puffs, and if he hadn't turned his head when he did, he would have missed the black and red figure crossing a main street over the ropes above. An idea popped into Shizuo's head, which had to do with him taking out his pistol, thanking it was loaded, Shizuo aimed and shot, but the bullet barely grazed the rope in which it was intended for. A disoriented growl ripped from the blond's lips, and footsteps quickened as much as they could. When Shizuo got to the rope, he crouched down and tried to mimic what the other was doing, but walking the rope quickly yet carefully proved to be difficult, and the other was smaller than him, which obviously meant he weighed less, so it was easier for him. Damn, he should have gone by ground, that would have been much easier. Too late. Or was it? That thought was cut short as the other let himself slip off, his hands folded over the two ropes as he hung in mid air, swung himself, and landed on a soldier pointing a rifle while his legs shook. The male just turned to the complete opposite direction he was running before, instead to go east, - inwards towards the center of the town - and it didn't leave a good taste in the blond's mouth. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Why you... you... FLEA!" Shizuo roared, and without looking, he picked up something that cracked in his hands, and that too went flying. When the blond thought he had caught the raven, he was only disappointed to see that the other dodges a mere second before the flying object hit him over the head. 

"Try again!" Orihara yelled over his shoulder, picking up his pace. The man never seemed to get tired, and it was irritating the blond to no end. He would be better of if he just shot the man, but he would be needed to be imprisoned alive to be hanged or decapitated; he was supposed to bring the other breathing, but they never said the suspect couldn't be bleeding or missing any limbs. Shizuo would have cracked a grin at that if it weren't for another throwing dagger flew in his direction, and this time, actually got to him. It embed itself in his shoulder, making the blond yowl, but he did nothing to take it out or even spare a glance at the knife, as he was concentrated to catching up to the flea. Yes, that was what he was. A flea that lived to latch itself to someone and drink the life out of them slowly, and only receiving pleasure for it. God, if only he could just bury the other under rubble or something, that way so he would stop running around like a flea ridden mongrel that he is.  

Trying to dodge the objects left on the street by panicked civilians, Shizuo wasn't really making progress. It seemed he was falling behind instead, and that was the last thing the blond wanted. The flowing coat of the other's seemed so close, yet so far. Close enough to be less than a fathom away, but far enough that it was farther than the amount of nautical miles a good war ship could travel. It was teasing, something that got to the blond extremely. To say that if he really tried, he could probably catch the raven, but the blond was trying. He was running out of breaths, a cramp was starting at his sides under his ribs, his legs not liking the short but very fast running pace, he was bleeding out from his shoulder, and his heels were a little sore. If only...

Ah fuck it.

Reloading his pistol was easy due to constant practice, so the gunpowder, and bullet were inside already. He pulled the cock back and shot without aiming it, to at least try and spook the other, but that had to be impossible as all the trouble that the idiot already caused.

A few more soldiers were taken out with chain shots from the other with his pistols, in which were stored quickly after that. The closest gunmen were shooting, missing, and reloading, a constant cycle unless they were taken out by the male in front of the blond with a bullet. At some point, the other went back to running through tight alleyways, where water splashed under their feet, and it was significantly darker there. Jumping over fences was hard for the Heiwajima; at a particular jump, his boot for some apparent reason got stuck on a fence edge and he fell forwards almost landing on his face if he hadn't placed his forearms down to hold him up.

"Fuck!" He wasted no time getting up, especially because the other was laughing at his stupid mistake, which caused the blond to heat up and growl his discomfort. How did that bastard even know he had fallen? Any dog or cat that got in the way were all dodged, but when goats got in the way, it was a little trickier to dodge - one bad thing about conducting a chase through the back streets and alleys. There were many clotheslines as well, and with the blond being so damn tall, he had to continuously duck which probably took a tiny bit away from his velocity. Avoiding children's toys also seemed to be a challenge for the Guard. The other though, easily dodged the obstacles, jumping and weaving his way through the wooden fences on light feet, grace that infuriated the blond. What right did the other to be so perfect in an environment like this, and with the situation at hand none the less? This facsimile of a flea ridden ballast pig that deserves a good hit over the head and a kick to the side, nothing close to what the government would do to punish a man of a nature like this. 

They exited back to the main street once again, in which the blond was very grateful for. He was so grateful, he forgot to pay attention to the male before him.

It came as a surprise to the blond when he realized the raven had stopped running, yet it was too late, as he already felt two feet kick his cheekbone and jaw, causing him to stumble. Orihara was already on his way northeast, his steps even faster than before. If Shizuo didn't start running now, the other will outrun him and take any evidence of himself along with him. Gripping a pole the raven had used to swing himself around to kick him in the face, was uprooted, and soon once more, he was running after the other. It was a blur from then on, as his head was pounding, his vision a little blurry; even yet, he ran on unsteady feet, watching in his disoriented vision as the raven started to disappear. He had seemed to slow down, which helped the blond to catch up, but he came to realization as to why this was a little too late, so Shizuo drew his arm back and threw the pole with all his strength towards the raven as fast as he could. It only grazed the tips of the others hair, as the other jumped. Shizuo was barely able to slow down before he could trip and fall face first to his assured death. He could only watch with fury as the other slid down the sides of the land, before he made it to a shallow end of the waters around Niigata, and easily hauled himself onto a ship after climbing the small ladder on the side. 

The bastard had the audacity to wave.

Their chase had been short, but it almost felt like a lifetime since he first laid his eyes on the figure that had death written all over.

 

 

"Yes I know, I'm sorry. I-"

"An officer specifically told you not to run after him. Yet, you still did. The Royal Guard doesn't need anyone who is disobedient, as they are useless." Papers were forcefully slammed against the desk in the middle of the room, causing the soldier to wince. 

"But he-"

"No butts Heiwajima! This is the army, not a school courtyard. You should have left the men to handle that bastard." The figure in high ranking clothes scolded, as their hands were behind their back. They slowly turned to look out of the grand window beside them, one that overlooked the clear light blue salty water. "Pirates are handled by officers. I not know of this Orihara man, but he isn't worth enough to go after him to take him to court and be hanged in front of the whole town." The older male pinched the bridge of his nose with his index and middle finger, his eyebrows drawing in causing wrinkles on his forehead. "Just... Don't do that again. You're dismissed." With that said, the male turned completely towards the window. 

"Yes Kinnosuke-san." Shizuo said reluctantly, the name tasting sour on his tongue as he bowed, then turned to leave the room to a hallway. Around him, he saw men getting bandaged up. Most of them were officers as those were the ones who were injured the most during the unpleasant time a pirate visited their town.

Shizuo was beyond frustrated, his hands fisting and relaxing at his sides, trying to contain the heat raising in his veins.

"Handled by officers my ass." Shizuo mumbled under his breath, just before a hand clasped him behind his back. Turning around, Shizuo saw a familiar worried face.

"Man! How are you?I heard about what happened. Are you okay? Are you nuts? You could have gotten killed!" Kadota spoke without taking a breath, sweat rolling off the sides of his head as if the other has been looking for him for a whole day under the unmerciful sun.

"Breath lad. I'm fine. Just a little riled up at the moment, but fine nonetheless." Shizuo ran a hand though his hair, in which his mind shortly remembered that he had to whiten his hair once more, making him groan inwardly. He really wasn't up for searching shops around here for the plan he needed.

All in all, the blond was fine, really. He had the stab wound cleaned, sewed, and dressed. He had alcohol in his system to help dull the pain - which was almost not even there - yet the alcohol helped cover the little pain there was. Besides, Shizuo didn't care. He was still mentally smacking himself for not being able to catch that bastard. For the love of god, Shizuo was taller than him. He had longer legs, meaning, he should have been able to catch up to the flea. The other was so small in anyway possible- no, that was a lie. The other was defiantly self centered in every way, but physically, the other was small; the other had to be at least a head shorter than him, and the flea was also thin, so it would be easy to snap him in half, even yet, the other was one of the most wanted in the social classes: a pirate. Who was that man? Shizuo knows for certain he has never seen _him_ before, but he looks oddly familiar to someone he had seen from afar. His name as well sounded familiar, yet Shizuo could have never possibly ever heard his name somewhere. This man was a total stranger to him. Not even his figure recalls anything shoved deep in the depths of his mind, in some tight corner or space that was forgotten or unneeded. Still, it was his name that shot at Shizuo, what made him run after the other like as if there was no tomorrow. 

Never in his life does he remember meeting an Orihara.

"Ya listening?" 

Shizuo looked over his shoulder to see Kadota still following him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Say that again?"

"You should get 'ome grub, you look as pale as a burnt shell." Shizuo laughed at that, a smile stretching on his face.

"I don't think you can burn a shell..." 

 

For sure, after all the trouble caused that day, the sun continued to travel the sky, and it was already lunch time, in which men switched shifts. Shizuo grabbed something to eat that wasn't too heavy, thanking the young lass who served him with a short bow. 

Today it was fish, rice and seaweed.

The blond spotted Tom first, in which he went over to sit with him. The male was sitting back in his seat with a smoke between his lips, and nodded when Shizuo placed his food down. Shizuo sat with a sigh, throwing his head back rested his head on the backrest of the seat. He knew what was coming next.

"Shizuo..." He already winced at hearing his name being called by his senior. Picking up his head, he looked at Tom, holding his breath.

"I'm not going to reprimand you if that's what you are thinking. Past encounters in your life made you react this way, so the way you took action was normal, but god, could you have at least have half the mind to go with someone else?" Tom sounded exasperated, as he rolled his eyes. "Pirates are dangerous, the deadliest scallywagons out in the world right now, and you just went running after one. What if it was a trap, and you had fallen right into it? I know you can physically take a lot, still, you should be careful. At least nothing was broken." At those words Shizuo hung his head, in which Tom had responded with a sigh. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know." The tanned man sat back in his chair, tapping the ashes of his cigar in an ashtray while exhaling the last of the smoke.

By the time Kadota sat down, Shizuo had finally started to eat his lunch, but not exactly with complete want of the food. His mood made the flavor bland, even if it did look good.

_Brown eyes dilated into a look of insanity, looking red, brown hair glistened in the sun, looking black._

Shizuo screwed his eyes shut, his eyebrows furrowing as a memory scratched at the inside of his skull, before opening them again, to stare down at a brown wooden table. No matter how hard he tried, the blond couldn't shake the image out of his head. The memory seemed so familiar, yet strange. It was so familiar it rested at the tip of his tongue, but also so foreign it seemed to bite the heels of his feet. Eyes the color of bloodshed in the gleam of the sun high up, the shine of dirt causing thin hair to look midnight black. Shizuo couldn't remember if that was years ago or that very day that that had happened. The lean figures matched up with each other, both on rooftops with their funny clothes, complexion, and frame. The sun highlighting and outlining every feature, but it was hard to remember if it was the sun of this beautiful day or a day from ages ago. The sound of footsteps on the plates at the top of the houses echoes, even louder than the disoriented footsteps at the street, joining together to create grand noise in the blond's head. 

Yes, Shizuo was sure he had never met an Orihara before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is barely over 4K, but this chapter took longer than I expected. Ibhad to draw and redraw the scenes in my book a couple of times, and even after the chapter was finished, I had to go back and refine it. 
> 
> I paid a lot of attention to grammatical errors, but I'm still sure there are a few hiding in there. I also promise to once again write chapters 6k long, it's just a little hard at the moment.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	5. Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During that time, his eyes skimmed the page in the dim blue light casted by the moon, to see something repulsive yet beautiful.

_"They are men like we are. Except, they have no mercy. They get what they want- no one gets in their way." The tanned male said as he laid back, letting the cool waves barely touch the soles of his feet. He watched the horizon, his eyes squinting at the sun as if he was tracing every line over the blue backdrop of the sky. The male's fingers twisted in the fine sand, as a cigar laid in between his lips, the smoke rising up and disappearing._

_Mocha eyes watched the male before them, equally brown bangs sweeping against a sweaty forehead, softly drifting in the wind. The eyes were like a child's, except, they had seen the horrors of the world, and experienced them first hand, but like a child, the gaze was curious, adventures. They were also knowing. The shadows hid nothing. Not the color, not the confusion._

_"How will I know? Tell me! How will I know when I'm ready? You tell me that it's not good to go for my prize, unless it's all pure minded! I just- I...." Those eyes especially couldn't hide the pain. "When will I know that I'm strong enough?" The words were small, that even the wind and the waves could wash away the sound._

_Dark eyes focused on eyes that held nothing back. Eyes that were hidden behind dark locks to form a substitute of a shield, to hide the eyes that have already seen to much from more that could harm them._

_"You'll know when you are ready."_

Those words sounded in the blond's head, echoing back and forth, never quitting. It was funny how those simple words still made an appearance in his head everyday; not in a taunting way, but more a curious demand. Years later, they still made a grand difference to the holder of those conscious eyes.

Calloused fingers threaded through fine grains, feet dipped in water, smoke rising above. Eyes traces over the horizon, tracing over every schooner heading to and from the harbor, over small pieces of land floating in the clear crystalline liquid and around the clouds. Fish near the land tickled the feet in the water, as they brushed up against the skin on their way to an unknown destination. 

The scenery was calm. Under blond locks, it was not.

"I'll know when I'm ready." The words were whispered, a sound so soft that it could be spirited away in the wind or washed over by the sea.

"Ready for what?" 

Shizuo sat up, running a hand through his hair that had been freshly bleached the night before. His eyes were tired; it was easy to tell from the bags under his eyes and the light redness around the soft brown. Seagulls flew overhead, squawking their hearts out as the sound of water hitting the shore soothed. As soothing as they were, it could not soothe the blond's worries.

Flashes of the day before played behind those tired eyes. Wouldn't let him forget that he failed to capture one of their kind. How was he supposed to take down their whole kind, if he couldn't even take down the small male? They were slippery, it was no wonder they got away with everything.

_"Their kind are smarter than us, as much as we hate to agree. They are men not to be messed with."_

That coat had been so close yet so far.

_"They will never be right under your nose. They will play hard to get."_

And he had been small too. That slimy scoundrel. If he had ever gotten his hands on that slim neck, he would have-

What would he have done? Kill the man? Maybe it was better that he wasn't able to get ahold of the other.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered the blond. The sound of his coat flapping like a free bird in the wind. The sound of freedom. Something the blond envied. Something the blond wanted. Something Shizuo deserved. He could never be free form his past, never drop it and forget that it never happened. He could never be happy if he never left the past behind, as something that happened for a reason, and not as a punishment for him. Freedom wasn't in his future, as it never was in his past. Back then, he was under the pain of the reality that happened to him; the future was no different. The future will have him bound under control of an army, of a duty, something he joined consciously, to somehow help him with his past. Now years later, it is hard to know why he joined. He knew it was for revenge, and he had been dreaming about joining the Royal Guard for ages, but the moment he turned thirteen, all that burned in his heart was rage and hate, for their kind. As ashamed as he is, Shizuo felt no different than he did a decade ago, but that was no longer the only thing in the equation. He had a duty as a husband to do years later, to be there for children as a father, a figure he didn't have the second half of his childhood.

Maybe it was safe to say that he was selfish.

_"The Royal Guard doesn't need anyone who is disobedient, as they are useless."_

Shizuo growled at the memory, his hands tightening to fists beside him, and biting the cigar in his mouth at and odd angle, also causing a bad taste in his mouth. He hated that bastard as well, thinking he was all that important. Sure, he was the general, his boss, but fuck him, he was a complete asshole and he only covered his ass by blaming others. It wouldn't be surprising if he hid information from his own army, the citizens, even the king. Speaking of the king, no one has seen him for years, but he was always giving out commands thigh the general, so it was nothing to worry about. Even still, bet the bastard of a general switched up the king's words sometimes, to have everything in his favor. Ah. Can he just kick the bastard to calm himself? Maybe he should go to the training ground to take out all that frustration out on a poor dummy, or shoot targets, for he learned how bad he was with far-ranged weapons. A sword fight would do as well- anything to take out this anger on. 

Shizuo grunted as he stood up, brushing the sand off his clothes, proceeding to sock his feet and then his boots. With an overhead stretch, Shizuo yawned, turned around, then started the trudge upwards to the town, careful to not crush the crabs. Once his shoes hit cobblestone, Shizuo walked through the busy bazaar street, and about half way though the busy market, he lost count of how many times children had bumped into him while running. All the citizens had recuperated quickly as to what happened the day before, and it made the blond wonder, just how many times this happened while he was gone. Was Niigata a hotspot for attacks? Kids played like as if the day before never happened, yelling, running and tripping over their own toys on the ground. Teenagers hung around, or talking to a pretty lass or to a handsome lad. A certain group of teenagers that consisted of a blond and a raven male sat in the corner, almost completely covered in shadows, watching, their eyes soaking everything in. They were no older than maybe fifteen or sixteen, their clothes hanging around their frames, and it would have all looked suspicious if it weren't for when some kids would come to them to whisper things in their ears. Shizuo only thought of them as any other peasant in the town, a peasant that he had been before, and still is now. The same old woman he had been chatting with the day before was talking with a dark skinned female, and money was still being made by older men. It was somewhat sad that these citizens seemed to be so used to their days being disrupted by evil.

When Shizuo did reach his destination, he was sweating, cursing the sun for the heat before walking through halls to get to the training ground. No one was there. Of coarse no one was there, he had been forced to take the day off to cool his anger from the day before, while everyone else was on duty. It was a rather boring day to him, especially with nothing to do, which made it all the worse. 

Shizuo shed his jacket, and listened the white cigs around his wrists, then proceeded to roll his neck to hear satisfying pops. The sound of silver against metal sounded in the training space, as Shizuo unsheathed his rapier, giving it a few light thrusts and swings in the air. It felt really good to handle it. Shizuo was already turning to give the dummy by him a good lashing before he was stopped.

"Would you like to fight with me?" The words were soft, slightly laced with an accent. It only took Shizuo to look over his shoulder to see the blond woman who sat there quietly, a book in her hands. Maybe he wasn't alone here after all. 

"Oh uh, it-um, it's okay I'll-"

"I put up a good fight." Vorona spoke up again, as she was already closing her book, uncrossing her legs and standing. She reached to her side to grab onto a sheath, pulling out the weapon slowly before laying the sheath back on its side against the chair she had been sitting on. "I heard what had happened, and I would be honored to help you calm your frustrations. You are my upper class man after all." Vorona bowed, before stepping forward, her steps muffled by the dirt under them. 

Shizuo watched stupefied, but turned to face her nonetheless. The blond stopped a few feet away from him, before she thrusts her rapier out, holding it there, waiting for the other's rapier to clash with hers to signify the start of a fair match.

"Please, pretend I am not a respectful woman. Pretend I am one of them." The way she said it, made Shizuo want to believe it. Her eyes shown through the cracks above that let the sun in, the purple underlaying a message silently. Her stance was raw, her feet planted- she was actually waiting for Shizuo to join.

Maybe he should have said no, that it was alright, that he could fight the fake figure behind him, but right now, it wasn't Vorona before him, but Orihara. 

There was no warning when Shizuo also thrusted his rapier forward, clashed his with the other already waiting for his, and he did not wait to pull back and slash the air by the other's head. Long blond hair tuned to short black hair, and purple eyes became red. White and red turned to yellow and red, a shot figure became slightly taller, and a chest became flat, yet the frame stood the same. It was less than a second that Shizuo growled once more, cutting the air diagonally, before having to block the upward slash that was thrown his way with no hesitation. He leaned back, almost knocking into the figure behind him, and had to do a short twirl as he ducked the next blow. He imagined an annoying laugh, making him grit his teeth and throw his rapier in the air to get harshly blocked. From the force of the hit the swords made as they clashed together made them slip from each other, making both of them dip forward with their swords. Orihara smiled as he drew back, his cutlass coming down quickly, almost hitting him on his shoulder if it weren't for the leather guard that protected the blond's fingers from getting hit interfered. Shizuo jumped back with a hiss, but didn't falter when he slashed below the knee of the other, to only get blocked once more. His rapier was kicked, almost sending it flying out of his hands, while Orihara's cutlass thrusted forward to pierce him in the stomach. Shizuo was barely able to transfer his weight to his left leg to dodge the blow that would have certainly left much damage. 

Dirt flew as the blond tried to stand back up straight while also trying to dodge the second blow that came mercilessly. Shizuo took the opportunity when he shifted left to slash, only to be disappointed when the other male stepped back. Once back up straight, Shizuo drew his rapier from the bottom up and then from diagonally from right to left, which almost knocked Orihara off his feet from the quick direction change. His eyes didn't widen, but seemed to squint up at the blond, in trying to regain the few steps he had lost when trying to dodge. It was pointless, and the blond knocked him back a few more steps, in which the raven used a horizontal swing from left to right to stall the movement Shizuo was about to make. A black cladded boot hit the blond's arm, sending him tipping to the side a little, in which the male had no choice but to take a step back to regain his stance, even if he would almost be cornered. Orihara took a big step, his hand raised up in the air, before a kick landed on his side, shoving him into the stone of the walls connecting, efficiently cornering him.

Light gleamed of the blade as it swung down, to only hit the wall behind Shizuo as he ducked, escaping by only shoving the other by the stomach with his forearm. The small opening gave the blond freedom, in which he was able to take a few large back steps to the center of the room, still in his ready position, his breath coming slightly faster. When the sound of that forbidden cape sounded, a smile appeared under the black mask, before the pirate lunged from the left and swung, hitting Shizuo in the side, actually knocking him over. He was barely even able to roll to the right to evade the downwards attack that would have stabbed him in the shoulder. Thrusting his body up into a push-up position, Shizuo shoved his feet back to help him get back up to get a few more paces between he and his opponent. By then, Shizuo's palms was already sweating, and he really needed to wipe them on his pants, but he knew if he took his eyes off the wretched before him, it would get him. His stumbling was poor- he shouldn't even be stumbling like that in the first place faster all the training he's done hand to hand. Maybe it was just because those eyes were piercing his, that made him weak. 

Due to his unfocused state, Shizuo received another blow to his chest that caused him to take a step back. The thin rapier met the gleam of the sun as it cut the air in front of him, the other having backed off to avoid the hit. On unsteady feet, Shizuo tired to achieve a jump attack to no avail. When Shizuo was kicked back, the force of his back hitting the hard ground below him caused him to loose all his air. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his painting to get some air back into his lungs that were screaming at him. When his eyes soon focused back to the present, he didn't see Orihara, but Vorona, her eyes seemingly piercing his soul.

"I think I see your problem." Her voice came out in a monotone fashion, her gaze never wavering. 

"You rely on your brute force and are impatient to win a battle." 

"Something one must never rely on in a life or a death situation."

Vorona helped Shizuo sit up, as she herself crouched down. It had been a short fight, as out here there wasn't much to use in a fight; no obstacles to use to ones advantage, and with the frustration that had built up in the Guard, it would obviously end soon. But not too soon that it didn't help sooth the need to hit something. 

"Then tell me," Shizuo began, his stare at the dirt wavering slightly still panting, as he closed his eyes tightly to help stop the swimming of his vision. "How do I fight? Is there a certain thing I must do? And if so, how? When?"

Vorona kept silent for a little, the only sound was of the waves crashing close to them, the birds cries from the blue sky, and the soft flapping of the flag close to them in the wind that sounded oddly like a coat.

"You'll know when you are ready."

Shizuo's eyes shot open at the words, as Vorona silently got up from beside him after patting his shoulder, and walked over to the empty sheath waiting for her rapier, slipping the sword in. She must have grabbed her book and walked to the door, bowing before she left the blond to his thoughts, as he continued to sit on the dirt, his eyes wide at the words that had been spoken to him.

The short fight of about a minute, maybe a minute and a half - had it been more? -drained him of his energy, as he was feeling extremely exhausted suddenly. It wasn't the fight in itself that made his energy leave his body, but the words spoken to him.

 

 

 

That night, the skies above weeped, the rain coming down hard, as thunder sounded and lightening flashed; the claps were loud, enough to shake the ground. The wind rushed by quickly, pushing anything and everything that got in its way towards the center of the city, as the storm had come from the sea that afternoon. When it started to pour, once again, the towns people had to rush inside, and the slaves of the nobles continued to work outside, to store anything outside so the rain or wind wouldn't take it away, before they to went back into the house. Even the stray cats and dogs knew to look for some sort of shelter to hide in or under.

Moaning of trees were sounding, along with the nasty noise of the wind lashing against metal, the wooden homes creaking from the constant abuse of the wind. Everything was much colder than it should have been, since the day had been so warm and welcoming. 

Yet still, Guards had to protect the streets, even if no one was outside. It was the rules. Those who were lucky enough to not be the ones who had to work at night, gathered around the fireplace, warming up to shoo the chill that the stone building around them brought. Of course, rum was involved. Stories were being told, some spewed jokes like mad, while others just sat their quietly listening to everything going on around them. Some of the men didn't even bother and stayed by the barracks, so it wasn't that crowded in such small space. 

"Wonders I say! Their soft song a lullaby that draws anyone in. Aye, they are beautiful don't doubt." A story of sirens was being told, the same man that had been storytelling the last night before Shizuo and his squad had to leave for Niigata. The story tellin was done in a drunken stupor, which made the story much more interesting. Faces and hand motions were being made, making the room seem lively with the laughter emitting from those around the fire. The blond himself, tucked between two other men that happened to be Kadota and Tom, laughed at the idiocy spilling from the young males mouth, his eyes wide and dreamy, like as if it were staining onto something otherworldly.

"They are the most beautiful thing in the world. Like fairies, but better. Their death song..." He sighed happily, as he stared into the fire with a stupid smile on his face. He had been about to open his mouth again, when a fellow friend of his put a hand over his mouth.

"That's ye boring; ya gonna talk all the night 'bout somethin that don't exist? How about we talk about somethin that does exist. Somethin that sails the seas and walks on this land, dangerous yet beautiful." The brunettes voice got smaller as he talked, until he had all the men leaning in to hear what he had to say.

"Bah! Pirates again! We've had our share of them kind for a week." Another from the back growled. 

"You made a show of it too." There was a hidden joke in that statement, which had caused the other to laugh. 

Shizuo only watched the other men with mirth in their eyes, when Kadota softly spoke to him.

"Look up lad, you look like your cat was killed." Kadota's smile was in his words, making Shizuo smile a bit. 

The heat in the room was a drastic contrast to the outside cool, and the crinkling of the fire softer than the roughness of the water outside. Even the wind bit skin, while the warmth in there seemed to sooth it. 

Shizuo took a swing of his rum, staring into the fire, as his fingers drummed on the wooden cup, forgetting the other men talking loudly against the harshness outdoors. He hummed to Kadota's words, showing that he had herd them, before he leaned back in his chair, sighing softly as his back made contact with the wooden chair. He was tired, his eyes were feeling heavy, and would shut themselves if it weren't for the loud noise inside and outside of his head. If he drank another, it wouldn't be enough to make him drunk to help him sleep, but going back to the barracks wouldn't help him either, it would just be softer. It didn't occur to him until half an hour later while he stared at the wall across from him aimlessly, that he had a blank paged book under his bed. Maybe he couldn't sleep, but he could write down his thoughts and maybe that would stop his thoughts from hitting his skull constantly, to give him peace. 

The blond downed the last of his rum, placed it on the table before them, then said goodnight to his friends and comrades before walking out of the room into the hallway. As he walked, his footsteps echoed around him, making the building seem large and empty. It was cold, making Shizuo wrap his arms around himself to help warm himself up. He should have left his coat on. Shizuo passed the kitchen in which he saw that boy, Seiji, sitting at a table with paper, ink, and pen. He quickly assumed that he was writing a letter to a loved one, and decided not to interrupt him with a greeting. The barracks weren't that far from there, just a hallway and a half down from the kitchen. Shizuo saw no other life outside in the halls, so it must be that everyone else was either sleeping, or were outside taking watch, one of the very unlucky ones that evening. Haiwajima gave a short thanks in his head, glad that he wasn't one of the poor men who had to stand outside and get soaked, watching for absolutely nothing. It was their fault, they volunteered. It was either that or random names would be selected to take shift in the freezing rain. 

When he slid the wooden door to the side to step into his assuaged barrack, he gave a soft sign in relief of being alone. Seems he had the dark room all to himself. Grabbing a candle and a match, he struck fire to the little stick with the help of a rock on the side, to ignite the candle stick for a little light. He took his little light source to his bed and sat down, placing the candle on his bed beside him so he could bend down to look under his bed for a special little book inside a special wooden box. When he retrieved the item wrapped in leather, he quickly unwrapped the small piece of vinyl that kept his little leather journal closed. Pencil wedged between two pages he had been recently working on fell out onto his lap, having rolled out when it was suddenly opened to the bookmarked page. Without sparing a second glance to the page, the paper was flipped to reveal a fresh page, in which Shizuo took his pencil and inched the candle closer to his lap, and began to sketch. It never mattered what he drew, he never paid attention to what he was drawing until he had a full sketch laid before him. 

The scratching that the blond's pencil made on the paper was soft, soon being drowned out by the pattering of rain on the roof. The charcoal made dark lines on the page, creating lines, curves, and shapes around, the beige page soon being brought a dark black and light grey. The candle casted a soft orange glow across the book, giving shadows to the sketch, making it seem more lively then just unintelligible scratches on page, illuminating a person with elegant features with soft curves and a thin but strong structure, dressed in ridiculously big clothes making it look more beautiful than it should have. When the foreground was drawn own, the blond moved his charcoal to creat a fitting background, giving tints and lights, creating smooth curves to make water and straight dark lines for wood.

The scratching continued until the door to the room opened once again to let in some soldiers who were coming to sleep. Startled, Shizuo slammed his journal shut after wedging the pencil in, wrapping the vinyl and shoving it somewhere under his pillow. He greeted the drunken soldiers that had finally come for a sleep, soon joining them to take off his boots along with his shirt, in which he draped over the footrest where his jacket laid. He blew his candle out to lay it by one of the bed's legs so no one would accidentally step on it and fall. Along with everyone else, he went under the sheets, yet even still, he still sweat, thinking that he had been caught sketching. He doesn't even know what he was drawing, but he still felt uncomfortable when he was being watched when sketching. 

Shizuo laid there uncomfortable for a little, before he was ascertain that no one would come for a while and that everyone in the barracks was sleeping. Sneaking his hand under his pillow, the blond felt around for a little before his index brushed against the spine of his journal. Grabbing onto it, he pulled to take it out, then opened it slowly, careful not to make any noise. Sadly, that wasn't happening, since his pencil fell and hit the floor, and in his haste to catch it, he gave himself a paper cut on his palm. To relieve some pain, he brought his palm to his mouth to give it a few sucks. During that time, his eyes skimmed the page in the dim blue light casted by the moon, to see something repulsive yet beautiful. In all the soft scratches that made up shapes for a darker line to trace over, stood a familiar figure with piratical features. There, with a backdrop of a Caribbean beach, stood the only person he was trying to forget. Shutting the book once more to shove it to the side in annoyance, Shizuo only sighed once more, running a hand down his face, his eyes screwed shut in an attempt to refrain himself from screaming. Turning to his side, Shizuo stared down at the cold stone below, starting to feel the sleep slowly dawn on him. Wanting nothing more than to elude sleep to avoid the dreams that would come with it, Shizuo tried to keep his eyes open. At some point in the night, they slipped shut.

 

 

_"Okay Kasuka, this is a triangle. And this one, it's a square." A young Heiwajima sat next to a bundle on the blanket that separated them from the floor. Wooden shapes laid next to them, while the older held them up one by one, naming them, before he showed the next one. "And this one is a pentagon. You don't have to worry about this one though, you'll forget it like I did. It's fine though, because no one really likes this shape." The child said, while he reached over to grab the rectangle._

_"Oh Shizuo." Namiko, his mother, said softly as she placed a tray down onto the dining table, patting her flour coated hands onto her apron. She bent down and kissed her child's head, before placing her index on the baby's nose that resting next to Shizuo, cooing at him with her smiling face. "Lunch will be ready soon. Why don't you go get your father?" Their mother said as she drew back, to set the table in preparation for their noon meal._

_"Okay." Shizuo stood up, to run out to the back where his father was bent over wood, carving away._

_"Father! Food shall be served soon! Come in!" Shizuo shouted from across the yard, in which he father looked up to smile up at him._

_"Alright, I'll be there shortly!" Came the reply. Satisfied with the answer, Shizuo ran back into the house in which he went to go wash his hands by the directions of his mother. By the time he sat down, the back door was opening to reveal his father, who came to sit down once he had also washed his hands from demands of his wife. Shizuo's mother sat down after laying Kasuka in a crib not to far from the table, so she could still keep watch of the infant. The family said their prayers, then thanked for the food before they started eating. There was talk around the table as usual, friendly chatter, light and pure. When food was done, buttered bread was set before them with some tea - milk in Shizuo's case - for desert. Once done, Shizuo helped to clean the table off, and even dried the dishes as his mother washed them. When that too was done, Shizuo was sent to take a quick bath, in which Shizuo groaned to, but went to either way._

_Clothes had already been laid out for him in the bathroom, so all he had to do was go to his room and retrieve his towel. When walking through the corridors, he picked up conversation from the kitchen, in which he stopped to listen._

_"You know we can't anymore. He doesn't even need it any longer. A few years was all he needs to help him get a grasp of the world around him."_

_"Kichirou, you cannot be serious! He is still only a boy! We still have a few weeks that we can pay for, so why not just let him stay?"_

_"He doesn't need them. He plans to be a Guard does he not? Even if was able to lay a job for himself in being one of those bastards, he won't need the smarts that they are feeding him." The sound of wood dragging against floor echoed in the kitchen, but it wasn't loud enough to waken up the now asleep baby._

_"Let him dream! You never know, he may end up not being a carpenter like you. Give him the few weeks. If we can afford it, then let it. You never know what will happen."_

_"Then what about Kasuka! What will we do for him? If he is to go, then we need to start saving up again. Besides, we eat here, we also need the money to eat. He is a grown boy, he will understand." There was shuffling of feet and the creaking of a door opening._

_"What if we were to die? It's a big world out there! He needs the knowledge. Please! Kichirou, give him those few weeks. He needs them." His mother had cried out, her voice firm. In a softer voice she added, " Just think for a moment. If it happened, would our son be ripe enough to fight the world off by himself? And with a younger brother none the less?" It was silent, no movement made nor any word was spoken._

_The echo of the door shutting behind his father was haunting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry that this took so long, I really feel bad. I've just been struggling with my mental health for the past month for it's gotten worse and it really hasn't gotten better, apart from a few days ago that I learned that I could afford to go to a con a few minutes away from where I live with some friends. Then there was a random sudden big inspiration that had me drawing for hours on end for a couple of days. I know that there is no real good excuse to have not written anything, so I'll leave you quietly with this shitty and uneventful chapter. Also forgive me of any spelling mistakes, I wanted to post this as soon as possible.
> 
> See any spelling mistakes? Notify me!


	6. It's Two on One After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he looked up to see what was causing the shadow, he might have actually emptied his heart onto the deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shit chapter, but a chapter nontheless

_"Tell me why! Tell me then, what I don't understand?" Eyes blown wide with anger and hands balled into fists, the young man was planted before the captain, the heat in his veins getting to be too much. It had been such a beautiful day, but now it was greying outside, the wind whipping slightly. "If I'm the indifferent brat you say I am, then please enlighten me to the things you claim that I do not know. I deserve every right to know, so don't you dare say that it's none of my business." The anger was laced in every word, intwining everything, making the air in the room become tenser than it already was._

_"Naku-" the male in the chair sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "I have known you for a long time. I will not tolerate any of the information to be given to you as I'm afraid it will harm you more than do you good."_

_A strangled growl escaped the young male standing in the middle of the room, as he lashed out. He turned to a table besides him to slam his hands down on the oak, afraid that if he was to grab a hold of an object, he would fling it across the room to hit the other. He fisted the table, his breath coming in heavy, the pain floating behind the others eyes, accompanied by a distinguishable sting. The male struggled to keep in his cries of frustration, his thin frame practically shaking._

_He learned of the disaster that evening. He had been at home, spending time with the other male's with rum in his hand, flinging the money he had, betting high on the games he was playing, to only win and gain back four times the money he had placed down. One of his peers had been talking about it loudly, as he was surrounded by those prostitutes that pretended to care to get money and paid for sex after. He boasted about the event that he hadn't even been there to take part of, which fed the anger and despair that had started in the young male's heart the moment he picked up on what had happened._

_The fists gripped the oak harder, his nails being pushed back into his skin with the force he was using to grip onto the wood. It was the only thing that was keeping him grounded at that moment._

_"Don't play with me. I already heard what happened. I just want the confirmation- anything that will tell me the truth to what happened." The voice was shaking, and the male did nothing to hide it. Usually he would be disgusted, but right now, he needed to put all his strength to keep the pain and tears at bay. Never again would he cry in front of this man. He did it once. He would never do it again._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. I already told you, Nakura. The information is confidential. I've explained to the crew that anyone who speaks word will have their head on a plate of scales." The male said this as he leaned back in his chair, his dark eyes catching a gleam from the lantern on the torch not too far away from the both of them._

_"You have no right! I deserve to know! You know this more than all of those on board. Ju-"_

_"Enough." The word was hard on tongue, signaling the end of the conversation. Why this bastard-._

_Exasperated, the male standing in the middle of the room made a noise of frustration, before turning on his heel to walk out of the quarters, slamming the door behind him, the floorboards and walls shaking with the sudden movement. The male was shaking with anger, pure hatred to his very core, murder evident in his sharp gaze. It has been a while since he has felt this hatred at something in particular. His anger only boiled every passing second, that the male whipped his fist through the air and punched a mast, the wood chipping and splintering, successfully cutting, leaving a print of blood on the dark material. His snarl didn't go well with his face, his eyebrow twitching as he drew back his fist from the wood._

_"I've had enough of this Heaven's Slave bullshit." The male growled under his breath, having to dig his nails into his palms to keep from punching someone in the jaw to drain out his anger. Something, anything. Anyone._

_This voyage was starting to bite him in his ass. He should have stayed at home. This voyage was pointless, and this wasn't his fight. Having a well deserved leave from the sea seemed nice, but knowing his circumstances, it wouldn't have been smart. It'll be even worse when he..._

_The dark haired male shoved past a few crew members, casting an ice glare when they glared at him. They were luckily that he was trying to contain his anger with everything he could, because one of them would become a bloody pulp if they even laid a finger on him. He had to remember that even though these guys were assholes sometimes, they were his family. Nakura had the urge to throw himself off the ship at that thought._

_Family. Sure. Figuratively._

_Pulling the door to go below, he hid himself in a corner all to himself, his legs brought up to his chest and his head wresting in his arms. His nails were still dug into his palms. It was no longer to contain the anger, but to contain the pain._

_It was all his fault that this happened. He should have never left, especially since he knew. It was his responsibility, and he messed up completely._

_Nakura rolled his head side to side against his arms, along with the waves that rocked the ship._

_"I'm sorry Kyouko." It was whispered, softly, that it was drowned out by the footsteps from above._

_Slowly but surely, the soft waves started to bob higher and faster, the movement becoming violent. Soon enough, the rain started coming down, and the footsteps above started getting faster, trying to keep the ship in check. The wind started to howl against the windows that were for the cannons to poke out from, and there was a sudden pressure below._

_"Ahead ye! Heaven's Slave approaching!" A voice from above rang out loudly, causing the male to stand up quickly, hitting his head on the beam above. Cursing his luck, Nakura ran out to step on the wet and slippery floor of the ship they were on, then proceeded to run to the bow to see that surely, there through the fog, Heaven's Slave was approaching, and fast._

_"Ahead at full sail!" Came the voice as an older male approached out of the Captain's Quarters, the smoke pipe from before nowhere to be seen. He headed over to the wheel, where his quartermaster was already standing. The male with one looker smiled crudely, as he was bended at the waist, leaning his forearms on the wooden railing, looking dead on at the enemy that was getting closer by the second._

_"Canons roll out, scouts take position, pegs secured!" Before he knew it, Nakura was on the side of the deck, rifle in hand, as the others rushed below to nurse the canons, while others worked the sails, nets, and positioned at top. When the ships were close, the Davy Jones took the Japanese flag's place at the top, any possible mercy being whipped from the face of the close waters. There wasn't even the usual speech of 'surrender now or die', all that happened to signal the fight was a chain shot from the enemy._

_Then hell broke loose._

_A chain shot and one broad shot later, Heaven's Slave was rushing foreword on full sail, shots flying though the sky. All of them missed the masts, so to return the favor, a motar shot was released, double barreled. One thing led to another, and broad shots after broad shots were being fired, shaking both ships, the wood groaning._

_"Fire!" Another order was shot, sending another set of broad shots across the water to hit against the side of the others ships; at the same time, a motar shot was being reloaded._

_Nakura cocked his rifle, aiming for one of the scouts now that the ships were painfully close. With his finger on the trigger slowly pressing down, the floor from under him suddenly shook violently. Losing his grip on the rifle, it fell, and so did he. He wasn't the only one._

_Heaven's Slave had rammed them._

_Sliding across the deck, a yelp escaped the male's lips when his head collided with the frame of the trap door that lead down below. Finding his footing quickly, Nakura launched himself to grab onto his rifle, throwing his arms over the rail to help haul himself up. When he got sight of the waters, his heart jumped into his throat._

_It wasn't Heaven's Slave that rammed into them._

_As the other ship turned, the back turned to them to make a complete turn, dilated eyes catch the name of the other ship though the thick rain and fog._

_Amphisbaena._

_"Fire!"_

_"The canons haven't been reloaded sir!"_

_"Well then hurry up!"_

_There was commotion around the male, convincing him that no one else had caught a glimpse of the other ship. It didn't matter, because only one thought was running though Nakura's mind._

_'Heaven's Slave and Amphisbaena were allied.'_

_While the men around him rushed to get the canons ready and fire, Nakura laid there, letting the rain fall against his face to cascade down to collect with the water on the deck._

_'Heaven's Slave and Amphisbaena were allied.'_

_A chain shot whipped through the air and managed to wrap itself around the top part of one of the masts, ripping it off and having it fall onto the wooden deck, large splinters flying everywhere. It was the same one that the male had punched before._

_'Heaven's Slave and Amphisbaena were allied!'_

_The thought finally got to him. His frozen joints worked themselves warm as he got up, careful to not hurt himself with a splinter on the floor, then ran for the trap door that was open from the sudden jolt, sliding to get in without being seen from the leaders on the sterncastle deck, falling though the opening unceremoniously into a lump on the floor, his head barely missing the stairs. Going straight for the private room used for the captain and quartermaster, he slipped the door shut. Almost immediately, Nakura started going through the papers on the floor, fumbling around, opening the draws and whatever he could get his hands on. As he was getting up to rummage the bookcase, there was another slam on the side of the ship that made the male lose his footing again, making him crash down to the floor. The harsh waves after that didn't make the male's pounding head any better._

_He needed to find what he was looking for and flee. On hands and knees, he shifted around, trying to grab onto anything his hands registered. When the ship tipped to the side, Nakura slid along the floor, cursing, as he hit the wall back first. When he unscrewed his eyes, he caught a book that had been sliding towards him. Picking it up, Nakura went though the pages uninterested, his eyes catching anything that would help him in his search. He threw the book to the side, made to stand up when a name in bold on the page caught his attention. Diving for the book, Nakura read the page about halfway, once deciding that this was all he needed, he grabbed onto the edge of the page, then pulled. The edge was uneven where it came apart from the book, but that didn't matter, all that mattered were the characters on the page on black ink._

_Remembering a special casing in a drawer, the male went through all the drawers, looking for his desired interest that he had seen before. When found, nimble fingers wrapped around it, pulling it out, and opening it to roll the page in to keep it safe. When the leather wrapped around the case was tight, Nakura shoved it into his jacket breast pocket. With nothing else to do, he dashed out of the room, running for the stairs, grabbing onto the beam above when the ship was rammed into again._

_Pushing the now closed trapdoor open, this time, Nakura had to make an effort to swallow his heart. Two of the masts had been blown off completely, wood all over the floor, and some floorboards were missing. The men were still trying to work at the canons even though they knew that they already lost._

_It's two on one after all._

_Once out of the entryway, the male tried to breath in the heavy air. The rocking got worse, and there was another round of broad shots, in which Nakura tried to avoid by bracing himself on the deck. The ship tipped to the side once again, but the men held their ground, only Nakura slipped, a yelp escaping him. He had to avoid a plug bayonet that was heading straight for his chest. When the ship got back up, the dark haired male tried his best to stand up. There was another bark of orders that the men around him continued to follow; these poor things. There was another chain shot, but it seemed to hit nothing, as the men continued to load the canons again._

_There was an odd creaking noise. Not the usual sound of the floorboards groaning or the walls creaking. It sounded more like...._

_Turning around, fogged eyes looked around the dirtied and broken ship._

_There was that groaning noise again. Turning around again, it was hard to see what was causing the noise with the pounding rain soaking him to the bones._

_"Fire!"_

_When the canons shot, the groan was even louder. Looking down at the floor, Nakura noticed how a shadow started getting bigger and bigger, slowly. It was an odd shape. It still leaned in closer and closer. When he looked up to see what was causing the shadow, he might have actually emptied his heart onto the deck._

_The only mast left was leaning in, no longer so slowly. There was a loud groan until there was a snap, and the young male knew what that meant. Walking backwards, he lost his step multiple times. The mast was falling, the shadow below him getting bigger. Fear struck Nakura like a horse kicking him in the chest, his air constricted, his pulse quickening as he ran faster, praying to the gods of the sea that he wouldn't slip and die from being crushed by the mast. It was getting closer and closer, fast and faster._

_It was a few centimeters from the top of his head when Nakura dove into the raging sea, swallowing him up in its dark, deadly waters._

 

 

The morning after the rain storm, the ground was very soggy, the streets muddy, and front yards messy. The people of the town had woken up early to fix the mess the heavy rain and harsh winds caused that night, in hopes to start business once again that day. The Guards were told to help the citizens that day, meaning, that there was no training that morning, letting the men sleep in that morning. The town needed a lot of work.

When Shizuo woke up that morning, he was horrified to find that he got blood on his sheet, not exactly happy that he fell asleep to only smear his life essence on the pale yellow fabric. Doing the usual every morning, he put on his shirt, followed by his jacket, then failed at taming his wild blond locks to place his visor cap on his head. When his boot were on, he sat on his bunk a little longer, yawning, scraping off the flaking dried blood on his palm. The air was cool in the room, even with so many bodies in the barracks. Ticking softly echoed in the enclosed space, barely herd over the snoring of some of the men still in their beds, getting a few more minutes of sleep. The bed softly groaned as Shizuo stood up, stretching with his arms over his head, before cracking his knuckles, neck, and back, sighing in satisfaction at the feeling of a light body. His steps were muffled when he walked to the door,  in which also made not  much noise. He placed the candle he had used hours prior on the table beside the door before exiting into the even cooler hallway, still lit with lanterns due to the day still being a little dark after such storm. 

Sounds of metal softly clanging could be heard in every step the blond took, his rapier hitting its sheath, causing a little noise. Shizuo focused on the sound as he walked through the hallways as he made his way to the mess hall, his stomach protesting for the food it hasn't received yet. When he got there, he only saw a few Guards, all in which he knew none, their faces unfamiliar. Most likely older than him. Tom happened to be non of the older soldiers faces, which was a shame. 

With most of the soldiers sleeping, breakfast hadn't been served yet, so the blond took an apple to munch on. He took it outside with him, walking the muddied cobblestone street, quietly looking at the mess the storm had caused, along with those who were out helping to clean. When he finished the apple, he threw the core away, deciding the help around with the harder stuff. 

Some of the things he helped with were holding the awning up from a nearby store while other men nailed it back in place, cleaning heavy garbage and disposing of them, and even helped getting a sail back up on one of the trading frigates. 

The sun was hidden behind clouds for most of the morning, even when the soldiers finally started waking up and help outside. When all were awake, the Guards in the town were called back in to start training that day. There were groans at the news, but the men started changing into their training clothes, to place theirs in baskets where women would come to take them out to wash and then dry. 

When all the men - and woman due to Vorona - were in line, alphabetical order for roll call, the officers proceeded to explain what was going to be practiced on that day. It seemed that today it would be sword and long ranged fighting. Everyone was separated into two groups, some on long ranged, and the others on sword. Shizuo landed on sword for the first hour of training, something he needed after seeing what he lacked the day before. Kadota landed in the long ranged group, a rifle in his hands as others received theirs. When they met eyes, Kadota waved before he was ushered outside by an officer along with all the others. Shizuo smiled to himself at his friends antics while tracing the rapier in his hand's design. It was the same one that he had come to get used to. He twirled it in his hand while trying to listen in to the officer who was explaining as to what they would be practicing with the sword, but his mind kept wondering to the wretched drawing in his notebook. Bloody damn, he should have ripped it out that morning to throw it away. His jaw clenched at the thought, his hold tightening on the handle of his rapier, any more pressure would break it. Shizuo had been tapped out of his nightmarish thought, looking over his shoulder to see Yagiri, a little tense and pale, most likely scared of the scowl that was most likely on the blond's face. 

Relaxing his shoulders to look more at ease, the blond turned toward the younger, a questioning gaze settling on his features. 

"Oh we u-uh.... we got paired to practice." The poor guy seemed to swallow his own words. Sweat was already on his forehead and they haven't even started practicing yet.

Shizuo only nodded in response to the other, turned on his heel to get to a better space, and waited for the other in the spot he had chosen. It wasn't that long after that their rapiers clashed in signal of their match starting, in which the other didn't exactly seem to be ecstatic about. The cool air that passed through the cracks overhead soon turned warmer at all the movements in the training ground. Rapiers weren't the only thing that bumped into each other. Occasionally, bodies bumped, a curse would be muttered when their foot was stepped on, or another person that wasn't their partner hit them with a sword. 

"Stop moving like little girls on sugar. Imagine  that this is a fight with multiple people in it. Fights like this usually take place on a vessel, on a battle ground, like when taking territory. If you were to ever be in a fight like that, your head would be on a golden fish platter if you moved like the way you scoundrels are." The officer going around insulted, causing Shizuo to grit his teeth to not do something completely stupid to land himself back in General Kinnosuke's office. Just the thought of the man made Shizuo want to empty out his stomach of everything he didn't have. 

"Hah!" Yagiri cried out when he was hit in the side with his rapier. 'Such a noise to be making when you only get hit with the dull side of the blade', Shizuo rolled his eyes at his thought to help the man off the floor. Giving the brunette a few seconds to cool down, Shizuo rested his hand holding his rapier on his hip, his other going up to brush back his bangs off of his sweaty forehead, his own breathing coming fast. When Seiji said he was good, they clashed swords once more to begin their fight all over again. At one point, the smaller had been crashed into from behind, causing him to loose his footing and almost impale himself with the blond's sword. There was another instance where Shizuo had to save another persons face from Yagiri's sword, in which his hand was stabbed all the way through, the same hand he had gotten a paper cut on. The brunette paled at the sight of fresh blood running down the blond's wrist to his arm, repeatably apologizing for his mistake. Shizuo came to the conclusion that the other thought that he would grab him and fling him across Niigata. Once the other was assured that it was alright, Shizuo continued to fight, the minor inconvenience not enough to kick him off the raining ground. Instead, it was an officer that told him to go get his hand bandaged, then directed Yagiri to Vorona, the poor soul.

When the blond arrived at the infirmary, the only thing that they did to him was clean it, sew it shut, and wrapped a cloth around his hand up to his wrist. When it was being fixed, an officer came in, nodding towards the doctor, before focusing on the blond.

"General Kinnosuke would like to have a word with you once everything is done here." It was said in a monotonous voice, then left with no other word, closing the door behind him. The officers footsteps could be heard as the echod in the hallway, a rhythmic _tap tap_. Dread took hold of the blond, cursing at his stupidity, trying to remember what he had done to get called down to the General's office once more. He already had enough of him for an entire year, yet not two days later he was called back to the bastard's officer for a reason he could not recall. 

 

Shizuo thanked the doctor with a deep bow and a "thank you" under his breath, before he exited into the hallway once he was dismissed. He simply stood there in the hallway for a bit, trying take a breather before starting the short walk to the General's office. The entire way, Shizuo was berating himself, cursing even, every now and then. When he eventually did reach the door, he played with his thumbs, his breath becoming a little constricted. This man was terrifying; it didn't matter that he didn't have supernatural strength, this man had an aura around him, and the man in general was an ass. It was a wonder how he was still even in command of Japan's main army. He wouldn't be under this man if it weren't for the need of revenge that flowed through his veins, or his love to protect people, to be more precise. 

The blond stood there a little longer, trying to collect himself, before lightly rapping on the door. 

There was a muffled "come in", and Shizuo opened the door, to find the bastard looking down into a file on his desk. Said male looked up after closing the file and setting it aside, clasping his hands on the oak, before he gestured to a seat in front of the desk. 

"Sit, sit." It was said in a light tone. Hesitantly, Shizuo approached the chair, his eyes never leaving the other.

"Don't worry Heiwajima. You didn't do anything wrong." Kinnosuke began, his fingers lightly drumming on the wood. "Yet." The last word almost set the blond off. "I asked for you to come here for a different reason." Sighing, he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes unwavering as he stared down at the blond. "I calle you here because I want you to go on a voyage. Not one with your squad, but one of the older ones. I thought it would be appropriate, as you have the strength of more than twenty average men." Shizuo had nothing to say. What was there to say? No? Kinnosuke would have his head. 

Cold eyes stared back at the uncomfortable sweating blond.

"I want you to go to Nagasaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy surprised you even made it to the end notes.
> 
> I know I am not a good artist, but I added some sketches I've drawn for inspiration for chapters in an album. Here is a link if you wanna check them out: https://photos.google.com/album/AF1QipPLQiRzf2ybtIHeb4kVj1WGxKWtUxM7Fa-IH-bv
> 
> Anyways, see you next chapters. Maybe.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	7. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire licked everything. The sails, the masts, the railings, even the main deck, a comrade of his was being sliced open by a pirate, and Shizuo went in hopes to save him, even though he knew the male wouldn't survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked so damn hard yesterday(today?) to bring you this long ass chapter. My eyes are probably bleeding inside :)
> 
> also my shit art for this chapter is late bc my printer is being an ass.
> 
> continue.

"I want you to go to Nagasaki." 

The words echoed in the blond male's head, a constant reminder of a voyage that he didn't want to go on. It had been echoing back and forth ever since he was dismissed from the ass's office. It was tomorrow, the event so out of the blue that it agitated the blond further. He wasn't a fucking sailor. He was a soldier. Shizuo got it, he would have to go on voyages to other towns, countries, nations even, but he needed a break. He only got there a little over a month ago, he was still adjusting to the life here in Niigata, and now all of a sudden he wanted to send him off to the south of Japan for a voyage that would last half a year? What was that man truly thinking in his head, what would he get by sending him off to a town that was foreign to him just because of his strength. Was he the male's back up plan? Nevertheless, it was annoying, and Shizuo was itching for an answer he knew he wouldn't receive from the other. He already knew it was pointless to try and get the other to let him stay a little longer, to ship him off with a merchant ship, even if it seemed the best route for him. 

With lazy mocha eyes, Shizuo watched as the smoke from his cigar dissipated in the air above his head, joining the grey clouds ahead, only getting grayer by the minute. It looked like a damn hurricane was collecting over the oceans at that point. Shizuo smirked at that. A hurricane to stop the voyage from proceeding the following day. They would have to postpone it at least for a month, because there is no way the General would allow the citizens to clean up themselves that the disaster that would inevitably come right? He wasn't that much of an ass right? Right.

'Keep thinking that to yourself Shizuo. Maybe the man will grow a second head, growing another brain to go along with it.' Snickering at the thought, Shizuo brought the cigar back to his chapped lips, taking a deep drag, his lungs burning. 

Birds flew through the sky, squawking annoyingly, their white feathers blemishing the perfectly grey sky. With no rays of sun passing through the clouds, the air started getting chilly slowly, the humid air rising high, exchanging with the chill. Even still, when Shizuo exhales, only smoke from his lungs visible in the air in front of him. Closing his eyes, Shizuo sighs, letting his muscles relax a little against the wood at his back.

_"Ah this mother- damn!" The kid yelled in frustration, kicking at the sand, his face going red with anger, his hands in fists on the sides of his body. With his eyebrows pulled down to show his frustration, teeth gritting against each other as he angrily eyed the fake figure before him, his start training wooden sword in his hand feeling heavy, the grip sweaty from the constant practicing the young one did, more frequent then the curses leaving his lips. Planting himself down in the sand once more, he swung the sword around in his hand that was still by his side, testing the weight of the wooden stick for the umpteenth time, before he charged the fake figure on a pole, swinging the sword across his body to the thing, before the head of the figure fell off. Again._

_"Bloody scoun-" clenching his teeth again, kicking the sand once more. Sitting down in the fine grains, the brunette child looked at the stupid figure that he couldn't hit correctly. It was the sword. It's too thick, not thin like a rapier that they would let him use in a few years. Even more if he can't get the right posture and attacks under control. It always looked so easy from afar when he watched the men in the town practicing by the sand, their rapiers glinting in the sun. He wanted to look that graceful._

Shizuo laughed at the memory, his jealous self trying the move like those he saw on the beach frequently. The Guards made it look so easy; it wasn't his fault he couldn't get the moves right. Even still, after ten years of forceful and unrelenting training, he _still_ couldn't get the hand of the posture, much less the movements. It was like what Vorona said before: he relied on his strength too much. Maybe that was why he never was able to move like the others back at the head quarters. 

With a grunt, Shizuo stood up, brushing the little grains that stuck to him off back to the floor. His jacket remained on the ground, along with the wrap that went almost full round his waist and thighs, as it got in the way more often than not. Picking his sword off the floor, he unsheathed it, loving the noise it made when it was pulled out of its confinements. Twirling it in his hand, there was a soft swish when the blade cut through the air, a high whistle against the crash of waves on the shore. Sand crunched under brown boots as they traveled close to the water, the salt water licking the leather wet, turning it a dark brown in the process.

With his rapier out, Shizuo took off his gloves and struffed them in his pants, thinking that they would just get in the way, and besides, they made his grip on the thing much more slippery than they should on the handle. When sun kissed hand wrapped around the rapier's handle with nothing to nullify the pinch of cool steel in his hand, it was as if a small bound between him and his blade broke. Swinging the sharp blade around feeling it's weight in his hand for what could be the millionth time since he received the specially made sword specifically for the Guards. Call him ungrateful, but the reason that he couldn't get his hand on sword fighting was probably because of the sword. It's always the sword! Now it's to light, so light that it feels like it's not even in his hand if it weren't for the sharp cold feeling it had.

_"Ey lad, why so upset?" There were footsteps coming from behind the child, so he turned to meet a male older than him, maybe about three years or so, not by a lot. There stood a brunette teenager, his hair up in a small ponytail, a blew shirt and vest along with some breeches was all he had. He stood barefoot in the sand, his hands in his pockets as he looked down at the agitated boy, a soft smile on his face looking a little goofy. It was then that the child realized that on the tip of a tanned nose, rested frameless glasses. The sight of the other made Shizuo annoyed, not exactly happy to get company when he really didn't need it. Even so, he only growled at pointed at the poorly made figure before him, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to at least try and talk to the other, besides, he was older than him, so respect wasn't a choice._

_"That shit." Shizuo pointed at the thing as if it's very image offended him._

_A rough laugh escape the male before him, his hand coming to the nape of his neck and scratching. He averted his gaze, looking out at the expanse of ocean that shown bright with the sun shining unrelenting down at them._

_"I'm Tanaka Tom." Looking back down at Shizuo, his hand behind his neck came to rest by his side._

_"Heiwajima Shizuo." Heiwajima tasted weird on his tongue. He avoided using his last name, as it only remembered him of the infamous campfire years ago._

_"Well Shizuo-kun, I'd be happy to help you. I know how it feels like to not use a sword correctly. I myself still can't use one without hitting myself in the face or leg." A sheepish grin showed on the tanned male, his hand once again escaping behind to his nape. The dressing on the corner of his forehead was a testimony to that statement._

_Shizuo gave the other another look head to toe and back up again. He didn't seem like he would do harm, but looks can deceive. The air was a little tense, as Shizuo shared down the other, even if he was shorter and was sitting on the ground. Licking his lips, he tightened his hold on the sand under him, his head's gears slowly turning, his eyes scanning the other over and over again._

_"Okay." The answer came after a short minute of thinking, the younger standing up, brushing the grains that stick on him, uncomfortable when he realized sand got in places it shouldn't be in. A blush growing on round cheeks, he looked up at the other, ready to learn whatever this.... man had for him._

_A smile appeared on Tom's face, before he extended his hand, pausing when his hand hovered over the other'a shoulder._

_"Can I touch you?" A nod was what Tom got in return for his question, albeit Shizuo's tense stance. When Tom grabbed Shizuo's shoulders in order to turn him, he laughed at the muscles under him that wouldn't budge even the slightest._

_"First off, you need to relax."_

Shizuo rolled his shoulders back, then his neck in which it popped a couple of times. Turned at his waist both directions, his back popped as well, successfully relaxing the faux blond.

_When Shizuo reluctantly relaxed his muscles, Tom moved him so he was facing the other way, the older brunette at his back._

_"Bend your knees, hold up this arm back and slightly angled, now hold this arm up, sword out."_

Digging his feet in the sand, Shizuo lowered himself a little, bending forward due to his tall height, and dragging his arm back, bended a little as well, his hand open as if readying for use. His other arm came up, his right arm extending in front of him, his rapier pointing up and jutting out slightly, as if clashing his sword with an opponent. 

_"Don't ever let your guard down, because the rascals you'll be fighting in your lifetime have likely been doing it longer than you, and know all the weak spots, and have already developed a fighting skill that could bring you to your knees the earliest that they can." The brutal words of the teenager edged themselves in his mind, bringing up an image of smoke and fire, screaming and sobbing, blood and tears._

_"Let me at it!" Shizuo cried out, ready to attack the figure in front of him, his confidence spiking._

_Crying out, the male behind him tripped while holding Shizuo back, almost slamming right into him from the back._

_"N-not so fast!"_

A smile found its way on the blond's features.

_"Let your opponent strike first!"_

Imagining a pale face and red eyes, Shizuo back-stepped, bringing his sword down against an imaginary Cutlass, then pushed it away to the side before steeping back again, turned around slightly, before attacking from the side, his blade cutting through thick air. 

_"They'll be fast, so don't just dive yourself into combat immediately unless you absolutely need to!" Tom choked out, trying to keep the thirteen year old back._

_"Let me at it!"_

Back peddling a little, Shizuo dodged to the left, before he got into third position, swiping from the right across. Shizuo paused, in the middle of bringing his left hand up. He was to use third position right? Or was it fourth? Ignoring his forgetfulness, Shizuo brought his left arm up all the way, balancing himself against the current at his feet, crossing his legs to move to the side, trying to keep the image of his opponent real and dangerous. When trying to 'dodge' a swing from the other, Shizuo took a step back, and it took exactly a fraction of a second for Shizuo to realize his mistake. His boot hooked around a rock behind him, causing him to slip and fall into the water ass first.

_"Don't push yourself too much, or you might make a mistake that will make you regret it for the rest of your life, that is, if you still live after it."_

Sitting there in the water, his hands at his side, the current washing over his legs, slightly brushing against the brim of his shirt, the blond huffed, unamused at his slip up. The water slightly made his cuts sting.

At least he had taken off his gun from his thigh, or else he would have had to take out all the wet gunpowder from it, and that was quite frustrating.

It was an hour before lunch that the men were called back in to the training ground. Two trainings in one day didn't exactly make the blond happy. Sure he spent ten years in training from daybreak to sundown, but he was out of that, so having a second training wasn't exactly exhilarating to him.

When Shizuo looked around, he did notice that all the faces on the ground were all unfamiliar, no Kadota, Tom, or Vorona to be seen. 

If a second training session made the blond slightly grumpy, then the ass who walked in through the doors made him less so. Crossing his arms, Shizuo rested his shoulder on the wall behind him, steadying himself with his foot propped up against the wall, his eyes following every movement of the male that he wanted to currently punch in the face. 

Kinnosuke started to talk, but Shizuo heard nothing, his mind somewhere else. Things like, what's for lunch, guessing the weather tomorrow while he was supposed to leave, and how long until he could slash that Orihara ass. It didn't occurs to Shizuo that maybe what Kinnosuke was saying was important, or the fact that it was on the expedition tomorrow, who he would be sailing with or why he was asked to go. He just wanted to go have a meal then write - possibly sketch - his thoughts in his book back at the barracks. 

It was a little towards the end that some of the male's in the room with Shizuo were also starting to get restless, not exactly happy that they had to stand the whole time, even if they _were_ grateful that there was no second training session. Feet were shuffling, rapiers bumping against someone or their owners, sometimes hitting the ground if a Guard moved in a certain way that it loosened around the waist a little. Itching for tobacco, Shizuo got even more agitated that the other wouldn't shut up. Something about what their goal in Nagasaki, the travel to and from Nagasaki, so on and so forth. 

Shizuo's eyes wondered over his head to the cracks over the training ground, the butt of his shoe digging into the dirt below him. Above, he could see a grey sky that only got darker by the minute, but that didn't deter the birds outside. Little chirps were heard somewhere near by, in which Shizuo quickly concluded that there was a nest close, a small smile finding its way to his lips at the thought of tiny little featherless rolls in a small nest, a mother eagerly feeding her young. Ah, the privilege of having a mother. Of course, there is always the father who flys close by the nest, watching not only for his young but also the mother, chirping along with the others, little cries of joy. 

In the mist of his thoughts, Shizuo brought up a hand to scratch the underside of his chin, his fingers coming into contact with a stubble. 

'Need to shave...' the thought came as he stared through the cracks, his hair slightly poking him in the eyes and tickling his nose. Tuning in slightly to the present, the General was still talking, making the blond inwardly groan, trying to tune out that annoying voice once more. Soon, birds weren't the only animals that he could hear.

A couple of horses past by, their owners in a deep conversation, then there was a cat on the room, casting a dim shadow down to the dirty floor below. Shizuo thinks he heard a goat - or was it a chicken? - running, a child running after it screaming for it to stop, which reminded the blond of that time he accidentally let lose the chickens.

_"Shizuo..."_

_"Yes, yes I know. I'm just playing with them, I won't let them out this time I promise." It had happened before. He leaned a little bit too much over the gate, and his stomach had accidentally pulled the latch. Before he knew it, there was a whole group of chickens running down the street, the young Heiwajima demanding them that they stop. It didn't go well. In his haste to stop the chickens, his foot got stuck in a hole in the road, causing him to slip and fall face first into the muddy pile from the rain the night before._

_He had been the laughing stock for the week._

Smiling at the memory, Shizuo almost jumped out of his skin when Kinnosuke spoke to him.

"Why are you smiling over there Heiwajima?" The bastard knew what he was doing. His smile said it all

Scrambling to stand up straight, he almost tripped over his own feet trying to press his back against the wall, his fringe getting in the way of his sight.

"N-nothing sir." It was a breathless reply, his cheeks going warm at all the stares directed at him. There were some chuckles in the room, others just coughed embarrassed for him. 

"Alright, that's it. I hope you all were paying attention, so there are no questions later on." Kinnosuke directed his gaze at him when he said that. " I want you at the docks at eleven sharp. You will still go to training, and all your schedules have been changed so you have scouting in the morning. Do not be late, and do not forget your things in the barracks. Whatever you leave behind here stays behind. Have I made myself clear?" 

There were hums of understanding, while Shizuo rolled his eyes, his hand still behind his neck while the blush continued to spread down his neck.

"Crystal." Came the mumble from the blond, his eyes on the General in the front of the room, who himself was looking around at every face in the vicinity, his eyes lingering on Shizuo's a little longer than they should. The male _knew_ what he was doing, which made it worse. Looking at the clock on the other side, identifying that it was close to lunch, Shizuo's stomach rumbled now that it was reminded of food. 

The itch for tobacco was stronger.

Kicking himself off the wall, the blond was the last to leave the room, glad that there were no longer stares in his direction by a bunch of people that he knew nothing about. That was worrisome. These were the men he would be at sea with for at least an entire week if they were lucky, and even longer on shore, for whatever the hell they were supposed to be doing down South. 

Shit, maybe he should have listened into the 'speech' a little. It would definitely save him from all these unwanted thoughts. Which brought him to think, did the General even consider the storm coming? It was obvious it would be bad, and it looked like it would hit tomorrow, maybe around six in the after noon. There was a large window it could fall in, and in all those slots, it wouldn't change the fact that he would be at sea when it hit. If he didn't die to a gun wound, it would be because of a shipwreck. There is also the possibility that they will get into a lot of fights as they sail downwards. It's the South. Home of the pirates. Shizuo grinned a little at that thought. Seeing Orihara to put an end to his breathing.

Shizuo didn't know why he was, dare he say it, obsessed, with the other. His name, it just seemed to ring a bell in his head, but he doesn't remember as to what or when he could have heard again. He lived in this society his whole life. Pirates have been roaming the earth for centuries, it'll be hard to pinpoint exactly when he remembers hearing that name. If it even was in his lifetime, it would have had to have been when he was young, no other way that he would remember something like that if he was younger than seven. Maybe it wasn't the name at all, maybe it was the eyes that set him off. They were bright, a weird color. They were taunting, daring him, mocking. 

_"Are you going to be the one to capture little ol' me, ancient knight in shining armor?"_

The cigar in between the blond's lips gave in when he bit down on it, the raw taste of tobacco attacking Shizuo's tongue, causing him to spit it out on the green ground below him. Resting against the stone, mocha eyes scanned over the blue water that came in impressive waves, predicting the storm. The white foam from the waters was all that could really be seen due to the constant mixing of the water. Thinking of the poor fish, Shizuo gave a soft laugh, imagining the struggle all the little fish were most likely going through, forgetting of the other for a tiny bit. 

Having had enough tobacco - even though not exactly in the way he had wanted - the blond ticked himself off the wall, stuffing his hand in his pockets, giving the scenery around him one last glance. The wind around him was starting to whip, which must have meant it would rain again before the big storm. The chill dug itself in Shizuo's clothes, setting in his bones as he shivered at the cold, his hands balling into fists due to the cold even with his gloves on. His hair did that annoying thing because of the wind, so the blond decided that he should go in now. 

It wasn't as if indoors was any better, it was still cold, but there was no wind which was a plus.

With his hands still in his pockets, Shizuo started his walk to the mess hall, finally going to give attention to his grumbling stomach.

 

 

 

 

When night fell, the wind was already blowing violently, making the trees moan and wood creak, the eerie sound of the wind hitting the HQ loud. 

Shizuo was on his bed once again,working on a sketch that he had no idea that he was doing, the dim candle light his only source of warmth and luminary guide. He had already been there for a while, having not gone to the little get together for those who were leaving tomorrow, so he was ready when the men started coming into the barracks ready for sleep after a night of drinking. As Shizuo put away his book under the pillow, a soft smile was on his face. This time, he had been able to look at his drawing before panicking and putting it away before anyone saw. 

Today it had been a picture of his mother tending the plants outside of their house while she was still pregnant with Kasuka. He remembers the good days in which she would teach Shizuo how to plant, or in the least, try. 

As Shizuo stared at the underside of the top bunk as the men in the barracks finally settled down, his eyes had become heavy after a long and stressful day. Sleep was all the blond wanted, all he needed. Let tomorrow be tomorrow's problem, the Shizuo now just wanted to sleep peacefully, a dreamless sleep, so he could get a good rest before going on a voyage he never wanted to go on. It was already decided, and maybe seeing more of the country he lived in would be good for him, the blond tried to tell himself. Trying to see the positives from this trip was hard if Shizuo could be honest. Nothing was waiting there for him. Absolutely nothing. No family, no friends, no opportunity. He was barely just able to start his dream job. What else could there be that he is missing? Well, apart from a wife and kids and peace, there was nothing else. Actually yes. A dog.

The blond's eyes started closing on him, so he let them. He more than just deserved sleep.

_"Shizuo!" The call was from down stairs. The brunette got up from his desk where he had been drawing and went down stairs to see his parents at the table, one of them not happy while the other had a face of indifference._

_"Can we talk?"_

_Sitting down on the chair in front of his parents, Shizuo waited silently, his legs kicking in the air under them. His father seemed to be fighting for words, his hand running though his hair multiple times making it even messier than it had been before._

_"You know we want the best for you, yes?"_

_A nod._

_"We wouldn't want to do anything that would harm you, yes?"_

_A nod._

_"You trust any decision that we make to do those things, yes?"_

_A nod._

_Sighing, the older Heiwajima male laid back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest, seeming to be a little more at ease than he was before._

_"I want you to spend your days with me for now on in the back. I want you to learn carpentry." His father had always been a blunt man. "Forget school. It isn't needed."_

_At that, his mother scoffed, but otherwise kept silent, rocking Kasuka in her arms to the beat of her beating heart._

_Shizuo's brows only pinched, his eyes still slightly confused, his hands pulling at each other in his lap, his legs stopped swinging._

_"How will carpentry help me in the Royal Guard?"_

_This seemed to be the wrong question to ask. His father let out a noise of annoyance, his hand coming down at the table, not exactly slamming it, but it wasn't soft enough to not make the table vibrate._

_"Son. Please. Do you really want to be one of those ba-" he was elbowed by his mother, her eyes shadowed in anger, the tip of her nose going red. "There is no life for you becoming a guard, except death. You want a long life yes? We want you to be happy and safe."_

_"But becoming a Guard will make me happy." Shizuo was still confused, his hands becoming sweaty as he pulled at them some more._

_"Shizuo, you'll have to train ten years to become one of those cowards. Ten! Ten compared to the three years as an apprentice to become a carpenter. Shizuo please, think your life through."_

_"Kichirou please, let the child-"_

_The small brunette was confused, his eyes flickering between his mother and father, his six year old brain not being able to comprehend what was going on. Can he not be a Guard? Perhaps there is no longer a Royal Guard and now small militias? Wasn't it his dream job?_

 

_His father was very hesitant to let his song go and see the hanging. He didn't want Shizuo to see such gruesome events, the sound of one's life being forcefully strangled from them, even if it was a criminal who would be dying. Who exactly was the male - ah yes, Nakura, a man in his mid twenties, maybe late twenties, one who has been causing trouble in the trade industry and messing with the government. A bloody pirate, what they were calling it. To Kichirou, he didn't condone piracy, but neither did he disapprove of it. All those men on the seas shedding blood had a reason they were out there, be it personal or social. It certainly seemed as a more exciting life then the one he was living in now._

_"Alright, but I want you home as soon as it ends. Buy some nails on the way home yes? I need it for the chest." Shizuo nodded as he was given some yen to put in his pouch, before he was out the door on his way to see the hanging._

_The boy greeted many on the streets, many knowing the kind and helpful soul, as he walked down the cobblestone with his hands in his pockets, his hair pouncing with every step. Many of the kids around town were exiting their houses to go see the hanging take place. It wasn't everyday they got to see a pirate, and a pirate hanging even more so. Some adults were closing up the shops in hopes to go see the hanging themselves, chatting amongst each other of the infamous Nakura. Rumors had started already when it had been announced in the daily news paper that the man that has been wanted for over three years was finally under the King's watch, and to be put to death the earliest time at His convenience._

_The group Shizuo had ended up walking with slightly pushed through the crowd, trying to get a better view due to their short statures. There was much noise, both human and animals. Dogs, cats, goats, and sheep were all brought by their owners, betting amongst others, all rubbing their hands in excitement and hope to be at the end of the winning bet._

_"They are all dumb." Someone said from beside Shizuo, the girl crossing her arms over her dress, her hair combed back neatly. Shizuo could only agree._

_The excitement only grew around them as the bursting of doors sounded, and the name calling and cursing and stone throwing started, digging itself under the brunettes skin._

_It was all fun and games until the snap of rope was heard._

_"Mother! Father!"_

_"KASUKA!"_

 

 

Shizuo woke with a start, a hand finding its way to his chest, clucking the fabric over his heart as his breath came fast and harsh. 

It was that dream again. 

Running a hand through strands damp from cold sweat, Shizuo turned in his bed, looking down at his feet as he heard the others get ready around him, trying to calm his heart, breathing, and thoughts. He was ready to be rid of that dream. He's had it for the longest time, from the day it happened to his present breathing, and it was time to let go of it. He had enough guilt from not being with his parents and younger brother during their dying moment. 

Getting to his two feet was harder than the young male had predicted, as they felt weak and ready to buckle at any moment. 

He also still had that voyage in a few hours. 

Groaning, Shizuo let his weight rest on the bed post as he tried to muster up some strength to get moving; quite ironic for his situation. 

The training part of his day went by in a blur. He had been ordered to leave a few minutes early to go to the infirmary and get his cut checked and change the dressing, before he was sent to breakfast. That too was a blur, his thoughts all scrambled up from the nighthag that he had. Strange, that dream had stopped ruffling him up that bad years ago. It must be the stress from going on that voyage.

At one point after breakfast, there was a strong sense of nausea that hit the blond like a running horse, causing the blond to almost lose all the content from breakfast. Trying to compare this feeling like something else, Shizuo came up empty handed each time, scratching his neck in defeat. 

It wasn't like when he was nervous to come to Niigata. No, it was more like, something was telling him to stay back, to not get on that ship, to not sail out of the docks that morning. It was deep in his gut, and his gut never proved him wrong. Something was going to happen, and he had no way to avoid it apart from _not_ getting on that ship. He couldn't, he had to go. It was orders from the General, his leader. There was something out there that was going to do harm to him, it had to be it. The clenching in his stomach wasn't the kind when Shizuo knows something good would happen, no, that's an entire other feeling, this is something else.

It only got worse as the morning progressed. Time was going too slow and too fast, sometimes it would come and slam Shizuo in the face, almost causing him to loose his footing twice like a drunkard, in which both times he was barely able to catch himself against a wall. He could tell that the Guards he would be with were mocking him, laughing at his stupidity, while he didn't find it as funny as them. 

"Hurry up! You'll delay the ship more if you walk like that." Someone was yelling at him, but Shizuo didn't know who. Was he finally getting on the ship? No, he couldn't be, was he? He must have due to the sound of the ships board slipping off onto the land as someone pulled it away, and orders of withdrawing the anchor were being shouted. They must have been a few hundred nautical miles that Shizuo had come to a little more than he had before, realizing that they had already left shore. 

His journal! 

Panicked, he looked on his person for the book, to be relieved when he found it in a pouch around his waist. Relief was short lived as the nausea came back, in which Shizuo had to claim a space by the railing on the main deck, his eyes overlooking the water. Someone had come to check up on him, he thinks, but he can't remember. 

About an hour in, Shizuo had somewhat calmed down, being able to ignore the pain in his stomach, as he helped with anything he could. Apparently he had been given the job as a Spiker, so there really wasn't much to do, especially if the winds were picking up agian, the wind whipping so violently that it hurt, stinging everyone's eyes and cheeks. The blond engaged in a conversation with a male who seemed to be happy to be spoken to, and soon were talking about what their mission there was for, complaining about the weather, and their eagerness to set foot on land as noon progressed into evening, night slowly starting to peek. They talked about many things, a wide range really, before they had to separate to get to their posts because the waves were starting to rise a little higher than normal.

Later Shizuo regrets never getting his name, as he knew he would never see him ever again.

Shizuo was on standby by the helm, as the ship slowly started getting caught up with the increase wave height, the ship bobbing slightly with every wave. Overhead the wind was hitting the sails harshly, causing a low howling sound, the masts groaning along with the ship as it sailed along the harsh waves.

"Turn to the right!" The pilot shouted from the front of the ship, behind the bow as he kept a close eye on the slowly angering sea. The cabin boy was told to go below decks due to the harshness of the weather conditions, all evident on the soldiers reddened cheeks and their desperate hold on their caps. The sea artist had come running up the steps to the second deck, maps clutched in his hand in a desperate hold as his cap was already missing, having to raise his voice over the strong wind and loud waves.

"The weather won't get any better from here. A storm is heading right our way, all we can do is face it head on."

"A hurricane?" One yelled from behind Shizuo, the blond squinting in the dark of the night, a strong need to sneeze and the pains coming back full-blown. 

"No. But there is a chance if the waves don't calm down! All we can do is keep Her steady and hope She'll survive." The male yelled back, before panicking when he lost grip on one of his maps.

"And the crew in it." Shizuo added under his breath, that was completely inaudible against the harsh winds. To prevent his hat from loosing itself in the wind, the blond took it off and stuffed it in his pouch that was as water proof that a few skins of leather could provide. Hopefully his journal doesn't get wet. 

At some point in the night as everyone was scrambling about to keep the ship afloat, a sail broke, deterring the ship's advancement more even more. Shizuo volunteered to go and fix it, and that he did, a rope in his mouth as he climbed the ratline, thankful that the repair had to be right by it. Grabbing the sails end, the sail was wrapped around the pole where it should be laying on. Once wrapped securely, Shizuo threw down the rest of the rope at a male waiting below, to catch it and wrap it around a baleen pin, to secure it in place on the bottom as well.

Shizuo was still up high on the ratline when his heart almost stopped.

"ROUGE WAVE!" The pilot yelled out, causing a panic across the whole crew. The ship was immediately starting to turn, but it was a little too heavy to turn very fast, which could be good and bad. The ship barely turned in time at the quickly incoming wave, water spreading on the main deck, knocking people off their feet, almost overthrowing Shizuo off even with his death hold on the rope he was perched on. As the ship lowered, Shizuo swung around the rope jumping off his perch and landing on the deck, not caring that he could have slipped and receive a head injury. Deafening lightning cracked above them, and that's when the fear finally set in.

"If this continues, we'll come into contact with a waterspout!" Someone yelled out, accompanied with a yelp and a smash of a body hitting the floor. 

Apparently it started to rain now. 

"ROUGE WAVE!" It was heard over the pounding of rain against the wood and waves below, men dropping what they are doing and dropping to the floor.

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Came a command from the captain this time, as he took to stand next to the helm master, the quartermaster right behind. Shizuo gripped the railing as he dropped to his knees, feeling a spray of water on his back as the ship tipped upwards, causing a few cargo to slide and injure a soldier, before it landed back flat with a loud splash. As Shizuo stood up, he caught a glimpse of a waterspout forming in the distance. Fear nipping at his neck.

"Waterspout northeast!" Shizuo cried over his shoulder, in which he heard someone curse out loudly.

"All cargo below decks now!"

The crew kept this up for a while, the time slipping over everyone's head to count exactly low long they had been trying to survive the face front of the storm.there were times where the water tornadoes got too close to the ship and there would be a violent turn, overthrowing everyone off their feet, earning new bruises every minute. If they survived this, they would be very sore tomorrow.

They had already lost one man. They couldn't lose another. 

Slowly, the waterspouts were first to leave, then the lightning. Thankfully nothing had caught on fire. That would have been a disaster. 

The waves, wind, and rain continued to rage on, harsh as ever, if only a little toned down. It was just when they were starting to get the hang of the situation when it appeared. Mother Nature _really_ didn't want them going to Nagasaki. There had to be something there that the capital wasn't supposed to see.

Shizuo's pains got worse when his eye came into contact with _it_. It only spelled disaster everywhere. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't turn to a different direction, and the pride of the son of a bitch of a captain was too big to turn down the challenge.

A pirate ship.

It was a frigate, compared to their brig. It was too early for the pilot to tell if the Davy Jones was flying in place for the nation's flag, but it wasn't too early to get into positions. 

Cannons were rolled up, already loaded, as men traveled below decks to roll out the cannons there, gunmen taking their place up on the masts hazardously as the waves continued to rage.  

There was no warning when a shot was heard and a chain shot hit the bow of the ship before sinking into the dark waters below. Despite the weather, the captain called out for full sails, the ride becoming even more bumpy with the heightened speed against the waves. Shizuo had his musket pulled to his chest, blocking the entrance so water wouldn't wet the gunpowder, as they approached the pirate vessel a little to quickly. The yelling ceased as anticipation overtook everyone, that even the drench of their clothes no longer was uncomfortable.

The other ship fired again once more, before the captain yelled out a sharp 'fire!', hitting the top main mast. Before Shizuo knew it, he was engaging in his first naval war, and shit, it was frightening. The king's ship was the first to shoot broadside, making damage on the lower half of the ship before them, ripping a cheer from the crew. Aiming up his musket, Shizuo shot a man in the arm as the frigate turned, dropping fire barrels in which were shot by the gunmen on top, causing damage on the brig, in which caused a halt in advancement. 

The rain came down harder, adrenaline running hot in Shizuo's veins as he aimed his gun up once more, shooting to miss and hit a lantern instead. Growling, Shizuo felt hot. 

A challenge was healthy once in a while, yes?

When mortars started to shoot, that's when the damage was really being caused. When the ships got up close, the frigate ramming the smaller, an ass threw a fire barrel onto the ship's deck, in which someone on the other ship shot, causing a fire to start. Yes it might have been raining, but right now, they were engaged in combat, and there needed to be someone to help put the fire out. No one budged. After that, it only took four more chain shots, one broadside, and two mortars to stop the brig. Sure, the Guards had been stopped ship wise, but they still had man power. Besides, Shizuo was on the ship. Hooks shot out from the ship beside them, helping them close in the ships together to make boarding easier. Soon enough, there were pirates swinging over onto Shizuo's deck, flintlocks firing like mad, not exactly aiming them, just hoping that they would injure someone.

"Surrender now or die you King pigs sons of bitches!" The vulgar cry from a young male rang out. As it seemed, all the soldiers ignored the degrading curse, rapiers out, rifles and pistols cocked, those with axes poised behind, the sound of the axes swinging cutting the air. 

Mocking laughs emoted form the pirate crew, before they attacked, and hell broke loose on the deck. Blood splattered on the wood as swords and guns fired, axes cutting and slicing any limb in its close vicinity. Screams and moans of pain surrounded the area, as bodies hit the floor and splashed in the waters below. 

Shizuo didn't fight with any weapon apart from his strength, sending pirates overboard with a punch, knocking some out when colliding his head with theirs. At one point, Shizuo had grabbed a canon and trapped a pirate under it, his panicked screamed actually making Shizuo laugh, as cruel as that sounded. It was nauseating when there were hands or fingers found on the ground, but the fight continued. Grabbing a male by the front of his vest, Shizuo threw him against another by the railings, in which both toppled over, screaming as they did so. His bicep was sliced by an idiot who only laughed when Shizuo turned to look at him, but only stopped short when he noticed the murderous glint in the blond's eyes. It was to late to turn and hide, as he too was thrown, except back on the ship that he came on. Shizuo got sliced again on his thigh, in which the male was met with a bone crunching punch to the face who went flying god knows where. As Shizuo went to run up the stairs to the second deck, an explosion happened behind him, throwing him off. Another sounded, and another. 

Fire licked everything. The sails, the masts, the railings, even the main deck, a comrade of his was being sliced open by a pirate, and Shizuo went in hopes to save him, even though he knew the male wouldn't survive. There was blood and guts on the floor as Shizuo removed the male that had been on top of him. The male had been thanking him when he let out a scream, before something hit Shizuo hard at the back of his head, turning around, he punched the male in the chest, who flew and his back connected with the mast, flames licking his body as he stood there before he crashed to the floor. He had been turning when he caught a pirate looking at him with a glare, or he thinks he was glaring at him. Shizuo stood up from his crouch and started advancing, before the male yelled over his shoulder.

"The fucking prisoner has escaped!" Throwing a lazy glance over his shoulder, Shizuo froze, his blood going cold. 

There in the middle of the deck, stood a male in a white blew shirt, dark green breeches, black boots, cutlass and main gauche in hand, fire in the backdrop, shadowing the whole person. Even still with the darkened features, Shizuo knew exactly who it was. 

Slowly turning on his heel, his hand reaching for his rapier. He didn't think that he would need it.

"Oh look here!" The voice rang, his cheery tone misplaced with the screams of agony surrounding them. 

"It's the ancient knight in shining armor. Come to play with little ol' me once more?" Orihara accented the 'play' with a swing from both blades in his hands, whipping the air around him. Now that there was no black thin cover covering his lips and nose, Shizuo could see the smirk clearly this time, and something about that smirk made him crack even more than those eyes.

"Orihara!" Shizuo charged swiping his rapier across, for the raven to easily dodge it lazily and hitting him with the blunt side of his sword. Was he mocking the blond? Growling, Shizuo tried to slash him again, to only get sidestepped _again_. Shizuo was then hit with the main gauche once on his wrist quickly, a move he hadn't seen coming, too fast for his eyes, before a laugh escaped the raven, his smile malicious. Again, he swung his blade to cut absolutely nothing.

"Oh, you have to be quicker than that!" With a smirk, the raven ran up the stairs, to the second deck, before he messed with the haul, turning it, causing most on the main deck to lose their footing.

"Oops!"

Getting off his ass, Shizuo tried to slash the other's back for him to only duck, his leg coming out from under him and smacking Shizuo in the face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit you? My apologies." 

"Orihara you little shit!" Slashing the air violently and as quickly as he could, the raven hopped back onto the railing to bring down his cutlass on Shizuo's rapier in an attempt to stop it. Due to the strength behind it, it flung the cutlass out of the pirates hand. A triumph smirk took place on Shizuo's features, before it fell because Orihara did absolutely nothing. No, he did something. He clapped.

He fucking clapped.

"Wow! Amazing! You have to teach me that move sometime." Frustrated, Shizuo went for the raven's legs for him to only jump to the side, rolling on the deck to stop his forward motion, before he turned and used the main gauche to hit Shizuo on the shin. With this he flew back down the stairs, actually stabbing one of the pirates in the back before pushing him off the blade, letting him fall overboard. Another was kicked on the side of their head hard, sending them toppling to the floor, before he stabbed their hand to the floor, laughing at their scream.

"That's for you especially for touching me so intimately with that wretched hand of yours!" 

Shizuo approached Orihara cautiously, ready for anything. When said male turned, he still had that dumb smirk on his face, and stared right at Shizuo in the eyes, playing with his blade in his hand, swinging it around and around, as he stayed there frozen along with Shizuo, each waiting for the other to make a move. The smirk on Orihara's face started to get wider, but something seemed off.

It suddenly got eerie silent, and the look in Orihara's eyes told him he wasn't the only one. Actually, it wasn't because it was quiet, there was just a high pitched noise coming from the middle of the deck, and it was too late when both Shizuo and Orihara looked over to what it was.

The ship exploded in a matter of milliseconds, overthrowing everyone - dead or alive - on the ship into the hungry waters down down down below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH THE FUN STARTS I CANT WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER 
> 
> This has to be the longest chapter I have ever written ever, my second is Teenagers on Revolutioms with 7k, so I'm happy. 
> 
> I've been a writer for 4+ years an I /still/ can't plan every chapter correctly, or at all except the main events. That's sad.
> 
> Also!!! An appearance!!! Of Izaya!!! Gonna get better.
> 
> I'm sure that there are a lot of grammar mistakes but meh, I already tried my best to go through the whole chapter. I even had my friend Go through some of it. Thank you!!!
> 
> Shitty Art:  
> https://photos.google.com/album/AF1QipPLQiRzf2ybtIHeb4kVj1WGxKWtUxM7Fa-IH-bv
> 
>  
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Don't waste your time this chapter bc it's long as fuck!


	8. The Coward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make a single funny move and I will not hesitate to put you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg what is this? A chapter update a day later from a major one? Yes it is.
> 
> An Easter special my loves.

Nothing.

_"Shizuo, it's okay. If you want to be a Royal Guard, then that's fine. I support you whole heartedly. I want you to be happy. Your father... just had issues with the General there. It's okay, alright?"_

Absolutely nothing.

_"I know that you want to give back to the town that has given you so much, so you having a strong sense to protect it is alright. I also know that you want to do something good with that strength of yours."_

No noise, no movement. No nothing. 

_"You'll be the perfect role model for your brother."_

Wait. There are sounds of waves. Low noises in the distant that are... muffled? 

_"So brave, my baby."_

Fire crackling? What's going on? 

_"Better close that mouth of yours before a fly flies in it."_

Birds? No. 

_"You have to have a strong position, and thrust! This is a basic move to use with these kind of blades, due to their thickness."_

There's pain. He feels pain in his chest. 

_"It's nice to meet you."_

He can't breath. 

_"KASUKA!"_

He can't breath! 

Mocha orbs opened to see an endless expanse of blue, sand on the bottom with reefs and fish. His lungs ached for air. Looking up at the surface, he was ever grateful that it was very close. Panicking, Shizuo swam up with all the strength he had currently, warm air slapping his wet face when he broke the surface. 

He gulped air greedily, never enough. He swam in place as he breathed, calming his heart and the aching in his chest. Calming down was quicker then he though, because before he knew it, he was looking around him. At the damage that surrounded him. There was fire, pieces of wood, sometimes large chunks, a small chunk of sail. There even were some bodies littering the area as well, that didn't sit well in the blond's stomach, because it wasn't just pirates, but people he had been working the deck with. People he left Niigata with. Even with the ache in his heart now, Shizuo swam to land, completely exhausted. 

Warmth, waves softly grazing his boots, the sun. That was all that purchased in the blond's mind once he was able to rest there. The peace didn't last long. 

"Hah. Was it rough on you too?" The voice rang out, not too far away from him. 

Forcing his eyes opened, Shizuo saw Orihara a fathom away from where he was, on his side on the sand, eyes half lidded, obviously tired. When their eyes came to contact, the smirk widened. Pushing up off the ground, Orihara patted himself down as good as he could, before languidly stretching, moaning when his back popped, then proceeded with his neck, also giving satisfying pops. 

"Mmm..." He stood there in the sun, looking out at the water, giving the damage a look over once more, his hand going up to push his wet bangs off his face to ring them as good as he could. "That's the first and last time I'll ever allow Earthworm to capture me..." the words were soft, not meant to be heard by the blond laying on the beach six feet away from him. 

Shizuo inspected the pirate from his position on the floor. He had a slimmer face then he first remembers. Thin dark eyebrows to eyes that seemed to be blood red in the shadows and crimson in the light, long dark lashes framing the top of his eyes, and small equally dark lashes on the bottom that gently graced the cheek below. They led to a thin nose to plump lips, all accenting the high cheekbones. Dark black sleek hair framed Orihara's face, peeking slightly past his jaw, before his ears poked out. There on the lobe, hung a long earring with a large black bead at the end, that swung when Orihara moved his head. His neck was just as pale as his face, leading to a just as pale chest that was revealed by the open blew shirt. 

"Stop undressing me with your eyes pervert." 

Startled, Shizuo's face warmed along with his neck, the tip of his ears burning as well. 

"I-I wasn't...!" Shizuo fumbled with words, as he tried to detangle himself from his clothes to try and sit up. 

"Mmhm...sure..." The raven walked up to the blond, poking him in the stomach with his boot, stepping away when Shizuo tried to grab him. 

"So, ancient knight in shining armor. How are you going to get home?" Orihara smirked as he looked down on him, his hands on his hips, bended over slightly as he mocked the blond. Shizuo tried to kick him in the face to no avail. His boots had too much water in them still. 

"I'll get a merchant ship to sail me to Niigata. What does it matter to you?" 

Shizuo's face heated up once more when the raven laughed at him, a look of pure idiocy in those red eyes staring down at him. He proceeded to shake his head, before he let his head rest back, looking up at the expanse of blue sky over them. 

Not a single grey cloud. 

"They won't give you one." 

This only angered the blond more. Growling, Shizuo tightened his hold on the sang underneath him, squinting as he was still laying down with his back to the warm sand. 

"How do you-" 

"Toyama doesn't like your kind." 

Shizuo was quieted with that, his glare meeting a bored stare. 

"Toyama despises the Royal Guard. The only thing you'll get is a bullet to the chest." 

No. He was lying. The RG was the national military. There was no way that they didn't allow or despise them. This here was just a lying bloody scoundrel. 

"Liar." 

"I wish." Saying this, Orihara walked into the water, before bending over, grabbing something in the water and bringing it up to inspect it. 

It was quiet between them for a little. Just the sound of birds above them, the wind rustling the leave behind them, and the waves washing up against the shore. The fire crackling was getting softer, the fire finally dying out slowly due to the wind or water, Shizuo didn't know, but it was dying either way. 

"I can give you a ride." 

Shizuo whipped his head over to the raven, his face hardening at the offer. This bloody scoundrel was just trying to rob him. 

"Why." No you shit! That wasn't what he was going to say! Listen! 

"You interest me. I've never seen anyone pick up a whole watch tower and throw it far before." 

Shizuo's face heated up once more at that. All he had been doing in the past ten minutes is blushing, and it's all the ravens fault. He was referring that fight back in Niigata. Of course he would. That was where he really displayed his strength publicly in a while. 

"Of coarse, you'll have to pay me back." Orihara grinned as he looked over his shoulder, pivoting on his heel while the thing was still in his hand, walking up to the blond. "You don't happen to have the money on you now, do you?" As the raven was bending down Shizuo whipped out his pistol, standing up while stumbling, aiming the gun at Orihara as he backed away with his hands in the air, a smirk on his face. 

"You bloody _fucking_ pirates." Shizuo snarled, pressing the trigger to shoot the male. Nothing happened. Orihara laughed, his hands going down onto his hips once more, tilting his head to the side knowingly. 

"It's either me or a whole town after you. Here, let's make a deal, yes?" 

"I don't trust pirates, Orihara-kun." Sneering, Shizuo threw down his pistol, the gun making a dull _thud_ against the sand. Glaring at it, he moved his glare at the person across from him, ready to punch the living daylights out of him. 

"Your not being rational here. I'm saying I'm willing to make a deal here. I keep to my word. You get what you want, and I get what I want." Orihara slowly started walking up to him, his hands back up in the air, his voice slow and low as if to not startle the blond beast. "A trade, not a give and take situation." 

Gears started turning in Shizuo's head, as he watched the other advance, his eyebrows pinching together. He didn't trust pirates. Fuck, he hated them with his whole being, but if he was smart enough, he could play his words no? That way he can get what he want _and_ Orihara, a win win situation. He gets home, and Orihara gets thrown into jail or hanged, and then he gets to proudly announce to Kinnosuke that he did it. That was where he paused, his blood going slightly cold at remembering something. Kinnosuke sent him as backup. He sent him to keep the others safe while at sea and during the entire voyage in general. Shizuo's thought had been confirmed by the male he had been talking with the day before, so going back to Niigata empty handed - even with a pirate - only spells failure. Everyone would hate him, he would be looked down upon, and he would have known, that he failed. Because he couldn't even protect a single person. Now he is stuck on a beach in Toyama, a town that seems to despise the RG, a pirate that is literally hanging from his neck at the moment, and a dead crew, no ride back to Niigata or to Nagasaki except for the untrustworthy pirate asking for a trade. There was nothing else he could do. He could either be a failure, or a successor; a successor to respect. 

"Start talking." Shizuo reluctantly huffed, peeling the hands at his shoulders, pushing the other away 

"Alright!" Orihara exclaimed, a triumph grin on his lips. "I give you a ride to wherever you want, _but_ you have to come back with me to Nagasaki and help me first." Pausing for a moment to put whatever was in his hands on his head, which happened to be a RG cap; he continued. "I have been told about your dislike for General Kinnosuke." Resting on a large boulder behind him, he paused for dramatic effect. "I as well dislike Kinnosuke. He has something of importance that is mine." 

"So you want me to get it for you." 

'How do you know of my dislike for the man?' 

"It's not that easy. Oh I wish it was. It's much more complicated then that. I've been working in it for the past - I don't know, seven? -  years. 

"I have known Kinnosuke for the longest time, and I know that what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. He also doesn't like it when his plan doesn't go according to plan. I may have went through his things the last time I was in Niigata. This voyage you were supposed to go on, it would have lasted from half a year to a year." 

Shizuo didn't know where this was going, but he didn't think he liked it. 

"I want you to sail with me for the duration that this 'voyage' was supposed to be on. That way, not only do you not make yourself a complete idiot in front of everyone, but you help me retrieve what's mine." 

No. Absolutely not. He was not going to become part of a pirate crew for an entire year. He became a Guard to kill them, not become one of them. 

'But imagine the amount of disrespect and hatred towards you if you come back home empty handed.' Shizuo grit his teeth at the though. 'You also became a Guard to explore. Pirates know how to do that the best.' No he wouldn't. He wouldn't let himself do this. He couldn't. Not now, not ever. 

Even still, he needed a ride back to Niigata. What was he going to do, swim all the way back? No. Even he knows he can't go that far with his strength. He was at least a few hundred leagues from Niigata, he couldn't do that, even if he did have superhuman strength, didn't mean he had a superhuman stamina. Besides, where the fuck was this ship he was taking about, hah? 

"Where's the damn ship." 

"Main dock of Toyama, idiot." 

Choosing to ignore the insult, he crossed his arms, pointedly looking at the male. 

"Why is it here? You did just get shipwrecked." Hah, he caught the little shit now. 

"It's really easy to predict Amphisbaena sometimes, ridiculously so. All it takes is logic, a map, and math." Looking at an imaginary clock up at the sky, the other snorted. 

"Make your choice. My quartermaster won't be too happy if I'm even more late." 

No, this was all a lie. He had to be dreaming. There was no way he was stuck with this pirate. He couldn't do the trade. He was going to stick to his morals, even if it did put him in danger. There has to be someone in town willing to help him, there had to be one good soul amongst all of them, it wasn't the end of the world. Shizuo's world seemed to be crumbling though. He couldn't, not yet. He will die part of a pirate crew, even if it was unofficial. He hated their kind, he wasn't going to pledge allegiance to one of their kind. 

"Alright." 

Wait no! His mind is saying one thing and his lips another! 

"On one condition." 

No stop this now Heiwajima. This isn't what you want. Trust your heart, forget this fool. 

"I am allowed to stick to my morals, in whatever way I can." 

"That's fine with me, as long as you don't use it to get out of things." 

They stared at each other at those words. It was uncomfortable. 

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Might as well know each other's names if they were going to sign this trade. He hated it, but sadly, it only seemed the only way out. 'Forgive me mother, father. Kasuka.' He extended his hand, waiting. 

"Orihara Izaya. _Captain_ Orihara Izaya." Thin fingers wrapped around Shizuo's extended hand, a shake enough to sign the deal. 

Shortly after, Shizuo checked and saw that his pouch was still on his waist. Opening, Shizuo's heart fell to see it was filled with some water, wetting the journal. He dumped it and set the book out, then rung his hat and also put it out to dry as best as it could before they had to leave. He left for a few to relieve himself, to come back and find Izaya bending over in the water once more to retrieve a blade. It seemed to be a broken cutlass. Not happy with it, he threw it over his shoulder and continued to look around, possibly trying to find a rapier or maybe a main gauche, due to him being a lefty. He did find one, but it wasn't in that great of a condition. Still, he decided to take it, slipping it in the hoop at his right hip, turning on his heel, saying it was time to go. 

Walking through the small forest to get to the main town was kind of awkward. It's not everyday that a Guard and a pirate captain get stuck together and have to work together. There was a skeleton or two laying around, in which Shizuo sent a quick prayer while following the other who didn't talk like Shizuo thought he would. All the raven did was try not to step in mud piles, occasionally cutting branches that got in his way with the main gauche in his left, swatting away bugs while mumbling something like 'annoying pests'. At one point Shizuo hadn't been paying attention and a twig came and slapped him hard in the face, successfully poking him in the eyes and scraping the bridge of his nose. At this, the raven snorted, a sick grin on his lips as he looked over his shoulder, meaning, he did it. It took a lot more self restraint than he thought to not rip out a tree and leave the other stuck under the bark while he found someone else. Too bad they had already sealed the deal, and Shizuo was a man of his word. 

It might have been an hour, maybe two, to get to the town. At first there was a small trickle of evidence of civilization, then they saw two children, then houses that were dispersed greatly until they started getting closer and closer, to make up a town. Of coarse they didn't have tall bell towers or houses made out of string material like in Niigata, but it was definitely an old town. One could tell when new additions were being added due to the difference in color and age on buildings, sometimes even material. The path was dirt, rocks on the sides along with weeds that started to grow tall from not being cut. There were tall trees surrounding the town, giving a great deal of shade around the village where it would be nice to just sit and relax, maybe read if one was able to, or perhaps draw, write, or possibly just sleep. Even with the vegetation surrounding the area, there was still a soft breeze that blew by, caressing the buildings and its inhabitants softly, a whisper of touch. The trading center was full, bustling with people, children, sometimes animals as business was being made between two individuals. 

It seemed to be a friendly village with friendly faces, waving at Izaya as they moved. That is, until their eyes met Shizuo, in which they would take a step or two back, as if Shizuo was a growling beast out for their children. Some wore faces of disgust, some of disdain, some others just stoic. No matter their expression, they _really_ didn't like Shizuo. 

Izaya hadn't been fooling. There was no way someone here would put aside their dislike for the Royal Guard - for whatever reason - and help the poor man out who hadn't even looked in their direction with a slight sense of dislike. Shizuo knew it wasn't him as an individual that they hated, but more of a hatred for a whole group of individuals. The emblem of the RG seemed to offend them. He wasn't even wearing his hat, only Izaya was wearing a hat that he found. That was another thing. 

With their faces of hatred towards Shizuo, it looked like they were ready to attack. Possibly the only reason they weren't was because Izaya seemed to be wearing his hat, even if he wasn't. They obviously connected that Shizuo and Izaya were together, so they hadn't made a move. Yet. Quickening his pace, Shizuo growled at the raven. 

"How much farther?" With the question came a chuckle. 

"Impatient are we?" 

"No. I just want to get the hell out of here before one of them shoves either a torch or pitchfork up my ass." This received a full laugh. One that wasn't genuine, one again, mocking the blond. 

"Didn't I tell you about these people? Hmm?" 

Shizuo had nothing in response to that, he just continued to walk with his hands in his pockets, distancing himself from the bloody scoundrel. 

Soon enough, they did find the main dock. 

It was surprisingly full. People bustled on the docks, crates and barrels being carried to and from ship, a trading center with a round male wig a shaved head stood there, making deals with the ones in line. There, the men also waved at the raven, before the same thing happened when their eyes met the blond. Not only would they step away, but they would grow quiet, as if anticipating an attack or maybe a degrading insult. 

Ignoring the sudden change, Izaya walked up to a ship with its stern in, bow facing out into the endless horizon of sea. Looking up at the top of the brig, the words 'The Coward' big and bold in English calligraphy, catching the mocha eyes of the faux blond. 

Fitting. 

Walking behind Izaya, he watched as Izaya jumped the small gap between the entrance to the ship deck and the dock, careful to not fall back into the salt water below. Swinging his legs over the lowered railing, he didn't stop for the blond to get into the ship to continue walking. When Shizuo caught up with the raven, he offers the blond to go first. 

"Ladies first." Oh that fucking grin will fall off once he gets a punch from the blond. Shizuo sneered, before walking up the stairs to the second deck, before he met icy eyes of a woman lazily resting on the helm, who had been glaring at a black cat sitting not to far from her. She was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt that wrapped around her shoulders, a dark brown corset wrapping around her waist, leading down to a dark blue slanted gypsy skirt hanging from her hips, a red scrap of fabric surrounding her hips as well along with a belt. Boots the color of her corset ran up to her shin just below the knee, the top of a dagger poking out from behind. On her forearms rested bracers the color of her corset as well, black gloves on with a few rings. Necklaces adorned her bust, hoop earrings hanging from her ears, a small nose ring on her left nostril, all covered with the green ice of her eyes. Black silky hair ran down to her lower back, a hat to top it all off. 

Her eyes quickly dismissed the blond and right to Izaya, her glare full blown at the raven, annoyance and anger visible. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" Izaya didn't even make to answer, seeming to know that she would continue. "It's incredibly hot even after that storm. What took you so long escaping. I'm sure as hell it has to do with this arshole." 

Good thing he tries to not harm women, because she would have flown deep out into the ocean was the raw urge to punch her. Apart from that insult, she continued to talk to Izaya, relating things he didn't care for, like for an example, reprimanding him. While they fought, Shizuo thought about how he is on a pirate vessel willingly. Willingly. Something he never thought he would do. 

This was all a mistake. He wasn't going to go around with this scoundrel for a year. No. This was all a dream, it had to. This was against everything he believe in. He didn't want this. This frightened him, very much so. Pulling at strands of his hair, Shizuo continued with his inner conflict, actually wanting to scream. He was able to stay cool for the walk here, but reality came too fast for him when he stepped on the ship. This was a bad idea. He should just swim back to Niigata and forget all of this nonsense that is now his reality. 

Fingers snapped at his face to get his attention. There in her haughty aura, stood what could be described as, an ice queen. Izaya stood next to her, laughing. 

"Shizu-chan, this is Yagiri Namie, my quartermaster and first mate. Namie, this is Heiwajima Shizu-chan, a special addition to our crew." 

"No no no no no. Shizuo. Don't fucking call me that unless you want me to shove your face in a bucket full of scallops." How dare that insufferab- 

"Very sexual Shizu-chan. Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not interested." 

"I-za-ya-" 

"Anyways. Namie, please show Shizu-chan around. I'm going to change out of these disgusting clothes. I need a bath." Izaya picked at the front of his shirt, walking away down the stairs and to the captains quarters. 

"Hope you drown!" Namie sneered at the male, glaring at the male until she couldn't see him anymore. Shizuo was actually uncomfortable around her, so when she looked at him with her cold eyes, she made a small noise of disapproval before she walked down below decks, showing him his 'sleeping quarters'. 

"I'm more than sure that you have been on a ship before. It's mostly all the same, but your surrounded by pirates and have a pirate captain. Make a single funny move and I will not hesitate to put you down." 

With that, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked out, her walk full of purpose, authority, and snottiness. Just looking at her gave him a headache. 

"Oh Lord on high. What have I gotten myself into?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Namie.
> 
> This was a little rushed. The first two thousand words were written yesterday right after finishing chapter 7, but the rest was a little rushed I think, even if I did spread out writhing this chapter throughout the day. 
> 
> Shitty art for this chapter and last hadn't been uploaded yet as my printer is /still/ being an ass.
> 
> Shitty art:  
> https://photos.google.com/album/AF1QipPLQiRzf2ybtIHeb4kVj1WGxKWtUxM7Fa-IH-bv
> 
>  
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	9. Two days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your local asshole in for a stop at the most inconvenient of times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter can make your Monday better.

Shizuo stayed below deck for a while, trying to avoid the crew that he already despised. If he were in any other situation, he would give his life for one of his crew members, but here, here he didn't care if any of them received a bullet to the heart. Once he got to Nagasaki, he will sneak away and find a merchant ship that will take him up to Niigata, and leave the rest of this behind. He did not believe in good in any of these shits, he hated them all, despised them till they were six feet under.

Even still, he went up when he was called to the deck, or more so, to the great cabin, in which his discomfort spiked. He really didn't want to be in such an inclosed place with man of his kind. 

It was disgusting. 

 

Standing in front of the doors, Shizuo signed, growling at himself for his stupid decisions once again. Before Shizuo could rap at the door, a voice came from within.

"Come in." It was muffled.

Groaning inwardly, Shizuo opened the door, stepped in, then closed it behind him. The room was actually bigger than he anticipated, the white walls around the large windows letting in a lot of light, creating a feeling of grandness in the room. Sitting at a round mahogany table, was the same male he had almost attacked at the beach, but this time properly dressed, his head hanging over a couple of sea maps on the table before him, a round silver ring in his gloved hand, playing with it as he seemed to be calculating something in that annoying head of his.

"Shizu-chan."

"It's Shizuo you asshole."

"Shizu-chan."

Already exasperated, Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest, unhappy. 

"What do you want?"

Shizuo was tired, not only physically, but emotionally. He just witnessed a bloody fight between pirates and his crew members, even if they weren't in his squad, he felt strong for them, all the lives lost the night before haunting him to no end. All because of their kind. Being on a ship full of them made him want to lash out, his anger barely kept at bay. 

'Just look at him in those clothes. Thinking he is high and mighty.' 

Izaya had stood up to retrieve a tea cup left at another table, to come back and set it on the table that he was currently occupying after taking a sip of whatever was in the cup. His hands were at his hips, his head tilted to the side slightly, his earrings tilting with him. He was dressed in a white shirt, a green fabric wrapped tightly over his hips and waist, black pants under it leading to dark brown boots. A long red, black, and yellow jacket hung on his frame, yellow epaulets on his shoulders, the same gold color that surrounded the black cuff on his wrists, blending in with the black tight gloves on his hands, glimmering silver rings on his index fingers, catching the light every time they came into contact. The black feathered hat sitting on his head went well with the cravat around his neck. He looked like a cocky bastard.

"I want to talk to you. Is that so bad?" Stretching with his arms over his head, a yawn escaped the raven, his eyes dropping closed for a second to relax with his back strain free. Leaning against the windows, Izaya motioned to the other chair at the table.

"Sit, sit."

Cautiously, Shizuo took a seat, making sure to leave leg room so he could spring up at a moments notice if needed. He watched the other closely, his hatred only boiling more at the very sight of the other man.

"Listen. Now that you are on this ship, you have to treat the people on board as your crew..." Izaya trailed off, his arms crossing over his chest. "I can see it in your eyes, the need for bloodshed."

"You know jack shit about me."

"Mind you, I could have your head."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything, hah?" Even the bastards slight echo of his voice in this room made him want to rage.

"I'm saying that we had a deal. Try anything stupid, and I will not hesitate to challenge you. From what I've seen, your supposed to keep to your word, yes?" 

"Listen, _bastard_. I didn't ask to be sent to Nagasaki, be shipwrecked, and then obligated to agree to board with a pirate for possibly a year. I hate your kind, God I despise them. If it were up to me your neck would be snapped in half right here and now." Shizuo had kicked back and cornered the raven against the wall and the furniture he had been resting on, his eyes showing no fear of the blond suddenly getting a little too close for comfort. Something sharp poked his chest. 

"Okay, hold your wagon sir. I oh so kindly offered you to board my ship and take you home after you help me. Others of _my kind_ would haven't even given you a second glance before shooting you dead in the head." Izaya calmly said back, a look of feign hurt dusting over his features as if the blond complaining about him was truly hurting him. 

"I know not of your true ambition, but I'm sure I won't like it one bit." The blond practically snarled at Izaya, even still, not even a flinch showed on that pretty little face that Shizuo would love to punch in. Maybe if his eyes weren't that weird annoying color, it would be easier to restrain himself.

"Shizu-chan, slow down. I only asked you to come to ask if you were comfortable. At least be glad that I gave you a cabin to sleep in instead of making you sleep with the crew. Or worse, on the floor at the very bottom in the prison down below. Hm?" The sharp object poked his chest a little harder, causing the blond to look down and see a dagger pressing at his chest. Stumbling back to get away from the blade, Shizuo's eyes went bewildered, before they hardened to anger. Before he could speak or possibly explode from the anger, the door was opened without even a knock, the ice queen standing there, her gaze uninterested as she looked at Izaya, as if annoyed that she had to work for this bastard. Shizuo wouldn't blame her if that was the case, as he too would feel the same as she did.

"Word came back about the Yodogiri Plantation." Clutched in the female's hand was a paper rolled up in a bottle to keep it from getting wet. 

A loud exhale came from Izaya, as he reached to grab his tea and take another slow sip of the now cooled beverage, his eyes scanning the sea outside the window before his eyes drifted back to the female at the doorway, ignoring the blond entirely. 

"How much?"

"Few thousand yen. I wasn't sure if you wanted to give him pieces of eight or yen so I went with the safer option." Sounding exasperated, Namie answered the simple question by the other.

"That's fine." Taking another sip of his tea, Izaya finally shifted his eyes over to the blond who was still unhappy about the dagger to his chest trick. "Be careful of who you make an enemy Shizu-chan. This world is a little different then you have it perceived."

 

The day had actually passed in a fast blur. Shizuo sat on the cot, his mind on the interaction he had with Orihara. He is more than sure that wasn't how the conversation had actually went. At the time that he had been in that room, it seemed longer than his memory would remember. They had been talking, something important must have, yet he knew not due to his current short memory loss. He thinks that the pirate said something about fixing his wounds, also something about Namie doing it and him disagreeing. At that point this male had been introduced into the conversation but once again, he could not remember. He does know that he got uncomfortably close to the other pinning him against the wall in his anger, as the smell of gunpowder lingered on his own clothes. 

That was another thing. Izaya smelled of gunpowder in its raw state, but the taste in the air was tobacco, a strange combination indeed. He spent so much time around danger and being the danger, he smelled like danger. That didn't sit well with the blond. 

He wanted to write in his little book, but it was still drying, making the blond's stomach drop once more at the thought of his poor little journal. He had drawn in charcoal too, which the water obviously distorted the pictures and writings in the leather covered book. He took off his clothes at one point, as they bothered him. It was around that time that he realized hat clothes had been provided for him, probably Namie who had dropped them off. He could already imagine her annoyed face and the haughty sway of her hips. They were simple clothes, the regular breeches and white blew shirt that was baggier than normal on his frame. He kept on the necklace in which it didn't hide well under his shirt. 

Some time during the late afternoon, Namie had brought down his food and left quickly as if being in his very presence was insulting to her in every way possible. After that, everything was a blur once more. The ship swayed steadily as it rocked with the waves.

The sunset crawled through the open window into his small room, brushing every surface pink and orange before the sun dipped completely under the water. At night it got cool, the breeze traveling into the window where it went down his shirt, making him shiver slightly.

With a low groan, Shizuo let himself tip to the side and fall onto the cot, his eyes shutting as soon as his head hit the stuffing of the pillow.

 

_"Kichirou... my stomach hurts." Shizuo looked up as his mother held her womb in her hand, her face twisting slightly in pain. She rested her hand flat on the table before her, her head bowing as she took labored breaths. She had been cleaning the house, when she suddenly felt the pains in her stomach._

_"It's okay. Maybe it your time of month already." Shizuo's father answered from the table, a piece of wood in his hand, a carving knife in the other, wood chips littering the table he was sitting at. He continued to make designs into the wood, silently working on his new work for the Sharaku household that had recently lost their daughter. They had already lost their wife after giving birth to the young baby five years ago. Another loss to the family was saddening. The brothers had stayed indoors all day helping their father through the anguish that had finally taken toll on him._

_Kasuka was currently chewing on a piece of cloth from the bib around his neck, his left foot in his right hand as he gurgled, his eyes on his older brother with the wooden blocks in his hand._

_"Shizuo-kun, do you mind watching your brother for me for a little? I think I need a rest." Namiko said softly as she walked towards the stairs._

_In reply, Shizuo nodded when his mother glanced at him. She gave an apologetic smile at him before she climbed up the stairs slowly, her pain clear in her face._

_Shizuo knew not to worry. Sometime his mother would do that. There were times where she would have sudden pain in her stomach, and they were so strong she needed to rest. His mother said she was just nervous, but Shizuo thought it was something more._

_Her pain came hard a sour few hours after they had announced the capturing of the pirate, whose name Shizuo couldn't recall. She was probably scared of the man. Who wouldn't be scared of a pirate who had quite the amount of reputation? The brunette himself was a little afraid. Afraid that he would come loose and run away again, tormenting other villages once more for the bloody money that he craved for because of his idiotic greed._

_Shizuo continued to play with his brother, until he started to cry. Milk was in high demand for the baby, in which Shizuo had to go out and milk the cow before he could feed it to Kasuka, the milk being finished by no other than Shizuo himself after craving a cup of the cool drink. It was rather hot outside._

_When Shizuo came back inside, it was hard to feed the child, as not only did Kasuka move a lot, but he was sweaty from just being out in the sun for a few minutes. The sun was truly unrelenting today._

_The sun slowly ended up by the horizon, where it sunk below the expanse of the sea that the town overlooked, casting everything in a white otherworldly glow when the moon rose into the sky._

_Shizuo was tucked into bed by his mother, who's pains had gone away, before she went off to the room her parents shared to sleep. Sleep easily overcame the child; before he knew it, his eyes opened to his room being flooded by a warm orange and yellow light._

_The morning went by fast, the usual of breakfast before helping his father out in the workshop, before going back in for lunch. There was one thing different that day - Shizuo had been trying to get his mother to let him go to the hanging._

_"Please! This never happens! I want to see a real life pirate!" His mother wasn't fond of the idea of her son going out and seeing a hanging. Even less because it was a pirate hanging. Maybe it was because she was grumpy because her pains had come back._

_Shizuo still went that day._

_Arguing over going to the hanging was the last thing he had really done with his mother._

_He forgot to say he loved her._

 

 

 

_"Nakura are you really making a big deal out of this?"_

_What a stupid question to ask, the younger black haired male thought, the sound of his pacing pausing to stare at the other black haired male across the room, tobacco smoke coming out from his mouth from the pipe._

_"Why am I making a big deal out of this?" Nakura laughed as he said the words, coming out low and seemingly distorted. "How would you feel if you found out that it wasn't suddenly the end for your family lineage?" The bright eyes of Nakura dilated as a smile started to stretch on his face._

_"Well, glad of coarse. But I have a wife, I don't have to worry about that."_

_"Exactly! I don't."_

_"Nakura-"_

_"The things I can do!"_

_"Nakura-"_

_"I-I have to find away to take a peek. Or - or maybe-!"_

_"Nakura!"_

_The raven head snapped towards the other male, his eyes brows furrowing as he watched the other male take another slow drag of his pipe, his eyes never leaving his lean frame._

_"Nakura. You can't."_

_Those words feel heavy in the air between them._

_"What do you mean I can't?"_

_"You can't."_

_Eyebrows furrowing further, Nakura crossed his arms across his chest._

_"Yes I can. I'm I pirate. They fear me. They will-"_

_"No. We do not just terrorize people. What is going I through your head lately? Got a stick up your ass?"_

_Tilting his head to the side, the younger male of the two sighed, running a hand down his face, his shoulders hurting slightly to the movement._

_"You're head is already wanted. Why give them another reason to chop it off?"_

 

 

Cold sweat dripped off the pale forehead, breath coming in hard. Grasping at the sheets, a sigh later with exhaustion filled the cool air.

It was that dream again.

Why couldn't it just give him one night of peaceful rest?

 

 

"N.... stop." Shizuo said softly, his nose twitching as he shifted in the cot. "That's mine..." kicking his leg out from the covers, his hand dug deeper into his faux blond hair. "Shoo... my glass of milk..."

At that, a snort filled the room. A very amused one.

"Asshole..." Shizuo had to shift again as the annoying tickling sensation now bothered him at his nape, making him turn onto his back once more to hopefully make it stop. "N.... no!" Growling, Shizuo kicked at the air, his hand swaying away whatever was by his ear. "Shove... rapier up ass..." 

Another laugh echoed in the room.

"Flea..." there was a really annoying ticklish spot on his face, so without thinking, his hand flew up to only smack himself hard in the face, his eyes flying open as he sat up in his bed quickly. Absolutely dumbfounded, Shizuo whipped his head to the other in the room, who happened to be doubled over laughing.

Anger instantly rose in his veins, his face going red. It was an instant reaction when Shizuo grabbed the hay stuffed pillow and whipped it in the air over to hit the other male. With a thump, Izaya's ass hit the floorboard hard when he fell, a squeak slipping his lips when his back hit the floor. Even still, the other laughed, except this time more breathy.

"Ow. That was mean." The words weren't heard as Shizuo instantly started yelling.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

Izaya stood up, dusting himself off, paying special attention to his butt to rub it slightly with a pout. When the look on Shizuo's face came across him, the raven laughed all over again.

"I had to make sure you were still alive. I stayed to listen to you sleep talk though." Shizuo's face went beat red at that, then tried to use the pillow again to hit Izaya once more and maybe whack at least an ounce of common sense into him.

"You saw me yesterday! Of coarse I'm alive!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! We talked in that room of yours! Go away!" This time Shizuo threw the pillow, which successfully hit Izaya on his hip tipping him off balance a bit. 

"Are you getting embarrassed?"

"No!" A chuckle made itself known from Izaya, as he shook his head slightly.

"I expect you to be well rested Shizu-chan-"

"It's Shizuo damnit!"

"- because there will be no naps today. We get right to business. I'm sure sleeping for two days on your lazy butt gave you enough energy to run a minimum of a couple of leagues yes?"

Shizuo was in the process of reaching for his shirt when he paused with his hand in the air, his ears betraying him.

"Two days?" There was no way he actually slept for two days.

"Yes. That's why I came to make sure you were still alive. You made Namie very angry for wasting her time to come here and feed you, then you continue sleeping you know?" Playing with his rings on his index, Shizuo continued to think as to why he wore his rings over his gloves. "We're off mainland Japan." With that, Izaya turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Shizuo dumbfounded.

Two days? 

His lazy ass slept two days?

"A-ay! You're joking right? There is no way I slept for two days!" Shizuo cried out as he jumped off the cot, the blankets wrapped around his waist as he leaned forward a bit, trying to stick his head out from the doorframe a bit. There was no reply as Shizuo stood there, his bare chest getting hit by warm air. That hadn't been the case when they were by Toyama. Still shocked, Shizuo straightened, his hand burying itself into his hair, a deep sigh escaping him. Looking out the window, Shizuo saw crystal clear waters and a bright blue sky, definitely a breath taking view.

Where was he?

Pulling on the shirt laying a little ways off the bed, his boots came next before strapped the belt his rapier held on to around his waist before exiting the room once his hat was on, darting for the stairs immediately as he saw them come into view.

Walking out into the blinding sun, Shizuo squinted to lessen the amount of light his eyes picked up, the sun's rays biting. Looking around, men moved with crates and barrels, walking on and off the ship, most likely containing different supplies. Down on the dock a little farther away from the board, Namie stood with a piece of paper and a feather in her hand as she wrote, looking up again again as she seemed to check things off. Shizuo caught sight of Izaya done by the harbormaster, leaning over the counter completely.

Didn't the man have etiquette of some sort? 

Of course not. He was a bloody fucking pirate.

Walking off the vessel, Shizuo wished Namie a good morning, in which she sneered and continued to work. Quite rude. 

Everyone worked, too busy to stop and chat. Birds sounded above over the waves crashing onto the shore, the hum of talk louder than all. 

Where was he?

"Orihara." 

Standing up completely, the raven turned at his hips to watch the blond come closer, a hand on the counter before him. 

"Look what the cat dragged in!" The smirk that surfaced made Shizuo want to just turn back around and sleep on the cot and never come out until the however long amount of time he had to be with this asshole. 

"Fuck you."

"Shizu-chan, I thought I already told you. Not interested."

"Uagh!" Groaning loudly, the blond rolled his eyes, already having had enough for a day. Chuckling, Izaya kicked away from the stand, flashing a smile at the female behind the table.

"Until next time, Aya-chan." 

"Yes. Later, Izaya-san." The blond girl replied, waving at the raven as he started to walk inland.

Looking over his shoulder, Izaya waved the blond to follow. Shizuo only growled in response. He wasn't some damn dog. Even still, the blond followed, nodding at the female before catching up.

"Where are we going?"

Shizuo wasn't exactly liking the fact that he had to follow this ass before he says anything about their destination. What if it was a ambush and he would be held for a ransom? Once more, there was no reply. Shizuo didn't ask again, knowing he would get the same reaction, so he went with it quietly, not happy at all that he was being ordered around so easily. 

About a minute later Izaya finally spoke up.

"Take off your hat."

"What?" Shizuo was confused, as he looked around, not getting it.

"I said take off your hat." Izaya said it a little rougher, slowing his walk significantly. Unhappy once more that he wasn't being told as to why, Shizuo stopped walking, in which the other also paused, looking over his shoulder at mocha orbs.

"Tell me why. I thought you said I could ignore things you told me to do if it was about my moral." At this, the raven rolled his eyes.

"There are RG's here, they will recognize a foreign man wearing a hat of theirs. You will bring unwanted attention." Izaya said it as if it were obvious. "Take it off." Without waiting, Izaya continued to walk, not slowing down at all as he rounded a corner and disappeared. Hurriedly ripping off his hat, Shizuo went to catch up to the other once more, to only see him gone. Looking around, Turing around in a full circle, Shizuo was starting to think that he maybe turned at the wrong place.

"Ey. Here." Behind him, Shizuo saw the pirate stick his head out from door from a house. Hesitantly, Shizuo walked in, excusing himself. The entrance wasn't grand or anything, it was normal. A living room that was small to a kitchen, a hallway in clear sight that led to another room with stairs in it.

"You either on yer lazy bum still, or you finally fell down the stairs and cracked your head open because of those damn glasses of your!" At the last part, a crash sounded from above, before footsteps ran down the stairs and into the main area. There stood a man in a white button up shirt, a waistcoat over it, dark green breeches over white stalkings, brown shoes on his feet. He also wore a coat. Glasses pinched at the bridge of his nose, slightly askew, his hair a mess.

As if he had just ran a league, the male doubled over for a second, his breath coming fast, his hands on his knees as he calmed a bit. 

"Ah... Izaya... I didn't know.... ah... you were coming... gah... today..." 

Now that was plain play. There was no way he was that out of breath from running a few yards.

"Ah, pardon my intrusion Shinra. I'm not visiting though. It's for him." Nodding I've this shoulder, the man - Shinra - looked up at him, surprise replacing his features.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there-!"

"Shinra, he is six feet tall."

"Ah yes yes! Young man, come! Come!" Waving the man over to him, the other walked back into the hallway and up the stairs, followed closely behind by Izaya. Having no choice, Shizuo followed as well, still not knowing as to why he was here. Ushered into a room, Shira told him to sit on the cot, in which he ordered the male to take off his shirt. Once off, he hummed.

"I see." With one hand wrapped around his chest, another propped on it as he held his chin, he looked around the male, checking the several bruises and cuts he had in his chest, arms, and back. "You did this?" The male asked, not surprised.

"Not directly, no."

With a sigh, Shinra pushed his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose, before he turned around to get dressing for his wounds. Most of the ones that he had were from the shipwreck. Once turned back to face him, the brunette smiled.

"Pardon my manners. My name is Kishitani Shinra." His smile was so wide, teeth just as clean as the bastard standing not too far away. A canine was slightly chipped, most likely from falling down the stairs.

"Heiwajima Shizuo." The blond replied gruffly, his hand passing through the blond locks that were untamed as ever.

The ocean breeze still went this far inland, the sweet smell of sweets nearby. It was a rather beautiful day, Shizuo had to agree; he might not know where he was, but it was damn beautiful and he wouldn't mind living here. What with the crystalline waters and nice breeze and sunny sky, it was a breathtaking place to be in all honesty. Shizuo wondered what kind of people lived in this place. 

"What's the plan for today- rather, this week?" The bespectacled male asked while working on Shizuo's bicep. He was quite concentrated.

"I don't know. I received word and more information on the Yodogiri plantation. I was hoping to be able to go and just do what I need to do and go undetected, but with it being such an overly large plantation and whatnot, it isn't safe. I'd rather not have the same mistake happen again."

"You wuss. It was only a stab." 

"A stab nonetheless. It wasn't nice being bedridden for a whole three days-"

"But isn't that what you do on seas?" 

A loud smack sounded in the room, a yelp following. Shinra held his head in his hands, rubbing the back softly with his left. 

"Sorry sorry! I was just saying."

Shinra wrapped his wounds carefully, making sure the dressings were on right and wouldn't fall with little movement. The hands worked with precision, muscle memory, not faltering in their movements as the white rags were wrapped around the wounded areas. He careful prodded his skin, looking for bruises that were under the skin, and even felt for his pulse when he reached his wrist. On his chest were mostly bruises, and the doctor prodded them gently, noting which ones were already starting to heal instead of getting worse. For some wounds, the male would wipe away the dirt around them, making Shizuo cringe, remembering that he hadn't cleaned in three days. He should have taken a bath before going to get his cuts checked on and wrapped. He would really rather not wet the rags. 

The hands were warm, a little heated actually, sweating from the weather outside. Maybe if he took of his jacket, he would be a little cooler. Rolling up his sleeves would held as well. 

Shinra would frequently push his glasses back up his nose since he was looking down, but apart from that, the male never stopped in his work. 

There was a somewhat comfortable silence between them, the doctor working, Izaya dazing off out the window, and his own eyes concentrated on the brown floorboards beneath them. Looking down at the floor, Shizuo remembered that he was in a house and not a clinic. This man was treating his wounds. He knew Izaya.

It came like a flash. This male was an underground doctor. 

Figures.

A fine for this could be five years in prison. Lifetime if he killed a man while working on a procedure.

"And...?" The word was said by Izaya, his crimson eyes looking at Shinra expectingly. One look up and Shinra chuckled lowly, his hand going back up to push his glasses to the bridge of his nose. His hands slowed a little, until he stopped, straightening and popping his back in doing so. His eyes drifted out the window, looking down at the many people on the streets.

"I don't know." The words were said quietly, his eyes no longer focused outside, but rather another area, somewhere deep in his mind, a place where no one could peer into.

"I really wish I knew."

 

 

 

The ground crunched from beneath their feet, the sun beating down on them hard, a sun kissed hand having to wipe sweat off an equally sun kissed forehead for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. They hadn't walked long. They had stood out chatting with several people- rather, Izaya did. They were now walking to the local tavern, as someone was there to meet them. Some kid that Orihara talked about that was working for him. Really, what a sick bastard. Involving kids into doing his dirty work or some shit. He was already deep in his own, getting some on his hands wouldn't really hurt him that much, now would it?

They soon came a cross a stone structure that was mostly held up by pale stone columns, vines falling down over the many entrances to the tavern. The first part was completely open, once you push the vines away and enter, the sun is the prime source of light, while lanterns hung behind the columns as a source of light at night. There were tables and chairs scattered all over the place, a few big seating areas spread around. They weren't the only things laying around. There were men scattered around as well, the women that were obviously here the night before now gone to only leave a ghost of their presence. The bar counter was all the way to the other side, a walk that would be irritating to a drunkard. This had to be the biggest tavern the blond has ever laid his eyes on. Overhead, there were boards laid in a pattern to make the place look pretty, something quite strange especially since this was a place constantly filled with drunkards who didn't give a rats ass or payed attention to the areas surrounding them.

Shizuo wouldn't mind sitting here and let his eyes slip shut, to listen to life around him. 

Sadly, that wasn't what they were here for.

By the counter, there was a figure sitting in a stool, head bowed with a cup in his hand, swirling the liquid inside around and around and around and around. From what he could make out, it was a male, maybe around sixteen, maybe seventeen. Such a young age. 

It was sad. Really.

"Kida-kun!" The raven in front of him exclaimed as they got closer, in which the teen responded to his name by looking over his shoulder as he continued to sit curled in in himself. 

"It's your local asshole in for a stop at the most inconvenient of times." Kida said back, when both older males stopped before him. His eyes trailed from Izaya to Shizuo, his eyes looking him over twice and stared into his mocha orbs, as if assessing him. "Who's he?" Using his head to nod over to him, Kida turned around so he sat with his shoulders resting on the table behind him missing the alcohol dealer. His eyes never left Shizuo, his eyes untrusting, but his body language said otherwise.

"It is my new pet." The thing that annoyed the blond more about that sentence was that Izaya referred to him as an 'it'. 

"Heiwajima Shizuo." Fourth time in three days that he has to introduce himself.

At the new information, the brunette took another look at him, this time wondering to himself if he could trust the beast.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Shizuo-san! I'm Kida Masaomi, your friendly neighborhood watch." At that, Izaya scoffed and rolled his eyes, not believing a word that the other had just said. Taking a good look now, Izaya realized something. The boy was in his usual attire: beige blew shirt, yellow scarf around his waist and hips, light brown trousers on his skinny legs. No yellow hair though. He had the same facial features, and his eyes were still brown and mischievous, but where is the yellow hair?

"The hair?" Izaya asked as he took off his hat, setting it on the counter beside the teen, in which he took it as an invitation to grab and and place it on his own head after he finished running a hand through the tangled mess of a brown mop that he had on his head. The teen shrugged at the question before he relaxed once more, looking out and past the vines to the scenery outside.

The weather was so tropical that day. It was hot, many birds sang in the distance, people walking out and about with their loud murmur, animals yelling in the most annoying way possible. The breeze that swept though the area was really nice as well.

"I was found out a few days ago while sneaking on one of your jobs." The words left the youngest lips easily. He wasn't even faces. "Someone wasn't happy with the change." The last sentence was said low, his eyes drifting over to a door on the other side. Izaya chuckled at the statement, before he took a chair from a table near by and flipped it, so his stomach was laying on the backrest. His arms rested on the top, his head cushioned by the wood, as he stared up at Masaomi expectingly. 

"And?" Izaya asked, a smirk growing as his eyes seemed to get a dangerous shade of dark red. Kida looked away from him then, a sigh escaping as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap, as if trying to avoid the question.

"Either of them aren't too far from here. Although excluded from everyone else, they are in a private area, but it isn't too big for you to go across undetected, making them an easy target for you." The words were said in a hushed tone, as if keeping it away from the rest of the world.

"Excellent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is way overdue. I have good reasons but they are personal. Pardon.
> 
> The shitty art can now be found on a DeviantArt account called Silits. Art from my various books will be posted there, so it isn't strictly 1726 stuff. Character designs are what is being posted first, after I will maybe draw scenery, and definatly more creative images. Sorry for the inconvenience for the link that didn't work.
> 
> Also, if you don't mine, look at the tags as they have been updated. It's just so you aren't surprised later on ;)
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	10. Asesino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one needed to remind Shizuo of what pain felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue, pardon. I feel like I forgot how to write this.

"Excellent." 

Izaya tilted his head to the side, his eye sparking with mischievous, his legs kicking out to make himself more comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. It was obvious he was waiting for details, so Kida sighed taking off the hat on his head to place it on his lap, playing with the feathers.

"They aren't that far from here, at least 10 leagues from here. Not even in the Saga province. Both are separated by a league and a half away from each other - east and west. Situated in a series of buildings in a full area. They may not be well guarded, but there could be many witnesses when... you do what you need to do." The sentence cut off hang in the air between them all, the only sound as the wind, waves, and Izaya's soft hum of acknowledging the information.

The silver bands on his index fingers tapped against the wood softly, his eyes showing that he was thinking as he continued to lightly tap, as if processing and digesting the information further. He lifted his head along with his right hand, bringing his thumb to his lips as if he were biting his nails through his black glove gently. Eyes focused elsewhere, he kicked up and off the seat that he had been siting on while pushing it in to its respectable table. Shoving his hand into his coat, he retrieved a bag of what was probably money and threw it over at Kida, who in turn threw Orihara back his hat and caught his prize, gripping it firmly in his hand with a toothy grin. The atmosphere in the room has changed dramatically. Patting his hair down, Izaya put his hat back on before he popped his back, his arms over his head as he yawned. 

"Thank you Kida. Next time I'll see you, we'll discuss the next order of business." The words were sly, as the raven turned slowly on his heel and walked out, his hands digging into the pockets of his pants, his head ducked from sight as a cruel grin started to form on his pretty little face.

"Oi!"

The steps of someone running up behind him slowed as they got closer, but the raven didn't stop as he walked. It wasn't hard to guess who it was. He had heavy steps.

"Oi! What now? Don't just walk off on me." The voice was exasperated, growling even. He didn't get a response until they were farther inland, in a more secluded area. The smell of salt was no longer in the air, and the breeze was about cooler, nor did the sun beat down as harsh. It was calmer. 

Stoping in his tracks, Izaya turned to look over at the blond who was a head taller than him, something in his hand for the other as he shoved it into his chest. 

"Take this. Follow the map. There should be a marked path already since where you need to go is a familiar area. There, you must stay in the small tavern by a building that is sand colored. It should be heavily guarded, so do not, and I mean not, to try and get in yourself. Go incognito, so do not wear anything that resembles the RG. Understood?" Izaya's gaze was fierce as he started up into the mocha eyes that were looking down at him. "I have to go do something first, so I'll be there about an hour after you arrive. If I don't stay there for the night." 

The small satchel of coins weighed in Shizuo's hand, the map light in contrast to the brown bag. 

"Around this corner, is a man who owes me a favor, so tell him you are with me and you are in need of a horse. He will simply give it to you without verification because that he is a fool. Do not question it."

Izaya sighed after, throwing a look over his shoulder, as if he felt eyes on his back. 

"If anyone follows you, have my permission to smack the brains out of em heads."

Shizuo stood motionless before he realized what was going on, and jogged up to Izaya before he disappeared from his sight. 

"Do you even realize what you are asking of me? That's too much. I don't even like you, and you are asking me to ride all the way into some town I had no idea existed and wait for you and while I do nothing? My ass. I don't even know what you want me to do." Shizuo was trying to keep his frustration on the low level. 

Turning abruptly, Izaya's face almost slammed into the brute's chest if his hand hadn't shot out to stop him. He was unamused.

"Okay, I see what you are getting at. Just do it. You will see once I'm there. I'm going to.... teach you a lesson." The way the pirate had emphasized that word made Shizuo's skin crawl. He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. He had absolutely no reason to trust the words spilling out of the other's mouth- absolutely none. He should have just stayed back in Toyama, he could have just swam back, he is sure Kinnosuke would understand the situation. It wasn't his fault to begin with. There was a storm, some pirate ship caught wind of them and attacked. But no, he is stuck here with this asshole, and made a deal with him. He now has to stay with him for as long as it takes to get what he wants, and for some reason, it strikes Shizuo as something that will not be obtained easily. Growling in utter frustration, Shizuo turns on his heel, cursing the gods and everything else around him - especially Izaya - while he was to do what he was told. 

The man with the horse was scrawny looking, and it hadn't taken long to get said horse, in which the blond promised that it would be returned to him. Somehow. The poor man, being used like this. He didn't like it, not one bit, he was a member of the Royal Guard, he was taught to do good, but here he is turning his back to everything he knows and it just doesn't sit well at the bottom of his stomach. It made Shizuo feel even worse when he realized the horse was a stallion, a dark one at that. It was big, and strong; expensive horses nowadays. He made sure he made it clear to the man that his horse would be returned, in which he waved him off and bowed slightly, before returning to his trade. With a huff, Shizuo sat on the horse in the middle of the street. It hadn't come by before, but Shizuo suddenly remembered.

He's never ridden a horse before.

Sure he's seen others do it, but he has never been on a horse before. He never had to worry about it.

'Fuck! It completely went over my damn head! What now?' Shizuo was afraid that the horse would buck him off, or run off without him in the saddle. Shizuo was thinking of every offensive word in the dictionary. In his annoyed state, he accidentally kicked the horse and it took off, a helpless yelp falling from Shizuo's lips as he tightened his hold on the reins. Were they even going the right way? 

Pulling them to the side, in hopes to stop the horse, it only made him turn and buck, before it took off again, causing Shizuo to grit his teeth. 

He was going to kill Izaya. He was going to fucking murder him. That little shit. This was a bad idea. This was all a big bad idea. If only-

It was then when the road was starting to broaden, and the houses started disappearing, did the horse slow down, not by command though. Shizuo was more than grateful nonetheless. Once he was able to sit up without needing to hold on the reigns or else he'll topple off, he patted himself down looking for the map that he had been given. When found, he looked at the marked trail, and was thankful that it seemed mostly straightforward. Now, Shizuo had no idea where he was and where he was heading, as Izaya hadn't pointed out the general direction he was to be headed, so he only hoped he was going relatively the right way. 

The seconds turned into minutes, and the minutes turned into hours. Maybe it was the speed he was gong at, but he did remember hearing Izaya say that on horse back it was at least a few hours from wherever the hell they were. The fact that the blond hadn't eaten was making his stomach grumble, and Shizuo wanted to get there even faster. God help him if he wasn't going the right way. 

He began to sweat, even in his loose fitting shirt, causing him to groan and hang his head backwards with his eyes closed. His ass was hurting as well, and he wasn't sure how he would stop the stallion and _not_ be kicked off at the same time. This problem caused Shizuo to groan even louder. Letting all the air out in his lungs out and sagging his shoulders, Shizuo let his eyes roam around him, taking in the scenery that he was passing.

Green fields, green trees; it wasn't exactly eye catching, but it calmed the blond either way. 

A town came into view, and Shizuo looked at the map, seeing that it was one of the few towns he had to go through. At the moment a small fear lifted off his shoulders, knowing that he had at least gone in the right direction. This was all knew to Shizuo, however, as he has only been to several towns, either by accident or on purpose. Niigata, Toyama, the town he had been in before now identified as Nagasaki, and Sado. Shizuo had been in Sado for ten years, a small island off the coast of west Japan, that was used for all kinds of military uses, mainly, holding trainees. There were warehouses full of supplies such as bullets, ship repairs, boats, and many different kinds of firearms. Despite being born in Niigata and raised, Shizuo can barely remember the times before everything had gone downhill for him, and it was nerve wrecking. Doctors that he had been talked with had said that it must have been selected amnesia, and Shizuo was fine with that- it was only in his dreams that his past pops up to haunt him and remind him of the things that he no longer had, a luxury that just wasn't meant for him. Shizuo barely remembers Toyama after his long sleep, and he had only been in Nagasaki for the amount of time that he spent in the presence of the other male, which he wasn't exactly sad because he really rather have some alone time to think rather than to hear that annoying voice. So, to say that Shizuo was fascinated by being in different towns, seeing different people and different customs was at the least, a rather large understatement. Shizuo could practically feel his eyes sparkle at the different things that he saw. Different apparel and style of homes, different paved roads. Town faded into other towns, becoming one whole district to Shizuo, which didn't matter as long as Shizuo saw new places. There was no way around it, Heiwajima Shizuo, age 23, Royal Guard, was fascinated by plain towns. Sure, they were like all the others, but just knowing that he was in a different area all the time made a smile appear in the brute's face.

Sadly, sooner rather than later, a faded sign that read Tara came to view. If Shizuo remembered correctly, this was the place he was to stop in. As the town got closer, Shizuo saw how crowded it was. Sure Shizuo hadn't been to many towns, but he knew which ones were major, and as far as he knew, Tara wasn't a major town. Nevertheless, Shizuo continued, and had been able to slow down to a walk by the time the gate appeared overhead as a welcome was lazily carved in. Shizuo made his way around, by foot then, taking the horse by its reigns and leading it about the crowd, having to stop a couple to times to ask for a sand colored tavern. It took a while, but eventually, by a less crowded area of the town, stood a sand colored tavern. The sign that had its name printed on was so damaged, that the characters were illegible, yet that didn't matter, as Izaya hadn't given him a name to go by, so even if it wasn't the right tavern, he had nothing to confirm with. 

That thought was soon dumped over, as Shizuo caught sight of a small cluster of buildings heavily guarded by men in red. 

Spaniards.

Watching the area closely, curiosity spiking, Shizuo tugged the horse up and sat at a vacant table where the horse was still in view, including the area that was infested with the Spanish.

Japan wasn't affiliated with any foreign regions per say, but there are those times when a foreign country could claim land somewhere in Japan after negotiating with the higher ups of the province. In Niigata, that was never the case, but it seemed that every other town had a claimed territory. These territories were usually held by a colonel, or perhaps a noble. Sometimes it could be a person that had enough wealth to persuade for an area, to continue their illegal works. Shizuo had learned this in the camp, as it was common knowledge as a royal guard. 

Shizuo's eyes looked around the building, wondering what Izaya could want with a foreign country. Perhaps he was to deal with illegal works with the person inside. With this in mind, the blond gripped the table hard enough to send a shallow crack across the top. It would have gone deeper if he hadn't let go immediately. 

The sun moved quite a bit since he got there, getting annoyed that Izaya hadn't showed up yet. He said he would most likely be there within an hour after he arrived. There was a slim chance that Shizuo would have to stay the night in a rented room of the tavern, in which Shizuo really didn't want to do, as they usually smelled heavily of sex and alcohol. Didn't mean that the sun was starting to hide, as it was still clinging to the blue expanse of the sky, but it was certainly in its trek down.

In his wait, the blond rested his head in his hand, watching as the sun slowly fell, his eyes starting to droop on their own absentmindedly. Shizuo hadn't realized they even closed before he heard a faint 'boo' in his left ear that made him jump. A familiar laugh accompanied the blond's movements, in which he turned to see the source standing one head shorter than him, with a smug look on his face.

"Pardon me for taking so long. There was a... disagreement." The way he said the last wind caused suspicion on the blond. "It's good to  
see that you made it here in one piece." With his arms crossed over his chest, Izaya tilted his head, his eyes wondering over to where the horses were. Seeing the dark colored stallion, he hummed, his eyes sweeping over its features. "He has to be taken back to its owner afterwards." 

"I was already planning on doing so." Shizuo replied gruffly, his head tilting to the sides to pop it. 

"Ah, what a hero." At this, Shizuo's eye twitched, but he said nothing in return. Watching the raven, he followed his gaze, to meet that he was looking up at a gunsman. But soon dashed all around the surrounding area, as if he was burning it into his mind for later use. He seemed to count something on one hand several times, before he hummed, his thumbs hooking in his pants to rest, his tongue coming out to lick his lips wet, his gaze strong on a hallway that was heavily guarded. With a sigh, he took of his hat and ruffled up his hair, before digging into his shirt to take out a black cloth. It took a moment for Shizuo to realize what it was; as the raven hooked his index in and grabbed it with his thumb to pull it up his face, to leave only his eyes visible. He did the same thing to the back of his neck, except a hood came out from hiding, and he places it over his head, low on his face so that even his eyes weren't visible. Flattening out his hat, Izaya hooked it somewhere in his coat so it wouldn't fall, before he looked up at Shizuo who watched with curiosity. 

"Ah, you have nothing to cover yourself with." Crossing his arms as in thought, he looked Shizuo up and down a couple of times. "Lace up your shirt." Shizuo tightened the strings, before tying them together so his chest was less visible. Izaya stared at his face, before he suddenly went for his hips. He untied the green cloth that wrapped his hips tightly before stepping up to the blond and ordering him to lower himself. Reluctantly, he did just that. Izaya wrapped the green around the bottom of his face to cover his mouth and nose, before wrapping it twice around his neck and then over his head to hide his hair slightly, before he once again wrapped it around his neck and tucked the inside into a loop.

Shizuo was nervous, as the last time he saw Izaya slightly hide his features was during his grand escapade in Niigata. If Izaya realized, he said nothing.

Walking away from the tavern, Izaya had said that he asked the owner to watch the stallion, slipping good money towards him for the favor. 

They walked down the street, west from the guarded building until they were a block away, where the raven led him down an alleyway and up a ladder to the roof. From there, he moved quickly, close to the ground, for most of the way until he suddenly stopped and dropped his knee a little father to rest on the roof. They hid behind a chimney, watching the gunsman who didn't move, an officer walking around behind him. At this time Izaya turned towards him, pulling his mask down to speak.

"I'm going to knock these two out, while I do that, I want you to continue running until you get to the small wooden overhead and run over that. Hide behind the raised roof in front of it. There shouldn't be any Guards there." 

"Wait, we aren't going to-"

"Listen to me. This is something I do a lot. This is something you will have to do. You aren't getting out of this one, sorry." With that, he slipped his black covering back over his lips and nose, before he silently stood up and ran to the officer first, knocking him out with something that he had on his wrist. He did the same thing with the gunsman, except he pulled him back to do so, letting him roll down the roof, barely stopping before he fell off. Shizuo reluctantly did as he was told, but he was joined on the overhead, as they ran to hiding. Instantly, Izaya swung himself over, running a little distance away, before he swiped a male off his feet, slamming him onto the concrete under him, before knocking him out as well. A guard behind him yelled out, but had been caught off mid sentence when Izaya's leg came from under him and kicked him hard in the face, sending him a few feet back. The guard didn't get back up. Another gunman who had been on the roof had aimed, not bothering to announce unwanted company thinking he could get the raven it on his own. He thought wrong. 

Griping the rifle, Izaya pushed it back at its owners eye, in which he yelled ' _mierda_!', helping Izaya grab the firearm once more and slamming the butt into the gunsman' head. After, he ran up the wall to grip onto the roof, hauling himself over, before kicking the two men on the roof with him off as well, their bodies slamming against the concrete, one of them falling on the unconscious gunman below. The officer at the corner unsheathed his sword, running full speed at Izaya, who ducked the attack before elbowing him hard, to then kick him off as well. Once they were taken care of, he motioned Shizuo up to him.

Annoyed and bothered, Shizuo climbed onto the roof and hid with Izaya on his stomach, away from the other guards to see. The cluster of buildings where really surrounding a small courtyard in between all of them where there were people. He was pointing at a male who was decorated nicely, who was talking in spanish to another male behind him.

"You see him?" He didn't even look over at the blond to see if he heard, as he had been whispering. "He is a major helped in sending enslaved Japanese girls over to other countries, for sexual purposes. I'm sure you have heard how Kyushu has had a long record of this?" In all truth, Shizuo hadn't, by now he did. Why? Why would people do that?

"They sold young girls?" He whispered back quietly, almost as if afraid of the answer.

"As young as seven." Izaya answered, digging his hand into his coat for something. Shizuo felt rage inside of him, and he didn't stand up immediately to rampage for he felt a hand on his arm gripping tightly. "No." The raven commanded, his other hand still in this coat.

"I'm going to end this either way, so you sit back tight, and watch." Izaya pulled something out from his coat, but Shizuo didn't see, as Izaya was pointing at something else in the corner. "That male obviously hates that dude, the way his eyes show. He also has a gun in his hand pointed at him, 'accidentally.'" Shizuo didn't get where this was going. He did see how the gun was coincidentally pointed at the decorated man, but he didn't see how that had anything to do with-

He saw a glimmer. Whipping his head to see what it was, his breath caught in his throat, at the object in Izaya's hand.

A pistol.

"E-ey, what are you doin' with that shit." He asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowing, his breath still caught in a uncomfortable way.

"A favor." When the words registered in his head, he was too late. A loud ring sounded through the air, and the sound of a body below falling to the ground as well. Everyone was at it at once. Izaya slipped away before they could see him, gripping Shizuo's foot on the way, pulling him down. He was off before Shizuo could do anything. 

" _Está muerto_!"

All the guards were frantic, searching, before there was this screaming inside the courtyard, where Shizuo could only guess what was happening inside. Anger flowed through him, his eyes trained on Izaya as he ran, the blond following him after he slid down the roof, his feet roughly coming into contact with the concrete.

" _Izaya_." 

The raven dropped down to the ground before he continued to run, pushing people out of the way, the blond hot in his heels.

"Izaya!" 

The other only slowed down a bit, which was enough for Shizuo to grip his arm and slam him against a building, his thoughts flaring. 

"Why would you do that! You just killed a man! Have you no shame? He might have been a bad person but you don't just go running around killing people like that! What if he had a family, hah!" The blond yelled, his fists tightening around the fabric on the raven's chest. Crimson eyes stared back up at him, unrelenting, uncaring, and unashamed. Shizuo was to open his mouth to further rant when a hand slapped him hard in the face. Two fingers found it's way to his ear and pinched, and his hands loosened. Izaya took him by the ear down the alleyway as if he were an angry woman with her child, as the blond was still shocked by the strike. There, he threw the blond in front of him, but to where he was still hidden.

A scene of a woman and child were cuffed and on their knees, both crying, the woman begging, sweat shining on their brown skin. A Spaniard stood their, angry as if their pleads for mercy were an inconvenience to him. He easily pulled a pistol out and shot the mother dead in the head, and the child cried harder. 

The blond stood shocked, saddened even. He couldn't move. Hundreds of thoughts flowed through his mind, his fists tightening on an emotion that couldn't be named as he gasped for breath silently, his eyes clouding over and his skin heating up.

"You have to learn that the world is merciless. It's either kill or be killed." Izaya's voice said by his ear. "It doesn't matter if your innocent or not, or what your social status is. One must get to another's throat before they can get to theirs."

Thoughts of the 'Pirates Campfire' flashed through his mind, once more, his throat clogging up. Sounds of screams and fire and rain and crying and gunshots and children and _pain_. 

No one needed to remind Shizuo of what pain felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY THAT FELT RUSHED
> 
> This took longer than I hoped due to personal reasons. Artwork hadn't even been made yet for this chapter either. I'm happy to be able to encorperate my native language for the first time in a book though, so there will be lot of Spanish in the future.
> 
> I feel like this was rushed. Was it rushed? Sorry if it was rushed.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	11. Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many people have you killed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that the word faggot is used a couple of times in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Even when the shock had settled bone deep, Shizuo gasped out, his hand flying to his chest to grip the shirt where his heart was, his eyes blinking as they burned. That woman. She was killed.... killed right in front of her child! Would it pain them to show mercy to-!

Unfreezing from his spot, Shizuo tuned abruptly, grabbing Izaya by the arm with a hard grip and dragged him out of the alleyway, down the street, his mind raging. The raven tried to struggle free, kicking slightly, insults spewing from his pink lips, his eyes wide with annoyance. It wasn't until Shizuo stumbled on a small clearing that he stopped and threw the raven to the floor before he got onto a knee beside his body and formed a fist around the pirate's shirt.

"Listen, flea, I want you to tell me exactly what you did before you got here, and why the fuck it took so long, for starters. Second, give me a good reason why I shouldn't beat you into a bloody pulp right here, right now." He spit the words with a sneer, his anger boiling in his veins, his hands itching to destroy something. Izaya attempted to kick at his chest, but it wasn't working out for him.

"That does not concern you, Shizu-chan. And I did what I had to do. This was what we came here for. This is what I do, if you have an issue, that you will have to suck it up an-"

"Flea!" He shook the raven to make him stop his words, before he pushed the raven farther into the ground, a growl ripping from his chest. 

"You murdered someone! You killed someone, you fucking faggot! I don't care what they did wrong, or how bad it was, you don't simply go around taking people's lives from them! There are other, better ways then doing that."  He could feel his hot skin, the sweat dripping down his face to fall into the green fabric wrapped around him. 

"Hah! Like you are anyone to talk. You work for the Royal Guard! You have absolutely no idea what your kind does, do you. You think that you are the epitome of good- sorry to crush your dreams handsome, but maybe you should dig a bit deeper into that organization you are oh so comfortably affiliated with. You kill people too you know? You capture someone, imprison them, give them a trial, and then they either hang or their head gets chopped off. I kill bad guys, you kill random persons that you seem fit!"

"But you killed someone that has nothing to do with you, did he? Why would you care if he traded young girls for sexual pleasure, hah!" With that, he shook the raven again, in which Izaya shot his hand out and gripped at the hand that had a fistful of his shirt.

"That is none of your concern!" The way he had said it, with the bite, the loudness of it, told that there was something that he wasn't being told. There was a fire in Izaya's eyes, one that was hidden, but not well enough. He could see it through the cracks. 

"Would you have rather me take him as a slave like he does to young females? Or fuck him and then dump him off the side of my ship during a storm? I didn't let him suffer! It was a quick pull and a push through his brain and he didn't even feel it before he hit the ground. He didn't have to sit with a conscience knowing that he was to be killed soon." Izaya once again started to try and wiggle free of his grip, his vermillion eyes never leaving Shizuo's mocha orbs. "You may not condone murder, but you have no idea what you got yourself into when you entered the RG, did you? You are such a hypocrite." He kicked at Shizuo's shin after the sentence, grunting when the blond wouldn't budge. 

"You are pretending to be the good guy, aren't you? You are nothing but scum! You kill people!"

"I know this! I didn't say that I didn't. I'm not the ancient knight in shining armor that you pretend to be, but I'll assure you I have better reputation with the people you swear to protect than your kind. Did you ever think about why Toyama hates your kind? Think about it." With that, Izaya shoved Shizuo as hard as he could, only allowing himself enough time to get out from under the blond, to dust himself off and take off his hood and mask, his face shining with sweat.

"I do not need your approval for me to decide who to kill or not. I'll assure you if it makes you feel any better; it's the kind of people that don't deserve another second to breath. I choose my targets wisely. I don't kill just for the fun of it." He punctuated the ending of the sentence, as if making something clear to Shizuo. Something that he didn't understand and couldn't see. This was all frustrating. He wanted to fucking beat the shit into nothingness, but he knew he couldn't, as annoying as that was. 

His hands continued to be balled into fists, his left fist against the group while the other was on his right leg, his eyes staring wide as the now empty spot underneath him. The sweat beaded off his forehead as he huffed in anger, trying to control it and calm down at least a little to think straight without seeing red. His jaw tightened as images continued to flash through his head, images he usually only saw during his nightmares, forgotten as soon as his eyes cracked open in the morning and never thought of throughout the day. 

He hated this behavior, he hated the man in front of him, and he hated the people just like him. The faggot before him could rot for all he cares- just makes it one less pirate to worry about. 

A sharp rock was digging into Shizuo's left knee, and he grunted as he shifted it, his eyes tightening in hopes of willing the living nighthags away. He had to remain professional in front of his enemy, any slip up could have him dead, as much as he hated to admit. People like him aren't easy to predict, especially as sly and cunning as the scum before him, silently and patiently waiting for Shizuo's tantrum to see through as if nothing had happened between them moments before.

It was frustrating. So. Very. Frustrating. 

"How many?" Shizuo whispered, but he knew it was enough for the raven to hear. He stared blankly at the ground beneath him, the sound of shoes shifting in the dirt reached his ears.

"What?" The answer seemed breathless, but maybe it was just Shizuo's ears playing a trick on him. What he knew for sure was that he could hear a grin.

"How many people have you killed?" With this, Shizuo looked up just in time to see the grin fall from the raven's features, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Shizuo, his eyes searching his face. With a sigh, Izaya turned his head, his eyes scanning the few people who passed by, throwing them a glance before scurrying off to do their thing. 

"I don't know." Izaya confessed in a voice that seemed to shrink back in itself, the raven swallowing as a bead of sweat rolled down his cheek. "I lost count the same day I started." That hit the blond hard in the chest, his breath coming out quickly, turning his gaze back to the ground beneath him. 

There was silence between them for some time, in which Shizuo calmed down significantly to decide that he should get up off the ground.

The blond reluctantly stood up, unwrapping the green fabric around him before throwing it at Izaya's face, who caught it was a wide grin. This fucking bastard. 

"Good to see your head hasn't popped off."

"Shut it." Shizuo snapped, his hand coming up to push his sweat soaked bangs away from his face, threading his fingers through his hair before loosening his shirt once more to allow more fresh air to hit his overheating flesh.

He wanted to go home.

"Now that your head is out of we know where, we should start heading back to the tavern. We need to get back to the ship before sunrise. As romantic as it would be to stay the night together, there are other matters I have to attend to." Izaya walked right past the blond without sparing him another look, his hands working to get the green cloth back around his hips and then took out his folded hat to place it back onto his head. Shizuo followed without saying a word, his mind elsewhere. 

They walked back to the tavern where the stallion was still in place, and Izaya had given it water before disappearing to grab the horse that he had traveled on. He explained that it was rented, as he gave water to his horse as well. When asked, Shizuo grumbled that he wasn't hungry, despite not having eaten the entire day. 

He had lost his appetite.

Once ready, Izaya easily swung his leg over the horse and waited for Shizuo to messily climb up onto the dark stallion, before Izaya kicked off on a trot through the town. By then, the crowd died down, so it was easy to pass by quickly to get past the towns gate and back onto the road that would lead them back to Nagasaki. By that point, the road blurred and Shizuo lost himself if his thoughts again, the sound of screams and high whistles, before the sound of debris falling to the ground and breaking apart, then the fire crackling and the crying and heavy breaths. The breaths that had belonged to him as he ran though his home town to only see his house crumbled like everything else around him, along with his heart. 

Shizuo doesn't know how long he spent in his thoughts, but when delicate porcelain fingers snapped before his face he was startled out of his day dream, his fists tightening on the reigns of the horse. Izaya was on the ground, his face looking at him expectantly. With a quick glance around with his tired eyes, Shizuo noticed that they had made it back to Nagasaki. He hadn't even noticed when they passed the other towns.

He was tired. No, beyond. Exceptionally exhausted. No matter that he slept through two days prior- the day's activities had drained him thoroughly. Not a thought of questioning the raven passed his head as he followed the other to wherever they were heading, his feet dragging through the dirt. Izaya said nothing in return to his silence, his humming a show for that. The guards that they past eyed them suspiciously, as the other was an obvious pirate and Shizuo was tagging along with him, but they had no reason to question them, so they would all pass with a second glance past their shoulders aimed at the duo. Shizuo didn't care, he needed some grog. 

On their way back to what seemed to be the ship, they passed the tavern that was lively with people, which had been practically dead the morning of that day. But now it was occupied by women, women that Shizuo could guess were prostitutes. There was music, laugher and drunk singing, all hitting Shizuo in the face like a slap due to his tired self.

"I asked for parley but  
She cast me away once she met me half way after that day  
My daughters knows nothin of her good father   
Knows nothin of the slaughter  
Caused by her sly moth-" 

At the end of the sentence there was a cough- either someone had choked on rum or someone threw up. At the latter, Shizuo made a face. A chill ran down the blond's spine and he tried to focus on the raven before him instead of what possibly could have been someone throwing up.

" _I told Poly that I would be back in two years  
With many riches and good cheers..._" The words were sang so softly, as soft as the cool breeze caressing Shizuo's face, that the blond almost missed it. He knew he wasn't meant to hear it, but despite the distance between them and his fatigue, the blond still picked it up. He could still hear a soft murmur from the raven, which told Shizuo that the other was still singing, but he could no longer hear what he was saying. He had been unconsciously leaning slightly forewords to try and catch some of the other lyrics, but only heard the soft whisper of the cool breeze as they walked towards the dock.

The moonlight was obscured by the thick clouds gathering overhead, announcing rain later that night. The two barely got to the edge of the wooden walkway when it started to lightly drop, the coolness of the liquid satisfying, especially after such a taxing day to the blond who still knew nothing of the savage before him. The water rippled beneath as the sprinkle hit the surface, before it was disturbed by another wave overcoming the last, giving the ship's around them a slight rock, their wooden structures creaking ever so softly.

It was peaceful to say in the least. 

When they boarded The Coward, the crew stood up, cheering as their captain came back in one piece, his pet in tow. Shizuo continued to ignore the wary glances his way, the suspicious snarl from Namie, and the somewhat foreign weight of something circling his ankles as it meowed for attention. In turn, Izaya picked the cat off the deck and gathered it in his arms, his ungloved index finger scratched lightly behind an ear that would twitch from the attention it was receiving. The meows were louder now, but it was forgotten as soon as Namie's loud voice shouted at the crew to get into position giving the cat a fright as it jumped out of the gentle embrace the raven had it in, scurrying off to what Shizuo could guess was below decks. The raven woman only smirked at her victory, her rivalry with the cat already known to Shizuo. Izaya just gave her a look before his hands grabbed ahold of the the helm. As soon as his porcelain fingers wrapped around the wooden wheel, Namie yelled a quick "captain has the helm" before the men quickly rose the rat lines to gain access to the sails wrapped around the masts, awaiting their que. Izaya held his hand up, his fingers indicating he wanted a half sail for peaceful navigations. 

Shizuo leaned over the wooden railing on his forearms, his hands clasped together as he watched the crew go around and perform their jobs. He didn't know why, but Shizuo was amazed that these..... savages, knew how to calmly operate a ship. He always imagined a messy deck and disorganization. No, here, there acted under control, paying attention to their position, just like any other RG crew. Who would have thought that these savages actually had comradery between them and could work accordingly? He was so lost in thought that he almost jumped when a hand was placed on his right shoulder. He looked from the corner of his eyes, to meet Izaya's gaze. 

"Rest up." It was all he said before his hand retreated to the helm before he took out a compass to navigate with. Shizuo kept his gaze on the raven for a little longer before he returned to watching the men on the lower deck, a sudden unknown feeling washing over him and making his stomach clench. 

The soft rain came down a little harder, but it wasn't enough to drench everyone on deck. That must have been a the reason the furry friend hadn't come back out.

Patting the railing to signal that he was leaving, Shizuo straightened up and popping his back and neck, before he walked down the stairs to get to the little room he had been given. Falling into the hay stuffed mattress, mocha eyes closed shut falling asleep instantly, muscles relaxing to much needed sleep.

 

 

Shizuo woke to the feeling of someone poking his shoulder, and it didn't take long for Shizuo to guess who it was. A growl was starting in his chest when a pillow smacked him in the face.

"Shhh!" 

Still half asleep, Shizuo hauled himself to sit up, looking out of the window to see the dark sky and dark sea merging as one, the moon no where to be seen as it was raining harder now. Turning his head to look in front of him, it took a little to let his eyes adjust, before he could see the raven squatting in front of him silently waiting for him. 

"What." The blond snapped at him, not exactly happy that he had been disturbed from the rest he much needed. Izaya rolled his eyes before he put a gloved finger up to his lips.... or where his lips was supposed to be as he was once again in what Shizuo could call 'incognito' attire. Shizuo only grumbled, but waited to be explained to. 

"You're coming with me on this." 

"I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I don't plan on killing anyone either. We are just going to be sneaking around. I wanna show you because there might be times I'll send you to do this alone if I'm busy with other work." At the last sentence Shizuo growled once more before he let a hand rub is face before he let it fall back on to his lap.

"Okay fine. Let's make it quick. I'm not the happiest person when I'm tired." Izaya actually laughed at that, before he whispered a quick 'I know' as if mocking him. 

Since the blond hadn't undressed before sleeping, he was good to go as soon as he rubbed enough sleep away from his eyes. Once he was up in deck, he noticed that the men weren't on board, so they must have been at their sleeping quarters as well. Even Namie wasn't to be seen. 

The blond also noticed that the ship was hidden behind a tall rocky cliff, and that was when the bad feeling hit.

"This is a restricted area, isn't it." Shizuo was only met with fabric hitting his face, which Shizuo reluctantly wrapped it around himself once more, not very enthusiastic about this. Shit, he has only been with this scum for three days, and he was already knee deep in.

"Yes sir." Came the soft reply, before he literally jumped straight off the ship. No splash sounded, so Shizuo looked over the railing seeing Izaya waiting for him on a rock, nice and dry. Shizuo already had a bad, bad, _bad_ feeling about this. 

Swinging his legs over, Shizuo landed on a rounded rock that was too slippery for his liking, and started to fall backwards. A hand grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him up, the raven crashing into his chest when the blond was too heavy for him to pull upwards. They almost fell a couple feet into the water, but Shizuo had luckily grabbed a rock and dug his fingers in, grabbing the other by the waist and pulling them both up.

"Shit." 

"You can say that again." 

"Shit."

An exasperated look was thrown over at Shizuo before Izaya started waking off, jumping off the rock to land on a lower one, making his way to the shore while keeping low.

When their boots touched the sand, Shizuo gave a relieved sigh thanking the moon that he hadn't fallen and cracked his head open. 

Taking a look around, Shizuo saw a dock that lead to a rock archway with two big guards in front, their rifles at the ready to shoot. There was a stone half wall around the restricted area, crops taking much space, slaves hard at work, soldiers walking around the dirt paths watching with a bored expression as the dark skinned people did the labor for them. It was disgusting, Shizuo thought. He really hated being human sometimes. The things humanity did to others was absolutely revolting, especially in this day and age. Seems like the animals in some hadn't fully evolved.

Izaya started moving foreword, his back against the cliff, crouching as he moved slowly. They moved in the shadows, the sky doing them a favor by darkening their surroundings. When they were close enough to the wall, Izaya ran, hiding behind it, waiting for the guard that was patrolling that area to come close enough to where he was before his arms shot out, his hands locking around the neck from behind, choking the guard before flipping him over the wall and slamming him against the sand, his air leaving in a huff. With the rifle the guard held, Izaya knocked it against the soldiers head, knocking him out sufficiently. 

Quietly, the pirate jumped over the wall, ignoring the slaves that had saw and were now cowering together in a bunch, to hide in the tall crops before waving Shizuo over. Shizuo in turn did what the other did, but with much less grace. 

"What are we doing here." Shizuo asked in a harsh whisper, following Izaya through the crops as they neared a dirt path.

"To collect money for my crew. My last raid didn't go as planned, and I now need to reward them. The man who owns this field has hundreds strewn across Japan. One less won't hurt him. Besides, he's not a good man." As soon as Izaya finished, he ran across the path to hide in the small field across from them, bringing two soldiers with him, knocking their heads together to silence them. Shizuo noticed as the other ran, that the bright red coat that he wore during the day, blended well in the dark, not standing out like he would have thought since it was so vibrant during the day. As Shizuo ran to catch up with the raven, he tripped over a rock rolling and face planting in the fertilized dirt. 

"Such grace." Came the response from the other, before he sneaked on a soldier who had turned to look for the small commotion. His feet were sweeped from under him, his forehead hitting the ground before him hard, easily saving Izaya the work. He was dragged into the tall grass, before Izaya took a tentative step out, looking up at the watch tower, before motioning to Shizuo for him to go up. This only sent dread through the blond, his jaw clenching as he knew exactly what he was being asked to do. 

Fuck Izaya. Fuck this shit.

Gripping the wooden stairs, Shizuo climbed as quickly as he could without making any noise, not wanting to be caught doing this atrocity. When he got to the platform, he sneaked a peak before he went up and wrapped an arm around the gunmans's throat. The male tried to grab on to him anywhere he could, obviously panicking. 

"I'm sorry."

Shizuo loosened his grip and let the body fall as soon as it stopped struggling, looking up to watch Izaya run across the yard in plain sight to cut the little ball from the bell before taking off again, hidden from view just in time as an officer turned the corner with a few of his men in tow. As they passed, Izaya ducked just before one of the soldiers looked in between the buildings, taking a step in to get a good look before walking off with the rest. Barely a few seconds after, the pirate climbed the building to view the entire area, and it was obvious when he found his prize. 

He had this smirk on his face that screamed 'DANGER!' to everyone. It was obvious even under the covering over his mouth.

Silently sliding off, he motioned the blond over, running off in the direction he saw his treasure. He continued to hide in the shadows, soon disappearing around a corner a good ways from the blond. When Shizuo managed to catch up- which had actually taken some time due to the rocks that would shift when he ran -Izaya was hiding behind a few boxes, his eyes trained on someone close to the fire. He was positioned in a way that looked like the was ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"He has the key." Came the short response to Shizuo's mental question. "You will know since they are the most well dressed here. In any case there is someone of importance with them, you can tell by the red intricate designs for the Spanish, blue for the English, White for the Americans, and sometimes green for the Portuguese. In any case there be any Chinese, it would be yellow and red." Shizuo was confused as to why he was being told this, but then remembered the raven's words before they left, a scowl itching itself onto his face. Izaya didn't move for some time, watching the other, as if waiting for something. His gloved hand drew patterns in the dirt, his eyes never once leaving, his breathing quiet as if he was trying to become one with the silence surrounding them. As if he was trying to hide under the crackling of the fire not too far away from them.

When he did take a silent step forward, he lowers his crouch, his eyes never leaving his prize. His steps were slow, as to keep them silent and hidden by the wind that was slowly starting to pick up speed. Izaya was stretching his arm to get into the other's pocket when someone cried out.

"Captain!" Unhappily the pirate rolled into hiding, watching with distaste as the other was interrupted, exclaiming that there were soldiers missing from their patrols. Instantly, the captain ordered for higher security and to make sure all the slaves were in their places. If anyone was seen out of line, they were to be punished. 

That sent anger straight through Shizuo. Of coarse the man would immediately think that the slaves had to do with the trouble Izaya was causing. He would have jumped out if a small pebble hadn't smacked him in the cheek. Looking up, Shizuo found Izaya staring directly at him, as if saying 'don't you fucking dare'. 

The soldier left in a hurry, probably to sound the alarm, when a yelp could be heard from far away. He must have figured out the alarm had been sabotaged. Instantly, Izaya ran out, his arm over his head, his hand balled into a fist over something. It was metal, the tip catching a glint from the fire before it dug into the man's throat. He had no time to yell out, before he was on the floor- either dead or unconscious, Shizuo didn't know.

"What the fuck! I thought you said-" 

"I didn't kill him. This won't kill him either. It's a sleeping dart. He'll be gone for a few hours, that is all." Izaya whispered quietly, his hand digging into the other's pocket, shooting out when he didn't find what he was looking for. He repeated his action until he came completely empty handed.

"Hell!" Izaya whispered heatedly, before his hand dug under the captain's shirt, in which Shizuo gave him a nasty look for. "Calm yourself lad. I'm not doing anything." To show, he pulled something out from underneath the shirt. It was a leather necklace with a shining key hanging from it. It was yanked right off his neck. Izaya wasted absolutely no time to jump up and run, running back the same way that they had come from.

Shizuo instantly understood why the black haired man had done so. Several soldiers ran to their fallen captain. The blond wasn't able to see the rest as they had to turn a corner to get to their desired destination, but Shizuo could see the worry in all their faces.

What could these men have done for Izaya to steal from them. He claimed he only did it to people who deserved it. 

Of course. He forgot.

Izaya is a savage.

Both stopped in front of a warehouse that was easily opened with a key, making no unwanted sound. Once the front was closed, the back was quickly opened and Izaya's crew marched in, taking the merch inside. So that's where they had gone. They weren't in their barracks.

The men quickly took all the stuff that they were handed, before they walked off to the boats that were on the shoreline waiting for the crew. Izaya himself carried what he could, as did Shizuo. While everyone else carried two boxes, Shizuo was waiting patiently with six boxes stacked, earning very weird looks from the crew, either of disbelieve of fear he didn't know.

"They didn't know yet. Now I must explain to them what's up with you." Izaya said as he came from behind him, the two boxes in his hands taken from him to be placed in a boat. 

"Wait, wait, wait. You are saying that to me, I were just another addition to the crew for them? I call bullshit." His curiosity spiked once more about this pirate crew. Izaya gave him an incredulous look, like as if what he just said was something terribly idiotic.

"Of coarse. What would you be, a slave?" Izaya actually chuckled. "You are weird you know." He walked off with that. Shizuo actually stood grounded at his words, his confusion at the same level as his curiosity. He said no more of it though. 

The row back to the ship was quiet. Their lanterns casted an eerie glow against the water as the ripples of the boat moving foreword distorted it. It didn't help that the fog that had slowly started to form was now casted over them in a thick blanket. The rain started coming down now. It was light, just like it had been a few hours ago. Nothing that could be of trouble to them. As soon as they saw the ship, it was when they were only a few feet away, the men grabbing the rope from the floor of the boat and throwing it up as soon as they were close enough to the ship. The men that were up the masts put down their drinks and jumped down to help bring up the treasure that they had dug up from the warehouse, and Namie was there, a book in hand with a quill, as she was shaded by other men so the book wouldn't get wet. She wrote in it as soon as the boxes were brought up, one by one, as each was hauled onto the deck. Their beloved captain easily hauled himself up over the railing waiting for the blond to come up to move to the help where he sat in the wooden railing that separated the lower and upper decks.

"What are we doing tomorrow so I know how pissed to be in the morning?" It was a genuine question, but the raven only seemed to take it as a joke. 

"Easy. We are going to group up with some of my close allies. Some trouble had been brewing lately and we all need to take care of it." Izaya replied, his arm reaching down when a soft meow could be heard over the rain.

"Are you headless? It's raining." The pirate picked up the furry friend, putting him in his jacket as if he were shielding the cat from the cool liquid. It only slightly growled before it settled itself in his arms, it's bright yellow eyes piercing Shizuo.

What a strange cat.

"Why the fuck is there a cat on the ship." He was very curious as he has never head of a cat being on a ship. Sure, he had heard of parrots, but they were used for the crows nest to help when identifying land. Sometimes even navigating to certain places.

"Ever heard of the urban legend with the cats and pirates?" He had in fact. It wasn't anything special.

"What about it." Shizuo crossed his arms, his hip resting on the support beside him.

"We mostly use it to scare off others. You know, with the whole pirates and cats thing. It's funny when in battle. The cat nears them and they start to scream. Just the cat being on the ship they believe it's gonna sink. Mostly, he is my little company." The purring got louder when Izaya started scratching it behind it's ear. "It also gives aura to the ship. You know how people think that cats are cowards. It's fitting."

When everything was accounted for, the crew went to their barracks. Namie on the other hand walked to the upper deck, the book slamming on the wood of the helm. The cat hissed at her, a little paw coming from hiding to claw at the air, as if warning the female from coming any further. Namie just glared at it in return, her distaste for it clear.

"It not enough." She spewed, the words just as distasteful as her expression. "We need another raid. This is barely half of what you promised them for this." She was annoyed, her hands on her hips as she now glared at the captain. 

"I know this Namie. Why do you think I agreed to meet with the others? For all I care the hatred could grow stronger between us. They will kill each other eventually. I'm in it for the money that it will bring."

"Of course you are." The raven haired woman sneered before she walked away to her own quarters, her haughty walk still the same.

Shizuo watched as she walked away before she disappeared, his arms crossed.

"So you don't care about anything else but money? That's what your saying." 

"Oh how would you know. You barely even know what the Royal Guard does." Izaya answered softly, his eyes scanning the endless darkness around them. Apart from the soft _pitter patter_ of the rain, it was quiet, the ocean rocking the ship gently.

 

 

"Not all treasure is silver and gold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha I still don't have art out. I'm working on some actual good ones tho.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!
> 
> Also pardon if I haven't replied to a comment you have left. My inbox doesn't seem to be working and my emails suck. :(
> 
> I love to hear feedback!
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	12. Tis the Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo thinks that it was at the moment when something sparked, leading into a roaring fire later on as Izaya continued to show him a world covered by a thick veil of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SORRY ITS BEEN TWO MONTHS SINCE MY LAST UPDATE AND I WANNA KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF THIS HAVE THIS SHITTY AND BORING CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR THAT

_There was heavy splashing, loud gasps for air as the water pushed him back and forth, the shore not too far. He was almost there, but with the waves continuing to push him under the water, his air was dangerously low. Coughing, water entered through his mouth, panic entering the dark haired male, wondering if he would make it to the shore. As soon as he resurfaced, Nakura could stand and from there he ran to the shore until he fell from his weak legs giving up under him. His chest hit the ground hard, but that didn't stop the greedy gasps of air he was taking to sooth his racing heart. Getting on all fours, the privateer coughed up all the water that had entered his lungs, the salt water burning his throat as he breathed in through his mouth. His dark hair was plastered to his face, his eyes narrowed to the wet sand before him, soaked thouroughly through. The rain still came down, the coolness of the water almost as cold as the ocean's, further freezing the young male._

_Turning over onto his back, Nakura spread his arms out to his sides, his face up to the crying sky._

_He needed to learn how to swim properly._

_Nakura wondered just how long it would take for the male to realize that he wasn't on bored anymore, and how much longer to realize he had stolen a page that was much to his interest. He certainly wouldn't fancy that. Would he come looking for him though? He surely couldn't care that much to go looking for a lost crew member, someone who could already be headed towards Davy Jones Locker._

_Water collected on his lashes as he slowly opened them, the water falling into his eyes now. Nothing could compare to the burning in his throat at the moment._

_If the skin had done its job, the page should be dry, if only a little water entered. All he needed was the writing to be legible so it could be transferred onto his own book back at home._

_He would kill them all._

_A sudden loud gasp came from his lips, coughs following closely after, his bare hand coming up to rub at his chest in an attempt to sooth himself._

_Kicking off the sand as best as he could on his shaking legs, Nakura looked at the forest that met the sand, knowing that if he wanted to get off this place and get home as soon as he could he would have to find a way there. His grip on the slippery rock next to him loosened as he gave a step forward, his legs shaking._

_Whatever this place was, he really hoped that it's inhabitants would be kind enough to help a twisted soul like him._

 

 

Shizuo felt warmth all over, especially on his chest. With his shirt and shoes off, Shizuo was comfortable on the hay bed, his limbs spread all over. The coverings of the bed were tied around his legs, his arms bare to the sun that entered through the window next to his bed, the warmth on his chest moving. Not only did it moved, but it purred. Immediately opening his eyes, Shizuo glanced down at his bare chest to find a little bundle of black sleek fur on his abdomen absorbing the suns rays from the window, receiving warmth from two sources. Looking over at the open doorway of his quarters, Shizuo could see a few crew members sitting by the barrels talking to each other while one pealed an apple, lost in their own little world. 

The blond was hungry, having not eaten the day before, but it pained him to remove the sleeping cat from its comfort. He didn't have to worry much longer as he was reaching to grab the blanket yellow eyes opened to stare at him, the purring continuing as it removed itself from him to stretch before running out of the room with its tail up high. Watching the tail disappear from the doorway, the blond slowly sat up, a hand coming to run up at his eyes and comb what he could of his hair. Thinking of this, the blond decided that he would have a clean that day, and get new clothes would also be nice. Reaching forward to grab the shirt that he had dropped on the floor the night before due to his exhaustion, he pulled it over his head and reached for his belt to hold up his breeches once he had put on his boots. 

There were satisfying pops from the blond's neck and back as he stretched, his face calling for a cleaning to help wash the sleep away. He remembered to take his rapier as he passed the doorway, going back in the grab it from the wall it was still leaning on. Thinking of weapons, the blond groaned when he remember his spoiled flintlock, mentally writing down that he needed to purchase one as well.

His footfalls were low as Shizuo walked to the stairs to the deck across the ship, the sun bright as ever. There under are stairs was the cat that had run from his quarters, its eyes seeming to glow as it watched Shizuo climb the stairs to broad daylight. Once more, the blond squinted as the harsh light assaulted his sight, only seeing tall shadows of the masts. It was lively up here, as cargo was moved around and fisherman spoke to each other, trading ships coming and going. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, Shizuo could make out a convoy ship leaving the docks, an English trading ship taking its place. Glancing around for the pest amongst the commotion, the blond found no trace of him, only helping him relax. Namie was at the bottom of the ramp, the book from the night before in her hand as she wrote down what was being moved, her eyes not even lifting off the page as she spoke.

"He's at the Trading Masters." Shizuo nodded in thanks even though he knew she couldn't see it and continued to walk down the long dock, only catching sight of a Harbormaster at the very end. 

The town was full of people, men in dark blue uniforms representing the Royal Guard were everywhere, always with someone if not in a cluster. Being Shizuo, he was too shy to ask someone for the nearest Trading Master so he set off to find it himself. He stayed close to where he could still see the ocean, the salty breeze nice. 

Thankfully, Shizuo didn't have to travel long as he caught sight of a familiar red jacket at a stand. Quickening his pace he was in earshot of the raven when he suddenly turned around and threw something at him. The object hit him in the chest as he caught it, and one look Shizuo knew what it was.

"I owe you." Was what the raven said as he walked up to him, his fingers looped around the fabric around his hips, a belt over it now, one he hadn't seen before. It was then that Shizuo saw two blades strapped on the pirate, instantly remembering that he was left handed. Another object hit the blond's next, but this one made sound as it hit him. It was a pouch which what Shizuo could guess was coined money. 

"Your share of yesterday's raid." Shizuo nodded in thanks as he put it away in his pouch before he started to inspect the flintlock in his hand. "Don't shoot yer nose off, it's loaded." Izaya added as he saw Shizuo bring the barrel to his eye. He was looking to see if the raven had done something to it.

"Just making sure you didn't toy with it in hopes it would explode on me." The reply came quick, as if it had already been ready at the tip of his tongue even before the raven had spoken. His hand went up to brush back blond strands that needed to be combed properly that were starting to stick to his forehead from his sweat, due to the heat that they were directly under, the shade receiving more breeze.

Izaya only huffed and rolled his eyes at the response as the ocean breeze blew past both of them, before he walked past Shizuo in the direction that the blond had come from, humming in response to his reply to his earlier comment. 

"Now now, don't get lost." It was said in a teasing manner, light with just the right amount of bothersome lilt of his voice to grate on the faux blond's nerves. Shizuo hated when he did that, he had to kick that bad habit to the dock.

"Hush." Shizuo growled in return as he forcefully stuffed his hands into his pant pockets, his brows furrowed in annoyance. 

They didn't say much on the way back, it was silent and comfortable as the hum of the voices around them from the crowd eased any measly tension between the two. It wasn't until two Royal Guards past that Izaya took the hat off his head to thread his gloved hands through his silky hair that caught in the sunlight, a heavy sigh passing his lips and he watched the men walk away from the corner of his eyes.

"You are bringing too much attention." The raven's tone was low, a little grumble to it, resembling a not so happy cat ready to pounce. This only made the blond scowl as he grit his teeth.

"How the fuck is that my problem? I'm not even doing anything."

"You don't have to. Shizu-chan, you are what, six feet tall? You are way over the average male hight, you realize this, right?" It was true, Shizuo was very tall, the average male hight was one hundred sixty five centimeters, and Shizuo was at a gaping one hundred eighty five centimeters. "Not to mention that sun you carry on the top of your head. Someone is going to ask for your identification."

How did this have to do with anything exactly? It wasn't exactly his fault that ended up being a tall person, which he was actually grateful for. He had been told constantly by his trainers back on the island that due to his hight he would be a great soldier, and if he got lucky, his height would help promote him into a higher class of the Royal Guard. That had made him so happy as a child. He remembers being ridiculed by the kids in his town because he always drank milk he would be a child forever. His mother had told him milk would be good for him, and if he wanted to grow tall and strong he should drink as much as he liked. The trainer telling him that his height would be useful to the military had meant so much to him, and now this pipsqueak was pissing his height? Not only was Izaya short, but he was also very lean for his job, which was a wonder to the blond.

"The fuck you want me to do bout it? It's not like I'll cut my legs off for you either." It came out as a growl, the blond wishing he had his cigars to give him calming company. Shit, he missed the barracks.

"You need a pen name." Izaya answered shortly after he tipped his hat to a passing female who giggled behind her hand alongside her friend. "Oh I don't know..." his voice trailed off before a sly smirk decorated his face, one that made the blond extremely uncomfortable and even sent a shiver down his spine, "how about something like..." vermillion eyes slid over to watch Shizuo from the corner of his eyes, something was hidden behind layers in those fire orbs, a secret sense of knowing in some way.

"...Hanejima?" 

It really shouldn't have, especially since it was a name picked from a million of others in a jar, but the name had a direct blow on his chest as soon as it left those sinning lips. It conveyed an image in his head, one that made him want to freeze in the middle of the street under the sun. Choosing to ignore the feeling, the blond head shook his head to recover. 

"No." Maybe he said the word too coldly.

"Alright! It is settled, you are Hanejima when we are dealing with identification issues, along with raidings." As if sensing the blond's disapproval, the raven sped up his walk which Shizuo had been able to easily catch up to. The only reason the blond hadn't said anything in return was because an image very unwelcoming to him flashed behind his eye, his blood running cold, giving him goosebumps on the warm sunny day. 

Dirt kicked out from under around them, the neighing of horses, the hum of townsfolk- non of that could distort the image that had come from the back of the blond's head. It wasn't until the blond had walked into a tree did the blond actually realize he wasn't in the present.

"Pshh- haha! I didn't actually think you would walk into it." A grating laugh sounded, the raven doubled over in laugher as the blond shook his head and stepped back from the offending tree that had actually kind of hurt him.

"Hush." Shizuo crumbled under his breath before he continued walking, leaving the male behind. He didn't know where they were going and he just hoped that he was even walking the right way. He really just wanted to sit on the deck of the ship and watch over calming waves, or better yet, sit on the beach and watch the waves from there. Yet here he is, with an asshole who grinds on his nerves with no decency whatsoever.

Izaya had caught up to him before he turned sharply into an alley to come out to another main road where they walked up the hill in the direction of a tavern with an outside deck directly in the sun with no shade overhead. It was loud, especially for the time of day, but with closer inspection, Shizuo felt a dread sink to the bottom of his stomach and his breath retract a bit.

It was just a crowd of sea fleas. 

The gravel under his boots shifted as he followed the raven to the wooden steps to the deck where everyone turned their heads to look at the newcomers.

"Ah, silently hopin' ye got gobbled by sea." A male had spoken as they reached the deck, a few pairs of heads turning their way as they stopped in their tracks.

"Mh, must make you happy if I say that I almost was." There were a few chuckles in response to what the raven had said as he walked over next to a few people and rested back against the wooden railing that went up to his hips. Attention was quickly brought on to the blond though, as a young male nodded his head towards Shizuo as he chewed on a stem of a flower.

"He?" Recognition passed by a couple of their faces before it was completely wiped off to show indifference. 

"Some mutt I picked up that will be joining me for the rest of my little journey to my treasure." The words slightly ticked the blond off, his teeth gritting as his eyes glared at the raven as he stole a cup from another, taking a swift from what was in it before gagging. That caused a few more chuckles. 

"Royal Guard." It wasn't until then that the young male from before almost choked on his straw, his eyes blowing wide, his fist coming up to his chest to pound as he coughed his lungs out. Someone else sputtered their drink out, causing complaints from another next to said person.

"You brought a Royal mutt here? What's loose in your noose?" The young male asked, his face red from anger as he crushed his green stem in his hand. "They are-!" 

"Hush." 

Izaya took his hat off to run his gloved hand through his hair as he sighed, sitting down to kick his feet up onto the table narrowly missing a full cup in the process.

"I know what I'm doing. He may dislike me, but we've made a contract, one he know he mustn't break a thread to. Narrow minded he is, but I'll change that." 

Shizuo hated how they talked about him like as if he wasn't standing in their general vicinity- like as if he wasn't even there breathing the same air that they all were. 

"Fellows, this mutt is Heiwajima Shizuo, Shizu-chan, this is the group that you will be working with. These people are my alliance. This isn't all, there are more spread out around Japan. These are the main you will be be interacting with." Izaya proceeds to point at the enraged young male, "that's Shinju, someone like you as he can get pretty hotheaded sometimes. Those two are Erika and Walker, connected by the hip they are, but can do serious damage together. Better not enrage them. That baldie is Kine, an informer that will be used when in an enclosed mission. You know the ice queen." Namie actually threw her cup at the male who barely flinched when it connected with his shoulder.

"Togusa is a backup escorter, usually with the two knuckle heads scouting areas of interest. Finally, Mikage, an experienced fighter. Her blade might just be Lady Death herself." Izaya finished off as he popped a nut into his mouth, waving his index lazily. "Get along unless you want your balls tied on a mast." 

The blond actually didn't know what to say. He couldn't comprehend anything as his head was liquid. 

When he had contracted with Izaya, he thought he was dealing with a solo crew, not an entire organization. The fuck was this guy anyway? It wasn't until know that Shizuo realized that he got himself into something  bigger than the naked eye could see.

 _"All things happen with a purpose. You may not know what that purpose is until it is staring right at you in the face."_ The voice of his colleague and friend echoed in his thoughts, the weight of an imaginary hand on his left shoulder. _"Just promise you will never give up, no matter what. Something good is always waiting for you at the end of your road, no matter how long and rocky it may be."_

The words echoed and weighed as if they were lead, going back and forth in his head as he swallowed something that seem to be lodged in his throat. It was fear, but he refused to recognize it as such. He was not weak. He got himself into this mess, so he had to get himself out of it, one way or another. It had to be bluff that this idiotic and non existent alliance had members all throughout Japan and some. Izaya wasn't that big. He hadn't even heard of his name before that day on the rooftop with that blinding sun and cutting breeze. 

"Hold it, flea." Holding his hand out while taking a step forward, the floorboard under him protesting as he moved from his spot, Shizuo narrowed his eyes on the raven sitting too comfortably on the seat a few feet away. "I made a contract with you, and you only. I never agreed to be working with an entire 'alliance' or shit." Shizuo licked his chapped lips as he blinked slowly as the sun hit his mocha eyes, swallowing as he felt his breath constrained a little as the gears in his head turned.

"You wanted me to help you attain something that was once yours, or so you say, from my leader. All these people can't be in for the same thin-" A cup slammed down onto a wooden surface and a curse followed closely after. Shinju roughly pushed his seat back and walked towards Shizuo, roughly bumping his shoulder as he passed the blond and left, stem left forgotten on the table. 

It was quiet for a bit, only a cough from the strange blond male with permanently squinted eyes, his fingers running down the smooth surface or the bar table where a tender was absent from.

"No Shizu-chan. That's because what they are in for is a lot bigger. The thing I lost is just part of that grand victory, just a slice to the others while it means a fortune to myself." Izaya sighed as he kicked off the table, his boot's heels sounding as they clinked on the floor below. His legs were situated on either side of the bench he was sitting on, his forearms coming down to rest as he leaned forward. 

Vermillion eyes shadowed under the shade looking right at him spoke in volumes Shizuo refused to acknowledge.

"What they are in for is a life changing event that Japan needs."

"An event I am willing to take the helm for."

After that, conversation started up once more as Shizuo made a home for himself in the corner where he could see everyone conversing. It was if he wasn't there at times.

Shinju came back eventually, situating himself back into his seat with a new stem in his mouth to chew. The bald headed male - Kine Shizuo thinking he remembers his name correctly - took out to smoke, listening to whatever was being said only poking in when he needed to. 

At first Shizuo thought that what they talked about was quite odd until he caught on to realizing they were speaking in code. It should have been apparent when Izaya had said "a lone cow in the ocean", which had Shizuo thinking for quite some time until he gave up on the meaning of it. Everyone else got the gist as someone snarled in disgust while other few sighed, Kine shaking his head as he let out a long exhale.

Not long after, everyone collected their things and started to leave, Izaya in the front. Horses had been prepared as they had idle chatter, an odd amount of horses were all tied and ready to go. Izaya easily rounded Shizuo up and asked him to follow. Horses were chosen and readjusted if needed, before a slim black gloved hand came up to signal everyone to start their way to wherever they were going. 

Shizuo followed behind, his eyes looking everywhere but the group only a few paces in front, the voices of the horses almost in sync as they walked at a moderate pace. The seat was already hurting Shizuo's tail bone but didn't complain as it was just a minor inconvenience. As long as they didn't ride for a long period of time like yesterday it wouldn't hurt the following day like it had been this morning. 

Their voices were low and amongst themselves, against the rising noise a couple of miles away, where there was ruckus. The farther they walked inland, the bigger the houses, which Shizuo concluded meant wealthier families. 

With his mind on anything but the present, it startled the blond when he heard a voice beside him, his bleached head whipping to the side to see the young male from before, a seemly fresh picked straw in his lips, his eyes hard and staring straight ahead. Shinju.

"Pardon?" The blond barely choked out, his skin rising at just the mere proximity of the other. The brunette turned his head at that, his eyes hard as stone.

"Listen here _mut_ t. I don't care who you are and where you are from, but I do not trust you" The words were spit out, fists tightening over mahogany reigns. 

'Something we have in common' were the words that passed Shizuo's mind as his eyes focused on the one riding next to him.

"I know I dislike Izaya, but if you even lay a single finger on him, I will not hesitate to rip your balls and push them down your throat. You may not realize this how, but he is changing history right now, something that interests me, and you." 

_Shizuo thinks that it was at the moment when something sparked, leading into a roaring fire later on as Izaya continued to show him a world covered by a thick veil of lies._

"The golden age is nearing its end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of the new arc.
> 
> It has been officially a year since I posted this shit. I’m really disappointed in myself. My goal was to be past chapter 20 by the first anniversary of this thing. I’m only at chapter 12 and we are barely beginning. Thank you to everyone who has stuck from the very beginning. You are the real OG.
> 
> I know I’ve said this before, but I will work harder to get the next chapter out sooner. I have failed to update artworks for this book but I do have new pieces with better scenery and more detail. They will be up by hopefully the end of the week if not tonight.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	13. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your right." Izaya finally said, a smile starting to stretch over his features, pissing the blond off even more. “I’d put anyone’s life after mine, because I’m that cruel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is one day away from being a month since I last updated this dipshit. Enjoy another boring chapter.

Shinju's cold stare was what plagued the blond's mind after he went up to talk to Izaya in low voices, no doubt about him. Even if he was at the back of the group, he still felt eyes piercing through his clothes, on his shoulders and lower back.

Especially at his nape.

Yet, every time he looked over his shoulder behind him, there was no one else but commoners that wouldn't have interest in him. The only thing that became more apparent as the farther they went inland was noise.

Noise everywhere. At one point he heard a gunshot in the distance before it echoed off into nothing. It wasn't the noise of a crowd. Oh no, it was the noise of a fight between groups. The following gunshot after only proved Shizuo's theory as they halted under a shelter where they tied up their rides before they took a back street. It was at one point when Izaya left the group behind to advance, his steps quiet as he leaned foreword to stealthily make his way between two buildings did Shizuo actually see the damage of a bullet. It fired past Izaya to hit the wooden foundation of a house behind the raven, the wood splintering and flying as the bullet came into contact.

Izaya just whistled as he eyes the splintered wood before he turned around to continue making his way to his destination. He made himself flat upon a wall before looking down the alleyway he was next to, then proceded to disappear. He came back a minute later, his way towards them much quicker than when he was moving away from them. Once he was close enough he stood up properly just glancing once behind his shoulder to make sure they were alone.

"Nasty out there. The RG are losing, only have a few men left as expected. They have been fighting non stop for days." The dread had already pooled in Shizuo stomach even before Izaya's vermilion eyes landed on him. He said nothing as his eyes glided onto the others faces. 

"Do what I told you to do, I have this place covered. I want reports by the end of the three days, tomorrow if possible." Shinju sneered as he sat on a tipped over barrel. 

"And leave you with this disgusting, loyal, piece of-"

"Enough, Shinju." The tone was firm, unlike anything the blond has heard from the male for the time he has been with him. "I do not pick fights I cannon finish. I'll be alright." This only caused the brunette to growl and kick off to disappear around the corner of the building not to far away from them.

"Acts like a child." Kine said before he too disappeared. A firm glance at the knocked up trio, they left as well, only through a different area. Namie followed almost close behind. Mikage clasped a hand on Izaya's shoulder, a look with something almost close to longing before she silently stood up and walked after the icy woman. The only sound moments later were the sounds of horse hooves on the cobblestone below them and the gunshots from a few yards away. 

Izaya's gaze returned to the blond once more, and Shizuo immediately knew he would rather hang himself than do what the flea was about to ask. 

"I know you will not aid me in my task now, so all I ask for you is to wait at the mouth of the main way down this alleyway. If there were a chance one of your mates tries to escape, just knock him out, I'll use my blade to end." Swallowing hard, the only thing the blond could do was nod, before his hand tightened around the corner of a building. Although all his joints in his body were locked and protesting, he stood up from his crouching position, feeling that sensation once more of something being lodged in his throat. 

'At least he didn't ask you to kill. At least he didn't ask you to kill.' Was what repeated in the blond's head as he stood up on shaky legs, his eyes dry and stinging. 

He watched as Izaya slipped off his red jacket, and handed it to Shizuo's waiting hand along with his hat.

Once that was done, Izaya turned to the building next to them and ran up the wall, his gloved hands catching on the ledge of a wooden beam poking out from the side. Placing his foot on the wall, he pushed up to jump to grab onto the window above. From there he swung his legs to the side and got onto the roof with no problem. When the raven didn't come back Shizuo then turned on his heel to what he was told to do, albeit very, very, reluctantly. 

The gunshots only seemed to be in tandem with his heartbeats, fast, ongoing, and were instilling into his mind's eye. The breaths he heard from behind him were from no one when he threw a glance over his shoulder, but his own breathing that seemed to pump in his ears. 

When Shizuo did make it to the mouth of the main street, before he could find a spot to take cover from any bullets that go awry, he accidentally caught Izaya jumping from behind a chimney's shadow out into the open, a small blade in his hand as he glided through the air, his knees tucked to his chest while his hand was above his head in a fist over the silver weapon, his other hand open to the air in front of him. The blade dug itself into the neck of a blue-cladded Guard, blood splattering slightly before the weapon was extracted.

The body fell lifeless to the floor.

Annoyed. Furious. Sick with anger.

The blond's teeth clenched as his eyes zeroed on the pirate he could kill then and there. Screw all the others. He could take them down with the ease of a beast.

That's what he was called anyways.

And no matter how much Shizuo wanted to grab that slim neck into his hand and twist it so the raven too, could fall to the floor lifeless, the soles of his feet were molded to the ground, weighing like pounds of iron a normal human wouldn't be able to lift. He was thoroughly stuck in place. No matter how much he wanted to kill, his body thought differently and stayed put.

'Damn it! Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill...' The mantra continued on in his head, as his eyes traced the path the savage took as he dug blade after blade into necks of people who had been trained to be warriors. Heros.

One Guard had successfully seen Izaya coming at him, in which he aimed his rifle at the pirate and shot without a moments notice. Shizuo thought Izaya had been shot. 

That wasn't the case as the pirate continued to run at him full force, while the Guard lowered himself into a readying position with his rifle out in front in preparation to defend himself. 

The first swipe had been from Izaya, obviously, but the other followed closely behind, in which he jutted out his gun in hopes to stun the pirate, before he swung out the top in front of him to try and get the bayonet in the front stuck somewhere into the savage's skin. This only helped give Izaya a better opening, in which the other did a roundhouse kick with his heel to the rifle, kicking it out of the Guard's hand even when the other had the weapon coming down on him at the same time. With the shock of the missing protection, it was easy for Izaya to lunge forward and dig the knife into the other's throat, he too, falling heavily to the floor. 

Sick of seeing such treatment, Shizuo flattened himself against the wall and clenched his eyes shut, ignoring the screams and gunshots, all the ruckus that he had been trained to keep in check.

Why was this happening?

It could have been hours. Days. Minutes, perhaps maybe even seconds, before Shizuo heard anything other than agony and violence. There was cheering and some laughter, but it all sat wrong at the bottom of the blond's stomach.

When Shizuo hears the sound of footsteps coming his way, he doesn't open his eyes until the raven took his jacket from him and gave a 'thank you'. He doesn't seem to put it on due to no sound of fabric rustling. The blond opened his eyes to see that he was correct. Izaya was looking at him funnily before he gave his usual twisted, disgusting smirk and motioned him to follow.

"Don't you dare think we are done here." 

This meant for the blond to follow, in which he did slowly as he analyzed all the damage that had been done to this part of the village.

What was this all for?

A door to a house with tall brick outer wall fence was kicked open by Izaya, the thud echoing around the room as he stepped in to what seems to be a pigsty with all the mess that was everywhere. Seems the people had left in quite the hurry.

Izaya didn't bother to look through the papers splayed across the floor. Instead he was looking around the floor for something else, which he knew the raven had found when he head a soft hum from him. 

Walking over to a dark corner, Izaya crouched to fit his fingers under a small frame in which he pulled up, a loud crack following right after it was opened. It appeared to be a trapdoor. Wasting no time, Izaya jumped down, leaving his coat next to the pit. Shizuo took that for him to follow the other down. 

It was a short fall, leaves crumbling once Shizuo's boots hit the floor, orange candle light coloring the few furniture that there was down there. It only consisted of a desk, books, and lots and lots of papers.

"Damn." Izaya whispered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Gone again."

Despite what he said, Izaya looked through the papers until he seemed to find something of his interest, in which he quickly rolled up and placed in a skin that was hidden by the green wrapping around his hip. The map on the wall was the next thing, which was also taken down and stored away. For what? Shizuo didn't know.

"Gone as a whisp but left all the crisp." Izaya murmured under his breath as he looked around the room one more time, his eyes taking in every little detail of the room once, twice, before he licked his lips and rested his hands on his hips.

"Damn." 

They left soon after, in which Shizuo was greatly relieved to have fresh air in his lungs once more after being in that dusty room. It just didn't sit right with him. Whatever had been in that room.

"Our target escaped." Izaya said with a sigh as he put his coat back on, his eyes scanning over the damage that had been done between two sides of the same coin. "There is nothing more to do than to retreat and wait for news." What news, Shizuo didn't care, he was currently trying not to belch at the sight of so many innocent lives killed.

And for what?

Absolutely and utterly bullshit.

Shizuo wanted to know. Know exactly what it was what Izaya was after. Whatever Kinnoskue had couldn't be that meaningful. He could probably go and buy whatever it was that he was desperately waiting for. What on the seven seas could he want to bring an entire alliance for? Killing innocent lives? Unforgivable. He could probably bargain for whatever he needed if he really wanted the original that bad. Was it even Izaya's to begin with?

"Why?" It had slipped, Shizuo hadn't actually meant to speak out loud to the other male. 

Izaya only glanced over his shoulder as he grabbed the reigns of the horse he had ridden there, no sense of caring in his entire posture.

"Why what?" His voice wasn't even heavy.

"Why?" Shizuo repeated, but louder this time. "Why do you drag all these innocent lives with you? What could be so goddamn important that you have all these innocents dying at your hand?" Does Izaya even know the pain of loosing a family member? The same feeling others will feel aching at the bottom of their hearts because their loved ones haven't come home that night? The same goddamn feeling Shizuo felt then he lost everything that was ever important to him?

Obviously not, because Izaya just throws the life of these people around like as if they were nothing but chipped pieces of leftover wood.

"Do you even know the pain their loved ones will feel when they learn they are never coming back home? You are destroying families, Izaya. You have no idea what that feels like. Knowing you, you left a family that was off rich that had loved you at one point, just because you were greedy and wanted more." Shizuo sneered, baring his teeth out as the urge to punch the other grew stronger. "You never have to know that feeling of being ripped apart, because all you've ever done is destroy, destroy, and destroy. I know it's hard to ask, but think of others before yourself. You may not have someone waiting for you back home anymore because of your selfish ways, but these people do. Okay?

"This aching feeling that you never have to experience should never be pushed into others." By the end, the blood boiled in his veins, his hands itched to wrap around material to harm, to let off steam. 

Izaya only stared at him over his shoulder before he completely turned around to him. His eyes were empty apart from that ever annoying arrogance that is always present. His lips were sealed the entire time, taking the verbal abuse that Shizuo thought wholeheartedly that he deserved. He deserved more.

"Your right." Izaya finally said, a smile starting to stretch over his features, pissing the blond off even more. "I've never felt that ache of loosing a family member. I'm probably the most selfish person you will ever meet. I'd put anyone's life after mine, because I'm that cruel." Turning back to the horse, he mounted it without a pause. "Now that that has been set aside. Let's move."

 

 

_"The hell you doing Nakura?" A ruff voice said behind the dark haired male who was bended over a rig, a dirtied rope in pale hands that turned them red from the rough surface. Nakura just hums a reply as he continued to work with the rope, a boot coming up to rest against the railing before the male pulled harshly, tying the knot sufficiently._

_"Just making sure our sail does not go flying." There was a soft thud of the young male's boot making contact with the wooden boards below him, his hands coming up to wipe on his coat to sooth the reddened hands. Turning his head to the side, dark eyes met even darker, the black haired captain huffing at the privateer._

_"Can never be too careful with you."_

_The captain walked away, his hands in his pockets as he walked up the steps to the second deck where the quartermaster was steering the helm. Almost immediately a fight broke out between them, making Nakura wonder why exactly the captain had chosen the other to be his second in command. Even yet, the young male knew that those two worked quite well together, despite being polar opposites and always fighting. This only caused Nakura to sigh, because he knew one day, when he was to become captain of his own ship, he had to find someone he trusted to have his life in their hands and not take advantage of it. With Nakura's personality, he highly doubted he could find someone out there willing to sail the seven seas with his stubborn ass. At this he chuckled as he stretched upwards, a tune already forming on his lips as he walked slowly down the main deck, his hand resting on the handle of his blade that had been given to him by a very special person. Licking his lips, dark eyes scanned the ocean around, a smirk growing._

_"We raise our flags to show thy our power," It was a song that he had learned after living his life on the docks. With the family business booming, there had been pirates that docked before they were shooed away by authorities._

_"We were once too children of land..."_

_The shouting from the second deck only got louder, the sound of a pained shout echoing. There was some laughter from the crew, mostly the youngest ones that always found their officers shenanigans hilarious. The sound of the water below slowly sloshing as they made their way to their destination, the boat rocking, all soothing to the listening ears of the privateer who only dreamed big._

_"But we were casted away-" the young boy that had been recently recruited shouted as something had been shoved down his shirt by an older teen, where the taller was then smacked with the mop the kid had been using seconds prior. "Without a chance to parlay..."_

_The voice faded as the start of raindrops fell, slowly marking the wood wet, the cool water chilling to the bone when accompanied by the breeze. There was fog everywhere, just barely grazing the water as it softly moved._

_All Nakura would remember of that day, was that it was cold._

 

Shizuo was quiet on the way back, quietly simmering in his own little space as he tried to get his anger in control. There would be no good if he just lashed out. Just some taunts and a wicked smile, which would only fire him up more. 

It was a shorter ride down, with people already going in to have dinner with their families. They made it back to the bar where Shizuo then left the raven to go find a place to get clean clothes and then have a quick bath to scrub off all the filth that had been growing on him for the past few days.

The clothes were bought and immediately Shizuo went in search for a public bath, too eager to scrape the grime off his skin. With all back at home enjoying dinners with their families, Shizuo undressed quickly and let the cold overused water freeze him from head to toe as he scrubbed with the soap provided. Once he scraped every inch of his body at least three times, he used a bucket to scoop up water and pour it down his body, the cold air after making itself known to the joints of his bones. His hair was next, which was scrubbed twice, the soap getting into mocha eyes as the soap suds ran down his forehead into his eyes that stung. He then also doused his form with more cold water. Toweling himself dry with the clothes he used previously.

He wore dark brown breeches with a dark blue scarf that wrapped around his waist that would eventually be useful, especially for the heat and rain. He had also bought a normal blew shirt that wasn't as open as the one he wore previously. His belt wrapped around perfect, the scabbard of his sword sounding with each step he took as it swung around.

Shizuo had dug his hand into his pouch to retrieve his hat that had the RG logo on it. With a quick thought process, the blond sneered and ripped off the design and shoved in into his pouch once more just in case if it would be useful later on.

"Fucking pirate." With that, the blond shoved his hat onto his head harshly, a growl escaping as he walked towards the tavern. 

Izaya had rented out rooms, saying that the ship had been taken to lessen any suspicion. It made no difference to the blond as he sat at the bar, a mug of beer in his hand as he stared down, not wanting to see what was surrounding him as the sky got dark and the drunkards began to wake. The sound of woman and men became louder, the degrading sounds of kissing surrounding the blond male as he tried to block out the impurity of that place and of the people in it. Especially the men paying the woman to be their company that night. It suffocated the faux blond with the fact that these women let these things happen to them, all for a bit of money. At some point, a fight broke out between a couple of men that grew messier and they had to be kicked out, which had some in anger and others in joy at winning a bet as to who would win the fight. 

It wasn't until Shizuo felt delicate fingers run from his right shoulder and across his shoulder blades to his other shoulder in a sensual way, that Shizuo finally backed off from the bar and mutters a quick 'sorry' and ran up the stairs that weren't located too far from him, all while looking down as to not see what was around him. Using the key Izaya had thrown at him before, Shizuo opened the door to the rental and went straight for the bed, flopping himself onto it, trying to ignore the loud sounds and the heavy smell of sex next door.

Using the pillows as a barrier from the loud moans and creaking bed from next door, Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for sleep. 

The young male cannot remember feeling tired, and couldn't try and recall when he fell asleep, but when he did, Red Eyes were all he could see in the suffocating darkness.

There was no screaming and remnants of smoke that night.

It was to the sound of harsh knocking on the other side of the door that woke the blond up. Grumbling angrily as the pillows fell away from the blond's face, Shizuo sat on the bed and hung his head to try and collect his bearings before he got up fully, but there was the harsh knocking at his door again.

"Yeah yeah fuck off! I'm going! ...Fucking hell." The bed creaked as he got up, the navy cap in a tan large hand as the tall male harshly opened the door. There stood a sharply dressed Izaya who was fiddling with the back part of one of his hanging earrings.

"About time!" Izaya groaned out before he gave a look at Shizuo. "Did you redress your wounds?" The question caught Shizuo off guard, but he shook his head, not in the mood to speak to the savage. Izaya only sighed before he motioned the other to follow him, where he asked the tender of the bar for bandages. With thanks at his lips, Izaya bowed slightly to the older looking man who had provided him with the clean dressings and ordered Shizuo to take off his shirt. 

Pale thin fingers brushed lightly against the tanned scowling man's bicep, only reminding him of the fingers of a female the night before, causing the hairs on Shizuo's nape to rise. Once done with his bicep, Izaya did his chest area which was quickly done. Thanking the tender once more, both men left to walk the streets under the burning sun. There was no talk between them, just the sound of the crunching gravel beneath and the hum of the crowd. It didn't stay like that for long, when Izaya had been grabbed by the shoulder by a scowling Namie, who pulled the raven off to the side by the ear. They spoke in low voices, leaving Shizuo standing in the sun awkwardly. It had turned out that Izaya was needed for another task, leaving the blond to do whatever the hell he wanted. 

Immediately the blond went to the beach where he laid in the sun under the shade. The entire day Shizuo spent next to the water that calmed his nerves and soothed him bone deep, bringing back good memories from his time in training.

Shizuo was then hit with a strong sense of unfamiliarity and a want to be with his friends once more. Kadota, god how he missed his best friend who had been with him for so long. He missed his senpai who always knew what to say to him. He even missed Vorona who was fairly easy to get along with due to her cool demeanor. He missed the early wake up calls and hard training, the sweat and groans of his teammates as they worked together to get better at fighting for a country they love. The barracks where he had to hear everyone's snoring and wet dreams. Even the times he had to break up fights between two civilians who would just not man up and accept that they are wrong. 

God, Shizuo misses everyone.

Yet nothing could burn as much as fire.

Shinju comes that night, he hears the young male getting to an argument with Izaya as they climb up the wooden stairs to the second floor, Izaya's low and hushed while Shinju's was rough with anger. Even yet, the blond couldn't understand what thy were arguing about, even though there was no pillow over his head that night. Yet.

It's not until the third night when the odd trio came back that Izaya decides to pick up and leave once more.

Shizuo goes without complaining, knowing it will do no good. He was tired of this already, and it was just the beginning. He didn't know why he continued to surround himself with these savages when he knew all it would bring him is back luck and memories to look back onto. They should all just burn, as Shizuo's mind kindly puts it. They do not belong.

That night, Shizuo sleeps in a hay bed with a black cat sleeping under, the same thoughts running through his head.

 

_"... Why were we banned?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a new arch, comes new warnings.
> 
> I know as I said before that there wouldn’t be much non-comsensual things happening, but due to a minor plot change, I can no longer say so. There will be warnings and I will put what sections you can skip if a chapter contains any non-consensual acts.
> 
> I don’t know if this should be a warning or not, but there will be more history in This next arch, so some things may get really depressing. (Depends if I add them in.)
> 
> That’s all I can remember now, but I will certainly note if anything else will be coming up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this month’s chapter!


	14. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notebook was slammed shut and thrown to the end of the bed, resulting in the cat jumping at the sudden rapid movement.
> 
> These thoughts, these dreams.
> 
> It could be because Izaya has been planning something without telling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: faggot used in this chapter
> 
> Another chapter??? After posting one this same week??? 
> 
> More likely than you think.

_"Izaya!" It was too late, the ball smacked the boy on the forehead so hard he fell backwards, his behind hitting a rock in which the small child winced. The sound of feet running stopped before the child who was looking down at the ground as he waited for the world to stop spinning. Two pairs of hands hauled the boy up from the arms forcefully, causing the boy to groan in slight pain._

_A face decorated with glasses envases his swimming vision, before it was pushed away harshly by the cheek with a slim hand. Red hair then took over his vision, the sharp features of the girl with worried eyes the only thing the raven could see coherently._

_"Ya broke him, ya retard."_

_"Should I take 'im to my father?"_

_"No. 'Eave him on the cliff- ay of course take him to yer father! Is ya thick?" The female delivered a hit upside the head to the bespectacled kid who yelped as he lurched foreword. Hands catching on the soaked dirt, the male scrambled up while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they started to slide foreword and off his face._

_Without a warning, Izaya was pulled towards the street. He was still trying to slow his spinning head, while being dragged to what Izaya could guess would be Shingen's Clinic._

_The air was stale and death mingled in it, one could taste it. That was how the raven knew when they arrived to the crazed man's building that was located more towards the center of town._

_There were people in cots separated by curtains. Blood stained the mattresses and coverings, either form the current patient or from one treated years ago. Izaya was hauled onto the cot in the back, the only one left unoccupied. It hadn't taken that long for the weird doctor to come in search for his son. The voice of Emilia - Shinra's caucasian step-mother - flooded a section of the building, the coughing of a patient growing violent._

_As Shingen passed through the curtain, the odd appearance of the middle aged man made the hairs on the raven's arms raise. The male's lower face was covered by a black fabric, an eyepatch on his right eye under tinted glasses that surrounded his head. His brown shaggy hair topped it all off, matching his son's which was better maintained. No doubt from his mother._

_"What happened? Did Orihara-kun fall into the ocean again?" Shingen always made it his job to make fun of that one time Izaya had fallen off the cliff while the three friends had gone cliff diving once._

_"No. We-"_

_"Shinra kicked the ball too hard and hit Izaya in the face and ya think he lost his brain?" The red head asked as she crossed her arms over her developing chest, a glare thrown over at the wannabe doctor next to her._

_Shingen only laughed, but nodded._

_"Izaya will be fine."_

 

It was high tide, the waves rocking the ship significantly. Shizuo was currently trying to draw in his notebook that had been ruined by the saltwater after the explosion on the Royal Navy ship. He let his hands do whatever, the outcome was a half drawn cat that sat on the flag that belonged to the castle. Shizuo didn't know why he had drawn that, it was a horrible drawing, something that signifies treason and it would have been ripped out if the cat that was so fond of startling Shizuo came out from hiding. The notebook was slammed shut and thrown to the end of the bed, resulting in the cat jumping at the sudden rapid movement. It meowed and rushed out of the room, it's tail high and wrapping around the doorframe as it turned.

These thoughts, these dreams.

Shizuo couldn't make any sense is what was going on. He knew he was shutting himself from social contact but at this point the blond didn't care. It was unhealthy for him and it was affecting his mood significantly. He has been antsy the past few days and got angered much easier than usual. 

It could be because Izaya has been planning something without telling him. Shizuo would understand that much, as he could probably wouldn't take it easy, because whatever it was must be over the top from Shizuo's morals that he has been hellbent on sticking close to despite being surrounded by these savages day in and day out. 

The picture he had drawn in his notebook just showed how much spending time around this kind of company was affecting him.

The blond rightfully thought that he should be informed with what was going on and what he was getting into. Yes, the blond was a man of his word, but it didn't mean he would do whatever the raven asked him to do.

With a huff, the blond kicked up, putting on the RG jacket since it was a bit windy on deck, the hat left on the bed close to his notebook.

Walking up the steps to the deck, instantly the blond was hit with the chill of the wind that whipped around him. It was the high tide, Shizuo thought as he completely exited, looking around to see the pirates either smoking or singing together in their own little corners. Neither Izaya or Namie were by the helm, only telling the blond that he should start his search for the captain in the main cabin. 

His knuckles rapped harshly on the mahogany wood, once, twice, a third time before he stepped back and waited for the other to surface from his little evil lair. A few seconds pass by and Shizuo starts to think that he may be in his quarters when the door opens revealing Izaya in a different wardrobe, his hair brushed back and held there with a piece of fabric tied around his head.

"Yes?" 

"Let's talk, flea."

Shizuo sat in a table in front of the desk that was there, leaning backwards and pushing his legs out to get comfortable. He wasn't going to show Izaya just how much it unnerved him being in that room.

"What on the seven seas do I have the honor of having Shizu-chan seeking me out?" Izaya was by a bookcase holding some folded paper that was being gazed at by the candlelight. The raven turned silently, his eyes gleaming in the yellow light that the candle gave off as he turned to look at the blond. Shizuo then saw what the other was wearing, and it almost made the blond laugh if he wasn't confused. 

"Are you...?" Izaya smirked and gave a playful twirl and then chuckled, then made his way to his desk to place what he was holding in a drawer, taking out a book instead to place it down on the smooth surface.

"Like what you see?" The raven's voice was mocking. It truly was fun to mess with the blond Izaya decided, as he reached behind his head to undo the knot of the fabric holding his hair back. Izaya huffed a laugh when Shizuo audibly gagged and made a face of disgust up at the raven.

"Faggot." Izaya chuckled and moved to sit in the chair next to him, where he too got comfortable by hoisting up his feet on the desk and rested his folded hands on his his flat stomach that his shirt was tight around due to his position. It didn't help that he was wearing a blouse that was made for women. The soft fabric complimented the ravens skin, as it was silky and white against the soft skin.

"What can I do for you?” His hands were ungloved, yet he still wore the silver rings around his index fingers. A wonder to Shizuo. Was it a style or did it hold meaning?

The thought was discarded as the blond sighed, sitting up the older male leaned foreword with his hands clasped together with his forearms on his knees as he watched the raven from under his blond locks.

"I want to know."

It was a vague sentence, no real context that would help Izaya figure out what the blond meant. So in turn, the raven rose an eyebrow to the blond whose gaze didn't waver. 

"Pardon?" 

Annoyed, Shizuo ruffled up his hair as he looked down at his boots for a couple of seconds before he looked back up to the vermillion of Izaya's eyes that reflected the flame of the candle so clearly. The same eyes that he had dreamt of a couple of nights prior. 

"I don't want to be left in the fucking shadows. I want to know what you are planning ya savage. If I have to deal with you, then I want to know what exactly I'm getting into."  Izaya did seem a bit surprised at his words, but it was quickly concealed with a small smirk.

"Hunting." To Shizuo, it wasn't an answer to what he wanted to know. It was just like what the blond had done to the raven seconds before. Before Shizuo could ask for clarification though, Izaya spoke up. "I won't tell you exactly how this will help me with attaining my prize now, maybe some other time once I know you have a head on your shoulders." Shizuo made to retort but the raven held up a finger, stopping the other at once. "I will be telling you that these people I am out for play a big part, though. You see, these men have done some things that the fact that they are even still breathing is insulting." Izaya lazily rolled his head back in his chair, revealing his unblemished neck as he fixed the bangs that got in his eyes.

"Men themselves that took my treasure away from me." Raising his head back up, the younger of the two smiled. "You know, just some sweet revenge that I'm sure will taste sweet to you at the end of our journey." 

 

Shizuo had left after that, not exactly knowing how to take the raven's words. They weighed at the very bottom of his stomach uncomfortably, like rocks and lead. 

Leaning over the wooden railing, Shizuo looked down at the water below, reminded of the day he had been taken back home for the first time. Back then he guessed that he had the same feeling, huh? Except, Shizuo felt better once in his homeland. This time, it would only get worse, and Shizuo was sure of it. 

Men who deserved to be punished then? Who on earth was it that was taken away from the raven? And why the fuck did it mean so much? Can't the male just find a wife and settle down already? It's something Shizuo dreams of, and with this Shizuo isn't even sure he could ever live a calm life. With memories that will surely haunt him for years to come, this wasn't the right path for him. If the RG ever find out, what would be made out of him? 

Confusing questions and confusing thoughts, the blond wanted to just rest peacefully for once, the past week not having let him at all. 

Shit, it really only had been a week, hasn’t it it? 

The faux blond ran his fingers frustratingly through his hair, his breath coming out quickly as he groaned. 

A week. A fucking week. How the bloody hell was he supposed to hold up for the rest of his time surrounded with these people? He barely made it out sane this week, and absolutely exhausted although he had slept. There was actually no way in hell that his mental stability would hold out for that long. 

He had half a mind to walk back to Izaya and ask if he could just work on this alone. He would be able to figure something out himself.

Looking up to the stars Shizuo sighed, his eyes creating pictures by connecting the dots. 

Shizuo would decline if someone had asked if he had drawn his mothers face among the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is half the length of a normal chapter, due to the fact that next chapter is big. Not in actual length, but plot wise, so I decided to make this a separate thing on its own and even added some rare memories for your pleasure.
> 
> I hope you aren’t too disappointed.
> 
> For safe reading, please see the updated tags. I do not mean to spoil, but I do not want to trigger anyone.


	15. Buring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As I said before. I'm not here to stand and look pretty. I can manage those kind of jobs." 
> 
> Last time he checked, he was the one Shizuo formed a contract with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EARLY THANKSGIVING MY GIFT FROM ME TO YOU
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: There is nonconsensual touching and the word faggot used multiple times. There is also graphic description of blood and gore.
> 
> Skip from “Izaya in turn, kicked...” to “Izaya, if you do that, you will fall...”
> 
> Then from “when vermillion met mocha...” to “above him, Shizuo seethed...”
> 
> Safe read!

_"Oh Jesus, Mary...." the captain did not finish the curse as he watched Nakura jump from the top of the rat line to the deck with a loud thump. He wasn't as young as as Nakura, but he knew at least that he shouldn't be doing that either._

_The male looked distraught, a letter in his hand that the captain had seen him receive just before they undocked._

_Brown eyes met dark eyes before they turned and walked into the main cabin, asking the captain to follow him._

_When the doors closed to give both males privacy, Nakura turned around from his position by the great windows and their eyes met once again, but this time the captain could see the despair in those eyes._

_"Did I make a mistake?" Nakura whispered softly, his hair covering his eyes as he ducked his head to gaze at the wood under his boots, his bare hands tightening on the letter and envelope that had his full name written in calligraphy, from a man that both knew by name but never by face. "Should I have stayed?"_

_The captain only lights his pipe, smoke emerging from his lips as he exhaled, knowing exactly what must have happened due to what the male was asking of him._

_"Was I at fault?"_

_The captain doesn't even complain when the male sits in his chair, his legs wobbly as he can tell._

_"Because of her death?"_

_The captain did not speak when fingers entangled in dark locks that looked like feathers._

_"Did I leave him behind? Am I leaving them all behind?"_

_The young male was going through a rough time in his life. It was no wonder that the male had turned on the account at such a dark time in his life. Piracy wasn't for those with a lit path, but for those who were stuck at a dead end._

_Piracy wasn't what many thought of it to be, but that is something to be talked about at another time._

_The man who was known as the White Demon sighs, as he placed a hand on the younger male who had his head in his crossed arms on the desk. The captain could be seen as a fatherly figure to the man who left all his family behind._

_"It will be all right, son." The White Demon said as he exhaled the smoke into the air, the grey dissipating in the air. He was still young: the male needed to go and marry, do something better than have this life. He still had time, he had people waiting for him back at home. Friends. He was wasting his life on a petty life like piracy, where he could get killed._

_That wasn't the life the White Demon wanted for Nakura._

_"It only takes time."_

_The voice was gruff, deep, and it did have a slight hint of affection. The small time that Nakura had been on his ship as a privateer had rubbed off on him._

_"Good things comes to those who wait."_

 

Shizuo wasn't exactly sleeping when Izaya came silently to knock on the doorframe of his small quarters. 

Izaya was still dressed in the tight white shirt, but he had placed on a heavy jacket over it. It was different from the one he had been wearing for the past few days. The cat seemed to accompany the savage, as the long slim tale made its way between the raven's legs as it arched its back to run itself on Izaya's boots, softly mewing before it went to hide under the blond's makeshift hay cot.

The only signal Shizuo got was a nod of Izaya's head over his shoulder before he pushed off the doorframe and made his way out of the area to go on deck.

The blond only sighed as he sat up, reaching over to grab his hat and belt as a small black head popped out from the bottom of his cot. Carefully, Shizuo touched the cat's head with his index finger, and smiled when the cat began to purr. Even though he didn't know it's name, Shizuo thought he got along better with the cat than the rest of the crew. 

With one last pat on the head, the blond stood up and stretched, buckling his belt as he did so. 

Izaya was just getting off the deck to the docks of some town that Shizuo didn't know yet. It was calm and was lit by many houses that night, the bar close to the beach which was already lively with people. 

As soon as they got off the docks, Izaya walked in the backstreets, barely stepping foot into an open area unless there was a large crowd. Sometimes he would stop in his tracks to then continue, not speaking at all so far as they made their way across the town.

"Where are we?" Shizuo asked out of curiosity. He had finally noticed that the area was heavily guarded, which meant there much be something or someone important here. 

Too many Royal Guards for the blond's comfort. It wasn't until Izaya had suddenly stopped and the smaller was flush against his chest that he replied.

"Amakusa. It's on Nagasaki by the Shimas." True to his word, it was very close to Shimo Shima which was where they had been before, and Naga Shima. Shizuo had never heard of the town, which wasn't a surprise as he did spend ten years in training. During that excessive time, Shizuo was only taught fighting basics and never anything educational.

The blond didn't ask anymore questions after that. 

Soon enough they came to a hill where a white house stood proudly. There was a large gate around it, two soldiers with rifles standing there guard, scowls on their faces as they stood rigidly still. 

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Izaya wanted to go in there.

"How exactly are we supposed to get in?" Shizuo asked as they both climbed onto the roof of a house at the foot of the hill. It wasn't like Shizuo wanted to go in. He got a really bad feeling just looking at the house. 

It was heavily guarded, and no matter how he had seen Izaya handle the situation with the warehouse a few nights prior, there was no way he could get in there without being caught.

Izaya though, only laughed.

At this, Shizuo turned around just in time to see Izaya cut his thumb a bit and smear the blood on his lips, before his hands traveled down to open up the collar of his shirt to show more skin. His collarbones peaked out, which were sharp and gave shadows to his pale skin. He ruffled his hair a bit and made sure his earrings were in correctly before he looked at Shizuo who was starring.

"Watch, and learn." Izaya jumped off the roof after that, and made his clothing look a bit roughed up too before he placed a hand on his side. He threw a smirk at Shizuo before he came out of the shadows, faking a limp.

"Help!" Izaya had raised his voice a little, his other hand that wasn't on his side reaching out before him. "Help me! I'm hurt!" 

Shizuo could only watch, impressed, as the two guards argued amongst themselves before one of them opened the gate and they both walked out, meeting Izaya a couple of feet before the gate.

"Help, I've been stabbed and I'm losing too much blood!" 

One of the men reached out his hand to grab a hold of Izaya's arm to swing it around his shoulders. With a chance presented to him, Izaya kicked out and swept the man off his feet, knocking him out. Before the other could cry out, the other got the same treatment, and soon, both were on the ground out cold. 

Izaya whistled up at Shizuo after that, motioning him to come down. 

When they met up, they both hid in the tall grass where they could gaze up at the house with no problem. 

"What in the actual hell? How did you do that?" Even though the blond knew that his comment would inflate the others ego, he wanted to know how he could do such thing. Izaya in turn just shrugged, a smirk playing on his reddened lips.

"Men nowadays will do almost anything for a woman. Of course those two couldn't resist helping a damsel in destress. You know. Sex appeal." As he spoke, the raven closed up the front of his shirt once more, hiding his collarbones. He also tried to lick off whatever he could of the dried blood on his lips, but the tint was still there. 

Without a warning, Izaya stepped foreword to hide behind the hay cart that was there, which was probably used for the horses. As Izaya flattened himself on the wood, he pointed the opposite way he was looking at.

"Sabotage the bell and meet me over there by the fire." The savage was pointing at the bell not too far from them, but had two soldiers standing by it. This only made the blond gulp, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

God, how he hated Izaya.

When Shizuo turned to complain at the raven, the smaller male was already running across the open area, jumping on a male and took him down with him. Gritting his teeth, Shizuo growled and vowed to bash the others head in once he catches up to the younger.

Sucking in a deep breath, Shizuo looked over the edge of the cart and saw one of the men move away from the bell to walk down the back way of two desperate buildings. Shizuo was in no way as sly as the raven- fuck, the blond reached six feet. He wouldn't be able to be subtle even if he wanted to. Even still, the blond took a chance by ducking and running, something he had seen the raven do countless times before. He did manage to get his back against a building, but his heart was in his ears that the blond couldn't even celebrate. 

One thing he was sure of: he didn't want to hurt any of his fellow soldiers. Something he was going to stick by, so when Shizuo actually stepped out to cut the bell off, it almost gave him a heart attack when the soldier not two feet away coughed and shifted on his feet. 

Right after that, Shizuo made a beeline for the meeting point Izaya had set up. Izaya was already there, and there was a suspicious red liquid on his face, but the blond didn't ask. He went that far when two well dressed RG guards suddenly got in his vision of Izaya. The blond at first thought the raven had been caught, but he saw Izaya scale the house quickly, taking a gunman down with him as he flipped over the railing. The pirate put a finger to his lips as he looked at Shizuo, then motioned that he was going to go in through the window. He obviously wanted the blond to follow, but not the way he came from. Not like the blond could scale the house like Izaya had.

He had to find another way in.

Stepping into the shadows, Shizuo looked around for another opening. 

There was a window on the first floor that was partially opened, but there were many men around it. The blond couldn't risk getting caught. It was the only way in though. 

From what Shizuo could see, Izaya had taken care of all the gunmen on this side, so there was no worry about getting caught from above. He was just worried about getting caught on the bottom. 

What would they say if they caught a fellow RG member sneaking around with a pirate? That would not go well for him.

Shizuo groaned as he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up further. 

'Think Shizuo. Think!'

 

_"Do I go back?" The voice was almost broken to the White Demon's ears._

_The male had came when he was dealing with a death in his family that made him shaky at the legs. Someone who meant so much to him, had died, which caused him to turn to to account. Now there was this issue. He didn't know how much more this young soul could take._

_"Nakura, you know that once you join this lifestyle, there is never really going back. Do you want to cause issues for those back home?" The male under his hand shook his head._

_"Stay. There will be an opportunity that arises. You will know when. It's just not now."_

 

A rock was thrown from a tan hand across the field to hit the bell quite hard. It rang out nice and loud, that every head turned to the bell, all running after it too see what had happened. The bell was used for emergencies.

Once Shizuo was sure that the coast was clear, he made a run for the window, cursing when it wouldn't open fully in which he had to use more force, which cracked the window. At that point, the male didn't care, and then went through to then close it to make it seem less obvious. Apart from the crack. 

Hopefully no one would notice that.

 

When Izaya entered the room, he made sure to close the window again, his back to the rest of the room and the doorway. When it clicked shut, the raven stepped back and gave a huff, his hands finding his hips after he brushed the bangs from out of his face. Sweat slowly ran down the side of his face as he painted softly. 

The raven put a hand on the desk behind him to steady himself, letting himself cool off a bit before he went to rummage the house for someone. 

The hairs on his neck rose when he heard a husky voice behind him.

"Look at what we have here." Izaya wasn't the one who turned- rather, he was grabbed forcefully by the wrist and turned to face two older men who were larger than him. Their shoulders were wide and they were tall, which left them towering over the small raven.

"Oh. Hello there my good sirs. What can I do for you today?" 

The smiles he was given only made his stomach drop.

 

Shizuo made sure to not step on anything as he made his way through the dark room. He at one point had his boot get caught and he tripped, his hands coming out to catch him against a bookcase that rattled with his sudden weight on it. Cursing softly under his breath, the blond opened the door slightly to see outside.

There was a soldier walking down the corridor perpendicular to the one the room was located at, which Shizuo could see from the large doorway that held a large living room on the other side.

The hinges on the door squeaked as it was opened more, which Shizuo cursed once more. He was thankful that the soldier didn't come looking to see what had caused the noise, which lifted some weight off the blond's shoulders. 

Since Izaya was on the second floor, he had to use the stairs, but the blond was pretty sure that there was a guard there, which frustrated him off even more.

"Fucking hell." 

Stepping out of the doorway, the blond slowly made his way through the hallway without being seen. He peeked up towards the staircase to see that magically, it wasn't being guarded. That didn't mean that the second floor didn't have a guard facing down the staircase though.

Looking behind him, Shizuo took a chance and started to walk up the stairs, his steps careful as he made his way up.

A guard wasn't waiting for him, but something else was.

 

Izaya in turn, kicked out as his hands were bound behind his back, tight with a rope that cut into his wrist and would definitely leave a mark for the next couple of days. The raven had half a mind to open his mouth to yell out at Shizuo, but his mouth was quickly stuffed with the same rope that bound his arms behind his back.

He did continue to kick though, but was forced to stop when he was pushed flush against the chest of the male who was sitting on the desk watching. Izaya did then attempt to scream even with a gag in his mouth, but his breath was taken away when a hand from the male behind him dove under his pants and grabbed him, while the other laughed and shoved his hand harshly up Izaya's shirt. 

Once more Izaya attempted to kick but it made contact with only air.

Oh for heaven's sake. Where was Shizuo when you need him?

Even in his state, Izaya searched the male behind him, which the other only took as squirming around. His hand felt for a thin, hard thing that the other male had to have on him.

 

_"Izaya, if you do that, you will fall and then what? My father’s schedule is full today. He can't treat you. You would have to bleed out." Shinra received a hit upside the head for that one from the red head who gave him a scowl._

_"Don't listen to 'im Izaya. But really, ya best be careful ya nub or ya hurt 'self badly." The female said, her bangs covering most of her eyes in which she constantly had to swipe out of her face._

_"Mikage, I'll be fine."_

_True to his word, Izaya made it to the top of the tall house, a triumph grin on his face._

_"One day, when I sail the sees, I'll be doing this, but with bigger houses, and with better treasure." Izaya's eyes glinted in the sun as he looked down at his two friends._

_"Just you watch."_

 

Shizuo made it to the second floor without triggering anything, and that felt good on his shoulders. Yet, he had three hallways to choose from and he had no idea which one Izaya was hiding in. Taking the one on the left, the blond went down halfway but when he saw none of them had lights on, he turned on his heel and walked back, he took the one in the center but saw a soldier rounding the hallway so that was quickly out of the picture. He took the one on the right last, and not two doors down the hallway he saw it.

When vermillion met mocha, Shizuo stood frozen for a second, not exactly trusting his eyes at what he was seeing. Blinking hard once, twice, the picture didn't go away. 

Izaya kicked sideways and hit the male on the side, but it didn't do much. It only resulted in his legs being pinned down as well which the raven made a distressed sound to.

It disgusted the blond how the two other faggots took advantage of their prey that was bound like that, even if the prey was Izaya. With one of the males gripping the raven's nipple, he twisted it causing the raven to whine and throw his head back. Izaya tried to throw another kick but his legs were thoroughly pinned against the desk.

Shizuo definitely didn't grab a hold of the doorframe and ripped the side off. He definitely did not smack the first male within an inch of his life, and he definitely did not whip the wood around without any warning, and went to smack the other males head as Izaya ducked, barely missing the wood. Izaya fell foreword, his hands still bound behind his back, which were cut by the blade hidden in his sleeve. He barely caught himself on the floor, to save his mouth from smashing into the carpet an giving him red tinted teeth. 

Above him, Shizuo seethed, the wood in his hand splintering as he tightened his grip on it. Shizuo didn't even care that he hit the soldier who was patrolling the hallways when he went in search of the ruckus. 

Shizuo saw red, his hair standing on end like a dog ready to fight. He definitely growled like one. 

He whipped his head to look at Izaya who slowly stood up, with his hands reaching backwards to cut the rope that held his mouth open. Immediately, the raven made a face when the rope was pulled out, his hand coming up to rub his jaw that ached.

"You. Why didn't you hollar?" Shizuo asked as he dropped the wood, and fully turned to Izaya.

The pirate looked at him for a second before he stretched. He proceeded to pull out a key from his back pocket that he had pocketed during the soldiers little play time. Izaya just grinned.

"One, because believe it or not, I had it under control. I just didn't actually have the key in my hand until after you almost killed the first male." Izaya rolled his shoulders as he spoke, "I could have stabbed them, but that would have been very messy."

Shizuo opened his mouth to retort but Izaya held his hand up.

"Now don't you lecture me. I've been doing this for the past eight years. I know what I'm doin-"

"Bullshit. I'm not here to stand and look pretty. If I'm in a contract with you, I will be made useful." Shizuo pushes Izaya against the wall, his hand making a fist of the fabric of the raven's collar. 

Izaya falsely gasped, "Is... is Shizu-chan worried about me? I'm flattered." 

The pirate was pulled back then slammed right into the wall once more. 

"Fuck you. My name is Heiwajima Shizuo, get it right." The blond growled as he slammed their foreheads together. "Don't mistake this as me caring for you. I just happen to believe that no one should have to go through that. Not even dirty scumbags like you. There is only one thing I hate more that you dirty savages, and that's rapists."

Letting go of the raven's collar, the blond stepped back, his hand coming up to brush his bangs out of his eyes.

"As I said before. I'm not here to stand and look pretty. I can manage those kind of jobs." 

"And I'm not weak. I can take care of myself."

Shizuo sighed in exasperation. 

"I didn't say you were! I'm saying that you need to let others help you! Yes, I hate your guts, and I really want to hit you with a watch tower, but I'd rather not walk into another scene like that again. It's disgusting and incorrect." Izaya only glared at the male, his arms crossed over his chest. In true honesty, the raven wanted to stab the blond so that maybe the blond would have a taste of his mind. So far, Izaya has held himself back, but if Shizuo gets too comfortable with bossing him around, he might just give him a present.

Last time he checked, he was the one Shizuo formed a contract with.

"I don't need you're sass." Izaya but back, a sneer on his face. 

"If a thirteen year old can get out of a position like that, who says twenty one year old me can't?" That further disgusted the blond. The fact that older men would manhandle a smaller child in such a sexual way, like the one he had walking into Izaya with, really bothered him, and it wasn't right. Who the fuck would touch a child so impurely like that? Or moreover, why would Izaya purposefully place himself in a position like that?

If Izaya acted like as if this was nothing, does he want to know what had happened in the past to the raven?

Talking of the pirate, the raven turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, his walking as elegant as ever. He disappeared out of the blond's vision, in which the Royal Guard brought his hand up to his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose while breathing out harshly.

It's only been a week, Shizuo reminded himself.

 

They both made their way through the hallway to two big double doors that seemed heavy even from the outside. 

Izaya twirled the key in his hand as he advanced to the door. The key fit perfectly, and with a small twist the door opened. Almost immediately, the raven was attacked from above, a thick sword cutting the air the raven had been standing at a few seconds before. Shizuo stumbled backwards, his hand reaching for purchase on his sword.

The clanking sound signified that Izaya had gotten his blade out, in which the blond looked up to see Izaya stumble and hit the back of a large desk. The main gauge in Izaya's right hand bent up to try and stop the sword coming from above as his cutlass in his left swung and nicked the tall male on the side.

Stumbling backwards, the silver haired male looked over his shoulder to see Shizuo who was frozen. The blond was completely ignored, as the male went for Izaya, swinging his sword quite forcefully at Izaya which the raven had trouble stopping. It just pushed him back once more. The second swing was completely dodged by the raven, as he fell to the floor onto his side, his hands keeping him up as he kicked out and hit the back of the tall male's knees. At this the male's knees buckled, but he didn't fall to the floor. It gave Izaya enough time to get behind the male and put some distance between them. The pirate was low on his feet, his back leaning forward with his swords out in front of him in a battle stance as he eyes the threat.

"Ayumi, it has definitely been some time since I last saw you, hasn't it?" Izaya spoke slowly, his steps never faltering as he watched the other straighten up. "You certainly have grown."

The male with silver hair stood half a foot taller than Shizuo, his shoulder breadth wider than the blond as well, and he was packed with strength.

Shizuo probably should have intervened and not let Izaya do all the work, but....

This Ayumi man wore an RG officer uniform, which stopped the blond from even wanting to harm himWas this what they had come for? This man?

This was one of Shizuo's superiors, he honestly couldn't attack...

"Shizuo!" Izaya calles out, his eyes still haven't left Ayumi as the male made to advance, his steps quick and the silver eyes tracking the raven with almost ease.

It was when the name was called out that the male lunging for Izaya turned his head back to look at the blond once more, recognition in his eyes. Either at the blond or the name, Shizuo didn't know.

With an opening, Izaya slashes his blades across the male's open chest, causing him to stagger backwards, his large hand coming up to his chest that was now spilling red warm liquid from two large gashes across his torso. 

_"Is this your friend?"_ The male had spoken out, or at least, the blond thought he did. What he heard was a bungled up mess that wasn't Japanese, but rather another language. Izaya didn't respond verbally, but he did smirk. He shrugged as well. 

It annoyed the blond that the males were talking about him without his knowing as to what they were saying. It also arises questions. Some interesting questions.

It was when Ayumi attacked the smaller male with more vigore that the soldier stepped in. His sword was out and ready to attack, but his hand slightly shook as he raised it.

It was weird being looked down upon. 

Even with one sword, the foreign male chuckled as he receded, making his way to the fireplace where he retrieved a metal fork to use for defense. 

_"He is a very interesting friend, Orihara."_ The male said louder this time, as he whipped the hot metal rod that was an angry orange-red at the end. No doubt, a scrape from that would make even the strongest men cry. 

"Fucking hell." Shizuo growled out as he barely dodged the hot, angry rod meant to graze his neck. 

Somehow, Izaya had been separated form him as the pirate dodged a swing from the rapier that glinted beautifully by the fireplace fire. A rapier Shizuo wishes that he could wield, an unspoken wish to become an officer like his childhood dreams.

It was a blur when it happened. Izaya dodged another swing before he ran full speed at the man, sliding between his legs and cutting his thigh with the dagger he kept hidden in the cuff of his jackets. A loud hiss and a kick later, Ayumi was backed up against the desk while Izaya was kicked backwards, tripping over the small ledge by the fireplace causing him to almost fall inside. Shizuo swung his sword as confidently as he could, actually nicking the foreigner on the cheek. In turn, as if a sacrifice, the hot rod skidded against the blond's left cheek, searing pain swallowed the left side of his face, causing the blond to fall into the bookcase behind him. His cheek instantly turned red and it was hot to the touch. It burned like anything no other, in which the blond's instant reaction was to hiss and touch the affected area. When his fingers lightly brushed it, he yanked his fingers away, the pain multiplying.

"Asshole." Shizuo growled through grounding teeth, his hands in fists as his breathing came fast. 

As the soldier stood in shock, Izaya had been grabbed by the collar for the third time that night, and slammed against the other bookcase, causing pain to snake itself up his spine, books falling as the wood rattled.

Ayumi smirked as he leaned down and got into Izaya's face, his hot breath fanning over his face.

 _"Ayumi, one. Izaya and friend, zero."_ The Russian said in broken Japanese. 

Letting go of Izaya, the raven fell down to the floor, a loud gasp for breath at his lips. Ayumi just laughed as he stepped back, giving his broad shoulders to both as he sheathed his sword back up. Shizuo went to jump at the male when he saw the raven rise a bit too quickly from the ground and jumped on the Russian before he could, his hidden blades around the others neck as the silver haired male stumbled forward, his hands catching at the dark desk. Izaya was almost slammed against the desk when the knife unceremoniously dug into the officer's throat.

This caused the silver haired male to cry out, his knees buckling once more but this time, he fell. Izaya let go as they both fell, his hand coming up to wipe off the flood that had sprayed on his lips as he scooted himself back. 

The soldier watched as Ayumi choked on his own blood, his hands up to try and stop the bleeding, his eyes wide as blood spilled from his mouth as well. 

It was truly a gruesome sight. 

As the male writhed in his own blood, the blond sank to his bottom with his back to the bookcase he had fallen into, his eyes wide as he watched the scene before him.

It wasn't just hot on his cheek, but the rest of the room. Without even looking around, the blond knew it had gotten too bright in the room as well. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and neck, his breath coming in quick gasps. 

The room was on fire. 

He has no memory of when it happened, but it did, and they both would die as well if they stayed any longer. 

When the Russian RG officer stopped moving all together, Izaya crawled over and dug under the dead man's shirt. Shizuo was about to reprehend the pirate when the raven’s small pale hand emerged in a fist wrapped around a necklace. With a quick pull, it snapped with a small noise. Right after the raven went to the blond who was still in slight shock to grab his shirt and pull.

"Hurry and get up you protozoan!" 

There was yelling from the bottom stairs and running footsteps.

They had to get out before they were trapped.

Izaya rushed to a large window, grabbing the hot rod that had burned Shizuo and tried to break the glass, but only managed to crack it. With another hit, a few squares broke, the glass sounding as it hit the floor with a loud noise. As Izaya went to swing again, Shizuo stopped the pirate and proceeded to run into the tall window frame with his bicep. The entire thing shattered and there was glass everywhere. There was no time to waste as the noises were right outside the room.  

Without any hesitation, both of the men jumped out of the second story window, one landing gracefully as the brute almost landed on his face. Izaya only managed a snort as he began to run to avoid the bullets being shot at them. They always came so close to hitting them, but one never landed. 

With quick breaths, they ran past the gates and out into the open, but they didn't stop. 

They took the backstreets that Izaya had made Shizuo follow when they were making their way towards the grand house. It was stuffy, but it attracted no attention, which was something neither of them needed at the moment.

The cold air that smacked the blond in the face made the burn alive once more, the sting almost unbearable.

That was going to leave a scar.

When they broke out into the beach, Shizuo fell on all fours onto the sand, his hands landing in the water which lapped at his burning skin. As if to mute the pain a bit, the blond shoved his entire face into the water, the salt water only making his burn itch. Izaya in the other hand, fall back onto his ass and laughed.

He fucking laughed.

"Damn! Last time anything that intense happened was during a brawl with Shishizaki." The pirate gasped out as he rolled his head back to look up at the sky.

There was a smile on his face.

 

When both had calmed down enough to get to the ship, Izaya forced the blond to sit down on his desk so he could attend to the burn. At first, Shizuo wanted Izaya no where near it, but the raven said he wouldn't stop pestering the blond until he did, so here he was, reluctantly getting treated by the raven.

Fingers lightly danced on his left cheek as the burn was cleaned with grog, and later toweled dry by lightly patting it. An ointment was placed on the burn and around it, before Izaya placed a thin piece of cloth and then made it stick with something else he couldn't identify.  What surprised the blond was when Izaya ordered him to take of his shirt.

At first he gave a face at the raven and thought of calling him a faggot once more, but Izaya waited with his arms crossed. With a sigh, the blond took it off, and watched carefully as Izaya ordered him to slightly turn to the right. More grog was used on his bicep, and it was then that he realized that he was bleeding there too. The same process was done once more, but stitching was added. It was actually painless, something the blond didn't expect, and it was quick yet efficient. When the bandages were placed snuggly, Izaya stepped back and marveled at his work. 

Without a word, Izaya shed his jacket, letting it fall to the floor with a thump, and gave his back to Shizuo before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head, stopping after it went over, throwing a look at the blond across his shoulder.

"Am I bleeding?" The raven asked, but the blond's mind was elsewhere. 

Yes it was true that Izaya's skin looked soft and pale, but the blond never imagined that it would be this scarred. 

There were slashes everywhere, that it pained the blond himself. There were burn marks, stab marks, swipe marks all over. Some overly big while some were as small as an inch.

"Ah, pardon. What?" The blond asked as he shook his head to rid of the thoughts.

"Am I bleeding?" The pirate repeated himself, and this time around the blond heard.

"No."

Shizuo closed his eyes and breathed out deeply and long, reopening his eyes to meet the red in the dimly lit room.

"You aren't bleeding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I gotta adress some things here.
> 
> First off, I’m curious if anyone has figured out to who is in the description of the story.
> 
> Second, is updates will probably start coming faster.
> 
> I finally sat my lazy ass down and wrote out an entire page on this arch and the next arch, of how many chapters each will have, and what each chapter contains. Currently I am working on the contents of the fourth arch. When I sat down tho, I realized that 40 chapters wasn’t enough for this story and all the plot points in this story that must make it in. So I was thinking, that if I don’t end up adding chapters to this book, I’ll just make a second installment called ‘1727’ which would be very fitting for reasons that would spoil later chapters. Idk, it all depends. I will update if anything comes up.
> 
> That’s all for now. Hope you enjoyed this plot development.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	16. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Giving it time I be." This resulted in Shizuo rolling his eyes.
> 
> "I said it already Shizuo. Somethings are better left unsaid. Heed my warning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter to hopefully make up for my inexcusable extended absence. Pardon me. (Read notes for more details)
> 
> Lets count how many times Shizuo calles Izaya a savage ;)
> 
> Stay - a coarse rope used to tie a sail to the riggings of a wooden mast

The days blended into each other.

Shizuo was let off after the the incident that neither male would put a name to.

During that time Shizuo got well acquainted with the black cat that he still knew not the name of, and drew more in his book to quell the jittery feeling he felt in his bones every time he heard that Izaya was off do do something on his own.

Do not get the blond mixed. Shizuo still hated Izaya guts, but he still remembers the disgusting memory of hands in places they shouldn't be. Izaya's words won't let him be either, as he stares up at the wooden ceiling of his quarters as the crew talk and laugh on deck, some drunk out of their minds from the night before.

At one point, the RG member hears Shinju come on deck, screaming his lungs out at the raven, in the heat of argument he is sure. He does see Izaya, but no longer than a minute or two before he is off.

Of course, Shizuo should be ecstatic that he has less time to the pirate and more time to himself, but it feels odd. Almost to the point it may feel like he is missing something, though the blond will refuse aggressively is asked. He does not need the other to live his life that is for sure.

But it wasn't exactly that that was bothering him. It was the fact that Izaya seemed to be slinking around ever since the 'incident'. He is more careful in choosing his words even, which is distressfully different, and it annoyed Shizuo to Davy Jone's Locker and back.

Shinju comes by more. 

Shizuo isn't sure if he should be annoyed or feel indifferent about it. The blond had a feeling the raven was taking him on the jobs _he_ was supposed to be going on.

Or, it could just be Izaya is plotting something he knows he shouldn't be and is keeping the blond in the dark about it, so none of his plans can be 'ruined' as Izaya would say, in which he loved to click his tongue at the end before turning away and walked where he was going in that haughty way, closely resembling Namie. He was probably imitating her.

Yet as minutes blended into hours, and hours blended into days, Shizuo needed to get out more. He couldn't be stuck in his personal quarters under deck on his hay bed, petting the ships cat while he read or drew. He needed sun. 

"Your tan seems to be fading. What a shame." Izaya said once as he pinched the blond's exposed forearm skin. He had gone to help the raven with trading. Usually the raven would go alone, but this certain kind of trading didn't seem to be exactly... legal.

At the warehouse they were to meet at, was all dark and very shady looking, and although the blond was asked to stay outside and keep watch, he bluntly refused. After some failed persuasion from the raven, the blond just rolled his eyes with his arms crossed, walking passed the pirate into the warehouse, leaving the other staring open mouthed at the empty space in front of him that had been occupied by the guard seconds prior.

After the trading, Izaya could only chastise the blond, saying he could have started a fight.

Even with Izaya obviously trying to exclude him from missions, there was something that bothered him even more.

It was the nightmares.

They were relatively the same, but this time, it wasn't the unnamed pirate at the hanging that caused the obliteration of his town, but Izaya's bloody color in those shadowed eyes. His pale skin in the harsh sun under the gallows. His lips twisted in a smirk as his head was being forcefully pushed through the noose.

His body falling as the lever was pulled, to only land on the ground below unharmed. His shoulders hunched as he got up, taking off into the wind.

The same black hair that seemed to shine under the rays of warmth.

Then the cannons. Izaya never dove off the cliff.

" _This man, who goes by the name Orihara Izaya-"_

Then it was the crowd. Screaming,

_"-has been hereby sentenced to hang till dead."_

If that wasn't scary enough, the name of the pirate seemed to fit perfectly on the other's tongue. Like as if it was meant to be there.

Because this time, he hadn't been distracted by the loud crowds that had previously blocked out the mans name. This time, he heard it loud and clear. 

And it fit perfectly.

During the daylight, this made Shizuo extremely uncomfortable. He constantly told himself it was impossible. The other would have been barely five at the time. 

He pretended not to care, but his notebook told another story. 

Pages, upon pages were scribbled with the raven's head in the noose at the gallows. Pages with the raven's eyes staring back at him on that red tinted roof. Pages with the raven with his hands bound behind his back as he was being dragged by guards down to his doom.

Pages of the burnt down town in wake of the red coat.

Never would he bring this up with him though. This was a part of the past that was supposed to be left there. Shizuo might have lost everything at a young age, but he could still rebuild, but being stuck on this ship doing nothing productive would not contribute to that.

He needed sunlight.

With a huff the blond got up. The wood under his boots creaked as the ship rocked in its place on the dock, the stairs protesting as he ran upwards to the sunlight that shone through.

The warmth lathered his skin, the breeze gently ruffling his blond strands as he made it onto the deck, his hands digging into his pockets as he surveyed the area for the raven.

No sign.

Namie was lazily sitting by the helm, so Izaya couldn't be on board at that moment, which made everything much harder. He would now have to go in search for the raven and that was never a fun thing.

Dark boots hit a sun-bleached dock, crystal clear waters licking at the supporting beams, the salty air strong and raw. 

Blond hair being pushed under a navel blue cap, Shizuo took off to find the raven in the bustling crowds of Nomo Zaki, a surprisingly very populated island close to the original waters of Nomo. 

The people were dressed a little differently, with men wearing clothes that looked a little barbaric to the modern style, and women wore slightly more revealing clothes. There really weren't any children in sight, yet there weren't many full grown adults. It seemed as if the population consisted mostly of adolescents. 

Making his way through the bustling crowd, the tall blond looked around for a lean body and a red flashy coat- to no avail. 

With no clue as to what Izaya has been up to in the past few days, Shizuo couldn't think of anywhere the raven could be particularly hiding in. This caused frustration to wash over the blond quite quickly. 

If he wanted to find the pirate, he would have to look for him. Even with this as an annoying thought, Shizuo took to one of the main roads, making sure to look into any alleyways he came across. The raven hadn't been in the tavern he had passed moments ago, and from what the blond knew, there couldn't possibly be another tavern in such a small island. There were stores with weapons and clothes, but no familiar figure could be seen in the windows. There were no warehouses around that he could be raiding, especially in broad daylight, so that was also out of the question. There were no foreign camps either, which was weird as most towns, be it small or big, had some kind of camp, no matter it was foreign or from the Royal Guards themselves. The only other place the raven could be hiding in was either a brothel or some house of a familiar. The first option was not only off the pirates character, but was highly improbable, unless he was murdering someone within the well worn walls. 

Meaning, Izaya was probably with a familiar somewhere in this town. 

The line of visible trees in the short distance leading into the forest could not be a place he could be in. There was nothing to do in there in the first place. 

Even yet, there was a white house upon a hill not too far from the blond. It was too quiet. Too calm. 

Izaya couldn't be in there. 

Wherever the raven went, there was blowing marlinspikes, so the calmness of the house definitely wasn't a contribution to Izaya.

Besides, the blond wasn't exactly happy to visit a white house on a grassy hill after the last one he 'visited'. 

This brought another question to the Guard's mind. 

If all the places he had been at with the pirate all had some kind of affiliation. Looking around, it was easy to tell that there was not really anything else other then adolescents and a few children. Sometimes an adult. 

There was something off about this little island, and Shizuo wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out as to why.

At that moment, Shizuo could hear yelling behind him, angry yelling. Painfully familiar yelling.

Looking over his shoulder, Shizuo saw a very differently dressed Izaya walk down the main road, face contorted into uneasiness, a very angry Shinju hot on his heels.

"There is nothing you can do! So just quit it! There is no way you can get there before sundown and stop it. Not at this rate!" When Izaya didn't respond, the younger male grabbed the raven harshly and forced him to face him. Almost immediately Izaya pulled his arm out of the other's grasp, a not so happy expression decorating his features.

He spoke, too softly to hear what Izaya said. Whatever he said made Shinju keep his ground as Izaya continued his descent down the hill, muttering quickly for the blond to follow. Casting a lasting look over at Shinju, the blond followed the captain back to the ship, in which Izaya made a beeline for the second deck.

"Captain has the helm." Namie lazily spoke loud enough for all to hear, and throughout all this time, the raven hadn't said a single word to Shizuo.

The ship was barely out of the dock when Izaya turned the helm violently to the left, causing the ship to rock harshly, all those on deck had to grab onto something to stay upright.

"Full sails!" The shorter male cried out, his foot tapping on the wood below, his bare knuckles turning white from the harsh grip he had on the helm, his breath rushing out in a big huff. He was so jittery that it made Shizuo nervous.

Deep in his gut, that familiar knowing pain happened as he tightened his hold on the wooden railing. If Izaya was going to be this jittery all the way to the place they were heading to, he would rather be working with the crew. And that was exactly what he went to go do. 

Taking off his cap, the blond went to go help the men who were pulling on the lines that kept the sails on the main mast open, while the others went to work on untying the knots already on the riggings. As the heavy wind ruffled through blond tresses, the white sails clapped loudly in the wind as it was being forced open, catching on the wind harshly making it hard to keep it open. The rope burned in Shizuo's hands as he pulled on it, his boot coming up to rest on the mast to support him as he reached higher to grab onto the rope to pull harder. As soon as the sail was pulled tight, another crew member quickly took the rope into his grip and wrapped it around the wooden riggings, the knot coming on tight just as a burst of air dusted the deck. 

As the men took their posts, some climbing the rat lines to get onto the mats above , Shizuo helped with securing cargo below, where he found the cat hiding in a high place around the kitchen. It didn't look happy.

The wind was picking up overhead, the rain starting to hit the deck in fat drops, yet it wasn't coming down that hard yet. The sails flapped loudly as each gust of wind would catch against the fabric to push them. The wind was not working in their favor that day, as it was blowing against them, and wherever Izaya was heading in such short noticed desperation, he would be delayed quite some time if the wind started helping them rather then against them. 

It was rather peaceful, as Shizuo continued to help secure the cargo that had been left out, until loud frantic yelling came from right above the blond's head on deck. 

"It came loose sir!" Was the only scream Shizuo could make out across with the sudden loud noise overhead. It wasn't a human voice, it sounded more like...

Excusing himself, Shizuo ran up to the deck and almost immediately Izaya called Shizuo over. 

"Take the helm." It was short, his gaze upward, looking at the course sail that had come loose and was now flapping frantically in the harsh wind. They would get nowhere like this. Namie was not anywhere close, she was down on the first deck, her hands gripping a stay that a few other men were grabbing, their footing slipping on the wet wood. If they let go, it was possible that they could lose the sail and be stuck on sea during this storm for quite a while.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just take it, Shizuo." At this the blond did take the helm, and Izaya was rushing down to look at the damage done. 

"Only way is to climb the rat line to the high post and grab the loosened stay, sir! That's next to impossible, if not dangerous in this weather!" The crew member who said this seemed around seventeen, his face screaming terror although he was trying to keep calm. Izaya didn't reply verbally, he just put a hand on the boy's shoulder before he made his way to the taught ratline, his hand closing over the knotted rope and started the climb. The rope wasn't the issue, it would be once Izaya got onto the post where it would be slippery. He couldn't stand on that to grab the stay, the boy was right,Izaya would just fall to his death with one wrong foot placement. Though Izaya didn't stop at the first post, he went a little higher, to where the top part of the sail was tied to. The post there was thinner then the one below, but Izaya had no trouble situating himself on it his hands reaching for the fabric that flapped about six feet in front of him. The stay had gotten stuck in the metal against the mast, halfway between the first and second post. Shizuo really hoped Izaya wasn't gonna jump. He would surely miss the first post landing, and even with the stay it would burn his hands severely. 

Thankfully, he did not jump. Izaya lowered himself slowly onto the wood, and straddled it in which he crossed his ankles at the bottom so his position was more secure, before he leaned over to the side. For such a lean male, Izaya surprisingly had much upper and lower body strength to be hanging off like that. 

His fingers trailed the edge of the fabric, following it till he was a quarter of the way to the area the rope was stuck, before he started pulling the fabric towards him, tightening the strength the stay had on the metal, until it could go no more. At some point, a blade had made its way into Izaya's mouth between his teeth, in which he had reached up to grab it. As he was doing so, a strong gust of wind swept the deck, causing Izaya to almost fall off his perch. Consequently, he had to drop the blade he was to use in order to grab onto the mast so he wouldn't fall. The blade fell snugly between the fabric and the stay, barely being held by the material. 

Being stuck in that position, Izaya's only chance would be to jump and that would not end well if he miscalculated. Besides, it was too wet for Izaya to land safely without breaking his neck. Shizuo should have learned by then that Izaya always had a backup, he was almost never out of ideas. 

For hells sake this was the same male that managed to escape his grasp back at Niigata, the same male who had somehow gotten captured on a rouge ship and managed to escape at the cost of an entire ship and crew. 

With his blade stuck in the grasps of the fabric of the sail, the raven grabbed the edge of the sail tightly in both hands before he let go of the post. Shizuo doesn't know what he expected, but it definitely wasn't Izaya stopping his fall with his shoe digging into the wood of the mast itself. He hung there with his feet on the mast, his hand barely catching the blade before it fell to the deck like useless junk. Without a second though the male jumped upwards, letting go of the only safety he had on the sail, to grab onto the stay, his right arm over his head as it swung down sharply to sever the connecting between the stay and the metal. Immediately the knife was dropped, so Izaya could grab the coarse rope with both hands, his foot coming back out to stop his fall, against the wood. With the wind coming from behind them now blew, it helped Izaya grab onto the actual mast, pure coincidence helping the raven. He stayed there for a few moments, catching his breath as the water stung his face as it was coming down harder now. 

From there he made a slow descent until his boots touched the deck, crew members quickly going over to grab the stay from their captains hands as said male brushed his bangs from out of his face as he watched closely as the riggings were secured once more. 

"Never - and I do mean never - will I ever do that again. That was petrifying." Izaya's breathless voice came into earshot, his face flushed as his body was still in the moment, despite the rain hitting harder. He did not waste time taking the helm once more, his hand flicking a compass out, a frown making its way into his face.

"We won't make it." It was said softly, his brows furrowing as he looked up to the murky horizon, the sun just starting to make its descent from the middle of the sky.

The red fabric that was tied over Izaya's head was  taken off, laid next to the helm as the raven kept a single hand on it. The beige fabric from his shirt was clinging to his form, the small males shivering  noticeable as he leaned over himself, trying to block the harsh winds as much as he could. 

For the rest of the way to their destination, it was relatively calm, as the crew kept and extra watchful eyes to all the riggings. The rain did let up, enough that it was only a very light drizzle. Even so, it did nothing to help with how wet everyone up on deck was, the bite of the wind digging into everyone's skins to then bleed and spread through their body, nipping at the bones that seemed to turn like ice. Surprisingly, Izaya hadn't asked for Namie to take the helm to dry himself and spend some time in the captain's cabin like most that sail the seas.

The little black creature never came out, even to visit Izaya, whom the cat seemed so fond of. The only sound was the flapping of the sails above, the pitter of the rain against the deck, and the soft singing of a few crew members that were all huddled together. 

That brought to mind that Shizuo sometimes saw the same crew members around each other, especially the two of the youngest in the crew. The tall dirty blond boy, and the and the slightly smaller brunette. 

Of course, Shizuo never took into mind before that, even pirate crews have strong bonds within them. They also had a brotherhood, despite being pirates. The bond the two teenagers reminded the blond of his friend Kadota. 

There was pain in his chest, as Shizuo thought of his old friend. What might he be thinking? Surely he got news of the ship he has been on had been blown to smithereens. Did his friend thing he might be dead? 'Ight not have survived the blow of the ship he had been shipped off in? If only there was a way to see him again, and tell him that he was alright. 

He would have to tell him everything, even that he had been spared and saved by a pirate captain who was a selfish arsehole and a pain in the arse. What would his dear friend think of him then- that he was working with the enemy now? 

Shizuo's thoughts were ripped from his head when a scream ripped from below.

"Fire, sir!" 

Just under his breath Izaya growled a _no._

_No. No. No. no. no. no. n-_

If Izaya could, he would have commanded the ship to go faster.

"We got here just before sundown, and we are still too late." Izaya all but mumbled under his breath, his voice laced with- anger?

The moment the ship was docked, Izaya all but ran. His boots hit the water covered wood as he made his way down the dock, all the way till his shoes hit cobblestone. Shizuo was close behind, so close that he almost ran into Izaya as he stopped.

The captain turned around and looked at Shizuo, pointing to the left.

"Go down and look for any survivors, I'll be heading the other way." With no moment to spare, the male ran off, moving around the crying crowd as they watched the town burn. 

It was hot. Really really really hot.

It was then that Shizuo finally let it all sink in. They were on an island, most likely a few good two hundreds fathoms off the coast of where they had been before, and whatever had happened here, Izaya knew off. Whether he caused it or not was not the problem at hand, as people were crying and some were being held back from the flames that caused the heavy smoke around them all, and no doubt about it, that people where still stuck in those houses ablaze.

Shizuo looked around to see eyes in distress, eyes full of hatred, eyes with pure sadness. Their features were all a mess, their lips all whispering something under their breaths, but none could look away from their homes that were being licked with the flames of hell, burning everything they know and love.

'Could this have possibly been an accident?' played in Shizuo's mind as he finally realized that he had to start moving his feet, go the opposite way that Izaya had and hopefully help in anyway he could.  There really wasn't much to save unless the heavens decided to weep once more for these people's loss, but it continued to only drizzle, mild sadness from the grey clouds above as they moved softly and slowly over them, oblivious to the disaster down below on land. Even the waves of the sea should be licking at their feet, yet even still it was calm, The Coward rocking slightly in its place in the salty water that was no longer a clear blue, but a murky green as the sand was being moved to and fro under the water's unbroken surface. 

Shizuo started to break into a slow run, calling out to the flames that but at Shizuo's skin even from where he ran, his eyes scanning the smoke that arose that came from inside the houses. No animals were seen on the street either.

The blond wove himself into the alleys, occasionally kicking down a closed door to poke his head into, only to get a face full of the black cloud, choking him while he coughed at the hurtful air surrounding him. Clothesline's helped spread the fire, clothes on the floor burnt thoroughly as the once luscious green grass was now brown and yellow, suffering in the heat.

This continued until Shizuo couldn't breath anymore, his vision seeming to sway as he caught himself onto a buildings side, his eyes watering as he tried to blink the sting away. 

He had to find Izaya. If he was suffering the consequences now, who knows what the captain was like.

Using his hand to guide him through the alley he was in, he was only met with more walls on either side of him. He continued to travel down said walls to only be confronted with more. This place was like a maze, and he was caught in it, his lungs filled with the black that stung deep within his chest, the coughing just making it hurt more, the heat at the back of his throat killing as it burned his dry mouth.

It may not have been such a problem, Shizuo would have survived long enough to logically think this out, but the gods were never kind to him. The house he was next to started to cave in, the cracking of wood subtle until it got louder and louder, and the roof collapsed inwards, causing the wall to hit out and fall into pieces, trapping Shizuo where he was. The other way was a dead end, as he had been traveling along what seemed to be a municipal building, now to dust on one side.

Yes, not a problem. He could just turn back and find a different way. It's impossible that he was stuck in a stupid maze of burning houses in the middle of fucking no where where he could die because he was inhaling too much smoke a-

He had to calm down. The more he freaked out, the worse the pain got. He had to find Izaya and accept the fact that there was nothing they could do for these people, as sad as it was.

Shizuo had been trained to help people, to put others before him, and here he is, siding with the enemy while he was trapped goddesses knows where.

'You will find a way to get out. You will find a way to get out. You will find a way to get out. You will f-'

His fingers traced over burn markings, the mantra playing over, and over, and over in his head. It almost got peaceful to a certain degree. 

Almost.

Where the explosion went off, it didn't register immediately to the blond. At first he thought that maybe another building collapsed, or maybe he was finally hallucinating, but when a sudden wave of heat whispered its touch over the overheated skin of the Guard, he knew that something was wrong. Terribly so.

'First of all, he knew it was in the direction Izaya had head off. Woah, don't get to ahead of yourself. Doesn't mean he caused it. Does certainly not mean he was in it. It just happened. It was just a house. He is fine, and he certainly did _not_ set it off.'

Shizuo continued to think this as his pace quickened, only to trip over a few rocks and landing straight into one, cutting right through his pants and into his skin. Pain erupted on the blond's left knee, but it was filled by the heat around him, the sweat on his skin dripping off his forehead catching his attention more then the blood seeping through his pants.

"Fuck." The word was uttered through gritted teeth, as he pushed himself up and off the ground, the muy sticking to his fingers and on his shirt. He was dirty head to toe, but that also passed the blond mind.

He had to find a way out.

And he had only two options really:

One, punch his way through a nearby building and hope it takes him to a main street, or two, find his way through the buildings in a mannered fashion so he doesn't spook anyone out on the crowds. 

This had to be quick. As much as he disliked Izaya, he was in charge of his well-being, and the blond could perhaps say that he was his personal guard when out of the ship, even if Shizuo hated the idea so much that he would rather take a trip to and back from Davey Jone's a couple of times. 

With that in mind, the blond stumbled through the alleys, his watering eyes looking through the smoke, looking for a brighter light indicating that he was close to the end, but it was almost impossible while he constantly had to blink to sooth his eyes that stung with the dry air, despite the rain that was still falling. 

It was by just pure luck that Shizuo stumbles upon an opening, a small one, but an opening nonetheless. He wasted no time to climb over the objects in the way, his back against a wall as he shuffled his way through it. Just as he got through, Shizuo felt as if the air got lighter as he was no longer trapped in those little tight spaces, barely letting enough air to pass so that Shizuo wouldn't pass out. His joy was short lived, as the blond did not know what to do now after he finally was free. The direction he thought he heard the explosion was now lost to him, and no matter how hard he tried, Shizuo couldn't tell where it had come from.

There was smoke in the opposite direction Shizuo was facing, in big mounds as if something else was burning even worse than the surroundings already. Shizuo may not have a good sense of direction, but something told him that the darker smoke up ahead was a result of something that perhaps, exploded?

Shizuo was running in seconds, his hands coming out a few times to steady himself as he ran, his footing continuously slipping in the mud that was accumulating in big heaps. He turned the nearest corner that he knew was part of the main street he had been traveling before he lost sight of Izaya, the smoke only getting thicker as he got closer.

What exactly had happened for there to be so much more, almost black, smoke? 

As the blond turned another corner that lead to the black trail, Shizuo could hear crying. Crying of two. It echoed off the walls, making the space seem endlessly big, yet also restrictedly small. The guard couldn't just ignore it. Pausing a little to quick for his body to take, Shizuo collapsed to the floor, barely able to catch himself on his hands, his eyes staring down at the dirt below him as his eyes continued to sting, the rain hitting his back. He was out of breath so soon, this wasn't good, he had to find Izaya but- the crying. Someone was out there hurt, maybe stuck. They were scared.

He had to find Izaya, and fast, but first he should maybe...

When the guard was able to stand up, he made his way over to an opening between two houses, staring down at a back street that seemed to end fairly quickly, leading to a small yard. Shizuo made a slow approach, cautious of what was on the other side while his hand rested on his rapier. As soon as he was at the mouth of the yard, Shizuo could see a small wooden house, collapsed in on itself. The roof was completely caved in, the supporting walls curving outwards as if it were ready to snap. Inside, ever from his spot, Shizuo could see two little girls, maybe around the age of seven both with long hair that reached to the middle of their back, their white sleeping gowns dirty with soot. The issue was that one of the girls was trapped under one of the fallen supporting beams from the sealing, her lower body completely under the heavy wood as her sister gripped her hand with a tear streaked face. Immediately this broke Shizuo's heart, and he was quick to cross the distance and relieved his hold of his rapier, to crouch down and look at the little girls in the eyes.

"Listen, it's okay. Everything will be alright." His hands were out before him, before he rested them softly on the hot wooden beam. Shit, that must be burning the girls back. "I will get this off you. You run after, alright?" With a quick sweep of the place with his eyes, finding no sight of any guardian, the blond looked back at the girls. "You go and find your mama or papa too, alright?" 

As expected, the girls could only stare at the tall blond, and all he could do in return was give them a soft smile. 

Shizuo stood up, his hands fitting under the beam as he dug his heels into the ground to keep his stance up, and he pulled upwards, a huff leaving his lips as he also had to pull all the fallen wood on top of the beam up as well too. 

There was a fear that the girl has maybe broken her legs, but she was alright as he saw her get up quickly to pull her sister up and off the ground. They ran away without another look over their shoulder, no slip or fault in their step as they disappeared. Shizuo himself was up and off as well, he still needed to find the raven and get out of the smoke. He also deserved an explanation, he wanted answers- real answers, but that could all wait once they were out of hell.

Just as Shizuo was turning yet another corner in his search, a smaller body slammed right into his, said person falling backwards and onto their back, the air being knocked out of them. After a few blinks of his eyes, Shizuo looked down to make out the figure that groaned as they stood up while their hand rested on the wall besides them to aid them getting up.

"Izaya." It was breathless, the blond himself finding out that he had lost his breath after running right into the shorter male. Izaya on the other hand seemed dazed as he stood up; he was looking at Shizuo but not exactly seeing him. 

A tan hand wrapped around Izaya's wrist to haul him the rest of the way up, only causing the raven to stumble forward before he could stop from crashing right into the blond's chest once more. This all further proved that they needed to get the hell out of there before they suffocated. The amount of smoke that they had already inhaled was unhealthy, and it was a tremendous surprise that Izaya had not collapsed yet from the stained air. If they didn't get out now, that would happen much sooner then hoped, so Shizuo did the one thing he can do the best: use his strength. 

Crouching down, the blond grabbed the raven by the thighs and threw him over his shoulder, soon recovering complaints from the raven to 'put him down this instant'. Ignoring it all was what Shizuo did, his fast pace walk back to the seaside as quick as he could get them there. 

Shizuo did not sense the heavy smell of iron in the air, or on Izaya. 

From there, Izaya was taken straight to the Grand Cabin where Shizuo ignored the calles Namie shouted out at them as they stepped onto the ship. As soon as they were inside, Shizuo turned on his heel, shut the door and walked towards the semi covered area where Izaya was thrown onto the bed heavily.

"Okay, so I'm going to let you rest, but I want answers, Orihara. Real ones, I don't want you to cut corners like always." 

During that time, Izaya groaned as he tried to sit up. Now that they were in fresh air, no smoke covering their vision thickly, Shizuo could see some things on the other's skin that shouldn't be there. Like blood for an example. There also seemed to be a bruise on his neck, as if he had gotten punched real hard, which Shizuo wouldn't doubt although he wanted to know as to who and why. 

All Izaya did was reach for the whiskey next to his bed to uncork it and take a full swing of it as he stared at the wall, only now seeming to gather that they were out of the fire and in his quarters. He had offered the bottle to Shizuo in which he declined even with his dry throat. He could go and seek grog later after he was satisfied with his interrogation.

"I am going to start with as to why in the seven hells you have been avoiding me. Ever since," without a word to use, Shizuo waved his hand in front of him somehow hoping that Izaya would understand, "that happened you haven't taken me out on those bastardly things you call missions." Izaya was now looking at him in the eyes, the bottle being corked and placed on the bedside table without looking. Usually the attention would unnerve the blond, but right now he was very grateful that the raven seemed to understand to a certain degree that his ass was on the line if he didn't answer.

At first Izaya didn't open his mouth at all. It even seemed that he wasn't going to open his mouth to speak. This was only making the blond itch all over, especially with his red gaze pinning the blond to the wall that he was leaning on. 

"Giving it time I be." This resulted in Shizuo rolling his eyes.

"For what? All for naught, no." 

"Maybe if you let me explain a bit further it would get through your thick skull." Always one to bring in the insults, Shizuo sneered. "If I took you with me right away after that, you would find any movements towards me suspicious. Don't tell me I'm wrong. Giving you time and letting you itch for fresh air was what I wanted. Seemed to work enough in my favor. Now I have to deal with a restless scoundrel now." 

The answer was good enough for now. He really didn't want to start fighting over something that was not related to the main issue at the current time.

"And the fire?"

"Pardon?"

"The fire you savage. What happened with the damn fire Izaya." 

At this Izaya looked out the window, completely avoiding his gaze. He looked at the murky waters, the cloudy sky, the smoke that floated up into the air and disappeared. The rain tapping on his window, tracing the glass as they ran downwards and off.

"That is something better left unknown." 

"I-za-ya."

At his name being drawled out the raven whipped his head to look back at the blond. 

There it was, that _look_. That shadow behind his eyes. He hated it. 

"I said it already Shizuo. Somethings are better left unsaid. Heed my warning." 

He had to push himself off the wall before he punched the other. Tanned hands knotted into blond strands that were starting to show the dark beneath, as he walked in a circle a couple of times to help him cool down, simultaneously counting backwards from ten.

"What is so important and disturbing that it must be kept from me. I've seen and heard enough from you tha-"

"It's not about me Shizuo. It's about them." Silence fell between the two. The word 'them' was heavy and shrouded in mystery. Both gazes met, hesitant mocha against unrelenting red.

"I do so swear that on a day I will spill, but today is not that day. In other words, you will not believe me. Once you are exposed to more I will reveal. For now, it stays as secret." 

Even so, could they really let whoever did this get away with such atrocity? Whoever this was burned an entire village down, almost killing many. If Shizuo hadn't gone in search for Izaya, those two girls from before would have died. Who in the right mind would turn a peaceful village into a full on campfire for the night sky? 

"But whoever must be punished." Clipped, straight to the point they were.

"In due time. No worries, even if you don't know yet as to what has happened here, I'm already on mine plotting." 

Yes, those words were very tired. They were also very sure.

 

 

After that, Shizuo had retired to his quarters, but he did not sleep. He sat at the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, images flashing through his head in an unbearable speed, blurred to the point that Shizuo could not tell if they were from the past or from the day on now. It was if he was there once more, the heat next to his skin burning away the flesh, the sweat on his back dripping and mixed with the rain as it continued to fall, his breathing cut short from the unclean air that stained his lungs. There was that sting, in his chest and his leg. 

Hit leg, that's right.

That what snapped the blond out of his train of thoughts, his hands flying to roll up the sleeves of his pants. Sure enough, it was still wet, not of rain but of blood. Lucky for him the cut wasn't deep enough that it would need stitches, but he still had to find a way to treat it without going to Namie. Shizuo pulled off his shirt and dabbed the cut with the water drenched shirt, easily staining the fabric that was no longer useful but to rip it to strips and wrap it around the cut. When his skin was clean enough, that was exactly what the blond did in hopes to stop the bleeding. The sound of fabric ripping was the only thing Shizuo could hear as he worked on covering his wound, his eyes trained in the blood that would only continue to drip out. 

Why is he still here. He shouldn't be doing this anymore. He has spilled enough blood for the pirate, he should be free. 

The thoughts paused what the blond was doing as he signed. Thoughts, thoughts, and more thoughts. That seems to be all that he is doing now- thinking. It was quite tiring. And to think that his upperclassmen and friends always told him to think more. These thoughts were driving him mad and unless he got out more, some sufficient answers, and a reason to really stick around he will be driven mad.

His journal was a testimony to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. There is no good reason as to why I haven't updated in about three months right after I said updates would probably be quicker. I'll just explain as to what I have been up to those past few months. I was studying for midterms, I had to take midterms, and then my relationship ended and simultaneously I got sick for a month. But I'm back!
> 
> I was too in a rush to finish the art for this chapter before I posted, so I will try and upload that as soon as possible and attach it. I recently got a cintiq so I can finally do better art then shitty sketches. 
> 
> Anyways, see you next chapter <3
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me


	17. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are letting your past decide your future for you. Don't let your head choose.”
> 
> "You will continuously feel unsatisfied."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but you guys deserve this. I’m so behind on my updating schedule.

_"No! Stop it! Stop!" The male screamed as he was being dragged, his feet trying to dig into the dirt to stop them from taking him away, but it was no use._

_No, not yet, they can't!_

_"Stop!" The screams echoed off the walls of the houses of the village, the onlookers silently watching as the mere boy was mistreated. Their eyes distant and uncaring._

_They didn't care. He knew it. They all wanted him dead._

_"Stop! Let go of me!"_

_He should have known._

_He is known for being the boy who followed his fathers steps._

_The boy who lost his mother before he could breath._

_"You're hurting me!"_

_The boy who turned on account._

_They were going to hang him. No one was stopping the men from their manhandling, their grips like vice on his small wrists. Even if he was just a boy._

_Such a beautiful boy, such a beautiful death._

_The boy who looks like his mother reborn was going to be hanged._

_The child screamed out in pain as the grip on his left wrist tightened even more, it felt like his wrist was going to snap. He choked out a gasp as he was pulled up once more as he slid too far down, his knees coming into contact with the rocky ground, scraping them till they were bloody._

_He can't. He can't die now. He promised._

_"Let go you bloody-!"_

_He promised he would._

_His father. His mother._

That.

_That word rolled off his bloody lip as he stared at the ground, his eyes holding back the tears he refused to show._

_That man was going to pay. The boy promised that the man's head would be rolling, even if it was the last thing he would do. He would at least die trying._

_Not to being hanged by some stupid rope._

_He was stronger then that. He had dreams, he was still a boy who had so much potential!_

_'That's why they are putting putting you down', the child reminded himself as he continued to try and resist these men._

_The Royal Guard._

_The seven seas; all seven of them were his to explore, and these men were trying to forcefully take his life away. He was only thirteen. They were going to kill a child publicly._

_They are only trying to do what they failed to do with his father._

_This brought a smile to the boy's lips as he continued to kick. These people. These sick, sick, sick people._

_He should probably be telling himself that he should have stayed in Nagasaki. Where his friends were waiting for him. Where the docks were waiting for him. Where his g-_

_They died. He was alone in this world._

_There was no one to hold his hand now._

_His father still had yet to come back._

_He refused to let that happen t-_

_"Stop!"_

_It hurt. It hurt so much._

_Make it stop. Make it stop. Make it stop._

_This city was evil. Evil lurked in every corner. Everyone from this city was cold hearted and broken. They cared for no one but themselves. His father's legacy will live on in this town, and he will make sure that it will never die down._

_He will grow up to be a feared sailor on the sea. Death itself. He will take back what is rightfully his, and he will kill. Kill._

_Kill._

_The gallows got closer and closer, so the boy's struggling got more frantic by the second. He had to live, and he will. He will find a way out. At home, he was was known for the kid to always find a way out of things. He was smart, he was fast, and he had the mind of in intellectual._

_'Too bad it's going to waste.'_

_Dirt was kicked up as the guards moved to the stairs, the boy kicking anywhere and everywhere he could, his screaming echoing louder in the full town central that held the deathly wooden structure._

_There was blood in between the cracks._

_The moment the child's knees hit the first step, the voice of the announcer rang out among the people. They all watched while a kid was about to be hung to death. The child did not give a bloody damn about what he was being sentenced for, the words flying right over his head to oblivion. He was here in this city for one reason, and he refused to die now when he had so much to do in his life._

_The Royal Guards tightened their hold on him as he kicked at one of their knees, the rope coming in around the boy's neck and tightening, where he was forced to stand on the barrel that they were all made to stand on. They knew that once the child was on the barrel, he wouldn't dare move unless he wanted his neck to snap faster then it should._

_The child's breathing came in fast, a piercing sound buzzing relentlessly in his ear as he stood there, thinking, thinking, thinking!_

_Shaking._

_Was this how he was really going to die? By a mere rope? A mere idiotic rope that his father escaped and scarring an entire city? This city be damned._

_Devils crawled everywhere._

_When the chanting from the crowd began, it was as if the child could already feel the rope closing in on his neck to kill him. This was his end. He wasn't able to fulfill his promise that he swore on his mother's grave that he would accomplish._

_One for two, it seemed fair._

_The chanting soon started to blend in together, all one big mess that the child could not comprehend._

_Death is not kind for the weak, the child reminded himself bitterly, hearing the creak of a wooden bar sound, and he knew he was already gone._

_It sounded like someone was screaming his name, but all he heard was the sound of a wooden door open below him and the barrel crashing against the dirt floor under._

_The explosion that everyone else heard was replaced by a crack in the boy's ears._

 

 

 

 

Once more, there was silence.

Izaya had gone out three times in the last two days, even after they had talked about it. Shizuo wanted to do more then stay under deck, his thoughts flooding his very being the entire day. He had enough of them while he slept. His best friend was still his notebook, his thoughts recorded like as if it were the blond's religion. 

The cat never came by to accompany him, which probably meant that it was in Izaya's chamber, sleeping the day away on his desk that sat in front of the large windows, sunbathing contently. The only entertainment he had received the last two days was when the young crew raven haired male fell off the side of the ship, having to have the taller brunet dive in to fetch him. That was in a span of two to three minutes- the rest of the day was all for himself. He always wanted time to himself, to think about his life and the direction he was going with it, but now he had too much of it that it hurt his head.

By now, he and Izaya could have done countless things that benefited the both of them, yet both were stuck in their own space with their head on their shoulders and their thoughts in their head. Shizuo would have thought that their uncomfortable intimate talk a couple days ago would have helped. 

So when Izaya actually came around in his usual attire, his gloved hand knocking on the doorframe as he lazily lounged there, it was more then a surprise. A quick look outside, Shizuo could see the sun sinking on the horizon past the water, casting an otherworldly glow on the water below.

"Need your help." Blatant enough. The furry animal that Shizuo hadn't seen the entire day was quickly tangling itself in between the pirate's legs, purring contently that it's master had made an appearance. Izaya broke the eye contact as he bent down to pick up the cat, cradling it close to his chest as he rubbed behind the ears, before he looked back at the blond. 

Shizuo thought it was concerning just how alike Izaya and the cat were; sly, quiet beast.

"It's getting late. What do you need me for?" Even with this rolling off his tongue, Shizuo was putting on his boots after he straightened out the shirt on his chest.

"A warehouse. Don't be frightened out of yer slacks." Izaya grinned, his head tipping to the side as the cat began to climb onto his shoulders, it's tail swishing in the open air. The poor thing was going to fall.

"Just a little something, it's not as much as I hope, but it will be sufficient and easy work." Izaya steps back as the blond gets off the cot, his hands up to grab the cat so it wouldn't fall. The raven's footfalls were soft against the creaking of the wooden planks of the floors, and even at the stairs as he climbed them up quickly. The feline was placed on the deck where it went up to a mast to rub against, its eyes never leaving Izaya as he made his way to get off the ship. 

It was a cool night, the breeze soft against the blond's skin as he made his way behind the raven down the dock. He didn't immediately see a warehouse, at first it was just trees and bushes, a faint trail making its way through the greenery before a wooden structure could be seen. Already the guard knew that getting the supplies out would be a bit harder than the last warehouse they raided.

"Why a warehouse?" They snuck behind some bushes close to the entrance where two buff soldiers stood, one held a musket in hand ready to fire, while the other held an ax.

"All the supplies gathered here are for the city we were at last. To help them rebuild." The way he said it hurt the blond. It was casual, as if an entire city like that was burned to the ground for no real reason. Shizuo couldn't even let himself think of the people who died in the fire.

And all for what?

"You’re going to help them?" It actually came as a surprise. Shizuo would have never thought.

Izaya let out an exasperated sigh, his body turning to face the blond quickly, his eyes scrutinizing the blond that stood a few feet away from him.

"How long will you take me as the villain?" When the raven whispered, a slight accent escaped, something Shizuo just realized as he heard Izaya chastise him.

The words struck hard at the blond, as he gazed into the vermillion eyes that appeared dark and endless under the night sky, his eyebrows pinched in a little as the frown on his face made itself known. What did Izaya exactly expect? He was a pirate, a fool, the very kind that caused discord throughout the world.

It was Izaya's kind that ripped his childhood out of his arms, who made him relive his fears night after night after night. 

So why did those words hurt where his heart should be?

Izaya didn't wait for a response as he dashed out of the bushes, already up in the other men's faces as they were in the middle of yelling something, both being knocked out by a kick of Izaya's black boots. The bodies fell against each other, where Izaya then walked right over them, strolling into the small plantation. The African workers who had been by the entrance cowered together as far away as they could from Izaya as he made his way crouched through the tall grass, his wrist striking a guard from the nape of his neck, falling to the ground in a lifeless pile. Shizuo was next to the man in seconds, making sure he hadn't been killed, and sure enough, there was still a pulse.

"Oh for the love of..." Izaya started but never finished, opting to walk away from the ridiculous display of mistrust played before him. "Stop playing doctor, will you."

"I'm making sure you didn't kill them."

"I don't kill if there is no reason to." Izaya spat back, venom leaking into his voice as he quickly hid behind a wall before he reached out to grab a male by his collar, his head colliding with the raven's knee. "Despite what these sons of we know what have done to me, I am still merciful."

 _"You're a Pirate."_ Shizuo laughed as if he were offended, a sneer making its way onto his face as he watched the raven walk away.

_"I'm a human."_

After that, he didn't see Izaya again until the pirate was able to locate the key to the warehouse and open it, sending off Shizuo to fetch his crew.

Shizuo was tasked to help with the cargo below decks by Namie, annoyed as she played with the strap of a different shirt that she wore, the skirt ends pulled up and tucked into the waist hem to expose her legs to the night air, her hair tied up by a piece of scrap fabric.

This entire time, Shizuo thought of the last thing the raven said to him before he saw him off. There was no hesitation to his voice and it unnerved the blond, but not in the way he initially thought it would. It was like a constant itch at the back of his head that he couldn't quell, and it was driving the blond absolutely mad. He probably shouldn't have said what he did, but it was true.

Izaya can't expect to be trusted when all he knew was  to shed blood, all different shades from all different bodies. A pirate was a man who already lost his mind. 

As men continued to come with cargo, Namie continued to yell, and Shizuo had a sudden conceding thought on his part.

'What was Namie's life before she turned on account?' It was scary that Shizuo even wanted to know. She was the enemy, and yet he was curious on what she had done on the daily before she was were she was now. It was a bit interesting as well; such a beautiful woman must have had a good life before all this. What must have happened to have her end up as one of the lowest scum known to man? 

There was also the crew. From their skin colors, Shizuo could see that some of them were slaves at one point, rescued or recruited. The deck of the Coward was like a small world on its own. Different ethnicities, all working together. Without complaint. They were like brothers.

The young adolescents that seemed to love to cause trouble to the crew, what happened to their families? Were they not worried for these poor young adults that they were on a deadly ship that might as well take their lives as long as they are on board? It was painful to see that these men where on this vessel, when they could be on Sado, training to become part of the united forces of Japan. 

Then of course there was Izaya. His life seemed too easy. What would lead that savage to become a devil in the first place? If Shizuo remembered correctly, he had already been doing dirty work since he became thirteen, if not younger. Why would he leave a good life behind to one that sails the dangerous waters of the earth? Shizuo didn't particularly want to know what he had done in the past, but he couldn't deny that he was curious on what his life was before he became a captain. What his family life was like. 

As Shizuo took the last bit of cargo to load it, he caught sights of Izaya heading back, walking next to a crew member as they spoke freely. 

The blond ducked below deck to place the last crate among the others, where they were secured as best as they could. It was a bit hard tying up the big ones, but once it was done they were satisfied by the work that they had done. It had even made Shizuo use a bit more of his strength that he is comfortable showing.

Almost immediately all the crew members went to go to sleep, leaving the deck empty. Shizuo himself went to go get some shut eye, but it became apparent  that he wouldn't be getting some sleep soon. His first instinct was to reach out for his journal and draw, but stopped short. He had a feeling that this kind of frustration had to be dealt with differently. 

The guard sat on the cot for some time, with his fingers in his hair as he stared at the floor beneath, his thoughts blank for once, so it was confusing as to why he couldn't find the comfort of sleep. No soft eyes flashed in his mind, and no remnants of the feeling of fire grazing his bare forearm flesh surfaced. It was a bit too quiet as the ship rocked as it moved, the water only comforting to a certain degree before it hurt. 

Crickets. He missed those. The sound of them playing their soft music outside of his window at night when he couldn't sleep. The last thing he heard on the last night that he spent on Sado.

"God I'm a bloody fool." Shizuo croaked out as he ducked his head and rubbed his face with his hands.

He made mistakes.

Getting up slowly from the cot, Shizuo made his way to the deck. The air was chillier when the ship moved, but it still felt right on his overheating skin. 

Izaya was on the helm, practically laying on it with his arms folded and his eyes closed, not paying any mind to the direction the ship was taking. His hair was gently ruffled by the wind.

"Your not watching what direction we are sailing." Shizuo spoke as he reached the last step to the second deck, his hands stuffed in his pants as he looked over the dark waters. Izaya hummed in reply, straightening out while popping his back.

"Ay, I'm letting the waters take me." 

"Waters cannot always be trusted." It was managed past a yawn, a tan hand coming up to ruffle blond strands.

"Yet these waters are all that I know." 

When the words were spoken, Shizuo whipped his head to look at the raven who took the helm in his hands properly, the gloves on his hands missing so they revealed the pale flesh of his hands. It made him think back to what he was thinking before, truly, and it made him wonder even more.

The silence stretched for some time, the calming movement of the sea below them the only sound that accompanied the wind that smacked the sails above, the ocasional tinkling of the lanterns as they moved against the masts from their place. Some of the wood would protest as the ship continued to bob on the waters, the raven looking up to the sky to make sure he was going the right way. 

Cool wind whispered in their ears, and it brought Shizuo back to a time he dearly misses. 

Oh, it's times like these that he wonders why the higher powers took so much away from him. He would be a different man now.

"What was your family life like?" Shizuo spoke softly, breaking the silent for a second before it stretched on after. It was like as if the blond never spoke, since Izaya never made a movement to acknowledge the blond's question. Shizuo thought he wouldn't get a reply, so he settled back against the wooden railings.

"Tell me of yours." The raven eventually said, although this body language stayed the same. Although it wasn't what Shizuo was expecting, it still broke the silence that the guard deemed uncomfortable. Yet, this question was even more so. 

"Perhaps I'll tell you mine in return." 

Maybe. Maybe he'll quench his curiosity. It was not definite, which made Shizuo wonder what the raven would get out of this. He was more then sure that the pirate wouldn't tell him either way, but was it worth trying?

As Shizuo thought, the silence settled back in, and sunk into both of their clothes to their bones. It was cold, colder then the wind.

"Niigata is my birthplace." Shizuo started slowly, his grip on the railing tightening as he saw the town paint in his mind's eye. The familiar buildings, the children of his street, the neighboring shops. "Lived with mother and father. Father was a carpenter, mother washed for the nobles. Had a younger brother I did, six years apart." Looking down, Shizuo picked at the wood, picturing the three. How cruel was the world.

"I've always wanted to be a royal guard, but father said he wanted me to be a carpenter like him. Said the RG was rotten at its core yet mother said I could do what I pleased." He remembered the time at the table where his father started to fight with his mother about his future, of his decision to pull him from school so he could start his carpentry sooner. He remembers not being aware of what was going on, he just knew that he would be spending more time at home with mother and Kasuka. 

"They are no longer with us sadly. They..." He actually started choking up on his words, the blond had to turn his head to look out to the sea. He knew they had always been... gone, but he never spoke of it loud. He should stop.

"They died. They were at home when the house collapsed during an attack of a pirate. Since then, everything's been history." 

He tried to stay as vague as he could, not really wanting to go into details. Was it worth telling this to the pirate? 

What exactly would that do for them.

"I'm sorry to hear." Surprisingly, the raven did not taunt him, but when Shizuo took a peek, he stared straight ahead. 

"I'm sure they are in a better place now."

When the silence came around back, it made Shizuo even more uncomfortable, so he straightened himself out, ready to retire.

"Don't dwell." Shizuo looked at Izaya, and surprisingly the pirate was looking at him. "I can see it in your eyes." 

"What?" The blond choked it out, almost breathless, confusion clouding his mind.

"You are letting your past decide your future for you. Don't let your head choose. Call me a bloody romantic or what you want, but unless you follow the heart that I'm sure is somewhere in there-" Izaya poked his chest, his eyes never leaving the blond's, "you will continuously feel unsatisfied."

Shizuo was at a loss of words as he looked at the dark eyes that gazed back, and the blond thought he would find a trace of mockery in them, but they were pure. 

For the first time, Shizuo’s hand didn’t itch to punch the pirate in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit of you look up the word Lazy you will find my picture, bc I have some art for the past couple chapters and my lazy ass doesn’t want to post it. :)
> 
> Anyways, once again I apologize for such a short chapter, I owe you guys so much on this book, I need to get the ball rolling. High school kicks my ass.
> 
> Also I rushed in posting this so I’m too lazy to go fix grammar mistakes rn. :,)
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify my!


	18. Morita and His Men, Get A Crack in Their Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growling in pain, Shizuo brought a hand to his face, holding it there waiting for the pain in the back of his head to subside, and as it got smaller, he lifted his head, dropping his hand to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to point out, Shizuo was very selfish and terribly close-minded in canon, and very far from being innocent despite what most people depict him as. So expect him to act the same exact way in the beginning of this fic. Sorry, just had to get that out there so no one gets confused :)
> 
> ALSO I WAS GOING TO POST THIS CHAPTER WITH THE CONCEPT ART OF OUR FAVORITE GANG TRIO BUT ITS NOT ENTIRELY DONE. I will attach it to the end of the chapter before Thursday though, so check back then for the art!
> 
> Also bless you if you get the pirates of the Caribbean reference in the title. (Hint: it’s in the tune of the opening song of the third movie ;))

_There was his mother and his father. Kasuka was in his mother's arms, quietly sleeping in the small bundle of blankets._

_It was pitch back._

_Yet he could see the three of them standing there, in the middle of nothingness._

_No, wait- they are in their house? The wood, the walls?_

_Their house collapsed, this isn't their house._

_Large windows._

_A crack._

_Wait, that was not a crack. It was a door. Then there was a meow._

_Shizuo tried to move to his family, tried to speak out to them, but he couldn't. It was like as if he was trapped in his own mind, and it was painful._

_He saw a shadow look over his family, and he could feel the scream bubbling up in his throat, but it wouldn't move past his sealed lips._

_It closed on on them, and soon took the shape of human, the sound of something scraping the floor coming with it. It sent violent cold shivers down the blond's spine as he watched frozen in place, his hands itching to grab a hold of his rapier that-_

_Wasn't on his hip?_

_As the figure moved closer, a hand like feature was placed on his mother's shoulder._

_It was no longer just a shadow figure, but a man. A familiar man._

_Shit, why did his head hurt so much?_

_It was when the guard recognized the room to be the Great Cabin on the coward, and the man behind his mother was- shit._

_Shizuo now knew where his rapier went to, and it was placed against his mother's throat._

_Once again the scream was just begging to be released, but it stayed deep down, refusing to leave the comfort of Shizuo's body. The body that trembled with fear and fury mixed together._

_Pirates. Fucking pirates. He hoped they all rot in a place worse than hell, where their screams would be used as music to dance a waltz to._

_He had to help them, he had to save them from that nasty thing. He would never let them die at the ends of a Pirate, even if it meant the end of his own life._

_Yet he still stayed anchored to the floor._

_The pain got worse in his head, a buzzing noise starting at its ear._

_Another meow._

_That didn't concern him though. It was the Red of those eyes under that damned feather hat that made him want to lash out, and kill._

_And as quickly as that thought came, it left._

_He couldn't kill. He just couldn't. He wasn't a monster that the neighbors children called him to be, he was human. He would never kill without a true reason to._

_Why did those words sound so familiar?_

_"Shizuo." It was the first word spoken since Shizuo woke up in the dark room, and it had come from his father. He looked so calm. Why was he so calm? His wife was held at the edge of a deadly blade._

_That scream._

_Those eyes._

__Those eyes.

_It was those eyes that finally made him move from his frozen state. He didn't get too far._

_Just as he was about to lunge across the gap between them, just as he was ready rip the pirate into pieces, he was stopped. It was by a hit to the back of his head that he fell, endlessly into the black void under him._

_Falling. Falling. Falling._

_He wasn't a monster._

_"Shizuo!"_

_He was human._

 

Shizuo woke with a start, his face peeling from the pillow under him, his stomach on the cot as he bent backwards while he gasped out from the nightmare. 

"Oh good." 

Whipping his head around, Shizuo saw the pirate with a pillow over his head, ready to strike the male over the head again. That's what hit him in his dream. This stupid pirate.

He was just about to save his family from this man either way.

He heard the meow again, but this time it didn't echo like in his dream; the cat sat on its hind-legs in between the blond's, a paw rubbing behind its ears as it cleaned itself.

"Get up you bum."

Shizuo had yet to react to something the pirate said, so Izaya brought the pillow down once more, to have it grabbed by the annoyed blond. It was thrown back, but the pirate easily sidestepped it. 

"Up, up we go!" Izaya sang out as he pulled at a bleached strand, his hand getting swatted by the ever annoyed tanned male as he tried to situate himself better on the cot. 

Cat now in his arms, Izaya leaned on the wall, watching as Shizuo sat on the edge of his cot, the damp of his hair shining from the window behind him that showed the blue sky, clear as day. He said not a word while he waited for Shizuo to orient himself a little better, as he looked at the pirate from underneath his bangs that were a little too long, the longer strands in the back grazing his neck on either side.

"The fuck you want this early?" At this, Izaya laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Early? I let you sleep in, you ungrateful beast. It's nearly one." Unbelieving, Shizuo turned to look out the window and surely, the sun was high up in the sky, already starting its descent. 

"Fuck you! Couldn't you have told me earlier?"

"I did, but you didn't get up." Izaya countered, taking a seat on the desk next to him, one foot on the chair and the other still on the floor.

"I call bull."

Izaya signed as he placed the cat on his lap, his fingers scratching behind the left ear of his little furry friend that was content right where it was.

"Call it what you want." Izaya's eyes never left the cat as it moved its head to run it against the gloved hand, a soft meow escaping as it continued to purr, it's eyes staring at Shizuo. "We left Sato at the crack of dawn. The men were hoping you would help with the cargo." Izaya had to dodge another pillow thrown at him, causing the cat to hiss in reply.

"Aw, did the mean beast scare you? Come 'ere." Picking up the black bundle from his lap, Izaya straightened out, his eyes never leaving the mocha that stared at him. "Get dressed and meet me at the tavern." With that, the pirate left, the cat's head resting on his shoulder so as he walked away, the yellow eyes of the creature stared at the blond relentlessly until they both disappeared onto the deck.

Shizuo groaned out loud, letting himself fall back onto the cot. 

The cold sweat mostly dried on his back, but he could still feel it. 

Could still feel those eyes on him. 

What did that mean? His family? They were dead, so were they maybe warning him? Why was Izaya the one with the rapier to his mother's throat. Orihara Izaya never did anything to his parents, did he?

Absurd. He may not know how old the pirate is, but he wasn't older then Shizuo, and was perhaps younger. He made a mental tab to ask the raven later.

Still, it sent chills down his being, and as he stared up at the wood overhead, it felt like lips were whispering into his ear, but he couldn't make out the words. Something didn't feel right.

He should probably get up unless he wanted his arse beat. He really didn't want to, but he already wasted a large majority of the day sleeping, so might as well get up and get some fresh air.

And a new set of clothes, he added, as he looked at the pair he already had. He needed a bath too. Badly. He felt absolutely disgusting.

After he tended to washing his mouth and trying to tame the wild mop of faux blond hair on his head, he headed out into the bright daylight, the wind feeling amazing as he walked across the deck to jump off onto the deck. 

He walked slowly, taking time to breath in the air, the salty tang already engraved into his mind. The sun beat down from above, but the soft breeze made it bearable. The birds squawked overhead, the bustling of people around him as they worked, both young and old. He caught a few men staring at a few women across the road who giggled behind their fans as they stared back, whispering amongst themselves. This caused a pang in the blond's heart.

How he wished to take care of a lass who would care for him in return. That was all he ever wanted- to be happy.

From the beginning of his life, that possibility had been ripped away from him.

The tavern came into view, and he saw a familiar maroon vest, brown hair shining along with the hoop earrings that hung from pale lobes.

Erika.

Shizuo walked faster, his footfalls heavy on the stairs as he made his way up to the small gang that already were talking amongst themselves.

"Look who decided to join the living!"

"Fuck you."

Izaya chuckled that off, bringing the bottle up to his lips as he took another swig of the liquid inside, his head tilting back. It was a surprise when he heard a soft meow, and an even bigger surprise when the meow came from between the guard's legs. 

"Followed." Izaya answered his question before he could voice it, his mouth latching onto the lips of the bottle once more. 

"Oi Shizu-Shizu! How has it been traveling with Iza-Iza?" Erika practically yelled in Shizuo's ear as her legs swung under while she sat on the railing, her head tipped to the side in curiosity.

"Fucking hell." He practically groaned his life away in reply.

"Oooh... have you guys maybe, oh I don't know, kissed yet?" Izaya practically choked on the alcohol he was drinking, barely bringing his hand up in time to stop him from spitting anything he had in his mouth at the moment. Shizuo ground his teeth so hard he was sure he wore them away, especially when Izaya started to laugh like there was no tomorrow. If he kept that up, there will be no tomorrow for him.

"I've heard stories from people who have kissed Iza-Iza." Erika was wiggling her eyebrows, a dangerous grin on her lips as an even dangerous glint in her eye shined.

"Not many have lived to tell the tale." Izaya replied to that, drinking a little more before he passed the bottle to Walker, who gladly drank the rest of what was in it. "I plunge my dagger in their heart while I whisper sweet nothings." 

"You're no fun."

"They are old, nasty men." Rolling his eyes, he kicked up his feet onto the table, tilting the chair back while tipping his hat foreword to block the sun. "You don't want to know how it feels kissing old, nasty men."

"Faggot." Shizuo sneered, taking a seat on a table, his right foot resting on the chair close to him, his arm on his knee as he sat foreword.

"Oh hush. It's not you being kissed, you have no right to complain. Besides, it's not like I want to." He picked at his nails, making sure they were in top shape before he pulled his gloves back on, his rings right after. 

"Then why do you do it? It's gross."

"I charm the women, and seduce the men. It's the fastest way to get what I want." Izaya chuckled, as if it was logic that he should know.

"That's gross."

"You're gross."

"Ah! Just kiss already you fools! Can't you see you're hopelessly in love?" Erika's lashes fluttered as she stared off into the blue sky, her hands clasped together on her chest, a smile on her face while she sighed happily.

"Helplessly desperate for help, maybe." Togusa groaned out, the bottle on his hands being shaken upside down as if he was looking as to where the liquor had gone.

Izaya clasped his hands to reel back in the attention, his feet kicking off the table as he threw something on the table.

"For Erika and Walker." 

Said pirates lunged from their resting spot to grab the things first, which resulted in a position with Erika's left hand pushing up on Walker's chin, Walker's right hand pulling Erika's hair back, their opposite elbows resting on the table as they gripped the scroll with their free hands.

"I got it first. Let go."

"No, I got it first, _you_ let go."

Both reminded Shizuo of little kids, fighting for anything and everything. It was annoying.

"Morita's men are in town, and I plan to give them a little visit in half an hour."

That grabbed Togusa's attention, his eyes turning into slits while a sneer appeared on his features.

"Is that not the man who rammed into my beautiful ship?" When Izaya gave a nod, Togusa cracked his knuckles, a murderous glare showing in his eyes. "Let me at them." In reply, Izaya tisked, swishing a finger at him.

"I want to do this as quietly and quickly as possible. There will be no fighting involved," he gave one look at Shizuo and added, "I hope."

It was at that moment that Walker fell onto his ass, Erika letting out a triumph noise as she held the scroll over her head, bending over slightly and sticking out her tongue at walker. 

"No fair, you cheated."

"You guys are both annoying." Togusa all but howled out as he slid down the railing into an uncomfortable position, dropping the bottle which made a loud 'clinking' sound. Erika in turn did the same thing to the long haired man, whose hair was slipping out of the ponytail it was supposed to be in.

"Stop being a dotachin." Walker chided, in which the female repeated.

Izaya stood up, dusting himself off, his hand going down to pet the small black head of the cat laying on the table in the sun, turning to face the blond, but he spoke to the others.

"I can guarantee that the leader of his men has something with his whereabouts." After that, Izaya turned without saying a goodbye, leaving the small crew and his cat sunbathing on the table, Shizuo following behind reluctantly.

The pirate didn't say where they were going, but he didn't have to, as the bustling of bodies got louder, the sound of a crowd just around the corner. Izaya stopped at the edge of the building to hide behind, peering over the ledge, looking.

He stayed there for a minute or two, and in that amount of time Shizuo was really itching for a cigar. While they were here, he might as well fetch some before he ripped out his hair from withdrawal. Or punched a certain pirate, either one.

Said pirate gave a happy hum when he found what he was looking for, motioning the blond to follow. They walked slowly through the people in the market, making their way to a cart closest to them, which was selling jewelry, a bittersweet memory surfacing in the blond's mind as he glanced over the jewels. None of them looked as beautiful as the jewel he was wearing around his neck, resembling his mother's eye color from his dreams.

Izaya handed him his black gloves, his rings being put safely in his pocket. His jacket followed, along with his hat, and lastly the wrapping around his hips. As he did so, it reminded Shizuo of the time at the grand white house on the hill, but he wasn't exactly sure what Izaya was trying to accomplish. At least last time he knew he was trying to get into the house undetected, after head butting both soldiers in the nose.

"Why on earth are you undressing in the middle of an open market?" Shizuo was absolutely scandalized, looking around them with frantic eyes, ready to just throw the jacket on Izaya to cover the skin that wasn't being shown. Yet.

Izaya only laughed at his antics, his hands coming up to open the front of his shirt as much as he could. Usually it barely showed any skin, only a few peeks of his collar bones but with the way he stretched the collar out, the entirety of his collarbones were shown, the slit going down all the way to the middle of his chest. Any more and Shizuo was sure one of Izaya's shoulders would slip out, and he was sure that was Izaya's intention.

"Stop! Put your clothes back on." Shizuo hissed passed his teeth, looking over his shoulders as a feeling of paranoia started to eat away at him. "What in the gods name are you doing?"

"Didn't you hear earlier Shizu-chan? I charm the women-" he brushed his bangs back a little, and loosened his belts till they hung a lot more loosely around his hips.

"And seduce the men."

He didn't give the blond time to reply, the pirate was already strutting his way to a group of men. Shizuo groaned out so loud as he dragged a hand down his face, people turned to look at him with a weirded out expression, whispering amongst themselves of the tall blond who looked so out of place. Especially as he carried a pile of clothes in his arms.

Shizuo could barely watch as Izaya created small talk with the group, a hand on his hip while he whipped the hair out of his eyes. This wasn't going to work. It wasn't going to work. 'Not every man in the world is a faggot, Izaya.' Shizuo explained in his head, ready to bash his head in at any given moment. And this cart looked like a good candidate to do just the thing.

It was a sunrise when the large man waved the other two men away, giving his full attention to Izaya, a not so innocent smile on his lips.

'Or maybe not.'

It was disgusting watching, actually. Not completely at what Izaya was doing, because that was still disgusting, but the way people would do that. The way people like that man look at other people, trying to envision others naked. Undressing people with just their gaze. It sent chills down his spine, and that was when Shizuo knew that Izaya was a professional at this.

That was a disturbing thought.

When the man wasn't looking, Izaya snaked his hand into the male's pouch, taking a small bundle of papers tied together and hid it behind his back. The man didn't even notice, he continued talking to the raven as if nothing happened.

Whatever Izaya said made the other nod his head enthusiastically. Bopping the male's nose with his slender pointer finger, Izaya turned around, holding the bundle against his chest, as if hiding the batch of skin that was showing. 

"Got it!" As Izaya laced up his blew shirt once more, he smiled. "Let's just hope I hit the chest."

Izaya put on his coat as he crossed the market, being stopped by Shizuo's grip as he nodded over to a cigar stall. Shizuo made sure to buy two stacks, and the entire time of the transaction, Izaya chuckled.

"What did you even say to him?" Shizuo puffed out as he lit a cigar, taking a long drag that felt like heaven. 

"Oh you know, people love to talk about themselves, so I asked exactly that." He was filing through the papers he was able to swipe away, not exactly looking at them closely. "I may have promised a little knock in the hay."

"A knock in the what?"

"A knock in the hay. You know, sex?" 

It was Shizuo's turn to choke on what was in his mouth; he was just lucky it wasn't liquor or he would have spit it out. Hitting his chest as he coughed, Shizuo's entire face turned red at the thought.

"Not every one is a faggot. You just got lucky he paid attention to you." The Guard could barely growl out as he tried to breath again, a hand still on his chest while the other held the offending object.

"Okay first of all, that's not a nice word to call people Shizu-chan, second of all I don't think it matters who other people kiss in their free time, you dunse." Izaya chastised, his pale fingers catching on a sheet of paper and pulling it out, but when he was unhappy with the contents he folded it once again and put it away. "One day your homophobic behind will get beat." 

"Oh shut it. Men on men don't work. Females were made for men- you're the dunse. I don't even want to know how many you have knocked before." A sigh came a long with the smoke Shizuo exhaled, the gray polluting the clear salty air around them. 

It was a beautiful day, it would have been nice to just sleep on the beach for a couple of hours, and deal with the embarrassing tan lines after. That sounded quite heavenly at the current moment.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know? Never with old, nasty men though. I make sure they are young." Izaya got hit in the shoulder for that, but he only laughed at the blond's reddening face.

"I do not need to know of your sex life!"

After that, they wondered around town for a little, in which Shizuo took advantage of and bought some clothes and sharpened his rapier. Izaya even directed him to a public bath where the blond quickly cleaned himself, in which he got a good look at his already healed wounds. The bruises were gone, and the cuts disappeared, all he could see was his tanned skin with the few scars he had gained over the years during training in Sado. He made sure he was as clean as he could be.

When he exited, he found the pirate playing with stray cats, waving his black glove over their heads while they jumped in attempt to grab it. He already knew how obsessed with his black cat back on the ship he was, but it apparently extended to any cat he could find.

It was ironic, actually. Even if it only included black cats, they were a bad omen to all pirates, yet the pirate had one on his very own ship, still very much alive. His attachment to the small furry thing was much different then to every other pirate, who would probably kill such a thing if it ever crossed their paths. There was so much to Izaya he didn't understand, and wasn't really sure if he wanted to understand- he was trouble. Trouble he didn't want to associate to himself on top of what he is already knee deep in. They thought so differently, acted so differently, they were truly from two different worlds.

What exactly did Izaya see that he didn't.

He was a guard, from the royal crown itself, and Izaya was a pirate, a pirate who was out for the guards heads himself. One was from the light, and the other from the dark, and he was positive Izaya was the one in the dark. 

He was constantly telling the blond that the guard wasn't what he was taught it was, just like his old man. But it felt so wrong comparing them together, Izaya is a pirate, and his father was an innocent civilian. Even yet, they thought the same in that area. What did they see? What did they see that Shizuo supposedly couldn't? 

Nothing. They just weren't well informed on the subject, that was all. But there was something more, something more neither of them bothered to tell him.

Shizuo made his way to the savage, his hands in the pockets of the new breeches he bought earlier. When Izaya glanced up at him, he gave the cats a last pat on their heads and stood up, dusting himself off. 

"You all ready?" Shizuo gave a nod, so Izaya turned and walked down the dusty road back to the ship. Their walk there was quiet, no rustling of pages as Izaya ran his hands through them, nor him humming to a sea shanty like he usually does. Just the rustling of the trees overhead, the hum of the crowd around them; kids running and screaming their heads off, adults gossiping of the latest news, chickens squawking and their feathers fluttering, cows and goats making noise in the back roads, birds tweeting over head. It was soft, a sense of home coming back to the guard even though he was walking next to a savage. 

They stopped at a harbor master, the raven asking the male working behind the booth if he could take a look at his sail that had come loose a couple days prior. As the men went on the ship to take a look at the damage done, they waited by a few indoor shops under an awning, trying to hide from the harsh sun that beat down on all the pedestrians that fine evening. 

Izaya took the time to look through all the papers carefully, handing them to Shizuo when they had nothing of his interest, where the blond in turn would read them himself, only finishing half way when the pirate would hand him another. Either Izaya was a fast reader- which was not likely, Pirates barely ever had any education - or he wasn't reading them properly. 

They kept that up until Izaya hummed, pleased that he found something that could be useful. Shizuo couldn't really understand what was on the pages from his angle, so he moved a bit closer to become even more confused.

"That's not a real language." Shizuo said certain, his eyes trying to make out the symbols and the several numbers at the bottom left of the page.

"It is a language. It's Russian." Izaya said it in a way that he sounded distant, his eyes flying through the page as if he could actually read the scribbles. "These must be the coordinantes of Morita's location, though I do not see the reason to have this page in Russian- his men seem very much Japanese." Shizuo could quite literally see Izaya piece the puzzle together, and it all clicked before his eyes.

"Unless this was meant to be delivered to a Russian officer." Immediately Izaya pocketed the paper, saying he will look up the coordinates later.

And he did so at the right time- a group of angry looking men turned the corner, yelling, searching for something.

"Uh oh." That was the only warning Shizuo got.

"There! That's him! The stupid whore!" The large man Izaya had been speaking to before yelled out, pointing at the pirate. They started to run at them full speed, but Izaya stayed firm in his position, not even twitching. Shizuo on the other hand, grabbed the raven and pushed him against the wall, giving the men that were approaching his back. 

Izaya coughed as his back hit the wall, all the air he had leaving his lungs while his hand came up to grab at the front of the guard’s shirt. His hat was knocked partly knocked off, barely hanging onto his head.

"Wait, isn't that-?" When the angry men quieted down, Shizuo turned his head to look at them.

"The fuck you want?" When none of them answered, he turned back, hoping that the men would have enough brain to realize that they should leave, before Shizuo shoved an entire gunboat up each of their asses. And he meant that quite literally. He didn’t care who’s boat he would be taking, as long as a couple of these men will have splinters in their asses for the next few months.

All hope disappeared when a male screamed out and came at the unsuspecting Shizuo, hitting him over the head hard with a wooden club. He lurched forward, pushing Izaya harder into the wall, his head meeting the shorter males shoulder, a warm sensation coming from his golden locks. There was pain, not intensive pain, but there was pain. In the back of his head. And there was a metallic smell.

It felt thick and completely unpleasant. 

Growling in pain, Shizuo brought a hand to his face, holding it there waiting for the pain in the back of his head to subside, and as it got smaller, he lifted his head, dropping his hand to his side.

"You were aiming for my head, were you not?"

The man behind him froze. The broken club that was smashed over the guards head shaking in his hands as he tried to stay his ground.

"You do realize that a hit like that could kill a man, right?"

It was eerily silent.

"So I'm assuming that you _were_ trying to kill me, right?"

Even Izaya was holding his breath.

"So whatever happens next, is what you deserve, yes?" 

Without a beat of hesitation Shizuo turned around and punched the man square in the face, and sent him flying into the next street.

And hell broke loose.

Shizuo reached for the short male trying to run away, throwing him into two others that fell immediately. He head butted a man that his nose started bleeding and he fell to the floor, lifeless; another was grabbed and was put over his head and launched into a few others, a few punched in the face, the stomach, or kicked in the balls. Izaya didn't even have to help. Shizuo had it all under control. 

"You-"

A punch.

"Fucking-"

A kick.

"Pirates!"

Another thrown but into the ocean. 

The guard had them all cleared in Izaya's record time, no weapon but his own body. The surrounding people that hadn't run away stared in horror, or frozen in shock, and it was quiet. So quiet. Izaya of course broke the silence with a laugh.

"Aha wow! I knew you were strong, but I didn't think you would be able to take a blow to the head like that." Clasping his hands together, Izaya grinned at the bleeding, sweating guard. Fetching a handkerchief, he handed it to the taller male, watching him wipe all the blood that he could with curiosity.

"That's enough excitement for a day." He started to push the blond away from the staring eyes towards the ship, where he left him at the dock to walk on his own. Although Izaya did make sure he was following him back to the ship, he didn’t want to leave him behind.

Halfway down the dock, Izaya have a slight push to the blond, who did the same thing back. It was a friendly guesture, sort of like Izaya’s way to reassure him that he did well and there was nothing to be guilty about. Shizuo had never acted like that after the shipwreck, and seeing him like this mad the raven excited, but he also knew that Shizuo would soon realize what he had done sooner or later.

Pushing the older male a little more, Shizuo shoved harder. Izaya pushes with all he could, only causing the guard to balance himself a little, and then pushed Izaya harshly. 

It was too late to realize his mistake, Izaya already yelped, the sound of something splashing the water loud. Izaya resurfaced in less then a second, gasping for air, holding the folded paper over his head so it wouldn't get wet. Shizuo only laughed; this was exactly the sight he needed to see at the moment.

 

They sat on the pier together silently, Izaya dripping wet while he dried under the shadow of the hot bleeding sun. The cool breeze ruffling through Izaya’s wet strands and Shizuo’s messy fluff.

Neither of them spoke about what Shizuo really just did back there. 

It wasn't needed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And Izaya didn’t tell him that Morita and his crew weren’t pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WoOf! I said I was gonna post the chapter early, and I meant to post it on Easter but I was barely starting the line art for the art. Only reason was because of the feedback I got from the last chapter, I got so motivated! I didn’t want to keep you waiting so I’m posting the chapter without the art for now, but it will be up by Thursday! Sorry!!!
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	19. Dear Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I’ll ever post, but one of the most important.

_Dear son,_

_It’s been years long since I’ve seen your face. I know that time flies, I see it in my own face everyday, the bruises under my eyes, the whiskers on my chin and the hair on my head turning lighter everyday, my eyes giving off that cold orb vibe as they sink in. My bones crack a little as I get up from my seat, my adventures always a little taxing on my aging body that is slowly withering away._

_It’s been years since I was able to hold your small hand; I’ve left you all alone. The fact that I don’t even know if you will ever read this, if you still breath the same kind of air as I do, or the air of the dead, is shameful in itself. What kind of father am I? I’m sure if I look at you, I would see your mother. Did you know that I dream of her every night? I can’t help but put her face on you when you pass my mind._

_It’s been years, son. But I want you to know that what I have done was for the best. This is for you, for everyone._

_The seas aren’t so bad, though I’m sure you already know that, or else I would be back to you right now. Just know that when the time is right, I will get you. I will reconcile to the Lord and to you in hopes of your forgiveness. Not would I blame you if you chose to hate me rather than love me, especially now that I know you took the path I knew you would._

_You’re doing great._

_Word is going around that a fine young man is sailing the seas under a notorious’ pirate captain, and just know that I am not ashamed to say that you are my son, although you might be ashamed to call me your father._

_It’s been years, but your doing a favor to this world; even from here I can see that fire in your eyes. You may not know this, but you are changing the course of history. The peasants are shouting your name from every corner, their crying pleas turning to shouts of praise. They all believe that if you gave the word, the sun would rise from the west, that rain would go in reverse and fly up into the clouds, you would be able to calm the seas with a hand, or part it like Moses did in the Bible. I’m not ashamed to say that tears stain my face as my ink runs dry on this page. My candle is nearing the end of its lifespan, and I will soon be shrouded in darkness once more. Please, do come and save me too._

_It’s been years, but I still love you._

__

__

_It’s been years, but we will meet again._

_With unconditional love,_

_Your father_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a double update that is tied with this small snippet. 
> 
> This ‘letter’ is fairly important to this fic even if it seems that it has nothing of importance, just know if anything ever seems off in this book, maybe check back to this chapter and it might clear something up, even if it is incredibly vague.
> 
> I’m terribly sorry for the long wait. My volleyball season ended today and finals is in a month, so summer is soon and posts will be more frequent.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


	20. Whisper Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your head is not on your shoulders." 
> 
> Izaya bursted out laughing at that, his snicker accompanied by a sneaky grin, his gloved hand coming up to go through his hair.
> 
> "Might go as far and say it never was." Izaya teased, kicking his chair back so he could sit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes descriptive acts of violence and blood/gore. There is a strong tone of homophobia and the word 'faggot' being tossed around. There is also a hint of hinted underaged (and pedophilia) rape at the beginning of this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned.
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't get the Assassins creed weapon Izaya uses I am deeply saddened.

He remembers running. 

The pain that buzzed up his calves and bled into his bones and sunk to his very core; yes, he remembers running.

He remembered the shouting too, and the flames. The flintlocks that shot out into the dark, hoping to hit its mark to only graze a tree trunk.

Of course he remembers running.

The sweat and blood mixed on his forehead, his pants choking him as the air turned stale around him.

In truth, he thinks he only remembers the running.

Maybe there were no people out to cut off his head to win a grand prize from the king himself. Maybe there really were no hounds barking, snapping their jaws, threatening to dig their teeth deep into his ankles so he would fall and injure himself. Maybe it was a figment of his imagination-

But alas. There was more then just running.

He got lucky. He was lucky he hadn't been blown to smithereens. That he wasn't killed in the fire that seems to still have a ghost on his skin, the air turning black along with his vision.

How many times has he been in this position? Too many times.

Sometimes, he wondered if it was worth it. He could live a happy life by the shore, maybe get married if he really chose to. All he would know is the calm of the sea, instead of the dangers it brought him, every single second of his waking hours.

Living under a notorious pirate, life was perhaps a little easier then it would be alone. He may have not any relationships, true, deep brotherhood with the seamen around him, but it was still a place he could perhaps call home.

It still wasn't the same.

He remembers his legs giving up, a broken cry leaving his lips as he hit the floor hard. He thinks his ankle broke, especially with the crack and the searing pain that ran up his legs in protest. 

They were getting closer.

His cry only caused the crowds approach to quicken, his time lessening to get up and continue on his escape.

Was it really worth it?

This is where the memory gets fuzzy. There has been so many instances where he is running from an angry mob in his young-hood, too many close encounters with death, that they have become friends now. He really doesn't remember much. Maybe it's because it was that one time he passed out and found himself being pushed towards a guillotine. Perhaps it was the time he caused a fire in the ferns that spread like hell was there itself. Or maybe it was that time he had called for a parlay, his voice tight on pain, but with the ever present lilt of teasing. 

But something is different.

Something is wrong.

Because none of those things that he listed subconsciously happened. It's something that never happened before- something that _shouldn't_ happen. Because it's not true. It's not. It's not!

For as the pitchfork was raised upon his fallen figure, the light of the torches falling on parts of his body, mostly obscured from the man over him, the murderous glint in his eye, it never came back down. 

There was a spark and a clang, and then there was a sound somewhere beside him, but pain never came. Now there was a bigger shadow over him. A shadow that shouldn't be there.

Because it never will be.

 

When they docked at a shore not too far from where they were before, Izaya requested for Shizuo to come to his quarters. Shizuo has been busy staring at the black pages before him, charcoal on hand, but nothing on the plaster, because he knew if he were to press it down, it would be someone he didn't want to be on any more of the pages then they already were occupying. Shizuo, who was a lot more willing then he would usually be, got up, and made his way to the deck to reach his destination, the wood under his boots protesting.

A single knock on his door and a quiet hum allowed him his entrance. He found Izaya facing towards the grand windows behind his desk, tea in a cup placed on a saucer gingerly sitting in the sun, a soft purring noise the loudest sound in the wooden enclosure. Izaya turned around when the door clicked shut behind the faux blond, the suspected black bundle in his arms dozing off.

"Shizuo, how kind for you to join us." At the sound of Izaya talking, said black bundle meowed as it jumped out of the pirates grasp, scurrying off towards the direction of Izaya's bed  behind the screen to hide from their visitor. Izaya who was unfazed, reached for his tea and sipped at it, watching as Shizuo took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, his feet propping up against the mahogany, arms folded over his chest- a much more relaxed position then the one he had been in the first time he had been summoned to the pirates quarters.

"Spit ya flank." Shizuo growled out, a little grumpy as the sun wasn't hitting him the way he wanted it to. Izaya took his time though, sipping once more from the fine China before he set it aside, going up against the windows behind his desk to look over the soft waves of the fine day, calm and happy.

"Morita and his men have been spotted not that long ago in this town. Most likely running away from your... display of dominance at the docks." Izaya said this all facing the windows. He shed off his jacket and looped it over the back of his seat, his gloves catching at the drawer of his desk, taking something out slowly before he threw it at the blond's chest. A look downwards he could tell it was a single match.

Shizuo didn't waste time taking out his cigars, litting the match on the side of the desk, bringing the small flame of hell towards the end to take an appreciative long huff of the stick.  

"And...?" _What does this have to do with me_ was left unspoken.

"And I was hoping you could do me a little favor." 

"Oh bother."

"Hush you. It is simple, no blood shall be shed if you are careful. Maybe a bruise or two, but nothing too extravagant." 

He was already having a bad feeling about this.

"What." Shizuo said it reluctantly, taking another long drag, his eyes never leaving the vermillion orbs that looked right back at him. 

"I want you to follow them to their quarters, and part way, willingly get caught- ep no interruptions! - I will be following. I will go and get you out no worries, I will not leave you stranded." Shit, he didn't like the plan. It sounded suicidal, it might get them both killed, if not only Izaya. He is sure he could keep up with those flabby men.

Whatever Izaya wanted to do, whatever he had in mind, a deep clench in Shizuo's gut told him that Morita would not be breathing come morning light. It was a disturbing thought, but there was something else that his gut was telling him, as if it wouldn't be by Izaya's blade that the man falls. As if that was important, it doesn't matter what blade is being used to slice open his fat throat, all it mattered was who was wielding said blade, and for what intentions to be told. 

"Your head is not on your shoulders." 

Izaya bursted out laughing at that, his snicker accompanied by a sneaky grin, his gloved hand coming up to go through his hair.

"Might go as far and say it never was." Izaya teased, kicking his chair back so he could sit.

The raven patted at his thigh, making small kissy sounds at the same time as his pats. Four little running paws against wood sounded, a black blur on the floor materializing on the raven's lap. Hands quickly went to work to put down the fur that was out of place, making it seem like a larger cat grooming a smaller cat. It wasn't as much as a disturbing thought Shizuo would expect. Izaya and the cat were too much alike, it would not come to a surprise if the cat was first in charge whenever Izaya was off ship.

Izaya was too friendly with the cat. It made Shizuo wonder what would happen if the cat happened to pass. He would likely easily move on and board another stray black cat, but he didn't get those vibes from the male.

"Say, I never did get your age." Shizuo let out easily, rolling his neck back, the feeling of his bones popping sending immense relief. The pirate just chuckled, looking up from his work with a sly smile.

"Why, do you want to know if it is legal." Izaya joked, which had Shizuo sending one of his boots towards the man's head. It was a joke many would speak of, as the thought of age restrictions in relationships was seen as preposterous by the council. Shizuo was one of those people who was revolted by young girls having to service much older men- it wasn't right. It was downright disgusting.

"Ey, fuck you lad." 

Waving a hand between them, Izaya sighed, finally looking at the blond in the eyes.

"Twenty one years young. Forever, I may add." The 'forever' made the blond scoff, giving a rose-winning theater eye roll. "Two years younger then you."

It should have come as a surprise that Izaya already knew his age, but he didn't ask. He didn't really want to know how Izaya had that information. He would rather not be disturbed by the thought.

"How have you managed to live so long, I question." Shizuo twirled the chess piece he had found on the floor next to his chair, the light reflecting off the dark wood from the knight in between his fingers. Izaya huffed out his response, looking down as he continued to groom his cat, his index coming around to scratch behind a thin torn ear.

"Almost haven't, more then I can count on my own two hands."

 

Shizuo got swiftly changed, actually wore something Izaya had for a while but couldn't wear for it was too big for him. Sporting a dark red blew shirt and navy pants, a sash was still wrapped around his waist, this time a light blue that went well with his belt as he buckled it up, his newly sharpened rapier taking its place in its loop. Having another cigar lit and to his lips, Shizuo blew that out into the sea wind, the pieces of his hair framing his face flying gently in the wind.

Izaya himself had changed, saying that he could still feel the wet fabric on his skin and only shook to emphasize it. A king of dramatic play was he. A small dagger was given to Shizuo, was told to place it in his boot and to only use it unless he absolutely needed too. That was quite far fetched, as Shizuo had his strength, but he was slightly grateful for another weapon in his possession. He watched from the open doors as Izaya emerged from behind the paper screen, strapping on a blade under the cuff of his shirt. Every time he bent his wrist a certain way, it would pop out, a deadly shing sound playing in the room every time it emerged from its sheath.

"The fuck is that." Shizuo asked as he exhaled more smoke, the wind grazing his nape nicely.

"Oh this, this is a gift from an old friend." Izaya waved it in the air, a symbol engraved into the silver but Shizuo couldn't tell from this far. "You asked how I have lived this long, and to be completely honest, this little thing has saved my life numerous times."

"How is that exactly?"

"Well, it's quite easy to burry it in someone's throat." Shizuo growled out at that, sending Izaya a vicious glare. In turn, the raven only laughed it off, waving his hand as he stepped around the dark furball grooming itself in the light of the sun through the windows.

"Come, I'm sure you are hungry."

 

They stopped at a fancy bar not that far away on a main road, the buzz of people slightly deafening.

"Here we will be able to look for Morita while still being covered in the mass of people." Izaya explained, sitting back against the chair and watching as Shizuo ate the leg of a crab, a black fan in his hand to cool him down.

Izaya had explained that Morita and his henchmen were in the building across the bar, a building of beige color and heavily guarded, with gunmen on the roofs overlooking the premises. From behind his fan, the pirate watched the patterning of their guard, how far in or up they walked on the roof, and how they positioned their guns against their hip.

"Whatever is going on in there, it's big." The raven mumbled behind his wooden fan, having stopped the flicking of his wrist to rest his lips on the backing.

"A meeting of some sort?" Shizuo barely managed to say as he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"Hardly just a meeting I presume- I wonder with whome." Izaya evaded his eyes from the building to look over at Shizuo who took big gulps from the bottle he had asked for, Izaya himself barely drinking from his own. "Matters not, they will lead us to their quarters where they will be certainly be meeting up with someone in higher status than them." Shizuo just shrugged, looking over at the building himself. 

"The fuck I care 'bout." At that Izaya smacked the table with the butt of his fan, shaking his own and Shizuo's bottle. 

"Of course."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the male, taking another swing of his bottle before putting it back down onto the cracking table. 

Lifting up a cigar, it was placed between the pale lips of the blond to take a long drag and release it back into the salty air that surrounded them both.

"Taking an awful long time to get their asses moving." Shizuo murmured, watching as a few soldiers were switching shifts. Reminded him of his own routines and comrades. 

After his murmured statement, it wasn't long until the line of soldiers broke to reveal the pig that Izaya had seduced to swipe at his pocket, accompanied by another male. Shizuo looked over at Izaya, who had covered his face with the thin fabric from the first time they met, his eyes showing recognition to the other male that was with him. Morita was struggling over his words, making wild gestures with his eyes so wide that they could be seen from where the duo were sitting at. There were soldiers in front of them and behind them in pairs, the ones in the front holding spears. Wordlessly, Izaya stood up and walked past Shizuo, his index finger making a quick path down his nape; a signal that would not be seen by everyone surrounding them, but still sent an unpleasant shiver down his spine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shizuo watched Izaya turn around the corner away from the guarded group in front of the blond. As soon as the red of the raven was out of sight completely, Shizuo kicked back, throwing his head back to down the last of his drink in one go. He still watched the men as discretely as he could, his fingers drumming on his thigh, waiting to get a move on. 

Shizuo just wanted to get this over with, but he couldn't if those pigs didn't move. Although something was eating at Shizuo in the back of his mind. Of course there was Morita with his dirty clothes and slimy fingers that had been all over the pirate captain hours before, but the tall male he was talking with, there was something that made the blond shift in his seat uncomfortably. That male was wearing something familiar, something Shizuo feels like he saw a few times in his childhood. No doubt about it, it was some sort of uniform, but from where he couldn't put his finger on.

His fingers ran through his hair, watching as the taller male seemed to be having a dispute with the fat ass that belonged to Morita. As he continued to watch, he couldn't help but look up at the roof of the building they exited out of. A gunman in the corner was there one moment, and gone the next. 

Izaya was making quick work. 

He wasn't killing them, just... suffocating them. 

Another gunman not to far off also disappeared, Izaya taking his place for a short moment to catch the gun he had dropped. If it fell, there would be suspicion for sure. It seemed the third gunman was a little quicker on his feet, just barely escaping the grasp Izaya was about to get him in. The butt of the gun was slammed into the pirates shoulder that made him crash to the ground, not before he kicked out a leg to sweep him off his feet. They both disappeared from sight, just as a guard on the ground nudged another and pointed to the corner of the roof, where the two had just been in.

Luckily the men started walking to their destination, so Shizuo kicked his feet off the chair and snuffed the cigar on the bottle side, exhaling the smoke as he made his way from the crowd of the tavern to the main street where the men were walking off to.

Shizuo keep his distance, walking slowly with his hands in his pockets to look like any other pedestrian, tilting his hat foreword to hide his eyes. _Tsk._

The male's before him walked in a certain way, a soldier in front and one in the back, and after a certain distance two more joined the party of four. 

He didn't know how this would help Izaya exactly, but he did know that somehow the day would end with someone's blood spilling, he didn't know who's, but it was going to happen. This only caused the RG to growl out in distaste, his eyes zoning in on the men that walked at a leisure pace before him, completely oblivious that they were targets of a pirate with the need for flesh and blood. Yet they continued to spew nonsense, Morita flushes with the harsh whispering he was talking to the other, sweat beading at the side of his face as it rolled down to collect at his chin. His entire back was decked out in sweat, hair sticking out in many places, his beard dirty even from where Shizuo stood. It was truly a wonder how Izaya could seduce him without being completely and utterly disgusted. 

Then again, Izaya made it seem like he did it all the time, and Shizuo wasn't sure how that was okay with him. Why on earth would someone bride others with their own body? That made no particular sense. If it was in a relationship, one would expect sexual advances, but this was something else. Izaya was willingly lending his body to get what he wanted. 

It was obvious before, but whatever Kinnosuke took from Izaya, the pirate would stop at nothing to get it back. What on earth could it be though?

He specifically remembered Izaya saying that silver and gold wasn't every man's treasure. 

_So what was it?_

Izaya was a pirate, and pirates ran on the need for gold and plunder, so if Izaya has been sailing the seas ever since a young age for something that wasn't gold sounded completely absurd to him. He wanted to know. He needed to know. 

What was so important to him that he would fight even the gods of the sea to get his hands on?

His thoughts stopped short as he watched a few more guards join, and Shizuo was getting suspicious. What were they planning?

Not too far from where a few more soldiers had joined their trek around the city, Shizuo stopped by a store to watch as they stopped in front of a rocky entrance that led down into a crumpled... building? It was less of a headquarters and more of an area to escape suspicion of sorts, even though they were walking around town heavily guarded wasn't suspicious enough to draw everyone's attention to them. There were two guards already at the entrance, and barely moved as the two men made their way inside, the other soldiers staying put outside as the men continued to walk their ever slow pace into the ruins.

How was he supposed to get in now? He... he didn't have the skills Izaya had. Izaya was practically a cat in itself, but he needed to get in. And without being caught. Staying for a little longer, making sure that the soldiers really were staying where they were at, Shizuo pushed off the column he had been resting against and walked away, his back to the place as he searched a way in. The place was round, so maybe he could find something that was placed against the outer wall to climb over. 

Yet as he circled the entire perimeter, he found no such thing. So he was going to have to find a way without help, and quickly. He already lost enough time. Placing his hand against the wall, he felt it up before he found a ledge to stick his hand into. Grabbing it securely, he hauled himself up, ignoring the looks that were boring into his back, Shizuo used his muscles to jump and catch onto the top of the ledge and pull himself over. He landed with a light thud that echoed.

"Shit."

Despite the sound, Shizuo didn't think anyone else heard. Crouched, he made his way to a broken wall and peered out into what was a clearing, with stones strewed about everywhere. It looked like a very old place that was used for religious rituals. At the very front, it looked like an alter belonged there. Hearing footsteps, Shizuo hid behind a short wall, waiting for the person to pass. Lucky for him, said guard stopped right in front of him, his back to Shizuo as he looked down the hallway, probably looking for whatever had made the sound before. 

"Sorry for this..." Shizuo muttered as he knocked the male out with a hard blow to head- not hard enough to kill him though! Just before the body fell to the ground, Shizuo moved quickly and caught the guard so he could lay him against the wall he had been hiding behind before. With the body properly slumped against the rocks, Shizuo moved to the opening once more, deeming it okay to try and make his way across the yard-

Before a barrel of a gun was placed on the back of his head.

Shit.

"Oh looky here Sir, I happened to find a scoundrel running his way around the place, yea?" The guard yelled out, capturing the attention of the men that were still slowly making their way down the small slump of the soil. There, the soldier grabbed onto the the back of the blond's collar and pulled him up, to then direct him to place his arms behind this back and he was pushed forewords from there. Fucking hell, this was just what he needed. A quick look around, and Izaya was nowhere in sight. That fucking-

Come to think of it, the blond hadn't seen or heard the raven since he saw him fall off the side of the roof with the guard in tow. Maybe he...?

No, he had seen the raven take a bigger blow. That did nothing to him whatsoever. 

So why wasn't he helping him out of this predicament?

Yes, it might have been part of the plan, but he didn't let himself get caught on purpose. Maybe things were getting a little out of hand a little too fast.

Another look around, and the blond was sure of the ravens missing presence. Shit, he probably should have gone to make sure Izaya hadn't snapped his neck, but he was too late now.

The guard behind him continued to push him foreword towards the two men who had stopped making their way to the front, where another man stood, his arms crossed. There, that male wore uniform that looks suspiciously familiar, but different than the one the male Morita was walking with was wearing. It sparked something in the blond's mind because _fuck <\em> he has seen it before, but _where <\em>? It was at the tip of his tongue, yet he still couldn't reach it.__

__All that came to mind was fire._ _

__Fire._ _

__And more fire._ _

__Something was wrong, and it made his gut hurt, just like his mother used to say. He could practically smell it in the air, but even with his own dictionary in his mind, he couldn't remember for the life of him._ _

__Wherever it was, it was big, because that uniform burned him. It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing it or touching it, but it was burning him from the inside out._ _

__"We have company men!" Shizuo was then roughly shoved to the ground, barely able to put his hands forward and catch himself before his teeth collided with the ground under him. Morita instantly flared up._ _

__"Y-y-you!" Morita pointed a finger accusingly his way, his eyebrows furrowing as he took a step back, sweat instantly collecting at his forehead. "You were the o-one with that w-who-whore!" When the last word left his lips, the pig looked around frantically, looking for Izaya no doubt. Lucky for him, he wasn't here. It seems Izaya might have accidentally killed himself. Not really, but at least injured himself in an idiotic way. Morita moves to draw a weapon when the taller man in front of both drew his hand up, effectively stopping him._ _

__"Not now. We have no time for such games." The man in front of him wearing that suspiciously familiar uniform wore a dark scarf around his bottom half of the face, covering his features from his nose down, his hat shadowing his eyes. A shiver ran down the blond's spine, and once more he wished that Izaya would just hurry up!_ _

__"But-!"_ _

__"Enough." It was spoken harshly, and Morita stopped immediately. "You do realize that we are still talking about your mishap, your failure of the mission?" The man next to Morita clicked his tongue, looking off to the side with a look of disdain. "You let information vital to us to be swept easily-"_ _

__"By this man's whore!" Morita yelled, pointing a finger at Shizuo who was still on the floor, glaring daggers at the pig._ _

__"That is not an excuse. You do realize that that information fell into the wrong hands? Not just any hands, but Orihara-kun's? He is out for our heads and you willingly let him take that." Morita just sputtered in his place, fidgeting constantly. "You have done nothing but fail us from the very beginning- oh and we gave you several warnings. Now, you do realize what this means to us, for you?" The pig only gulped, sweat running freely from his temple._ _

__"No please! I beg of you- give me one more chance! I will show you just what my men and I are capable, but I need one more chance!" The man who hid his figure only laughed, his hands digging themselves into his pockets of his slacks._ _

__"You couldn't even burn down the last village properly, how can I trust you to bomb Nagasaki? That is asking too much of you."_ _

__Shizuo's blood ran cold, his eyes widening at the word 'bombing', his fingers digging into the ground. How could they? No, why would they?  Bombing an entire city for what exactly?_ _

__These men were downright evil._ _

__"N-no please! I promise I.. I can-!"_ _

__"Enough."_ _

__Shizuo looked up just in time to see a shine come from the taller man's pocket, his hand souring through the air and digging a dagger right into Morita's throat, blood splattering everywhere, including on Shizuo's face._ _

__"Shit!" Shizuo scouted away, watching in horror as the male dug the dagger in deeper, causing the pig to gurgle with the amount of blood that was poring out of his mouth, fear and pain written everywhere. Blood seeped through the male's fingers, dripping as it met his wrist. Morita just held onto the hand that gripped the dagger, clawing at it to try and get away as blood only continued to pour out both ways. His neck just looked like red paint was spilled everywhere._ _

__Letting go of the blade, the taller kicked Morita off his feet, the pirate falling onto his back heavily, causing blood to squirt from the sound, the choking noises intensifying._ _

__And the man laughed._ _

__The one who was with Morita just looked disgusted at the male next to him who was currently looking for help- any help that he could get. It was bloody. It was revolting._ _

__And the man continued to laugh._ _

__"Did you like the show, our little pirate assassin?" The covered male shouted, his hands thrown up in the air._ _

__"You didn't actually think that you would be able to hide did you? With those good looks of yours." Shizuo only sat there, shocked, ready to pounce in case that crazy man was going for him next._ _

__That wasn't the case when he heard a shout._ _

__Hiding behind a pillar, Izaya was yanked into view, two guards holding each of his arms at his sides._ _

__"Ah, pardon my intrusion! But I do believe you have one of my men in your custody." Izaya laughed out as the back of his knees were kicked to force him onto his knees, his eyes never leaving the taller male, never down at Shizuo himself._ _

__Said man only laughed once more, tilting his head as if he was assessing Izaya._ _

__"It's been years hasn't it? First time I met you, you were still just an adolescent lad- years have done wonders to your appearance."_ _

__Shizuo didn't miss the perverted tone that was snuck into his little statement, which was disgusting in itself._ _

__"But I am afraid I must dispose of you and your friend. Cannot have you getting in the way as you already have with some of my men." And this statement grew stale and cold._ _

__It was silent for a few moments, before Izaya's face lit up._ _

__"Oh, of course! Are you talking about that run in I had with your men last year? Simply exquisite!" At that, Izaya was hit behind his head, jolting forward. If he wasn't being held, that hit would have made him come crashing to the ground completely._ _

__"Oh please go tell your men to be gentle with me. I do prefer my men to be softer."_ _

__The other male that had been with Morita finally spoke up, eyes quite burning in a sense._ _

__"Faggot." He spit out like as if it were venom, his hands balling at his sides. Shizuo whipped his head to see the brunette sneering. The blond may have called the raven that himself, but that was different than this._ _

__"It's nice to see you too Nakura."_ _

__Pointing a finger at Izaya, the man - Nakura - sneered once more._ _

__"You're not going to let this faggot get in our way are you? He needs to be disposed of immediately!" Morita only gurgled at that, trying to get a grip on Nakura's pant leg._ _

__How was he still alive?_ _

__"Oh please do talk softer, I can still hear you. I don't like it when people hurt my feelings." Did Izaya have a death wish?_ _

__The other man sighed, his hand waved in the air lazily._ _

__"Kill him, and his underling. I do not want him escaping this time. I want to see his head separated from his body."_ _

__Nakura smiles bitterly, his teeth showing in an act of disgust. His brows furrowed while his eyes gleamed, a laugh escaping his lips as he threw his head back._ _

__The guards that were holding Izaya forced him up, and started making their way down, Izaya going limp in their arms._ _

__"Do stop now. I know you are only following orders, but I'll give you a chance to go run for safety."_ _

__"Save it kid."_ _

__Sighing, Izaya lolled his head to the side, before he yanked his arms out of their grips, digging blades deep into their throats._ _

__"I did give them a chance..."_ _

__"Don't let him get away!" The mysterious man called out, grabbing Nakura by the shoulder and pulling him back with him._ _

__Immediately Izaya drew his swords and clashed with the men next to him, the guards he had just attacked falling lifeless to the floor.  
A kick to the head later as another guard fell dead, Izaya yelled at him to get moving._ _

__It was either that or a blade to his own throat._ _

__They made quick work of dispatching the guards, Izaya's victims lying dead while Shizuo's were simply knocked out._ _

__Morita was still gurgling, blood coming out of his mouth. He was slowly suffocating and drowning himself in his own blood. It was a dark red, and it painted his face into a nightmare, as it had slowly drippeded down his face into his eyes and nose._ _

__He made quick work of putting him to sleep for good._ _

__Izaya stood slowly, groaning out about the pains in his lower back from his fall, but otherwise he was fine._ _

__"What took you so long?" Shizuo sneered as he grabbed onto Izaya and threw him over his back, only to stop hearing him complain._ _

__"Ne, Shizu-chan, if you wanted me bent over you could have just said so." Shizuo leg go of the raven for a moment, the raven almost falling off his shoulder before he caught him once more._ _

__"I was right behind you the whole time, what are you talking about? I couldn't make myself known until I heard what they were planning you goon." He sighed, bending an arm against the blond's back to hold his head. He got a pinch on his thigh for that._ _

__"Ow!"_ _

__He would need a shower. No if or buts, having Morita's blood drying on his skin was disgusting._ _

__"And about our next course of action? You did hear that they were planning an attack on Nagasaki right?" Izaya hummed, hitting his back when the blond purposefully jostled him too much._ _

__"I knew they were planning something for some time, but I wasn't sure what." Izaya sounded thoughtful as he ran a hair through his dark locks. "Because we are dealing with bombs, we have to intervene early. If we don't, countless lives will be lost."_ _

__It was stupid to hope that no blood would be shed._ _

__It was only just the beginning._ _

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit balls that took so long to write and I am so sorry. As I said before, I promides a double update, so I'll go ahead and uploaded the next chapter as well ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Finals had me a stressed mess and got me sick, and I ended up playing my Assassins creed games to help me get motivated to write these shits. I don't know if you have picked up on it, but almost every chapter is inspired by an event in a random AC game (usually Black Flag ((bc it about pirates as well)) but others too). Just like in this one where it was mostly the main course. Wink wonk wink. 
> 
> (I'm also blaming Devilman and K Project for taking me away from writing this shit. I'm sorry but Ryo and Saruhiko own my ass right now ((And Isaac Foster bc that game was so good)))


	21. Clear Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shot rang and Izaya screamed in pain for a moment, but Shizuo couldn't turn and see if he was alright as he was busy with the superior of the soldiers.
> 
> Grounding his teeth together, Shizuo pushed back harder as the blade was forcefully twisted, and was then pulled out. It felt as if an entire piece of his shoulder was missing from the act, and the blade rose into the air to once more try and dig it into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: the following chapter contains gore and violence. I don't think it is that descriptive but just in case.
> 
> A new character is introduced :)

When they got cleaned up, Shizuo was allowed to rest in his quarters for a little before Izaya said he would take them to have supper. In the meantime, he had a furry companion putting him to a light sleep, the small ball of warmth comforting.

 

_"You said you would teach me today, father." The child tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice, because he knew just how busy his father got, especially around this time of year._

_"Yes, yes. I'm sorry Shizuo-kun. Listen, I promise I will teach you what I know," the older man motioning over to the sodden sword he had made for his son a few weeks prior, "but u need to finish this project first. We really need the money."_

_The brunette sighed softly, his mocha eyes watching as his father worked with the wood. An order of nobles that was for later that afternoon._

_"Why don't you help your mother with milking the cow?" Shizuo could only nod, putting down the wooden sword to go help his mother._

 

The soft rocking of the vessel didn't help Shizuo keep his eyes open, the slight strain he had put on his muscles that day relaxing under the setting an filtering through his window. It reminded him of times that were still so simple, where Shizuo wasn't wondering on what his last breaths would be used to do.

Yet despite the want to drift off into a peaceful nap, the acid like thoughts continued to pester his brain.

Those uniforms.

_Those uniforms._

He knew he had seen them before, but he couldn't remember where, when he knew he had seen them before. It hurt him, hurt so much. Why did it burn? Why did it make his stomach twist in pain, the deep guttural feeling of being stabbed and then twisting the blade as if adding salt to a wound. It was almost drowning him, the feeling of his breaths getting stuck in his chest, constricting even, as he tried to open his eyes in the murky thick water that would end up swallowing him whole.

He knew Izaya knew. He felt like that was the exact reason he wanted Shizuo to go with him. Izaya would have been able to take care of those men with no issue if he so pleased. He may have seemed fragile with his lanky figure and all, but he was able to drive a blade in a heart if he had to. Without even hesitating. 

Izaya wanted him to see. He wanted him to feel this, he knew what it was, he knew what it meant, he knew it would have an affect on the blond if only he saw. 

That raven was guiding him further into the world of piracy, even if by the hand, and ever so slowly. The water was no longer just barely touching the bottom of his shoes, his ankles were now completely submerged. But this water wasn't like the murky one Izaya had shoved his head in for a few hot minutes. This water was clear, easy to see what was in it, what the soothing soft waves contained as it continued to breath over land. 

Even if the water was inviting, he wasn't exactly sure he wanted to go further than his knees into it. 

Izaya was dripping with the clear liquid, from head to toe, completely drenched as it was his own life. But he had swam to shore, to extend his reach and lead Shizuo in by the hand, even if it made the raven shiver with the harsh breeze. 

Most obviously taking a risk of having the wind blow him away rather than the current whisk him into the depths. 

And it hurt.

The hurt that knew that it was the same water that had taken three very important people away from him. The same water that he had turned his back on, letting the wind take him instead, until the earthquake that had the land split and sent him back hurtling to the sea. The same water that was inviting him to walk into it, telling him that it would show him anything but the lies. Because the truth always hurt more than drowning. 

Then there was Izaya, who had been swimming this water for years, and his eyes were always different from others.

Yes, they were beautiful, but he would never say that out loud. What was mesmerizing was the fact that they only ever spoke the truth. Izaya claimed he had always been forced to see the truth in everything, even if it burned and peeled at his skin. No number of grog could sway his footing in the water that always made the blond stumble. 

At such a young age, Izaya was exposed to what hurt the most. 

Shizuo couldn't guarantee that Izaya hadn't lost his footing along the way, hadn't accidentally swallowed mouthfuls of that water as he tried to stay afloat, refusing to give in and sink to to bottom. Because even if Izaya was a pirate, he was human too. Something Shizuo would never allow himself to say out loud. 

Shizuo didn't know of Izaya's intentions. 

But from what he heard, he had others in that water with him, waiting for his command. They weren't all pirates.

Some were civilians too, like the prostitutes from the tavern, of those fighting workers.

Like that doctor as well.

That man - Shinra, was it? - had taking the blond in without saying so much as a word, tended his injuries, and gave a quick look at Izaya too before they spoke like friends.

But that was different.

Shinra wasn't drenched in the water like the rest, but he wasn't on land either.

He let the waves lap at his ankles, looking over his shoulder into the mainland, as if waiting for something to come before he went further. 

Izaya was doing something for himself, but he made it clear that it was also for the people.

So why was the Royal Guard involved in this when it only meant good for the people?

The thoughts hurt him, and only continued to burn as he visualized those stupid uniforms. Even if the men had worn different uniforms, and clearly part of different regions, they were both burned into the blond's mind. The fact that he couldn't pull up when exactly he had seen them made them burn hotter.

Turning the pendant around in his fingers, Shizuo stared out the window, his other hand laying on top of the small head that rested on his left pectoral, a comfortable purr emitting from the bundle. 

Soft steps and a light knock on the doorway later, Shizuo looked over to see the raven who looked freshly cleaned, this time wearing what Shizuo could probably say a casual clothes on his frame. A simple white shirt - for once not a blew shirt - and a buttoned grey vest, accompanied by dark pants and his usual boots. The absence of his dark gloves revealing his pale hands that now had two identical silver rings on his index fingers, that matched with the dangling earrings that he wore. 

"There you are, you lazy beast. There is a rat up on deck, it's your job to go kill it, yes?" As if the cat knew it was being chastised by its beloved owner, it quickly got up and off the blond to run past Izaya and up the stairs. "Shoo, shoo!" Even with Izaya scolding it, the cat ran past with its tail high up in the air.

"Snob." 

"Like owner like pest, ain't it I-za-ya-kun." As Shizuo stretched, Izaya watched, arms crossed over his chest. "For a second I thought you were talking to me."

"I was, you lethargic beast." 

Throwing a shirt at Shizuo's way, the raven walked away slowly, calling over his shoulder.

"Get dressed, walking around naked is public indecency." 

This made the blond's cheeks to heat up, quickly throwing on the shirt and buckling up his belt that container his rapier, and then shoving his feet into his own boots. 

"I'm not naked!"

 

Their walk down the pier was comfortable in some sense. It wasn't like their first time which had the blond's muscles ready to pounce if the raven decided to try and catch him off guard and attack him. 

It may have been a few weeks, but things had gotten slightly better between them.

And that scared the blond.

Fishermen were coming back home for the day, taking their bundles of food either to near taverns to sell or back home to then sell in the morning at the market.

Izaya walked next to him, humming a familiar tune that Shizuo could easily pin point as a pirate song that he used to hear men sing at the dock, while smoking and drinking before they had to leave again.

" _You fight and the crime like peasants of old time. While we reign our own kingdom!"_ A female all but screamed as she wrapped an arm around Izaya's shoulders, causing Shizuo to instinctively wrap his hand around the handle of his rapier, narrowing his eyes on the woman who was clearly intoxicated.

"Ah, Tatsumagi-chan! What a surprise to see you here."

The female tilted to the side, bringing Izaya with her so the blond had to reach out and steady the raven by placing his hand on his waist so he wouldn't go toppling down with the female. 

"Um... yes..." she managed before she fell face foreword into the dock. The raven was already kneeling down to carry her when another female came running down the dock. 

"No, I got it!" The female kneeled next to Izaya, before a soft gasp left her pink lips. "Orihara-sama! It is so good to see you! I'm so sorry for my sisters antics, she said that by drinking she would be able to see the headless-" covering her mouth, the raven female lowered her voice. "The headless horseman!" The words passed her lips harshly, looking around to make sure that no one else heard them apart from the trio.

"It's quite alright. Do you need help?" The pirate asked as he watched the female put her long black hair into a messy bun and proceeded to grab the blond female and threw her over her shoulder with ease.

"Ai is waiting for us back at home, so I must make quick time! I wish I could stay longer and chat- maybe another time." Her blue eyes shown with interest, gripping her sisters legs tighter.

"Oh of course, any time Himeka-chan." 

Bowing to the two males, the skinny girl made her way through the small crowd, her steps quick and with purpose. 

"Who...?"

"Hm? Oh, you know Aya, you met her as a quartermaster about two days after we first met on the beach again. Ai is her younger sister, and Himeka is her older sister. An odd bunch for sure." Izaya brushed off his knees and continued to walk foreword, his pace lazy. "They are some of my helping ears around these towns. Though I'm surprised they are so far from Nagasaki. Usually they aren't home because of their family issues." A quick glance towards Shizuo, and he could see his curiosity.

"Aya sent her father to jail for stealing money from his customers. She has a very strong sense of what is right and wrong, like you. That's why she took her father to court. Her mother disagreed and blamed her for the issues that were happened at their household, and it made her question her place in this world." Izaya rolled his head to the side, scanning the road for a good place to dine. "She one day said she saw the legendary headless horseman and she left her house looking for him. She got stuck in some trouble shortly after leaving home and I barely managed to save her. She then decided to repay me for helping her by being an extra set of ears. Some time along the road, her sisters that had left home as well in search for her joined. Ever since, they have been some... lively, company." 

Turning this new information in his head, Shizuo hummed, a question instantly popping into his head.

"Are they pirates?" 

"No. Too fragile for the job, even if strong witted. They are just in search for the headless horseman who Aya says is the savior humanity needs to cure all our evil deeds."

"... but the headless horseman is just a legend." Shizuo added, his feet carrying him behind the raven as they made their way across the main street.

"Is he?" Izaya chuckled as he threw a daring smile over his shoulders as he clasped his hands behind his back and walked ahead of him, humming a soft tune that lost itself to the wind.

As they continued to walk to their destination, they passed a group of prostitutes who giggled and waved at Shizuo, flashing him smiles that made his face turn red. Izaya threw an insulting 'virgin' his way, that made Shizuo want to smack him upside the head as hard as he could, but kept to himself respectfully.

Even with their banter, Shizuo couldn't forget the scorching burns under his skin.

 

When morning came by, Shizuo spent it in Izaya's cabin, playing with the cat in a lazy way. Dangling a red piece of yarn over the cats head made it jump in attempts of grasping it. Eventually it got caught on its claw and the black bundle ran off between Izaya's legs to hide under the table he was bent over.

A map was placed on said table, red dots and x's marked the surface, some dots turning into x's as the red ink ran through. Shizuo wasn't really all that interested in watching the pirate, who was busy thinking and sipping his tea.

The blond himself kept busy in his thoughts, watching the clouds outside the grand windows as he heard the movements of the cat rolling around in the wooden floor and later a yelp from Izaya, as the cat had dug its nails into his leg in an attempt to climb onto the table he was busy over.

"Careful-!" 

He had thought of asking the raven, but didn't exactly know how to being up the topic, he wasn't too keen on being straightforward this time. Yet it seemed the only way that he could bring it up to get the conversation over with and then be at peace once more... well as much peace as he could get with this pirate around.

Usually he didn't care that much, more times than not he would keep it to himself and let his thoughts boil until it evaporated into nothing. He really was trying to do it this time, but the itch of wanting to know was getting to the point it was turning an angry red from all the scratching that had only made it worse. It was an intrusive thought that took over his train of thoughts for chunks at a time, getting lost in his own little world before he would snap out of it.

The sooner he knew, the faster those thoughts would leave him alone.

"Oi, flea." When Izaya didn't answer, he threw the ball of yarn that he had in his hand, left over from his and the cats little play time, hitting him right in the center of his back. "Louse."

"What." Came a grumbled reply after a sigh.

"Who were those men yesterday?" Very smooth, he thought to himself.

Another sigh and stretching later, Izaya turned to face him, resting his hip on the edge of the table.

"You want to know about the uniforms." Izaya drawled our uninterestedly, his arms crossed on his chest.

"Ye- how did you know?"

"Educated guess."

Perhaps it was also because he was more than sure that his surprise shown on his face when he finally got a closer look at the clothes, an expression Izaya must have seen. But could he really be called out on? The fact that he knew he had seen those uniforms before was hurtful- these men weren't good people, as seeing such vile persons wear those uniforms... To wear them you must be proud and pure, that much he knew, but those men were anything but pure even if they were proud. As a Royal Guard, Shizuo knew that much.

Shizuo knew that systems could be corrupt, but the government in his country had been anything but bad as far as he could remember. He who studied under the government for years and years, the government that provided him housing and a bed and food, the government who gave him pay for the work that he did under it. He who worked under the second most powerful man in Japan- he was sure that the government was anything but tainted.

Yet when he looked into Izaya's eyes that were shadowed over even as the pure sunlight hit them, it made his stomach dip and his heart jump into his throat.

"Lets start with Morita." Izaya finally said after placing his cup down, walking around the cat that had come out of hiding to stand by the windows to gaze out over the clear waters, his arms folded over his chest as he thought.

"Morita wasn't a pirate." Shizuo had assumed that the man was a pirate, after the savage ways his men had attacked the blond. "He was a Hunter."

"He was lucky enough to never have to deal with me out on sea, but he has attacked some of my comrades, and gone so far as sink some of their ships.

"He worked under the man in the scarf that you saw- his name is Yodogiri. Jinnai Yodogiri."

It was as if someone had smacked Shizuo across the face, because _shit_ , he knew that name. Knew that name well.

"That other man, Nakura, also works under him. I have a personal feud with him. He likes to use my name for himself, meaning, he impersonates me. We go back, way back." Izaya actually smiled at that, a wicked smile as tension radiated from his form.

"I'm not the only Orihara he has an issue with." Izaya exclaimed as he ran his fingers through his hair to fix it up, although it was perfectly fine in the first place. A neat freak he was.

"What... what does that mean?" Shizuo asked, his eyes never leaving the younger, his nails digging into his palm.

Of course Shizuo had thought that Izaya left his family, but there was also a chance that his family left him. It could also be that Izaya wasn't the only one in the family... like this. Or perhaps he had no family left. If this Nakura man also had issues with others in his family, then...

"My father."

Izaya spoke after the silence engulfed the area surrounding them, causing the blond to jump slightly in his seat.

"What?" Shizuo asked breathlessly, working on a swallow, his breath caught in his throat.

There was a memory itching at the back of his mind. And it hurt more than anything else. Why?

Why?

"My father," izaya repeated, his eyes never straying from the view before him, an unhappy twinkle in his eye. "Because of Nakura my father cannot be in peace." He trailed off and said nothing more. It was as if he were reliving another time in his life, as if it were flickering again and again, over and over and wouldn't let him rest. It wasn't a pleasant memory, Shizuo decided, as he watched the ravens face from his chair.

"He be a pirate too?" Shizuo asked cautiously, watched as Izaya's fists uncurled and a sigh escaped his frame. 

"Like father like son, no?"

Izaya turned to him, this time the smile directed at him. 

It sent shivers down his spine.

 

Jinnai Yodogiri.

Of course, that man. 

A man he had been taught of back on Sado island, a man who was considered of great importance.

He knew who he was. It was at the tip of his tongue

But... it was as if his mind didn't want him to remember.

_"What is your relationship with Jinnai?" Shizuo asked as Izaya sat on his desk facing him, arms across his chest as they spoke._

_"He doesn't like me very much. I always spoil his plans and kill his merchants." Taking a sip from his tea, Izaya appears to be thinking. "He has attempted to kill me on multiple occasions, and almost succeeded once when he stabbed me himself when I was unaware."_

_"He isn't a good man Shizuo. The things he does. He harasses girls, has people kidnap young peasant females and has them sold off. He steals money from organizations that help the homeless. He sends assassins off to kill his rivals." Izaya was mostly humming with excitement._

_"Once he sent two assassins after me once I finally found out the true name of his secretary." He spoke as if he were talking about fond memories._

_"But it's hard to catch him. Especially now that he has a strong and sly man after my head."_

He knew that man very well from the words the townspeople spoke. He knew someone he had recruited himself, but he cannot remember. And realized it's because-

He truly doesn't want to remember.

_"And Nakura?" Shizuo questioned him once more, shifting in his chair to get more comfortable as his left leg fell asleep in his current position._

_Izaya laughed at the mention of Nakura, that smile never leaving his face when he talked about the other young male._

_"He did wrong unto me. Hurt someone close to me, so of course, he was under my command for some time. He was afraid of me, so he let me use him in any way I wanted. I took advantage, I will not jest._

_But it was when Yodogiri found him after I had sent him on one of my jobs, he took him in and offered protection from me and my people, as long as he did his own jobs."_

_They fell silent after that, the bobbing of the ship and the creeks of the wood, and the talk from the crew outside were the only things to fill the short lived silence._

_"Ne, Shizu-chan." At the nickname, Shizuo snapped his head up to glare daggers at the raven._

_"Don't call me t-"_

_"Do you remember the name of the ship we first officially fought on?" Izaya continued to speak as if Shizuo had never opened his mouth at all._

_Did he remember the name of that ship that attacked his? No, he isn't sure of it. It started with an N, right? No, that wasn't right. Was it an E? An A? His mind couldn't recall the simple name._

_"Amphisbaena."_

Shizuo never paid attention to the names of the organizations that were a threat to the crown, and that was irresponsible of him. He should know what he was to protect the king from, yet he couldn't even recall the stupid name of a ship that had attacked him head to head.

_"They were once apart of my league, but they broke apart. The same thing goes for Heaven Slave, drug trafficking merchants._

_I want them both to_ burn _."_

 

Carding his fingers through his hair, the salty air only put him slightly at ease, tapping his foot against the ground as he waited for the raven who had strutted off to talk to a group of prostitutes. From the outside it appeared like he was any other male trying to get attention from the females, flirting and paying them just for a quick show or a few touches, but he knew better than that. He had been with the pirate captain long enough to know just how he did his business, dirty and all. 

Throwing a look over at said male, he watched as a female draped herself over his shoulders from behind, her lips ghosting the outer shell of his ear and seemed to speak sweet nothings, when in reality it was information of the recent innings and outings of the town. Her hand picked at the cravat he wore around his neck, while another female drew her hand up his chest as she laid her head onto his other shoulder. They made vague gestures that even Shizuo couldn't depict, but by watching Izaya's eyes, as he stared off down a street, he could tell that it was most likely directions to a location that they were explaining to him. 

The female on his shoulders gave a quick glance Shizuo's way, perhaps feeling his eyes on them and she sent a wink his way, and didn't break eye contact as she continued to speak to the pirate. It made the blond's face burn up, but he couldn't make himself look away from her. Izaya only gave a little smile and nodded, a few seconds after he turned his head to look at the blond too.

Having both of their gazes on him forced him to turn around, the attention too much for him to handle at the moment. After that, he didn't turn to look at them anymore, leaving them with their business, not interested to watch anymore.

When the sound of light footfalls coming in his direction could be heard, the guard didn't turn around. The other stopped beside him and muttered a "let's get going" before he pivoted and walked off down the street he had been staring at before. Shizuo, as ever reluctant, sighed and followed the raven, who seemed to have a little spring in his step.

After a few minutes of mindless walking, his curiosity got the best of him.

"T' where off?" Placing a cigar between his lips, he let Izaya light it for him with a match up against the rough side of a building, taking a quick inhale of the stick. 

"A few birds told me some of Nakura's men were terrorizing some citizens on the other side of town. Thought I would stop and, you know- visit." Izaya spun around to walk backwards, his hands behind his back with that stupid giddy smile of his, his eyes twinkling with mischievous intent. "Wouldn't you like to as well?" Izaya said this as he fell behind the blond, his hands traveling up his back to his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. It gave Shizuo a shiver.

Shoving the other off, he growled.

"You spend too much time with whores."

Izaya laughed it off, waving his hand in the air between them as he fell back into step with him.

"That's not nice. It isn't that hard to call them courtesans." They left it off at that, their mostly peaceful walk to their unknown destination continued in what Shizuo guesses he could call comfortable silence. 

School was just letting out, the schoolchildren running home for lunch, the kids running past them as they played ball, or just a simple game of Cat and Mouse. 

One of the little girls playing with a rough group of older boys bumped harshly into the blond, and fell onto the floor with an undignified squeak. Shizuo immediately bent down and helped her up, asking if she was alright before he let her off after a warning to the boys to be careful. Izaya said nothing during the whole exchange, watching the blond deal with the kids, ignoring the way other children pointed at them - mostly Izaya - with the whispers of _he's a pirate_!

As Shizuo got back up and dusted himself off, he looked down at the raven and was taken aback by the smile.

"What?" He wasn't exactly sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Oh, nothing much." Izaya continued to walk without him, that smile never dropping from his features. "You are good with kids." At the - compliment? - statement, Shizuo blushed, his cigar almost falling from his lips.

"I-I um, well-"

"You want kids?" Izaya asked suddenly, continuing to walk forward without pausing.

"... yes." For some reason, it was embarrassing to admit out loud. He had talked about his ideal future with his comrade but... this felt different. Weirdly different.

He just got a thoughtful hum in return.

"You'd make a good father."

Shizuo was going to thank him, if the sudden sound of gunshots didn't echo around the corner. Everyone instantly ducked; Shizuo grabbed the others wrist and brought him down with him, Izaya giving his own undignified sound like the girl from before as he was pulled down. Some of the towns people started running away from the sudden commotion, the kids themselves hiding huddled together in the nearby alleyways as if preparing for something.

Perhaps they were. It hit Shizuo that maybe this wasn't the first time.

Maybe this was what Izaya had been talking about before when he said that Nakura's men had been terrorizing the folks of the town.

"Found them." The younger spoke, shaking his wrist out of the taller's hold and moving into a crouch, his hands already snaking their way to grab onto his Cutlass and main gauche and pulling them out slowly. 

Screaming came from the corner, the kind of screaming that an officer would be directing to his soldiers, and sure enough, men in uniforms made their way around the corner building, most of them had either a Flintlock or a Hunting Rifle in their gloved hands.

"Classy, just how I like em," Izaya joked, making the blond gag in response, a weak 'faggot' thrown his way as Shizuo straightened himself as well. 

They were immediately found out, of course, Izaya stood out with his stupidly decorative pirate clothes. They were threatened by a short haired male, waving his sword in Izaya's direction, telling him to get onto his knees and put his hands where he could see them. Of course, Izaya and his stupid mouth, and his stupid jokes that made it seem as if he had a death wish, was quicker.

"At lease take me to dinner first." 

Almost right after, a man in front rose his gun and made to shoot the raven, who Shizuo grabbed by the back of his coat and threw him back, his own rapier out and glinting in the sun above them. When the trigger was pulled, nothing came out, making the man curse and immodestly draw back, but Izaya was already moving. Shizuo didn't even realize when he wasn't behind him anymore like he was supposed to. He was up in the guards face and slashed at him horizontally, and he was on the ground a second later. 

As the man beside him went to raise his rifle and hit him with the butt of the gun, it was knocked out of his grasp, a fist meeting their face hard enough to send them toppling to the floor. The man behind him had a bloodier death, the slightly blunt edge of Izaya's main gauche stabbing him through the throat. The blood ran down the blade in a disgusting manner, and as the blade was wrenched out of his body, it seemed as if his neck snapped, his body falling forward after he coughed up blood, his eyes already rolling back into his head.

At the scene, several of the soldiers froze, and it was enough time for Izaya to take out his own Flintlock and blast a couple of slow fighters, the bullet digging itself into their heads. 

Shizuo's hand with the rapier shook, sweat collecting at his forehead. He was going to help the raven, but he didn't want the other to find out if his... issue. As a guard he should know but-

A pained screech permeated the air as Izaya grabbed one of the men and slammed his back against his knee, the crack most definitely audible, his head was next- it was twisted violently to the side and dropped onto the floor. 

"Shoot him! It's one simple slimy fucker! Kill him!" A man from behind screamed in rage, the man grabbing a rifle from one of the other soldiers and aimed to shoot the raven who was all over the place. 

His feet were moving on his own.

Running past the bloodbath Izaya was making of the soldiers, he grabbed the man who had already settled the rifle and was already pulling in the trigger from his collar.

The shot rang and Izaya screamed in pain for a moment, but Shizuo couldn't turn and see if he was alright as he was busy with the superior of the soldiers. He knew how to fight good, Shizuo thought, his own rapier unsheathed and was being slashed in Shizuo's way. Shizuo continued to try and take a peek and see if Izaya was still standing, but the other male was tall as well and blocked his view whenever he tried to slightly move.

Judging from the sound of someone gurgling in what Shizuo could only think of as their own blood, he finalized that Izaya was at least mobile. 

Stumbling back, Shizuo barely stopped the blade that was being brought down on his head in an attempt to crack it open, and he slipped with a curse. His back hit the ground below, and managed to kick his foot up to press against the officers chest in an attempt to hold him back.

"Fight back ye blowfish!" The officer cried out, his eyes taunting him. With a growl, Shizuo pushed harder on his blade, finally unleashing more of his strength, but failed to see the others hand dive to his belt and pull out a Stiletto dagger, and dive it into his shoulder when he had aimed for his neck. Grounding his teeth together, Shizuo pushed back harder as the blade was forcefully twisted, and was then pulled out. It felt as if an entire piece of his shoulder was missing from the act, and the blade rose into the air to once more try and dig it into his throat. 

As the blade was brought down, the officer's eye blew wide as a blade dug itself into his throat, instantly making him cough up blood and it ran down his chin. Before the blood could make it onto the blond, he shoved his harshly, making the blade dig into his throat further. The body was harshly pushed off the blade as Izaya staggered back, a hand on his waist.

A look down, Shizuo could see blood spilling from the wound. The pirates breathing was coming in too harsh to be just from exertion, and barely managed to catch the raven as he collapsed. 

Shoving a bag of coins into his chest, izaya pointed towards another street, his hand shaking as his breath caught in his throat.

Shizuo got the message and ran off, leaving the captain to try and collect himself on the ground. Just around the corner there was a stable and thank the fucking sea gods that there were still horses. Running past the few storefronts there, dodging anyone that was in his way, he made it to the front table.

He made a quick exchange with the owner and borrowed the first horse he could get his hands on. Having the reins of the horse in his hands reminded the blond that he still didn't know how to ride a damn steed. So he made his way back on foot, and watched as the other made to stand up.

"Poison-" Izaya gasped out, letting go of his wounded side to try and get onto the horse himself, and ended up having to receive some help from the other. 

"The bullet had poison?" Shizuo asked as he pulled himself onto the horse right behind the other and the reins were shoved into his hands.

"No, the bullet d..." a cough later Izaya's hand retreated with more blood. "didn't hit." Came the end of his sentence, gasping out for breath. Whatever the poison was, it was a hard one. If he didn't get him to a doctor soon, he would die. That is if the doctor even had the cure- not all poisons had a cure this day and age. 

"B-blade wound." Grabbing onto the saddle to lean forward, he let out a pained sigh. "Right." He was taking deep breaths to slow down his heart rate- it would help him speak to just calm down rather than act like a headless chicken with fear.

With struggle, Shizuo turned the horse and it took off, scaring the blond thoroughly. When the raven didn't command him to stop when they passed a doctor and his stand, he was more than confused.

"We just passe-"

"I don't trust those bastards... luckily I have an acquaintance who could for sure patch me up." Izaya groaned out, and leaned back onto the blond's chest causing him to tense up more than he already was from the ride.

"A left here." Turning the horse gave Shizuo bad nerves, but he was able to get the horse to follow his command, and they were galloping down the street.

"Stop. Stop!" Izaya cried out, his hand grabbing onto the blond's forearm. In a panic, Shizuo did what he thought he should do, and pulled back suddenly. It did make the horse stop, but it was abrupt and almost tossed the blond off his seat. "Good girl, good girl." Patting the white horses neck, Izaya slid off easily, but crumbled when his feet made contact with the ground. 

The reins were tied on a nearby post and the guard made back to wrap one of the younger's arms around his shoulders. Izaya directed them to a staircase that led down into the ground.

This didn't look like a doctors office, but Shizuo kept that to himself and they descended the stairs and past an oak door. He was immediately hit in the face with a strong smell that made the guard cough, and their sudden appearance scared the girl behind a table, her eyes blown wide. She scrambled with the things on the table in an attempt to make it seem neater, but neither of the men were looking at such small details when Izaya was spilling all over the floor.

"W-what can I g-get for you gentlemen?" She spoke softly, tense in her chair as her eyes trailed down to where Izaya's hand tried to put pressure to keep blood from pouring out, and then to Shizuo's supporting hands on him.

"The witchdoctor." Izaya barely huffed our, and attempted to give the young female a smile. The smile didn't exactly work as she didn't relax at all, but at the mention, she scurried off behind a doorway blocked by long strands of beads, and they sounded nicely as they knocked against each other.

It wasn't long until the female came back out and ushered them in. The smell only got stronger as they passed the doorway, and as Shizuo tried to not suffocate Izaya was unfazed. Either that or he just wasn't breathing anymore.

Another female walked out of another doorway shortly. She was short and had a small build, but with big hips and bust. Her face was a bit childish in a way, and her hair stopped right at her chin. Her nose sported a pair of glasses, and behind them hid two big brown eyes. Her eyebrows raised as her eyes fell on Izaya, some sort of displeased expression settled on her face. She wore a long black dress with long black sleeves, a deep blue corset hugged her hips, an abundance of necklaces hung from her neck.

"Orihara-san, it has been some time." She spoke slowly, her hands clasped together in front of her, her eyes moving up from the pirate to Shizuo, her eyes looking him over once. "What brings you here?" 

She most definitely saw the wound. It was as if she was stalling from helping him. Shizuo was about to bark back at her, but Izaya laughed weakly.

"You know I don't trust these doctors." He croaked out, more of his weight was being supported by the older each passing minute. "No worries, I have news in return for some help." Gasping out for breath, Izaya smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know about what your friends are working with, Anri?" 

This Anri girl seemed to contemplate, before she crossed her arms under her chest. She most obviously wasn't on good terms with the raven and Shizuo didn't really care, but Izaya was going to quite literally not be able to walk on his own in less than a few ticks if she didn't help him soon.

"Speak."

Izaya motioned Shizuo to place him in a chair not to far from them, and a sigh of relief made it's way from his lips pulled tight from pain. The blood from his wound wouldn't stop pouring.

"A-ah, you know. Kida-kun is still running around with his crew on the seas. Last I heard of him directly he was in Niigata. Last I heard of his endeavors was a few days ago- he caused a full fort of the Royal Guard to erupt in flames from an explosion in the base level." Stopping for a breather, Shizuo unhooked his leather costrel from his belt and popped out the cork to bring the brim of it to the pirates lips to drink the smog inside. "From what I know, he wasn't caught. It was an act of revenge for attacking The Yellow Scarves, it was nothing I sent him out to go do.

Mikado has been silent for some time, but I had heard that there are more Dollar ships out in the ocean now. Namie said that after their confrontation he went back into hiding. I think he is stirring something up to stop the hunters on my back. It appears he is still on my side." Another forced drink later, Izaya coughed out, taking a handkerchief to wipe his mouth from the blood. 

The woman stood there a little longer, surveying the two silently as Shizuo forced the pirate to drink more while his hand was being swatted. Soundlessly, she made her way across the room to them and she asked for the raven to shed his coat and pull up his shirt. 

Doing as told, she wiped the wound with some liquid that made the raven hiss out in pain, and proceeded to place her hand on the wound. She started muttering words under her breath, and simultaneously Izaya held in his, his grip on his own shirt tightening with a groan of pain.

Drawing back and standing up, Anri cleaned her hand and sighed. She took a good look at the raven, something in her expression that wasn't exactly clear to the blond and it made him shift uncomfortably. 

Or maybe it was the fact that she was a witch. An actual witch. The kinds of people the Royal Guard condemned violently once they were found out- burning them at the stake in front of all to see, to let the villagers curse out and throw trash at them. And here he was, in a room with one where he was trying to act calmly out of respect. 

 

"All better." Taking a look with confusion, Shizuo saw the unblemished expanse of skin on Izaya's stomach. "Took longer because of the damage to the organs, but it should be better now." 

Shizuo started bewildered, freezing in his spot with his eyes wide, his mouth agape as he started at the unmarked skin, where there was at least supposed to be a scar. Nothing. It never happened. It sent shivers up the blond's back, his hand unconsciously itching towards the hilt of his rapier, already anticipating an act of violence from the other party.

They should get out. 

"Thank you very much." Izaya sighed out, dropping his shirt to cover his skin and groaned out as he sat up. Anri then turned to Shizuo expectantly, and when Shizuo did nothing in response, she pointed to his shoulder. 

That's right, he forgot he had gotten stabbed.

"Would you like me to fix that?" She asked softly, and Shizuo was going to decline nicely, but Izaya answered for him.

"Please do." 

He absolutely did not want to be touched by such a person. But he didn't want to be rude either, no matter how much he didn't trust the female.

She told him to sit in a chair across from the raven and proceeded to tell him to pull his collar to the side so she could reach the injury. Her touch was cool and it once more sent shivers through his entire body, his nails digging into his palms to stop himself from doing anything rash. 

The procedure was similar as to the one Izaya went through, and soon enough, Shizuo's shoulder was free of injury. 

He was amazed and in disbelief as he ran his hand over the uninjured skin. Shizuo did heal quickly, but usually he still received scars. It appeared as if it never was there in the first place just like Izaya's own wound. 

It was silent after that as Anri cleaned up the table and put away anything she had used. She was quick and efficient, moving her way around the room quietly, and it appeared as if she hovered over the floor rather than walking on it. Wouldn't exactly be a surprise, as she was a witch and all.

"Your friend?" She asked, and they both knew who she was talking about. Izaya only hummed.

"A companion helping me out." Shizuo only snorted at that, and he received a kick from under the table. He shot a glare at the other in response.

"A Royal Guard helping a pirate?"

Goosebumps immediately grew on the blond's skin. How did she know? Izaya hasn't said anything and he wasn't wearing anything that would give him away. 

Ah, perhaps the hilt of his rapier. That was a problem.

But something told him that wasn't it.

"Not heard of though." Izaya replied, a smirk playing on his lips as the girl turned to him. They both knew something, and Shizuo didn't like it.

"Yes, but they all ended up dead." Anri said back at him after the small period of silence. Once more Izaya hummed. Fully relaxing in the chair, the raven rolled his head back to rest on the edge of said chair, extending his legs out in front, getting comfortable in the wooden chair that was digging into his back.

 

"Looks like it is Shizuo's job to break that fashion, ain't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told by my friend that the last chapter of this fic was really depressing, so I'm contemplating changing up the ending a bit, or adding another chapter as an epilogue? Would you guys like that? Causing tears is my intention, but I don't want it to be as ugly as her crying :*) She said quote _none of them gonna be ready for this_ end-quote, so I might have a bit of mercy  <3  
> Silits is the name, and (heavy)angst is my game ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Apart from that, I really hope you enjoyed the double update! I am so sorry that it took so long, I'm finally going to start up my art career and I'm trying to figure out my insta posting schedule. With that said THERE IS ART FOR THE CHAPTERS. My deviantart is Silits, and I have some stuff up already for these little shits. Enjoy shit art (just a heads up, it's all messy sketches and heavily self-indulgent)
> 
> Just a reminder that with Halloween coming, I will be dropping any multi-chapter book to work on Unfocused Cameras. My goal this Halloween is to at least get three chapters out until next years halloween. Get ready for blood to be shed and people starting to die. Izaya's little trip will be going downhill from there.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Please notify me!

**Author's Note:**

> Night-hag - a kind of nightmare that is supposably caused by a female demon. To shoo them away, people used to hang flint chips around the bedpost, or arrange their shoes under their bed toes out
> 
> Fribbler - when a man is really into a woman, but won't commit. The behavior of a fribbler is fribbledom
> 
> Flitterwochen - a honeymoon
> 
> I've been so giddy to post this for a really long time now, and the time has come! Ugh, I love pirates. ((Especially Captain Kidd))
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
